Pokemon, La Región Horonigai
by YKEX
Summary: Ash luego de haber perdido en la Liga Unova, decide volver a pueblo paleta para decidir cual camino tomar ahora, pero un extraño sueño le hace tomar la decisión de irse por un tiempo a entrenar. Ahora, luego de varios años, Ash regresa para hacer frente a la Liga Pokemon de la Region Horonigai. Espero les guste.
1. Prologo

Hola amigos, mi les saluda, bueno hace mucho pensé en hacer un fic de esta gran serie parte de mi buena infancia, que claro cuando salieron Pokemon perla y diamante deja de ver pues me pareció que la habían cagado, también no vi Pokemon White and Black, solo unos capítulos que me llamaron la atención, deje de ver Pokemon después de Advance y eso, pero no estoy perdido con respeto a la historia xD.

En fin me eh tomado la libertad de hacer esta historia para empezar a escribir cosas distintas ya que mis trabajos solo se basan en Fics de Naruto, y posiblemente haga otro de este anime, dejando eso de lado espero les guste este nuevo Fic creado por mi obviamente, les daré un breve resumen de lo que trata.

Resumen: Ash luego de haber perdido en la Liga Unova, decide volver a pueblo paleta para decidir cual camino tomar ahora, pero un extraño sueño le hace tomar la decisión de irse por un tiempo a entrenar. Ahora, luego de varios años, Ash regresa para hacer frente a la Liga Pokemon de la Region Horonigai, decidió a vencer se dirige allá sin saber que esa región es conocida como "La Región Invencible".

Ese es el resumen, y espero les llame la atención, sin mas les dejo el prologo.

Ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son del gran creador Satoshi Taijiri.

Lo único que si me pertenecen son los Occ que habrán en la .

**Prologo.**

Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, soy un chico natal de pueblo paleta, crecí hay junto a mi madre, Delia Ketchum, quien me cuido y crió con mucho amor. Mi amigo de la infancia fue Gary Oak, nieto del Profesor Oak, recuerdo que siempre jugábamos a los Pokemon, y siempre buscaba la forma de "ganarme". Aunque ya tengo un buen tiempo sin verlo, espero le este yendo bien; hoy, luego de cinco años, eh vuelto de mi entrenamiento como maestro pokemon, ya que mi sueño es volverme es mas fuerte de todos, tardaría meses en contarles mis aventuras en cada una de las regiones que eh estado, y mas aun si les cuento mi relación con todos los lideres, alto mando o élites de cada región, eso y sin contar las grandes experiencias que viví con un sin fin de legendarios.

Pero ahora eh vuelto a casa, luego de este largo tiempo, seguro se preguntaran porque me fui a entrenar tanto, pues es una razón simple y extraña, pues todo ocurrió luego de haber perdido en la Liga Unova.

_Flash Back._

Recuerdo haberme ido a la habitación del centro pokemon en donde estábamos hospedados luego de que el combate finalizara, quedando yo como el perdedor de esa lucha, claro esta que no culpo a mi equipo pokemon, ellos dieron lo mejor de si en esa batalla, me acosté en la cama que en esa habitación había, miraba fijamente el techo preguntándome porque aun no era fuerte, mi fiel compañero Pikachu estaba a mi lado, se notaba que estaba preocupado. Acaricie gentilmente su cabeza mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—no te preocupes Pikachu, estoy bien— le dije con una sonrisa algo falsa, cosa que noto mi compañero pues negó con la cabeza.

Pikachu ah estado conmigo desde no se cuanto, fue mi primer Pokemon, y aunque al inicio no nos llevábamos del todo bien, nos volvimos los mejores amigos del mundo.

Me acosté en esa pequeña pero cómoda cama a descansar un poco, cerré mis ojos lentamente, Pikachu se acostó a mi lado también cansado pues la batalla de hoy fue agotadora, al final me quede dormido. Y hay fue donde todo ocurrió.

Fin del Flash back.

Esa sera una historia para mas tarde, ya podía ver mi casa, si que no ah cambiado en nada, lo extraño es que las luces estén apagadas, me acerque y mire una nota en mi puerta.

"_Ash, cielo, me alegro que estés de vuelta, te espero en casa del Profesor Oak._

Besos, Mama"

Eso si me sorprendió, hace una semana le envié un sobre a mi madre diciéndole que este día volvería, seguramente se emociono tanto que fue a decirle al Profesor. Guarde la nota y me dirige a la casa de Oak, ya estaba oscuro por eso las luces de las pocas lamparas del pueblo empezaban alumbrar las calles.

—no había notado la hora...— me dije ya que no me di cuenta cuando se fue el dia y se dio paso la noche.

—Pika, pika...— escuche a mi fiel amigo, a veces me gustaría ser como Anabel y entender a los Pokemon.

Al ser un pueblo pequeño no me tomo mucho llegar a la casa/laboratorio del Profesor, toque la puerta, nadie salio, volví a tocar hasta que escuche un leve adelante.

—con permiso...— dije abriendo la puerta para que luego muchos gritos sonaran de golpe, y todos diciendo una misma cosa "Bienvenido".

Hay estaban todos mis amigos, vaya que habían cambiado mucho, pero los gritos de alegría cesaron y todos me miraban fijamente.

—este...¿hola?— dije con leve nerviosismo, vi como una chica pelo naranja se acerco a mi mirándome y analizándome, era un poco mas pequeña que yo, y no me tomo mucho saber que era mi primera amiga y compañera de viaje, Misty, a quien por cierto aun le debo una bicicleta.

—¿quien eres tu?— dijo ella, su voz si que había cambiado, igual su cuerpo, aunque no entiende la pregunta.

—vaya Misty se que ah pasado tiempo pero no creo que me olvidaras así jeje— reí con nerviosismo. Al parecer se sorprendió de ello y todos también.

—claro que es Ash— dijo mi madre quien vino a darme un abrazo, hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de cariño, ella se separo y me miro —vaya Ashi cuanto has cambiado hijo— dijo ella mirándome.

Era cierto, mi aspecto cambio durante todo ese tiempo. Aunque no era el único. Mire a mis amigos quienes vinieron a darme la bienvenida, note los cambio de cada uno, aunque todos seguían pensando que yo no era Ash por mi cambio. Luego de los saludos, todos nos sentamos en la sala del Profesor.

—Ash cuéntanos que hiciste todo este tiempo, te fuiste por un largo periodo— dijo la que fue mi segunda compañera, May.

—pues es una larga historia— dije mirandola —eh venido visitar a mi madre y al Profesor también, pensé en ir a visitarlos luego chicos— dije mirándolos, aunque note la ausencia de alguien —¿y Gary?— pregunte pues no podía encontrarlo.

—mi nieto esta en una región ahora, me dijo que le disculparas pues no podría venir a darte la bienvenida ya que esta muy ocupado, pero que cuando vuelva te dará un buen regalo— me dijo el Profesor Oak, desde hace mucho que supe que Gary se volvió uno de los mas famosos investigadores Pokemon.

—ya veo, bueno el siempre ah sido así— dije con serenidad, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

—veo que has madurado Ash— dijo mi primer compañero de viaje, Brock.

—jeje ¿en serio?— dije con leve vergüenza.

—aunque no tanto— escuche a la que fue otra de mis compañeras, Dawn.

—no digas eso...— le dije mirándola.

Las risas sonaron sin parar, mientras un leve sonrojo de vergüenza estaba en mi rostro, hasta que vi a Max, la hermana de May.

—Ash estoy seguro que te has echo fuerte, así que quiero una batalla— dijo el animado.

—¿¡eh!? ¡Max se supone que yo pelearía con él!— dijo May molesta.

—eso ni de broma, Ash es hora de ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto, lucha conmigo— dijo Misty.

—Ash peleara conmigo primero— exigió Dawn, luego vi como los cuatro empezaron a pelear mientras yo sonreía con nervios.

—nada de eso...— escuche la voz calmada de mi madre— Ash acaba de llegar de un largo viaje, debe descansar, si desean pelear con el sera mañana ¿entendido?— dijo mi madre, que aunque su voz era calmada, tenia un tono de voz autoritario que hizo callar a los cuatro.

Luego de eso, la noche fue divertida, mis amigos preguntándome que había echo en todo este tiempo desaparecido, claro que les decía que entrenaba nada mas, aunque eso los molestaba, cuando todo acabo nos despedimos de los demás y mi mama y yo nos fuimos a casa, me fui a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa dejándome solo un short corto azul y una franela blanca sin mangas.

—me alegro que estés de vuelta hijo— me dijo mi madre mirándome, yo sonreí y la abrase, ella me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su cuarto, mientras yo me quedaba en el mio. Mire por la ventana de la habitación la luna que estaba menguante.

—es bueno estar de vuelta...— dije para dormirme, Pikachu hace rato que ya roncaba.

Había vuelto a mi pueblo natal, y estaba seguro que mañana tendría unas buenas batallas con mis amigos, por ahora solo me restaba descansar.

**Fin del prologo.**

Bien esto es todo, lo dejo así por ahora, espero sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de la serie.

Nos vemos luego. Y cualquier cosa no duden en decírmelo


	2. Chapter 1

Hola lectores, vengo con el capitulo One de este nuevo Fic, como estaba de viaje hoy fue que pude subir este capitulo, bueno me alegro que allá llamado la atención de algunos que le guste esta gran serie, y quieren ver algo nuevo, bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el primer capitulo.

Pokemon no me pertenece, es de su gran creador Satoshi Taijiri

Antes de empezar solo haré dos batallas en este capitulo, pues no quiero revelar tan rápido el equipo de Ash, otra cosa los ataques no son inventados, habrá uno que otro pero mas adelante, busque información de los ataques de cada Pokemon que peleara, bien ahora si empecemos.

diego4560: Gracias por tu comentario, no lo cortare y me que bien te gustara.

master93: Gracis por tu comentario y te gustara, espero te guste la continuacion.

5nami5: Hola gracias por comentar y bueno, esta es una de las principales razones por las que hago este fic, para darle un tema distinto al anime que esta jodido, aunque ahora ando viendo Pokemon X and Y ya que al parecer mejoraron. Sobre su entrenamiento pues ve el capitulo y me diras si dio frutos.

**Capitulo Uno.**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la Región de Kanton, y en pueblo paleta, cierto joven de pelo azabache disfrutaba de un buen desayuno hecho por su madre.

—waaaaaa hace mucho que extrañaba tu comida mama— dijo el joven con animo disfrutando el suculento plato, mientras su madre asentía con orgullo —Brock y Cilan cocinaban bien, pero nada supera tu comida— dijo llenando su boca, su fiel compañero Pikachu también disfrutaba la comida de Delia.

—me alegra que te guste cielo— dijo con una sonrisa comiendo también.

Ambos comían los ricos platos y hablaban de como le había ido al joven Ketchum, el azabache le contó una que otra aventura que vivió en sus cinco años de entrenamiento, en los cuales no solo entreno a su equipo, si no también a él mismo.

(NRA "Nota rápida del autor": Ash tiene 21, ya que en la Saga White and Black se calculaba que tenia 16, por eso y sumándole 5 años son 21).

—y dime cielo ¿en tu viaje encontraste alguna buena chica?— pregunto su madre en tono picaron, ella ya sabia que su hijo no era el niño de antes, pero eso no cambiaría nada, después de todo para una madre, no importa los años que pasen, su hijo seguirá siendo su pequeño bebe.

Ash solo se puso un poco rojo de vergüenza por la pregunta repentina de su madre, Pikachu solo se rió un poco, de pronto ambos oyeron el timbre de la puerta, Delia se levanto y fue a ver de quien se trataba, no se sorprendió mucho al ver a los amigos de su hijo hay parados, pero si un poco ya que era temprano.

—¡buenos días Sra Ketchum!— dijeron todos en un coro sincronizado, Delia les dio los buenos días y les hizo pasar.

—hola chicos— dijo Ash dándole una sonrisa leve y suave, las chicas del grupo se sonrojaron levemente, mientras que Brock pensaba en como usar a su amigo para atraer damicelas —¿que les trae por aquí?— pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

—tu muy bien sabes Ketchum— dijo Misty mirándolo con leve enojo.

—ah, cierto, hoy peleare con ustedes— dijo el Ketchum mirándolos, termino su plato, tomo su chaqueta y gorra, para luego salir al patio de su casa el cual era amplio. Se poso en el lado izquierdo de un pequeño campo de batalla que seguro usaba cuando era mas niño para entrenar cada vez que llegaba de uno de sus viajes, se coloco su chaqueta y gorro, Pikachu se habia posado a su lado —bien ¿quien sera el primero?— pregunto y vio a Max dar unos paso adelante.

—"demonios, si no hubiera perdido en ese tonto juego de piedra, papel y tijera hubiera sido yo la primera"— pensaba con enojo Misty, ya que la noche anterior para decidir quien pelearía primero, segundo y eso, jugaron piedra, papel y tijera, dejando a Max de primero, Misty de segunda, Dawn de tercera y tristemente May de ultima.

Ambos contrincantes se miraban fijamente, Brock estaría de arbitro.

—bien, las reglas son simples, se usaran un solo Pokemon, cuando el Pokemon de algún oponente no pueda continuar acaba el combate— dijo este mirando a ambos quienes asintieron —¡empiecen!— dio la orden el líder de gimnasio.

ambos contrincantes se miraban directamente a los ojos, Max saco su Pokeball y la lanzo.

—¡Ve Shuppet!— grito el peliverde llamando a su Pokemon fantasma —veamos que tan fuerte te volviste Ash— dijo el menor con una sonrisa.

El azabache solo sonrió, le dio una orden a su compañero quien se posiciono en el campo de batalla.

—típico de Ash, elegir primero a Pikachu— dijo Dawn que esperaba ver algo nuevo.

—¡no tendremos compasión! ¡ataca Shuppet, Bola sombra!— grito el joven Max.

El Pokemon fantasma cargo una bola con tono morado que fue directo contra Pikachu, el ratón amarillo no se movió ni un segundo; el impacto llego levantando una pequeña polvera. Todos se sorprendieron porque Ash no dijera nada, pero se sorprendieron mas al ver lo calmado que estaba. Cuando la polvera se disipo, se podía observar a el ratón sin un solo rasguño, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

—con ese nivel de ataque no harás cosquillas a Pikachu Max— dijo el azabache con tono calmado y una leve sonrisa, mientras que Pikachu también sonreía.

Max se sorprendió por eso, estaba seguro que esa bola sombra era muy potente, pero no dejo eso de lado y dudo en lanzar el siguiente ataque ordenandole a Shuppet que usara Golpe bajo, el Pokemon fantasma fue rápidamente contra Pikachu, quien no se movía, justo unos segundos antes de que Shuppet diera el golpe, Pikachu había desaparecido sorprendiendo a todos.

—Pikachu, Cola de hierro— dijo Ash, todos miraron como arriba de un confundido Shuppet aparecía Pikachu listo para darle un poderoso golpe. El cual dio de lleno y mando a Shuppet contra el suelo levantando un poco de polvo; cuando se disipo, se vio al Pokemon fantasma totalmente noqueado.

—¡el vencedor es Ash!— dijo Brock.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos de la velocidad y fuerza de Pikachu. Max devolvió a Shuppet a su Pokeball y le dio las gracias, jamas imagino que Ash se habia vuelto tan fuerte. Luego de un apretón de manos, Max se retiro dando paso a Misty.

—bien Ash espero estés listo, porque no me contendré— dijo la "sirena" tomando su Pokeball.

—espero que no Misty...— dijo el azabache totalmente tranquilo con una leve sonrisa, cosa que molesto a la chica.

Esta lanzo su Pokeball para que surgiera un Milotic, Ash no cambio de Pokemon dejando a Pikachu dandole una gran ventaja. Misty dio la orden de usar Acua cola a Milotic, la cual se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Pikachu quien ni se movió.

Todos miraron asombrados como el Milotic estaba a unos escasos segundos de dar el golpe, los demás pensaron que Pikachu haria lo mismo cuando se enfrento al Shuppet de Max, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando miraron como la cola rodeada de agua de Milotic dio de lleno en la cara de Pikachu. El impacto fue tanto que levanto una polvera, los demás se preocuparon ya que el golpe se vio fue muy duro, para cuando volvió la visibilidad en el campo, entraron en shock.

Pikachu estaba hay con la cara algo movida a un lado a causa del golpe, con la cola de Milotic en su mejilla, lo mas sorprendente que ni lo movió un poco. Misty quedo impactada igual que los demás.

—"ese Acua cola fue tremendo, tanto que pudo dañar mucho a un Pokemon planta, pero a Pikachu ni lo movió...¿que tan fuerte se volvieron Ash?"— pensó el criador Pokemon.

—como dije...— hablo Ash mirando a Misty —esos débiles ataques no harán cosquillas a Pikachu— dijo con la leve sonrisa, Misty estaba impactada ya que el ataque de su Pokemon no le hizo ni una herida —Pikachu...— dijo Ash, Misty reacciono rápidamente.

—¡Milotic aléjate de hay ya!— grito la líder del gimnasio agua, cuando su Pokemon se iba alejar, Pikachu tomo su cola pegándola mas a su cara —"¡¿que demonios?!"— pensó Misty sorprendida. De pronto el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, nubes negras empezaban a juntarse —¡Milotic escapa de su agarre!— grito Misty.

Milotic intentaba escapar de las garras de Pikachu, pero este parecía tener una gran fuerza en su pequeñas patas, para hacer la cosa mas facil Pikachu dio una leve descarga a Milotic dejandola paralizada, cosa que no le gusto a Misty.

—usa trueno...— dijo Ash con seriedad, todos miraron como el ratón amarillo lanzo un leve rayo al cielo.

De pronto se vio como un potente trueno se dirigía a donde estaban Pikachu y Milotic, el poder del ataque se podía decir con sol verlo, cuando impacto con los dos Pokemon, una intensa luz se vio y una poderosa onda de choque se sintió. Los demás tuvieron que cubrirse por las ráfagas de viento que el ataque causo. Cuando todo se calmo se vio a Pikachu y a Milotic en el mismo sitio, a su alrededor un gran y profundo cráter; Misty estaba totalmente en shock y cayo de rodillas temblando.

—el ganador...es Ash— dijo Brock tembloroso por ver tan mortal ataque.

Aunque Milotic no estaba debilitado ni noqueado, se podía deducir quien seria el vencedor si volvían a batallar, Pikachu volvió al Hombro de Ash, mientras que Misty regreso a una asustada Milotic al ver como casi muere.

—creo que nos pasamos ¿no?— dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Pikachu también estaba con la misma sonrisa y asintiendo levemente, pues ese ataque dejo un profundo agujero en el campo, cosa que la pagaria Ash luego de que su madre le reclame.

—¡eso fue increíble!— grito Max emocionado yendo a donde Ash.

Los demás se miraron sin poder creer lo que vieron; el azabache pregunto quien era el siguiente, obteniendo una negativa de Dawn y May que no quisieron batallar con él después de lo que observaron. Luego de calmarse, todos estaban en la sala de la casa casi matando a Ash con preguntas, todos querían saber como es que se volvieron tan ridiculamente fuertes. El joven Ketchum lograba evitar el tema con cosas tontas. Luego de un rato, los chicos se retiraron ya que harían unas cosas mas antes de irse mañana, Ash fue donde el profesor ya que este ultimo le quería dar una noticia.

En casa de Oak, el azabache estaba jugando con sus viejos Pokemon, quienes estaban mas que alegres de ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo, algunos Pokemon interrogaban a Pikachu para saber que habían hecho todo ese tiempo, pero el ratón amarillo sabia callar. Luego de un rato Ash fue donde el viejo profesor.

—muchacho me entere de tu hazaña de esta mañana, verdaderamente te has vuelto fuerte— dijo Oak mirándolo —y aquí entre nos...¿en que nivel esta Pikachu?— pregunto el señor, Ash dudo un momento en si decirle o no, pero decidió hacerlo.

—la verdad profesor...Pikachu esta fácilmente en nivel de Legendario...— dijo el Ketchum de manera tranquila.

Al profesor casi le da un paro por semejante noticia y de su boca salio un gran grito que decía "¡¿UN LEGENDARIO?!".

—profesor le agradecería no decirle a nadie, no quiero que la gente sepa...no ahora— pidió el azabache sorprendiendo a Oak, ya que hace tiempo el "viejo Ash" lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos —pero bueno...dígame ¿que era la noticia que quería decirme profesor?— pregunto el joven sacando de su trance al viejo Oak.

—ah claro, quería hablarte de una nueva región, se llama la Región de Kalos— dijo Oak con una sonrisa.

—¿Kalos?— pregunto Ash mirando como Oak sonreía.

—así es muchacho, es una región algo lejana, pero que seguro te gustara, allá hay Pokemons nuevos y raros— dijo el profesor intentando hacer la noticia mas tentadora.

—vaya, suena bastante bien...— dijo Ash pero con tono suave.

—lo se, haré los preparativos para que vayas— dijo con animo.

—no...— dijo Ash llamando la atención del profesor que se extraño de esa reacción y noto la seriedad de Ash —no estoy interesado en esa Región profesor— dijo el Ketchum sorprendiendo de sobre manera al viejo quien jamas pensó oír eso de la boca de ese muchacho —aunque suene tentador eso de nuevos y raros Pokemons, no iré, ya que, iré a otro lugar...— dijo aun serio.

—no entiendo...¿a que lugar iras muchacho?— pregunto el profesor curioso.

El joven embozo una sonrisa leve y llena de determinación y seguridad, lo que sorprendió al viejo Oak ya que ademas vio en los ojos del joven un intenso brillo, ese brillo que vio la primera vez que Ash obtuvo a Pikachu.

—enfrentare el reto de...¡La Región Honorigai!— dijo con determinación.

El profesor se quedo un momento callado y sorprendido, y solo de su boca salio una cosa.

—¿Hono...rigai?...— pregunto el Profesor Oak confundido, luego de unos segundos se dirigió a su computadora y empezó a buscar —¿es estas no?— pregunto nuevamente señalando en la pantalla una isla que no era tan grande como las demás Regiones que el azabache recorrió, y ademas era mas alejada que la Región de Kalos.

—así es Profesor, en mi viaje de entrenamiento escuche sobre dicha Región y me llamo la atención una cosa— dijo Ash recordando como fue que supo sobre dicha isla.

Flash Back.

Podemos ver a un joven chico de unos 18 años en caminando, vestía unos pantalones azules, camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra con franjas azules a los costados, zapatos de color blancos. En su hombro un rato de un peculiar color amarillo, franjas marrones que adornaban su espalda, orejas largas y puntiagudas y una cola en forma de rayo. El joven de ojos miel y con dos zetas en su mejilla caminaba tranquilamente disfrutando del paisaje.

—hace mucho que no salíamos a dar una vuelta, ya era hora ¿no amigo?— decía el chico con una leve sonrisa recibiendo.

—Pika, pika, pikachu— dijo el ratón en su idioma.

Mientras ambos miraban el paisaje notaron a dos entrenadores en un duelo, esto le llamo la atención y se acerco para ver mejor el combate, eran un joven caza insectos contra otro, el primero usaba un Bedrill y el segundo un Venonat. Luego de una ardua batalla el Bedrill cayo vencido dando por ganador el Venonat, Ash disfruto del combate y estaba a punto de irse pero escucho algo que le llamo mas aun la atención.

—oye ¿has escuchado sobre esa isla?— le pregunto uno de los entrenadores al otro.

—¿te refieres a esa donde esta la liga imposible de ganar? Si la eh oído, según cuentan muchos entrenadores fuertes han ido a buscar el titulo de campeón, pero nadie lo a conseguido— dijo el otro dándole de comer a su Venonat.

—si, incluso escuche que varios campeones de algunas regiones han ido para poder hacerse con el titulo, pero ninguno lo a logrado— hablo el primero nuevamente acariciando a su Bedrill.

El azabache escucho eso atentamente y se dirigió a ambos entrenadores.

—disculpen— dijo llamando la atención de ambos —¿es es cierto lo que dicen?— pregunto algo serio el joven Ash.

—¿buscas información amigo?— pregunto uno de los caza bicho con tono retador.

—te diremos si nos derrotas— dijo el otro.

—esta bien, pero luego deberán decirme todo lo que sepan sobre esa región...— dijo serio.

Asi empezaron la batalla.

Fin Flash Back.

—luego de ganarles, muy fácil realmente, solo use a uno de mis Pokemon, me contaron lo que sabían, lo que me ayudo a buscar mas información, cosa que no era sencillo pues cada vez que le preguntaba a una persona sobre esa región me retaba a un combate por información, claro que eso me hizo mas fuerte— dijo Ash mirando a Oak quien no perdió detalle de la historia.

—interesante...— dijo en un susurro el Profesor —bueno muchacho es tu decisión a donde deseas ir, solo ten mucho cuidado— dijo Oak con una sonrisa como un padre preocupado.

—la tendré profesor, bien iré a descansar pero antes...Profesor quiero que vayamos un momento al patio— dijo Ash yendo al patio seguido de un confundido Oak.

Ya cuando llegaron allá, el joven pelinegro saco cinco Pokeballs.

—Profesor le dejare a mi equipo esta noche, pero le pido que nadie los pueda ver, solo usted, confió en que aceptara mi petición— dijo en tono muy serio ash.

Oak no entendió porque tanto misterio, pero asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender al chico que confiara en el, después de todo, Oak sabia secretos muy profundos, el joven lanzo sus Pokaballs que se abrieron y dispararon una rayo blanco hacia fuera, el Profesor cayo al suelo al ver el equipo de Ash, era algo imposible de imaginar.

—muchacho tu...— decía el profesor indiganado al ver semejantes criaturas.

Al día siguiente, Ash ya se había despedido de sus amigos quienes tenían otros deberes que hacer, se despidió de su madre quien le hizo un conjunto nuevo, pero le dio la orden de ponérselo luego. Luego de despedirse de todos sus demás Pokemon y de darle las gracias al profesor por dejar que Staraptor lo llevara a su destino y luego devolverlo pues no podía llevar mas de seis Pokemon, se fue en el gran ave rumbo al puerto ya que ah esa región solo se llegaba en barco.

—y ahí va, rumbo a una nueva aventura— dijo Delia quitando una lagrima de su ojo.

—estoy seguro que ese muchacho hará cosas grandes de ahora en adelante...aunque aun me preocupa una cosa— decía el Profesor, aunque eso ultimo fue para si mismo.

Luego de una hora de vuelo, Ash llego al puerto a tiempo para darle chance de regresar a su amigo alado a el Profesor y subir al barco, luego de eso ya el barco estaba en movimiento rumbo a la Región Horonigai.

—Pikachu, nos dirigimos a una Región nueva y llena de retos...y si es cierto lo que me dijo aquel hombre entonces este reto sera mas que difícil de lograr— decía el azabache recordando la ultima gota de información que obtuvo de un hombre mayor.

Flash Back.

Luego de una ardua batalla contra un gran veterano, el joven Ash salio victorioso, luego de curar a sus amigos Pokemon, ambos, joven y mayor, estaban sentando en una banca donde aquel hombre le daba información de dicha isla a Ash.

—eso es todo lo que puedo decirte joven espero sea de tu utilidad— dijo aquel veterano, el joven Ash agradeció y estaba apunto de irse, pero un llamado de aquel hombre le hizo detenerse —un momento, muchacho, hay algo mas que debes saber, no te lo eh dicho por temor a que tus ganas de ir allá se esfumen, pero la verdad es que...— el veterano hizo una pausa dejando a Ash intrigado —eh de decirte que en esa isla habitan los lideres de gimnasio mas fuertes que te puedas imaginar, y lo digo por experiencia propia, esos lideres son de temer, aunque les combatí con Pokemons que tenían ventaja sobre los suyos, me dieron una paliza, por eso debo advertirte que si iras debes volver muy fuerte, mas de lo que tu anhelas, después de todo iras a una región donde nadie ah ganado la liga en mas de 50 años —dijo el veterano serio, cosa que dejo en shock a el azabache —y una región donde desde hace tres años nadie ah pasado del primer gimnasio —finalizo el veterano dejando a Ash aun mas sorprendido.

Fin del Flash Back.

—una región donde hace mas de 50 años nadie ah ganado la liga de ese lugar, y donde hace mas de cinco años nadie a pasado el primer gimnasio...— decía el azabache mirando al frente viendo el mar.

Esa es...

La Región Horonigai.

**Esta historia continuara.**

**Bien este fue el capitulo de hoy, ya ven que Ash se entreno tan duro que hizo a Pikachu nivel legendario, pero no se sabe si su equipo es de ese nivel también, de todas formas hice que Ash fuera sumamente fuerte porque esa región como ven esta habitada por lideres monstruosamente poderosos que nadie a pasado al primer líder de gimnasio, cada vez que Ash vaya a combatir con uno de los lideres revelare información de dicho líder, también de personajes que aparecerán para acompañar a nuestro azabache.**

**Este fic esta basado en estilo juego y anime, es decir, tendrá las reglas del juego Pokemon, con los personajes del Anime, lo que quiere decir que aquí hay alto mando, o élite cuatro, no hay campeonatos ni nada eso solo batallas buenas, si piensan que exagero al poner a ash a un nivel tan elevado pues piensen bien, Ash debería tener un nivel superior a los demás joder, pero en el anime siempre lo reinician y lo hacen ver como una mierda Dx eso no me gusta.**

**Sobre parejas, ya que el fic tiene toque romántico, les dejare entender que quiero hacer un Harem, pero, ojo, no con las típicas chicas de siempre, véase Misty, May, Dawn, Iris bla bla, quiero y espero chicas nuevas, dejare que ustedes escojan a tres chicas que sean parte de su harem, pero algunas que ustedes piensen pueda estar con Ash, ojo en esto pueden escoger chicas del anime, o el manga o el juego.**

**Bien creo que eso era todo, otra cosa, no piensen que porque Ash es un entrenador poderoso ira y vencerá al primer líder así como así, o al segundo, era solo eso.**

**Bien amigos es todo por ahora, espero les allá gustado nos vemos en la otra recuerden dejar reviews. Yuuruhismi fuera.**

**PD: en mi perfil les dejare imágenes de como se ven los amigos de Ash y en el siguiente capitulo como se ve Ash.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola lectores, les saluda Yuruu, bien no tuve tiempo de subir el fic ya que ando haciendo ocupaciones, y dentro de poco puede que entre ya a la universidad (noooooo) así que tendré limite de tiempo para continuar el fic, pero no se si por ahora ya que posiblemente me quede sin interne por una temporada, es que esta pinche caro -n- bueno continuo, gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y les allá gustado, estoy muy agradecido y espero les sigas gustando en el futuro, bueno procederé a decir unas cosas.**

**Master93: gracias por seguir la historia y que te guste, sobre el equipo de Ash, lo revelare de a poco, ya que después debo dar explicación.**

**Jose: gracias por leer mi historia y que te gustara, aquí tengo la continuación.**

**Diego4560: gracias por comentar y que te guste.**

**Nico2883: gracias por seguir mi historia y que te gustara, entiendo mas o menos el ingles xD, sobre eso no se debo pensarlo.**

**Parejas: como sabrán nuestro dos veces sobreviviente a voldemort debe tener chica, así que espero me digan algunas sugerencias, yo meteré a dos y ustedes tres.**

**Serena: bueno veamos, esta apareció de la nada y le gusta Ash, pero aun así pienso que hasta que no vea nada romántico entre ellos no creo ponerla como pareja.**

**Anabel: solo apareció un capitulo (según yo recuerde) así que no es seguro.**

**White: venga, que seria algo nuevo eh interesante, podría ser.**

**Angy: no se, se ve mas yaoi que otra cosa (por la apariencia de esta)**

**sigan dándome ideas damas y caballeros, bien ahora el capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Pokemon no me pertenece es de su creador cuyo nombre ya saben.**

**Capitulo dos.**

**Bienvenidos a la Región Horonigai.**

Han pasado ya una cuatro dias desde que el joven Ash ketchump de pueblo paleta partió rumbo a otra aventura, esta vez a una region que al parecer representa un gran reto. Ahora vemos a él varias veces héroe del mundo mirando al horizonte esperando ansioso llegar a su nueva aventura.

—han pasado ya cuatro dias, estoy ansioso de llegar ya— decía el joven Ash con una leve sonrisa, su fiel eh inseparable compañero se encontraba en su hombro.

—oye tu— se escucho la voz de un hombre, el azabache se giro mirando a un hombre de unos 29 años con chaqueta negra sin mangas, una camisa blanca por debajo, jeans negro y botas negras y lentes oscuros —tengamos una batalla— dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa triunfante como sabiendo que ganaría.

El joven azabache sonrió un poco mas y acepto el reto, ambos entrenadores se posicionaron en el pequeño campo que se encontraba en el barco , la gente curiosa y amantes de batallas se reunieron para ver el enfrentamiento.

—pongámonos mas interesante— dijo aquel hombre —apuesto a uno de mis pokemon, el que tu quieras— dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, cosa que saco de balance a el joven Ash.

—¿apostar un Pokemon? ¿estas de broma?— dijo serio Ash mirando al sujeto, los murmullos de la gente no dejaban de sonar al escuchar lo que dijo aquel hombre —esta bien, acepto— dijo Ash sorprendiendo a la gente por aceptar tal cosa.

El entrenador enemigo saco su pokeball y la arrojo para que esta se abriera y saliera un potente Nidoking que lanzo un gran rugido. Ash miro al Pokemon y supuso que era muy fuerte.

—un Nidoking, no se si dabas ir tu Pikachu, se nota que ese Pokemon es poderoso— decía el azabache a su compañero.

—Pika, pika, chu, chu, pikachu— le respondió su compañero.

—tienes razón, usaremos a uno de nuestros compañeros— respondió el azabache sacando su Pokeball para arrojarla y una luz cegara a todos por un momento.

Cuando volvió la visibilidad, todos abrieron sus ojos, notaron que en el campo de batalla solo estaba Nidoking, pero algunos notaron algo raro, hace un momento había mucho sol, pero al parecer este se había ido, pero no era eso, cuando algunos curiosos voltearon a ver si era una nube, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, todos los presentes se quedaron boca abierta al ver algo increíble en el cielo.

—bien, comenzamos— dijo el joven Ash con un brillo en sus ojos.

Luego de una momento se podía ver a Nidoking totalmente derrotado eh incapaz de moverse, el joven azabache tenia su Pokeball en la mano guardando a su Pokemon, les dio unas leves palabras y coloco la esfera detrás en su cintura. El otro entrenador regreso a su Nidoking, lo entreno de forma rigurosa y formidable, pero jamas pensó que fuera derrotado de tal forma, sabia que había perdido desde el primer momento que vio ese Pokemon en el cielo y ahora, debía pagar caro, dar uno de sus Pokemon, sabia que perdería a su Nidoking, eso era seguro. Luego de un momento, ambos entrenadores estaban frente a frente, listos para concluir todo. Las personas que vieron todo no se sorprendieron que el joven chico ganara, después de todo, tenia un Pokemon majestuoso, muchos notaron que tenia a su equipo completo, lo que significa que capaz ese Pokemon de hace un momento no sea el único con tal poder.

—bien, has ganado, como dije te daré uno de mis Pokemon— dijo el hombre sacando tres Pokeball para que un brillo rojizo saliera de cada una dejando libre a sus tres Pokemon, el Nidoking que estaba mas recuperado, un Kingdra, y un pequeño y asustadizo cubchoo pues estaba algo tembloroso.

Ash miro a estos tres Pokemon, no había duda que ese Nidoking y ese Kingdra se venia muy poderosos, claro que el Nidoking no tuvo oportunidad contra su Pokemon, pero aun así la hubiera tenido algo complicado con Pikachu si hubiera peleado. Pero le llamo la atención el mas pequeño. Se escuchaban murmullos de la gente preguntándose cual elegiría el entrenador, muchos, o mejor dicho, casi todos estaban seguros que elegiría al Nidoking, pero se sorprendieron cuando el joven se agacho y tomo al pequeño cubchoo.

—hola pequeño, mi nombre es Ash ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?— dijo el joven azabache con una leve sonrisa, el Pokemon estaba sorprendido de eso y lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos haciéndolo ver mas tierno aun sacando corazones en los ojos de muchas chicas por ver tal escena ( w kawaii ) —tomare eso como un si— dijo el azabache de nuevo, el pequeño Pokemon asintió felizmente —¿espero no tengas problemas?— pregunto Ash al hombre que sonrió.

—ja, ese Pokemon es un inútil, lo atrape solo hace una semana, pensé en volverlo poderoso, pero no es mas que un miedoso que huye siempre, incluso no puede dura una ronda con mi Nidoking, mejor para mi quédate con esa peste, de todas formas pensaba en dejarlo por hay a ver si otro ingenuo lo coje— dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa, pero se le quito cuando vio los ojos de Ash, un escalofrió corrió por todo su cuerpo, guardo a sus otros dos Pokemon y se fue de hay rápido casi corriendo.

Luego de eso, el azabache se fue a una de las pantallas de vídeo llamadas, en un momento vio al profesor Oak.

—hola muchacho ¿que tal todo?— hablo Oak feliz de ver a quien consideraba el mejor entrenador.

—excelente profesor, ya falta poco para que llegue— dijo Ash con una sonrisa, Pikachu saludo al profesor desde la cabeza Ash y un cubchoo curiosos miraba a la pantalla, cosa que noto el profesor ya que básicamente estaba en el hombro de el joven.

—oye Ash ¿de donde sacaste ese cubchoo?— pregunto el profesor intrigado.

—bueno, vera...— luego de que el joven Ash contara la historia, el profesor no se sorprendió de que Ash ganara, pero aun así le dio un reclamo de no tomar a sus oponentes a la ligera.

—bueno muchacho, pero recuerda que solo puedes llevar seis Pokemon en tu equipo, y ya lo tienes completo, asi que deberás enviarme ese cubchoo— dijo el profesor notando como el cubchoo se deprimió un poco.

—si lo se, pero no tengo problema con eso— dijo el joven Ash con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al profesor.

—¿a que te refieres muchacho?— pregunto e profesor curioso.

—pues vera, mientras entrenaba, decidí regresar al frente de batalla, para poder seguir mi entrenamiento y mejorar en algunas cosas, pero no fue tan fácil, los cerebros me insistían en quedarme como el líder del frente de batalla y bueno dijeron que querían probar mis habilidades para ver si merezco recibir sus enseñanzas, jamas pensé que habían mejorado desde la ultima vez que los enfrente y casi me vencen, pero logre derrotarlos y logre que me enseñaran, aunque antes me arrepentí pues su entrenamiento era muy riguroso y fuerte— dijo el azabache con una sonrisa nerviosa recordando ese "brutal" entrenamiento —en fin, luego de terminar, los cerebros me pidieron otra vez quedarme como su líder, pero rechace la oferta, otra vez, pero antes de irme me dijeron que como había sido el único capaz de ganar la batalla de la frontera dos veces, aunque la segunda no oficial, merecía un premio, y me dieron esto— dijo el azabache sacando una especie de carnet donde decía que el entrenador puede portar máximo 8 Pokemons. Incluso tenia el sello del frente de batalla, el nombre de Ash y una foto suya.

Esto tomo por sorpresa al profesor, no había duda, ni una sola, que ese muchacho era el mejor.

—bueno entonces no hay problema, suerte en tu viaje muchacho y espero noticias de ti pronto— dijo el profesor.

—gracias profesor, lo veré pronto— dijo el azabache para terminar la vídeo llamada.

—¡atención a todos los pasajeros, estamos a pocos minutos de llegar a nuestro destino, repito, estamos a pocos minutos de llegar a nuestro destino, por favor recoger sus objetos o pertenencias y esperar cerca de la salida!— se escucho la voz del capitán por el alta voz.

El joven azabache se dirigió a su camarote y arreglo todo, no sin antes tomar un baño rápido y colocarse la ropa que su madre hizo, se miro en el espejo y sonrió, definitivamente su madre sabia la ropa que su hijo debía usar. Luego de varios minutos, el barco llego a su destino, el puerto de la Región, las personas bajaron lentamente con cuidado.

El azabache espero a que todos bajaran y se quedo mirando la cuida, era grande, un puerto bastante amplio, y una vista al mar hermoso, sin duda un lugar maravilloso, incluso los Pokemon andaban de aquí para allá felices jugando, las personas no se inmutaban por ver a algunos pichus correr lanzando pequeñas descargas, incluso pudo ver a varios gastly espantar algunas personas, pero luego se reían.

—parece que aquí humanos y Pokemon si viven unidos y en paz— dijo el azabache, visito varios lugares, pero en ellos casi todos los Pokemon andaban con dueños o pocos eran los que estaban sueltos, bajo por fin del barco dando su primer paso en su nuevo reto —hemos llegado— dijo el azabache con una leve sonrisa —¡ah la Región Horonegai!— dijo mas emocionado.

El joven Ash empezó a caminar mirando a los Pokemon juguetones corriendo, personas con sonrisas, se sentía un aire puro aunque fuera una ciudad, miraban a Pokemons trabajar junto con personas, como Machamp cargando cajas grandes y pesadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue en busca del centro Pokemon. Luego de caminar un rato y ver vas detalladamente la ciudad, encontró el centro pokemon, entro y se sorprendió de ver a una gran cantidad de entrenadores cuidando a sus Pokemons.

—increíble...— dijo el azabache sorprendido y se dirigió a el mostrador donde lo recibo la enfermera, miro a la encargada y se sorprendió porque no era como las que conocía.

La enfermera tenia pelo blanco, con dos grandes rulos en su frente y otros dos que estaban un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, pelo liso y brillante, un vestido rosado, las mangas abombadas y una cinta blanca al final de estas, largos guantes blancos llegando mas arriba del codo, medias larga negras, sandalias rosadas y una delantal blanco atado a su cintura con un moño grande detrás.

—hola bienvenido al centro Pokemon, soy Mary ¿en que puedo ayudarte?— dijo amablemente la chica con una sonrisa.

—hola, vengo para que puedan darle atención a mis Pokemons, vengo de un un viaje largo— dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, causando un leve sonrojo en la enfermera.

—no hay problema— dijo Mary apenada, el azabache coloco las seis Pokaball en el mostrador —los atenderemos en seguida, Blissey— llamo la enfermera, detrás de la cortina salio una Blissey pero muy diferente, cosa que sorprendió al azabache —Blissey atiende a estos Pokemon por favor— pidió la enfermera dándole en la bandeja las Pokeball y colocando a Pikachu en la camilla.

—Bli, blissey— respondió la Pokemon yéndose.

—ese Blissey no es como los que yo eh visto— dijo el entrenador llamando la atención de la enfermera.

—veo que eres nuevo por esta región, pues si, esa es la otra evolución de Blissey— dijo la enfermera —creo que, esta evolución cambia un poco el aspecto de los Pokemon, pero básicamente no tanto, incluso sigue siendo una Blissey, bueno no entiendo bien de eso— dijo la enfermera sacando la lengua y con los ojos cerrados.

Ash no sabia que decir, pensar que en esta isla existía "eso". Pero dejo eso de lado y miro a los entrenadores.

—enfermera Mary ¿porque hay tanto entrenadores aquí?— pregunto Ash mirando a la enfermera.

—cada uno de ellos intento ganar el gimnasio de esta ciudad, pero como puedes ver, ninguno pudo, así quedaron sus compañeros luego de la batalla contra el líder— dijo Mary mirando con leve tristeza a los entrenadores —supongo que usted también querrá retar el gimnasio ¿o me equivoco?— pregunto Mary mirando al azabache.

—así es, pienso conseguir llegar a la liga pokemon de esta región— dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la enfermera, y no fue la única, casi todos oyeron eso.

—oye tu— llamo una muchacho— ¿a que te refieres con llegar a la liga pokemon?— pregunto el muchacho.

—pues eso, llegare a la liga pokemon y la ganare— dijo el azabache seguro, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—¿en serio crees ser capaz de ganar si quiera a la líder de aquí? No seas iluso ella es muy poderosa, no podrás avanzar mas de aquí— dijo el muchacho.

—que tu perdieras y te rindas no es mi culpa— dijo el azabache haciendo molestar al muchacho —cada uno de ustedes fue y enfrento el reto de ese gimnasio, aunque muchos de aquí ya sabían de ante mano que era "imposible" ganar, entonces ¿yo no tengo derecho a intentar?— decía el Ketchump sorprendiendo a algunos —no me importa que tan fuerte sea esa líder, yo la retare y venceré, y prometo volver con la medalla de ese gimnasio, reuniré las 8 medallas eh iré a la liga pokemon— dijo el Ketchump con una sonrisa dejando a todo atónitos.

El azabache miro como la Blissey trajo a su compañero y a Pikachu, dio las gracias y se fue de hay. Luego de caminar un rato y preguntar logro llegar a donde estaba el primer gimnasio de la región.

—bien, aquí estamos, el primer gimnasio, nuestra primera batalla, llego la hora amigo— dijo el azabache que estaba apunto de entrar.

—¿así que te crees lo suficientemente fuerte no?— se escucho la voz de una persona detrás del azabache, este se giro y miro a un chico de unos 18 años.

—¿quien eres tu?— pregunto Ash mirando al chico.

—mi nombre es Darking y yo...te reto a una batalla— dijo el chico llamado darking.

—no tengo tiempo, debo ganar una medalla— dijo Ash quien se propuso a entrar de nuevo, pero ocurrió que no pudo ya que un Pokemon se interpuso.

—si quieres entra al gimnasio Supaken (Supa- Super-, Ken -Puño- = Super puño) deberás vencerme primero— dijo el chico mirando al azabache.

—¿en serio? ¿quien te crees que eres tu?— dijo Ash serio mirando al chico.

—yo...soy un entrenador igual que tu, que busca vencer en esta liga, y no se si eres capaz de hacer frente a lo que te espera hay dentro, noto que tienes un Pikachu algo fuerte, pero no sera suficiente contra la lider...— dijo el chico arrogante —demuéstrame que vales algo aquí...— volvio a decir de forma desafiante.

**Ash llega a la Región Horonigai dispuesto a retar al primer líder de gimnasio pero un joven llamado Darking se interpone en su camino retándolo a una batalla.**

—vaya, vaya...esto sera interesante juju...—

**Esta historia continuara.**

**Bien, es todo por ahora, aclaro de una vez que no lo hice largo por el tiempo, muchos me dirán que muestre el equipo de Ash, pero mostrare una parte en el próximo capitulo, antes que nada el Harem sera de nueve chicas, tres que yo escogeré tres ustedes y las otras tres bueno ya verán ahora les dejo y espero les allá gustado, la próxima vez me concentrare en la batalla.**

**Próximo**** capitulo.**

**Darking, el domador siniestro.**

**Otra cosa ¿me pueden decir como subir imágenes propias de mi pc a mi perfil, ose que no tenga que buscarlas por Internet?**

**Así**** podre subir las apariencia de los personajes y algunos Pokemons.**

**Bien es todo nos vemos la otra.**

**Yuuru fuera.**


	4. Chapter 3

Hola lectores ¿como les va? Les saluda nuevamente Yuurushimi, trayendoles el siguiente capitulo de mi Fic, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y que la historia les guste, espero sigan leyendo y les guste mas. Bueno lamento la demora, pero como dije eh estado ocupado en algunas cosas lo que no me da tiempo de seguir con los capítulos, pero en fin hoy por fin subiré uno nuevo, ahora procederé a responder comentarios.

Diego4560: el Internet siempre jode, pero me las arreglare para seguir subiendo capítulos.

CCSakuraforever: se que tardo mucho, pero ya explique que tengo cosas que hacer y no me da tiempo, por eso me toma algo de tiempo subir los capítulos.

Ifrit2007: gracias por comentar y todo eso que dijiste, como a todo escritor se nos van algunas palabras mal o no escritas bien, yo casi siempre leo mis capítulos antes de subirlos, pero no me da tiempo asi que lo dejo como esta, ahora déjame responderte algunas cosas.

Primero: Ash no es invencible, solo que su nivel esta en donde debería, ya que siempre lo vencen con facilidad eh incluso novatos, cosa que no me gusta, lo que me refiero es que Ash esta en un nivel superior a líder de gimnasio, ahora no diré si es de nivel Élite, Campeón, o Superior a eso.

Segundo: se muy bien que las enfermeras saben todo de Pokemon, pero en esta historia hacer a una que no sepa mucho fue parte de la idea pues ella tendrá algunas cosas que ver en el fic, ademas ver a la misma enfermera sabelo todo es algo aburrido. Mas adelante diré porque ella no sabe mucho sobre el tema de las evoluciones nuevas.

Tercero: en ningún momento dije que pondría Pokemon nuevo de siniestro, simplemente dije que un Pokemon se interpuso, mas no que era algo nuevo, porque si no hubiera dicho algo como.

"entonces Ash miro al Pokemon que evitaba su camino, sorprendido pues jamas había visto esa tipo de Pokemon"

pero no fue así, conozco a todos los Pokemon tipo siniestro, no puedo considerarme fan de Pokemon sin saberlo, pero gracias por eso. No mentiré y diré que vi muchos Fakemon (Pokemon creados por Fans) y muchos eran buenos, pero les diré que máximo incluí solo 4 Pokemon nuevos ni mas ni menos, los demás son, mas adelante lo sabrán.

Bien ahora si empecemos.

Pokemon no me pertenece, ya saben de quien es.

**Capitulo Tres.**

**Darking, el domador siniestro.**

**Yo soy la líder Nameraka.**

**En capítulos anteriores.**

Ash logra llegar a la Región Horenigai, enterándose que la líder del gimnasio de la ciudad donde estaba nadie le había ganado, decide hacerle frente para ganar su medalla, pero sin previo aviso un chico llamado Darking lo reta a una batalla Pokemon.

—demuéstrame que vales algo aquí...— dijo Darking, el muchacho estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra, de cuello rojo doblado hacia atrás, el fina de sus mangas también eran rojas, con un bolsillo del lado derecho con la parte de arriba roja y debajo tenia una camisa marrón semi claro y un collar con una Pokaball, tenia puestos unos short cortos de un tono griseado, bolsillos de mismo color pero rojos en la parte de arriba, y una cintas que salían a los lados de forma ondulada de color rojo, zapatos de tono negro con rojo y medias blancas, sus ojos de color rojo, pelo negro semi rebelde y algo largo.

Ash miraba al joven chico quien lo estaba retando a un batalla, sinceramente quería probar a ese muchacho, pero sus ganas de enfrentar a la líder de ese gimnasio eran mas fuertes, pero al parecer no tenia mas opción que tomar el reto del chico, lanzando un suspiro miro a el muchacho.

—esta bien, si eso quieres, acepto tu reto— dijo el azabache, haciendo que el chico sonría.

—perfecto, aquí cerca hay un campo de batalla, andando— dijo Darking empezando a caminar.

el azabache no se inmuto y lo siguió, el Pokemon que habia evitado que pasara, que era un Houndoom muy bien entrenado se notaba, se poso al lado de Darking, este le dio una caricia en la cabeza cosa que le gusto al Pokemon. Luego de caminar un minuto, llegaron a un amplio campo, ideal para un batalla.

—bien, espero estés listo, si no logras vencerme, entonces no tienes ningún derecho de retar a la líder— dijo Darking con una sonrisa.

—¿porque haces esto? ¿que ganas con pelear conmigo?— pregunto el azabache serio mirándolo.

—escuche tu discurso en el CP (centro pokemon, de ahora en adelante le diré así)— dijo Darking son su sonrisa aun —diciendo esas palabras de aliento, mira que me sorprendiste, pero ni tu eres capaz de ganar— seguía diciendo.

—me estas subestimando, tomando en cuenta que aun no eh retado a esa líder ¿porque estas tan seguro de que no ganare?— pregunto Ash.

—je, eso es fácil, hace cinco años que nadie es capaz de vencer a esta líder, su poder es igual al de un entrenador de Élite ¿crees tu, un recién llegado, poder ganarle? No lo creas, yo en intentando vencerla— dijo Darking con los ojos cerrados —eh entrenado como loco, fortaleciendo a mis Pokemon, pero nunca logre vencerla...— dijo abriendo los ojos nuevamente.

Esto tomo por sorpresa al joven ketchump ¿ese chico quería conseguir también las medallas de gimnasio?

—ya veo, con que tu también quieres ganar la liga ¿no?— pregunto Ash mirando ah Darking.

—exacto, no permitiré que un cualquiera como tu intente superarme, ahora basta de charlas y que empiece la batalla— dijo el muchacho.

Ambos estaban listos para la batalla, las personas que pasaban por hay, ya sean turistas o habitantes, se detenían al ver a esos dos, sabían que habría una batalla, y como el campo estaba prácticamente en un lugar visible para todos, la gente empezó a reunirse.

—espero no te tomes a mal que sea tu primer reto en esta región— dijo Darking con leve sonrisa cruzado de brazos.

—je, seras un buen estiramiento para mi verdadera primera batalla— dicho Ash con leve arrogancia mirándolo, cosa que molesto a Darking.

—basta de esto, ve Houndoom— llamo Darking al perro quien se coloco en el campo listo para batallar.

—un tipo siniestro, bien, tengo al indicado, pero aun no quiero que luche...entonces ¡ve, Pikachu!— dijo Ash, el raton amarillo salto del hombro de su entrenador colocándose en la arena expulsando leves descargas desde sus mejillas.

—la regla es simple, cada uno usara tres Pokemon, cuando los tres Pokemon de algún oponente no puedan luchar mas, se acaba el duelo— dijo Darking con una sonrisa, Ash solo asintió —¡bien, empecemos!—

(espacio publicitario)

¿cansado de dormir mal todas la noche por su cama toda dura? Pues tengo la solución.

Kitsu: ¿que haces?

Yuu: les dio a mis lectores consejos y productos...

Kitsu: esto no es la t.v imbécil, sigue con el fic

Yuu: yo solo quería darle mas emoción y drama —en una esquina haciendo círculos—

(Fin del espacio publicitario)

(Escuchen esta canción mientras leen, así es mas emocionante

( watch?v=tuADSGLjLB8)

—¡ven Houndoom, usa golpe roca!— dijo Darking, el Pokemon dio un fuerte golpe al suelo sacando una gran roca arrojándola con fuerza, Pikachu solo se movió aun lado de forma rápida evitando el golpe.

—¡Pikachu, cola de hierro!— grito Ash, el ratón amarillo se fue rápidamente contra su enemigo con su cola echa de metal, listo para darle el golpe, cuando estaba a punto de darle, el houndoom sujeto su cola con sus dientes sorprendiendo al ketchump.

—bien hecho Houndoom, ahora usa lanzallamas— dijo Darking, y como Pikachu estaba básicamente en la boca del enemigo recibió de golpe el ataque arrojándolo cerca de Ash, quien miraba serio a Darking —¿te das cuenta no? Solo palabras tontas es lo que sueltas— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pikachu, de pie y usa ataque rápido— dijo Ash, el Pokemon se levantando y una luz brillante lo envolvió.

Ante la vista sorprendida de todos, el ratón se movió a una impresionante velocidad, cosa que no le dio tiempo a Darking reaccionar ni a su Houndoom quien recibió un golpe de lleno por parte del ratón.

—¡Pikachu no te detengas, Bola Eléctrica!— grito el Ketchump, el Pokemon amarillo empezó a crear una esfera de electricidad en su cola, la cual lanzo contra el Pokemon perro.

—¡Houndoom, Rugido!— dijo Darking, el Pokemon acumulo aire y dio un poderoso rugido que desintegro la esfera y de forma adicional mando a Pikachu contra el muro por su fuerza.

—imposible...— dijo Ash sumamente sorprendido, sabia que rugido era mas para dejar al Pokemon aturdido, tanto como para hasta tener que cambiarlo, claro eso ocurría en batalla, pero jamas pensó ver un rugido tan potente como para hacer desaparecer la bola eléctrica de Pikachu y ademas hacerle daño, el azabache sonrió, se estaba enfrentando a un muy buen oponente —tendré que tomarme esto en serio— dijo para ver a su compañero quien se poso de nuevo en el campo de batalla, aunque algo aturdido podía seguir.

—tomarme a la ligera fue tu error, ahora pagaras caro eso— dijo Darking con su sonrisa —¡Houndoom, lanzallamas!— ordeno Darking.

El Pokemon lanzo un gran lanzallamas que aduras penas logro esquivar Pikachu, sin tiempo de pensar, Ash dio la orden a Pikachu de usar impactrueno, el Pokemon amarillo lanzo un poderoso shock eléctrico al Houndoom, este lo recibió de lleno, causándole daños. Darking se vio en un apuro, tampoco esperaba que ese Pikachu fuera tan rudo, bueno eso le pasa por juzgar su apariencia de ratón lindo.

—debo acabar con un golpe ¡Houndoom, Usa infierno!— dijo Darking, el Pokemon estaba apunto de lanzar su ataque, hasta que sintió su cuerpo entero inmovilizado —¡no puede ser, lo paralizo!— dijo Darking mirando a su Houndoom quien no se movía y leves descargar correr por su cuerpo.

—¡Pikachu, acaba con el Bola eléctrica!— dijo Ash, el Pokemon amarillo acumulo de nueva cuenta energía en su cola formando una esfera que fue lanzada contra el Houndoom que a causa de la parálisis no se movió recibiendo el ataque. Cuando la cortina de humo provocada por la explosión del ataque se fue, se vio al Houndoom con ojos en espira fuera de combate.

La gente empezó a gritar de emoción, estaban viendo una combate potente, Darking llamo a su Pokemon dándole las gracias por ese combate.

—bien, se nota que también te subestime, pero no pasara de nuevo, ve ¡Weavile!— dijo Darking llamando a su segundo Pokemon.

—We, weviale— dijo en su idioma su segundo Pokemon listo para la batalla.

—Pikachu...¿aun puedes luchar?— pregunto el azabache, su compañero aunque estaba algo cansado asintio, Ash lo miro un momento y también asintió —es un tipo hielo/siniestro, con una fuerte descarga podremos derrotarlo, así que un trueno seria lo ideal— decía para si mismo el Ketchump.

—Weavile usa ataque rápido combinado con golpes furia— dijo Darking, eso tomo por sorpresa al ketchump.

El Pokemon enemigo se dirigió a una gran velocidad contra Pikachu quien recibió el golpe, pero luego empezó a recibir los golpes furia de su oponente, afortunadamente el roedor logro alejarse evitando mas daño.

—Pikachu usa impactrueno— dijo Ash, Pikachu lanzo su ataque contra el oponente, pero con una orden de Darking, el Weavile uso ataque rápido logrando evitar el impactrueno y ademas golpear a Pikachu empezando otra tanda de golpes furia.

—parece que tu Pikachu caerá pronto jeje— dij Darking.

Ash miraba la escena serio, sabia que en esta región había entrenadores fuertes, pero jamas pensó ver como su Pikachu quien tuvo un riguroso entrenamiento recibiera esos golpes que le hacían daño, bueno mas de lo que el pensaba.

—solo necesitamos un golpe, Pikachu sujétalo— ordeno Ash, el ratón rápidamente esquivo una de las garras de su enemigo y lo sujeto con fuerza llamando la atención de Darking —Pikachu acabalo ¡trueno!— grito Ash, Darking al escuchar eso se sorprendió eh iba a decirle a Weavile que se alejara pero tarde fue, nubes negras nublaron el cielo por un momento, para luego un poderoso trueno impactara en los dos levantando una humera.

Cuando la humera se disipo, se vio a Pikachu y un Weavile de pie, pero de un momento a otro ambos cayeron al suelo noqueados, esto sorprendió mucho al Ketchump pues su mismo ataque no puedo haberlo noqueado.

—antes del golpe, Weavile le dio un fuerte Tajo Umbrío a tu Pikachu— dijo Darking regresando a su Pokemon —no es de sorprenderse, tu Pikachu ya estaba en las ultimas— dijo de nuevo quitando su Pokeball que tenia en el cuello.

Ash tomo a su compañero y lo recostó de una pared para que descansara dándole las gracias por darle una ventaja, después de todo a Darking le quedaba un Pokemon, y el aun tenia dos.

—bien supongo que piensas que ya ganaste ¿no? Pues aun me queda un compañero— dijo Darking mas serio.

Ash tomo su Pokeball de la cintura haciéndola grande, y demostrando una sonrisa.

—es cierto, aun no termina— dijo el Ketchump, las personas del lugar se emocionaron mas.

Ambos ponentes lanzaron sus Pokeball al cielo y estas dejaron salir una luz roja que materializo a los dos miro al Pokemon de Ash sorprendido de su tamaño, y sonrió levemente.

—este tipo...esta lleno de sorpresas...— dijo para si mismo.

Detrás de Ash aleteando sus alas se poso un gran Pokemon alado, la gente podía reconocerlo, pero muchos no estaba seguro porque su apariencia era distinta.

—¿sorprendido?— pregunto Ash con una sonrisa.

—un poco, aunque me extraña su apariencia— dijo Darking.

—es algo que paso en uno de nuestros entrenamiento— dijo el Ketchump —pero tu Honchkrow no se ve mal— dijo nuevamente.

—pues prepárate para ver su fuerza ¡Honchkrow!— grito Darking.

—pues sabrás que la apariencia de mi Pokemon no es lo único sorprendente— dijo Ash —¡ve, Pidgeot!— grito Ash dándole a su amigo la señal de batalla.

—¡Pidgeot!— grito el Pokemon de Ash.

—!Honchkrow!— chillo también el de Darking.

Ambos Pokemon se elevaron al cielo empezando una pelea aérea.

La pelea era muy intensa, ambos pájaros Pokemon se daban golpes y ataques continuamente, demostrando que eran sumamente fuertes, en un descuido el Honchkrow de Darking recibio de lleno un ala de acero del Pidgeot de Ash, para luego tomarlo con sus dos patas y arrojarlo contra el suelo, a duras penas el pájaro siniestro se recupero y alzo vuelo antes del impacto.

—ya llevamos rato así, Honchkrow se nota cansado, demonios— decía Darking con mucha molestia.

—veo que tu Pokemon ya no aguantara mucho, entonces acabaremos esto ¡Pidgeot, usa ataque de ala!— grito Ash, su amigo salio a una impresionante velocidad igual a la de Pikachu dandole el poderoso ataque de lleno a su oponente.

El Honchkrow dio un grito de dolor y empezó a caer al suelo ya que el ataque de Pidgeot fue en una de sus alas la cual dejo herida.

—¡Honchkrow!— grito Darking mirando a su mejor amigo —maldición necesitamos ganar, no hay remedio usaremos nuestro ataque mas fuerte ¡Honchkrow levántate!— grito Darking, a duras penas su amigo empezó a ponerse de pie pero con muecas de dolor.

—retírate, tu compañero esta muy herido, seguir peleando no ayudara en nada— le dijo el Ketchump.

—¡cállate, te venceremos de una vez! ¡Honchkrow usa Giga impacto!— grito Darking.

Su compañero se vio envuelto en una aura rosada por todo su cuerpo y lineas amarillas alrededor del aura, en su cara se podía ver el dolor que sentía a causa de las heridas. Sin tiempo que perder el Honchkrow se lanzo a una gran velocidad contra el Pidgeot.

—idiota ¡Pidgeot, pájaro osado!— grito Ash.

Su amigo fue cubierto por un aura azulada en todo su cuerpo para lanzarse a una gran velocidad contra el Honchkrow, ambos Pokemon chocaron cada uno con sus movimientos, cada uno hacia fuerza para debilitar el ataque del otro, pero en un momento el Honchkrow dio una mueca de dolor haciendo que su ataque perdiera poder y logrando que Pidgeot lograra neutralizar el giga impacto y dándole de lleno con el suyo al Honchkrow.

—¡no Honchkrow!— grito Darking corriendo a donde estaba su amigo totalmente noqueado.

—bien termino, gracias Pidgeot— dijo Ash, su amigo se poso a un lado para luego ver a el Kechumpt darle unas caricias.

Darking guardo a su amigo pájaro en su Pokeball, el se había entrenado de forma dura y rigurosa ¿y ahora viene ese de donde Arceus sabe donde y le gana?

—fue un buen combate— se escucho la voz de Ash quien estaba parado frente a Darking quien lo miro —volvamos a luchar de nuevo en otro ocasión ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Ash con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano.

El joven chico dudo un momento, pero dio una sonrisa y también le dio la mano.

—si, sera emocionante volver a luchar contigo— dijo Darking mirándolo.

Las personas del lugar no se quejaron de la gran batalla que habían visto, pues se decía que en esta región las batallas eran intensas, y acaban de ver que los rumores eran ciertos. Luego de un rato, ambos estaban en el centro Pokemon curando a sus compañeros.

—Darking-kun, deberías dejar de retar a cualquiera que se te cruce por el camino, esta es la quinta vez en la semana que vienes— decía un molesta Mary mirando al mencionado que estaba con un aura depresiva, pues la chica había dado en su punto débil —deberías mejorar mas si quieres vencer a la líder ya van...etto...7 veces que haz perdido contra ella— dijo la inocente enfermera para luego ver a un Darking en una esquina haciendo círculos y un aura depresiva mas grande.

—deberías cuidar lo que dices— dijo Ash con una gotita en la cabeza —por cierto, Darking— llamo Ash al chico quien se recupero y se poso a su lado —¿podrías darme información de esa líder? Puede serme útil en la batalla— le pregunto el Ketchump.

—si, esta bien, aunque no se en que podría ayudarte, pero te diré— le respondio Darking.

Biografía de la Líder del Gimnasio Supaken

Su nombre es Nameraka, líder del Gimnasio Supaken de la Ciudad Tochaiko (Tocha-Tochaku= Llegada, Iko-Eiko= Gloria : Llegada a la gloria -Primera ciudad donde esta Ash) experta increíble en Pokemon tipo lucha, es conocida en la región como la reina batalla, nació y creció aquí, su padre fue el antes líder de gimnasio donde ella esta, se entrena arduamente con sus Pokemon y se fortalece cada vez mas, según dicen solo ah perdido una batalla desde que se volvió líder de gimnasio, y no dudo que ese rumor sea real.

Fin de Biografía.

Ash escucho atentamente cada palabra de Darking y noto al instante que lo decía muy serio.

—Nameraka también es conocida por tener su propio estilo de lucha, con la cual entreno a sus Pokemon, es decir, veras un estilo de pelea diferente al que pensabas— dijo Mary mirando al Ketchump, de pronto llego Blissey con un carrito donde arriba estaban tres cuatro Pokeball y a Pikachu quien salto al hombro de Ash.

—me alegro ver que estas mejor amigo— dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

—en fin, no debes tomarte a Nameraka como alguien fácil de vencer, aunque tengas ese increíble Pidgeot, no pienses que te bastara para derrotarla— dijo Darking tomando sus Pokeball y guardarlas.

—no pienso eso de ningún oponente, se que pueden sorprenderme, por eso nunca tomo ninguno a la ligera, excepto a ti Darking— hablo Ash, su ultimo comentario hizo enfadar al otro azabache y sacarle una risita a la enfermera —en fin, debo ir a enfrentarla de una vez, gracias por todo— dijo Ash yendo a la salida.

—¿crees que lo consiga?— pregunto la enfermera algo preocupada.

—puedo sacar en cuenta que con su Pikachu es capaz de derrotar a como mucho dos de sus Pokemon, y con su Pidgeot a otro, pero Nameraka tiene la habilidad de mejora— dijo Darking.

En la calle, el joven Ketchump caminaba pensando en una estrategia para vencer a la supuesta invencible lider de esta ciudad.

—_"si uso a Pikachu de primero, puede que seas capaz de ganarle a dos, y si uso a Pidgeot también, pero no puedo subestimar las habilidades de mi oponente, así que tendré que planear otra cosa"_— pensaba el joven Ketchump.

—eh, hasta que te alcanzo— dijo una voz detrás del, Ash se voltio y vio a Darking.

—¿que haces aquí?— pregunto ash.

—quiero ver tu combate con Nameraka, pienso que sera emocionante— dij Darking con una sonrisa —ah y un consejo, Nameraka tiene la "cortesía" de que elijas con cuantos Pokemon vas a luchar, si dices tres, ella usara tres, si dices seis, ella usara seis— dijo nuevamente.

—eso me ayudara, gracias— le dijo el azabache, ambos siguieron caminando hasta la entrada del gimnasio.

Cuando Ash entro, se quedo sorprendido de verlo, era básicamente como un club de lucha de distintos tipos. Estabas distintas zonas de boxeo, karate, lucha libre, entre otros artes de pelea, el joven camino junto con Darking un poco atrás del.

—oh ¿eres tu de nuevo Darking-kun? ¿vienes por otra derrota? Seria la octava vez— se escucho la voz delicada y sarcástica de una mujer, de pronto la luces se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras.

—tipico de Namekara, siempre hace lo mismo cada vez que vengo o otro retador— dijo Darking recordando la misma escena.

Las luces se encendieron en un solo sitio revelando a una hermosa chica en una pose extraña y una vestimenta muy inusual que dejo sorprendido al joven Ash.

La chica iba vestida con una especia de vestido sin mangas que estaba sujetado por unas cuerdas un poco mas arriba de los muslos, sus piernas descubiertas dejando ver sus buenos muslo, medias largas de un color morado oscuro, zapatos blancos, debajo de los brazos el vestido tenia una leve abertura que llegaba a donde estaba sujetado, sus brazos estaba cubierto por unas especies de guantes que le llegaba un poco debajo del hombro muy muy largos y abultados que tapaban completamente su mano, al final tenían algo que se asemejaba a dos garras, tenia el pelo largo de un tono morado claro, y dos mechones con la punta amarilla, de piel blanca y ojos de un tono morado muy oscuro como fucsia. Su pose era que estaba de lado con su mano derecha apuntando al frente de lado, su mano derecha un poco hacia atrás, su pierna derecha hacia arriba con la rodilla doblada hacia atrás, mientras se mantenía con su pierna izquierda.

( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ6oYBPbZT3p8t7u-3HjRsQAAfzeLBNItPDF13cn_qrs5CA2yw2)

—yo soy la lider Nameraka— dijo la chica aun con su pose.

Ash se quedo con una gotita, tomando en cuenta su pose y lo que llevaba puesto, ademas que ese traje ajustado le dejaba ver sus pechos y otras cosas.

—¿estas seguro que venias aquí solo para retarla?— pregunto Ash mirando a Darking.

—bueno, de vez en cuando solo para verla jeje— dijo este apenando.

Ash solo vio a un segundo Brock.

—Nameraka, soy Ash ketchump de pueblo paleta, y eh venido a desafiarte— dijo Ash mirando a la lider quien se poso en una forma normal.

—¿tu, desafiarme? Ja, no me hagas reír niño, aun careces de fuerza, lo puedo notar con solo verte— dijo Nameraka con una sonrisa.

—tengo 21 años y con verte puedo saber que soy mayor que tu, así que la niña aquí eres tu no yo— dijo Ash mirándola.

—¡para tu informacion tengo 18! así que soy una mujer ya— dijo esta con orgullo.

—¿entonces ya no eres virgen?— pregunto Ash con una sonrisa, eso dejo a un boquiabierta y sorprendido a Darking, y a una Nameraka con un terrible sonrojo de furia y pena.

—¿¡pero como demonios me preguntas eso!?— grito la chica con mucho enojo.

—entonces si lo eres— volvió a decir el Ketchump con humor.

—¡cállate!— grito Nameraka haciendo una escena —¡no es porque yo quiera, eh tenido novios tarado! es solo que ninguno es suficiente para mi y yo no eh estado preparada— decía esta con enojo y a veces pena.

—puedo preguntarte ¿que demonios haces?— le dijo Darking al Ketchump.

—solo me divierto— decía Ash mirando a la líder aun soltando vagas excusas de su falta de "amor", ah Darking le salio una gotita, ese chico tenia una manera muy loca de diversión.

—¡ya basta! ¿querías una batalla no es así? Pues ya la tienes— dijo la líder mas seria.

—je, eso era lo que quería— dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Luego de un momento, ambos estaban en un campo de batalla, listos para el enfrentamiento, Darking se quedo mirando desde la banca.

—y bien ¿cuantos Pokemon vas a usar?— pregunto la líder mirando al azabache.

—usare tres— dijo Ash mirando a la líder que asintió.

—esta sera una batalla, entre la líder de gimnasio Nameraka, y contra su retador Ash Ketchump de pueblo paleta, las reglas son, si alguno de sus Pokemon ya no pueden pelear, termina el combate, muy bien ¡empiecen!— grito la refería dando la orden de batalla.

( watch?v=32aEDNHaVTs -Tema musical-)

—ve tu primero Hitmochan— grito Nameraka liberando a su Pokemon.

—bien, empecemos esto, adelante Pidgeot— grito Ash sacando a su Pokemon volador.

—wow, que gran ave, supongo que tu...bueno que mas da, empecemos esto, no porque tengas ventaja con el tipo sera fácil— dijo Nameraka con una sonrisa.

—no espero que sea fácil, Pidgeot usa ataque ala— ordeno Ash a su Pokemon.

El pájaro alzo vuelo y se lanzo contra el Pokemon lucha, pero esta se movió a un lado evitando el golpe.

—Hitmochan usa roca afilada— grito Nameraka.

El Pokemon lucha golpeo el suelo y vario trozos de rocas salieron los cuales golpeo y fueron directo al Pidgeot, pero este usando su velocidad logro evitar los trozo de rocas, Ash ordeno a su Pidgeot usar vuelo, el Pokemon obedeció y subió a una gran altura.

—¿crees que eso nos detendré? Hitmochan Gancho alto— ordeno a líder.

El Pokemon lucha acumulo energía en tu puño el cual brillo para luego dar un gran salto, el ataque fue muy rápido lo cual no puedo evitar Pidgeot y lo recibió de lleno, el Hitmochan cayo al suelo nuevamente de pie mientras que el Pidgeot de Ash bajo un poco a causa del golpe. Nameraka ordeno a su Hitmochan usar avalancha, el Pokemon obedeció realizando su ataque, el Pidgeot logro a duras penas esquivar las rocas, aunque varias le habían dado, dejándolo algo debilitado.

—parece que es el fin de tu Pidgeot— hablo Nameraka con una sonrisa.

—esa combinación de ataques es digno de una líder, me pregunto que harás Ash— decía Darking mirando a Ketchump.

—_"maldición si que es fuerte, Pidgeot no aguantara mucho"_— pensaba Ash buscando la manera de atacar.

—ya que no estas dispuesto a seguir acabare con esto e una vez, Hitmochan A bocajarro— dijo Nameraka.

—¡Pidgeot, Vendaval!— grito Ash.

El Pokemon pájaro empezó a aletear sus alas causando que de ellas salieran cuchillas blancas, como Hitmochan se acerco recibió el ataque quedando encerrado en el tornado recibiendo el ataque, cuando el ataque se termino, el Hitmochan estaba en el suelo herido.

—hmp, buen ataque, pero aun así termino, Hitmochan ataca A bocajarro— dijo nuevamente Nameraka.

El Hitmochan estaba a punto de realizar su ataque, pero algo sucedió, empezó a realizar el ataque lejos de Pidgeot y en un descuido se dio un golpe el mismo.

—no puede ser...— dijo Nameraka sorprendida.

—Vendaval tiene también la habilidad de confundir al enemigo, lo que estas viendo, es el resultado de ese ataque, Pidgeot ataca de una vez ¡pájaro osado!— grito Ash.

El Pokemon pájaro obedeció y su cuerpo fue cubierto por una aura azulada y a toda velocidad se dirigió contra el Hitmochan dándole el golpe de lleno, uno muy potente, se vio como a causa del golpe el Pokemon soltó sangre de su boca, la fuerza causo que saliera volado y pasara al lado de su entrenadora para luego estamparse contra la pared bruscamente dejándolo K.O.

—Hitmochan no puede continuar— dijo la referí.

Nameraka regreso a su muy herido Pokemon, mientras que miraba al oponente muy seria.

—vaya, pensé nunca ver esto— dijo Darking sorprendido.

Ash miraba a su amigo y vio que aleteaba débilmente.

—_"Pidgeot esta lastimado, esos ataques mas el que acaba de usar lo han dejado débil tendré que tener cuidado con el próximo que saque_"— pensaba el Ketchump.

—je, por primera vez, luego de mucho, al fin un reto digno— dijo Nameraka con una sonrisa.

—subestimar a tu oponente, eso lo hacen los débiles— dijo Ash mirándola también con una sonrisa.

—no te emociones mucho ¡apenas comienza el duelo, ve Machamp!— grito la líder llamando a su segundo Pokemon.

—vaya, ese Machamp se ve potente, tendré que atacar de un golpe— decía a si mismo Ash.

—Machamp usa puño dinamico— dijo Nameraka.

El Pokemon acumulo energía en su puño y fue directo contra el Pokemon. Ash ordeno a su Pidgeot usar pájaro osado, el Pokemon ave se volvió a cubrir en un aura azulada y se fue a toda velocidad contra el Machamp. Ambos ataques chocaron ferozmente, cada uno haciendo fuerza para ganarle a su oponente. Por fortuna el Pidgeto de Ash logro superar el puño de Machamp dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago al Pokemon arrastrándolo hacia atrás, Nameraka no se sorprendió de la fuerza de ese Pokemon después de verlo la primera vez en batalla, pero su Machamp era muy muy resistente. De pronto el Pidgeot cayo debilitado.

—Pidgeot no puede continuar— dijo la referí.

—je, usar ese ataque no solo causa daño a mi Pokemon, también al tuyo, y ademas la batalla de antes lo dejo debilitado— dijo Nameraka con arrogancia.

Ash regreso a su compañero a su Pokeball dándole las gracias, llamo a su mejor amigo quien se poso en la arena.

—¿piensas usar ese Pikachua?— pregunto Nameraka.

—je, te llevaras una gran sorpresa...— dijo Ash —Pikachu usa ataque rápido —volvió a decir.

El ratón amarillo se movió a una impresionante velocidad sorprendiendo a Nameraka que no podía seguirlo muy bien, luego Ash ordeno a su compañero usar colar de hierro, el Pokemon amarillo apareció detrás del Machamp con su cola listo para darle un buen golpe, pero fue detenido por uno de los brazos del Machamp.

—eso fue muy obvio— dijo Nameraka —Machamp usa puño dinámico— dijo Nameraka.

El Machamp volvió a reunir energía para darle un potente golpe a Pikachu quien voló al lado de Ash, de a poco Pikachu empezo a levantarse a duras penas.

—_"espero que..."_— pensaba Ash.

—bien, ese ratón tuyo no aguantara otro golpe, ataca Machamp— dijo Nameraka, el gran Pokemon estaba a punto de moverse pero sintió su cuerpo algo extraño, de repente varias descargas se vieron alrededor del Machamp —_"¡¿lo paralizo?!"_— pensó Nameraka —así que por eso dejaste que lo atacara— dijo nuevamente.

—Pikachu Bola Trueno— ordeno Ash a su compañero.

Pikachu empezó a reunir energía en su cola formando una esfera eléctrica, la cual lanzo contra su oponente, el Machamp como pudo coloco sus brazos realizando protección recibiendo el ataque, pero la bola seguía ejerciendo fuerza.

—¡no te sera fácil vencer a Machamp!— dijo la líder.

—lo siento pero esta batalla termina ¡Pikachu usa Trueno!— grito Ash.

Pikachu acumulo energía para expulsar un potente trueno que dio a la bola eléctrica haciéndola mas grande y poderosa, tanto así que el Macham no aguanto y su defensa se rompió para que el ataque le diera fuertemente causando una impresionante explosión, todos debieron cubrirse por la onda que causo el ataque. Pikachu quedo exhausto de esa combinación que hizo. Cuando la humera se fue, Ash se sorprendió de ver al Machamp aun de pie.

—te lo dije. No me vencerás tan fácil ¡Machamp, dale el golpe de gracia!— grito Nameraka.

—Pikachua solo un golpe mas ¡Cola férrea!— grito Ash a su amigo.

El Machamp acumulo energía en su brazo y se fue contra el Pikachu, este acumulo energía en su cola volviéndola blanca y se fue contra el Machamp también. Ambos estaban a pocos centímetros del golpe, el cual no se hizo esperar, una poderosa onda de choque se vio que levanto una gran humera, Darking tuvo que cubrirse por trozos de piedra que salieron a causa del impacto.

—¡impresionante, esto es otro nivel!— grito Darking.

Cuando todo se calmo, entre la nube de polvo se veía a ambos Pokemon de pie, Pikachu y Machamp, ambos dándose la espalda, de momento el Machamp cayo totalmente derrotado, pero un segundo después cayo Pikachu también.

—Ambos Pokemon no pueden continuar— dijo la referí.

Ash fue en busca de su amigo, era la segunda vez que era vencido en esta región, jamas pensó que volvería a ocurrir. Mientras Nameraka regreso a su Machamp.

—increíble, Ash Ketchump, has sido el segundo en hacerme llegar al limite— decía la líder mirándolo —es hora de decidir este encuentro— dijo nuevamente.

—estoy de acuerdo Nameraka...— dijo Ash.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, sacaron sus Pokeball y las lanzaron, la luz rojiza salio dejando ver a los Pokemon.

—andando Mienshao— dijo Nameraka haciendo la pose del comienzo siendo imitada por su Pokemon.

—andando...Blastoise— dijo Ash su Pokemon compañero aparecido, pero su forma era distinta.

—como lo supuse...— se dijo a si mismo Naremaka.

—¿que? Ese Blastoise es diferente...— dijo Darking sorprendido.

—bueno acabemos con esto ¿estas lista para tu segunda derrota, Nameraka?— dijo Ash sonriendo.

—eso lo veremos, ven ¡Mienshao!— grito Nameraka.

—adelante ¡Mega-Blastoise!—grito Ash.

Ambos Pokemon se lanzaron uno contra el otro listos para la ultima batalla.

**Ash logra vencer a dos de los Pokemon de Nameraka, pero el también pierde dos, la batalla final entre la líder de la Ciudad Tochaiko esta llegando a su Final.**

**Esta historia continuara.**

Bueno es todo por ahora, ojala les allá gustado, una cosa mas, se que Pidgeot no puede aprender pajaro osado, si no cuando nace de la fusión de un Staraptor, pero aquí hice que lo supiera, bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos a la otras.

Segundo lamento la muy muy demorada subida, como dije me quede sin Internet y bueno y ademas eh estado ocupado. Si hay algo que no les gusta intentare mejorarlo hasta la otra.

Yuuru fuera.


	5. Chapter 4

Hola queridos lectores, se preguntaran el porque dure tanto tiempo sin subir un nuevo capitulo, pues como estuve sumamente ocupado en todo este tiempo no podía escribir nada, así que básicamente por eso no eh subido los capítulos de este fic, en fin lamento mucho la demora y espero me disculpen, pero bueno, hoy les traigo el nuevo capitulo con el clímax de la batalla entre cenizas y la luchadora exhibicionista. 

Namereka: ¡oye! ¡¿Cómo que luchadora exhibicionista?!

Yo: pues por mi parecer lo eres ¿no? En fin vuelve a la batalla. (Viendo como se va gritando insultos) bien empecemos este fic.

**Capitulo cuatro.**

**¡¿Gane o perdí?!**

**Rumbo a la nueva ciudad.**

Se podía observa a los dos contrincantes mirarse de forma retadora, la batalla estaba en su máximo esplendor, Ash y la líder Nameraka, sus dos Pokemon se miraban fijamente, cada uno ya con heridas y raspones en partes de su cuerpo, ambos casi exhaustos; mientras que Darking miraba, a su parecer, la batalla mas increíble de todas.

— ambos están a un nivel increíble, eso quiere decir que… ¿se contuvo conmigo? — pensaba el domador de tipo siniestro recordando su batalla contra Ash.

— debo admitirlo, eres el segundo en hacernos llegar al máximo de nuestro potencial — decía la líder con una sonrisa, Ash también la tenia.

— jamás pensé en ver como mi Mega-Blastoise estuviera al máximo de su capacidad en una batalla — decía el Ash mirando a su amigo, quien tenia unos lentes oscuros, ese era el squirtle del equipo de bomberos que dejo hace tiempo atrás, pero que recupero en su ida de entrenamiento, junto con su Pidgeot.

— acabemos con esto de una vez ¡aura esfera al máximo poder amiga! — grito Nameraka, su pokemon fue acumulado una gran cantidad de energía formado una esfera de color azul.

— se ve que es potente ese ataque, aunque no mas que el de…bueno, Blastoise usa hidrocañón — dijo calmadamente Ash mirando a su amigo.

El pokemon tortuga usando su potente cañón tras la espalda, empezó a reunir agua formando una gran bola comprimida que cada vez crecía más.

— acabemos con esto Mienshao ¡termina con ese Blastoise! — dijo la líder.

— termina con ella amigo — dijo Ash mirando a su pokemon.

Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus poderosos ataques, que al ambos hacer contacto, una poderosa onda de choque se sintió haciendo temblar el gimnasio entero, ambas técnicas intentaban de cualquier forma superar a su rival, el suelo bajo donde estaban ambos ataques se hundió, pero luego una segunda onda de choque se formo y se vio varios cráteres hacerse en el suelo. Darking tenia que sujetarse porque el viento casi o saca volando a causa del choque, igual el réferi.

—esto no es una batalla de líder y retador ¡es una batalla de monstruos! — dijo este con mas asombro aun, definitivamente, Ash y Nameraka no habían peleado serio cuando se enfrento a los dos.

— maldición ¡¿ese ataque esta luchando contra el aura esfera de mi Mienshao?! — decía sorprendida la líder pues era casi imposible, o mejor dicho, si, era imposible que alguien igualara el poder de ese ataque, ese chico realmente era increíble — entonces le daré un empujón, Mienshao, usa Giga impacto — dijo la líder.

— perfecto, el golpe de gracia ¡Blastoise, usa Puño incrementado! — dijo el azabache sorprendiendo a la líder.

Ambos pokemon, con su ataque listo, se lanzaron justamente donde aun seguían chocando sus propios ataques, Mienshao cubierta de un aura rosada con destellos amarillos, y Blastoise con su puño cubierto por una aura intensa de amarillo. El golpe no se hizo esperar, ambos pokemon chocaron cada una sus técnicas; cuando sucedió esto, el aura de Mienshao se torno de color azulado con destellos rosa y amarillos, mientras que el puño de Blastoise se rodeo de agua y aumento el tamaño del aura que estaba en su mano, dando una combinación de amarillo y azul.

Ambos chocaron.

El impacto fue tanto que el suelo termino por destruirse totalmente desquebrajándose de forma incrible, Darking salió volando por la poderosa onda de choque, el réferi estaba mas que asustado aun intentando resistir el poderoso viento, aunque el gimnasio no era como el, una potente explosión lleno el gimnasio totalmente, tanto asi que, al no haber salida por donde podía ir la explosión y su onda de choque, termino destruyendo el techo del gimnasio.

Todas las personas que caminaban tranquilamente cerca del gimnasio, incluso algunos afuera esperando su turno para batallar, se sorprendieron, asustaron eh impactaron cuando el techo de este exploto y un haz de luz dirigido al cielo salió del gimnasio.

En el CP, cierta enfermera miro ese haz de luz que salió de donde estaba el gimnasio, y una leve sonrisa surco su rostro.

— parece que Name-chan encontró a un digo rival, aunque su gimnasio pago caro eso — dijo felizmente volviendo a su trabajo.

Nuevamente dentro del gimnasio, ambos entrenadores estaban cubiertos de polvo, y parte de su ropa algo rasgada, posiblemente por el viento, las rocas que salieron volando, el campo estaba cubierto de una gran humera, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de este. Cuando por fin se volvió la visibilidad, se podría ver a ambos Pokemon de pie uno frente al otro.

— increíble, no esa palabra no es digna de describir esto — dijo Darking quien apenas se recuperaba.

El réferi como pudo se puso de pie para estar al tanto de cual de los dos caía primero.

Blastoise miraba a su oponente, una leve sonrisa se vio en su rostro, para luego caer totalmente exhausto. Esto sorprendió a Darking eh incluso a Nameraka, pero esta ultima dio un suspiro de alivio eh hizo nuevamente la pose extraña.

— lo siento Ash, pero yo gano… — dijo con una sonrisa, pero se le esfumo cuando vio al entrenador sonriendo levemente, noto al réferi que se acerco a mirar mejor, dio una sonrisa y levanto ambos brazos.

— ¡ambos Pokemon no pueden continuar, es una empate! — dijo este sorprendiendo a Nameraka y a Darking, la líder corrió a donde su Pokemon y lo que vio la dejo pasmada.

Mienshao estaba de pie, por supuesto, pero su mirada estaba ida, totalmente fuera de este mundo, sus ojos en blanco la delataban, Mienshao estaba inconsciente. (NTA: imagínense a Lee peleando contra Gaara pero al final)

— amiga…— dijo la líder para tomarla y luego ver como ella cerraba sus ojos producto del cansancio.

— lo hiciste de maravilla amigo…— dijo Ash mirando a su Pokemon quien volvió en si y le dio una sonrisa, pero luego volvió a caer rendido, Ash lo devolvió a la Pokeball, Pikachu volvió a su hombro y empezó a caminar alejándose.

— ¡espera! ¡¿a donde vas?! — grito la líder mirando al Azabache, este se detuvo.

— eh perdido la batalla, debo hacerme mas fuerte para vencerte, así que iré y recuperare a mi equipo, luego volveré y te venceré — dijo el azabache mirando a la líder con una sonrisa, para seguir si camino, Darking se acerco a donde la líder estaba.

Estaba no dejaba de ver al chico de pueblo paleta, miro a su compañera y la regreso a su Pokeball.

Mientras en el CP.

— vaya la tuviste difícil alla ¿no? — decía una alegre Mary mirando al azabache quien se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— definitivamente jamás imagine que existieran lideres así de fuertes, y eso que me en enfrentando a los lideres de cinco regiones — decía el azabache con una leve sonrisa, eso dejo sorprendida a Mary.

— ¿cinco regiones? — dijo esta sin poder creérselo.

— así es, eh participado en muchas batallas, y retos, primero fue en kanto, después en Jhoto, luego en Hoen, luego en Sinnon, y la ultima en Unova — dijo este mirando a la enfermera quien no salía de su asombro — eh ganado cada medalla de cada región que eh estado, aunque siempre perdía en la liga — dijo esto ultimo con una leve risa.

Luego de un rato, los Pokemon de Ash estaban listos para pelear de nuevo, este le agradeció a la enfermera eh iba directo a la habitación en donde se hospedaría, pero alguien lo llamo antes. Giro a donde escucho su nombre y vio a Darking y a la líder, todos los chicos que estaban hay se sonrojaron y en sus ojos se formaron corazones al ver tan hermosa chica. Esta se fue acercando al entrenador hasta quedar cerca del, para sorpresa de Ash, Nameraka era unos centímetros mas baja que Ash, cosa que Ash no pudo notar por la distancia del campo de batalla.

— este…¿ocurre algo Nameraka…? — pregunto el joven con leve nerviosismo al ver la penetrante mirada de la chica, esta solo extendió su mano y la abrió revelando una pieza brillante, cosa que sorprendió al Azabache.

— esta es la medalla del Gimnasio Supaken, la has ganado — decía la líder de forma algo forzada, la enfermera que estaba cerca escucho eso y por su sorpresa dejo caer una bandeja con utensilios de hospital y con una cara de sorpresa muy graciosa.

— pero yo no te gane, termino en empate… — dijo el Azabache mirando a la líder, antes de eso, la enfermera se recompuso eh intento recoger los utensilios, pero volvió a tirar todo al escuchar lo que Ash dijo, dejando nuevamente una graciosa cara de sorpresa, mientras que Ash, Nameraka y Darking tenían una gotita de sudor.

— como sea, se que no ganaste, pero hiciste algo que hace mucho nadie logro, así que mereces la medalla de gimnasio, y será mejor que la aceptes antes que me arrepienta — dijo Nameraka con una cara de enojo infantil y mirando a otro lado.

Ash lo pensó por un momento, pero opto por aceptar la medalla, la miro un momento mirando la forma de esta, la cual era de forma de diamante, de color plata y marrón. En cada punta tenia una forma de triangulo, con la punta hacia afuera y la forma de abajo ondulada hacia arriba de tono marrón, cuatro líneas rectas, excepto la parte de abajo que estaban semi dobladas hacia adentro de color marrón, y un cuadro marrón en el centro. (NTA: cuando sepa como poner las imágenes les daré una).

— genial ¡la medalla Supaken es nuestra! — dijo el azabache emocionado, mientras los que estaban presente aplaudieron y ganaron mas esperanza en ganar esa batalla con la líder.

— tuviste suerte, claro esta…— dijo Nameraka con leve orgullo haciendo entender que ella no perdió porque Ash fuera fuerte — pero ahora que tienes la medalla deberás tomar en cuenta que los siguientes gimnasios que siguen son mas duros, después de todo, la siguiente líder es mucho mas fuerte que yo — dijo la líder nuevamente mirando al azabache con seriedad.

— no importa… — dijo Ash sorprendiendo a la líder — vine aquí a enfrentar un reto, y ahora que lo tengo no dejare que el miedo me haga retroceder, ganare las 8 medallas y me enfrentare a la liga Pokemon… — dijo con una tono seguro y lleno de determinación, además de una sonrisa leve, que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

— tu eres…increíble… — dijo la líder con una sonrisa, el azabache solo se rasco su cabeza con pena, haciendo reír a la líder.

Darking envidiaba a ese chico, ya que intento por muchos medios impresionar a Nameraka, pero el llegaba de la nada y la tiene así de impresionada.

— hmp, no es ni tan bueno… — dijo Darking con leve enojo, para mala suerte del chico, cierta enfermera, que escucho eso, se coloco tras del.

— ¿celoso Darking-kun? — dijo Mary con una sonrisa maliciosa detrás del chico, quien por el susto cayo de frente, causando la risa de la enfermera y el enojo de Darking.

Luego de un merecido descanso, el y sus Pokemon decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de partir al día siguiente. Nameraka dijo que por hoy no aceptaba más retos, aunque Darking le reclamo porque deseaba volver a pelear con ella, pero al final la acepto esperar.

Los tres chicos caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad, aunque muchos de la parte masculina se quedaban embobados al ver a la líder, causando enojo por parte de esta y celos de Darking, mientras que Ash sonreía.

Pocas veces Ash se detenía a ver el paisaje o las ciudades en donde estaba, ya que cada vez que vencía en un gimnasio se iba directo a la siguiente ciudad, luego de curar a su equipo claro. Pero decidió que cada vez que fuera a un pueblo o ciudad, disfrutaría del sitio al menos un día, quizás dos, después de todo los gimnasios no irían a ningún lado; gracias a Nameraka conoció los mejores lugares de la ciudad, comprando algunas Pokeball por si deseaba tener a otro Pokemon, eh pociones, antídotos y comida, entre otras muchas cosas pues dinero era lo que le sobraba, después de ganar cada medalla, cada elite, cada entrenador en el camino, mas los extra de sus cinco años de entrenamiento, Ash básicamente era rico. Claro que no lo supo si no un tiempo que el profesor le hablo del dinero que ganaba por cada batalla en la que participara y que automáticamente iba su cuenta de entrenador, cuando decidió revisar, duro tres días en coma por ver semejante cantidad de dinero.

Pero bueno, eso era algo de lo que el no le gustaba alardear, incluso dono una buena suma de dinero a lugares donde se cuidaban Pokemon abandonados, y orfanatos de niños también.

Luego de un día divertido, Nameraka regreso a su gimnasio, o lo que quedaba de este, aunque Ash le propuso dar el dinero que necesitaba para repararlo, pero ella se negó, ya que eso lo pagaba la liga Pokemon.

Darking regreso junto con Ash al centro Pokemon, no sin antes decirle a la líder que mañana la enfrentaría, otra vez, ella se despidió con una beso en la mejilla dada al azabache que se sonrojo levemente, mientras que Darking maldecía la suerte de Ash.

A la mañana siguiente, Ash estaba listo para partir a la siguiente ciudad, la enfermera le dio una mapa para que se orientara, Darking se fue mas temprano para luchar con la líder, otra vez, así que no estaría cuando Ash se fuera, le dijo Mary, este agradeció y se fue del centro Pokemon.

Cuando iba casi llegando para salir de la ciudad, pudo divisar a dos personas, quienes eran Darking y Nameraka. Esto lo dejo sorprendido.

— hola chicos ¿que hacen aquí? — decía Ash mirándolos.

— vine a despedirme jeje — dijo la líder, quien vestía una atuendo distinto, una camisa blanca pegada a su pecho, una pantalón azul ajustado que le llegaban aun poro mas arriba de las rodillas y zapatos deportivos. Básicamente esa ropa dejaba ver mejor su cuerpo — quería acompañarte en tu viaje, pero como líder no puedo hacer eso, así que solo pude venir y despedirme — dijo ella mirándolo.

— ¿en serio? — eso le pareció extraño a Ash, pued Brock y Cilan eran lideres de gimnasio y lo acompañaron en su aventura, bueno aunque Brock tenia el gimnasio al cuidado de sus padres, y Cilan tenia a sus hermanos — gracias Nameraka jeje — dijo este con una sonrisa sonrojando a la chica — ¿y tu Darking, que haces aquí? — dijo mirando al chico.

— bueno… en vista que perdí con Nameraka — dijo Darking, y un leve "por octava vez" se escucho, pero ignoro eso ultimo — decidí acompañarte en tu viaje, así me haría mas fuerte, y por fin podría vencerla a ella, y las demás lideres — dijo mirando al azabache — si estas de acuerdo claro — dijo nuevamente.

El azabache pensó que seria buena idea ir de viaje con otra persona, aunque le tendría que explicar que sus entrenamientos eran privados, pero no en si era buena idea, Ash asintió y eso alegro a Darking, los dos se despidieron por ultima vez de Nameraka, no sin antes esta decirla a Ash que se volvería mas fuerte y lo vencería cuando regresara.

Luego de eso ambos chicos tomaron rumbo a la siguiente ciudad.

— esto será interesante… por fin un reto que pondrá a los lideres de cabeza jeje — dijo esto con una risita — pero deberás hacerte mas fuerte Ash, aunque no me gusto admitirlo… yo soy la mas débil de todo los lideres de la región, así que suerte… aunque no se porque siento… que algo esta por ocurrir — con esto ultimo en mente, se fue a su gimnasio a seguir venciendo a los retadores, ya esta estaba aburrida sin siquiera haber visto ninguno.

Mientras en una lugar totalmente desconocido, una base ultramente secreta del mundo, una persona sentada miraba a otras dos que estaban de pie.

— veo que ha regresado de su entrenamiento, me gustaría saber como les fue — decía un el hombre sentado en la silla con voz grave.

— fue productivo — respondiendo uno de los que estaba de pie, su voz grave hacia denotar que era hombre, aunque tenia un tono serio y frio, este estaba cubierto por una túnica gris, unos lentes oscuros y un sobrero negro que no dejaba visible su cuerpo o cara, solo su boca.

— digamos que fue mas que eso…— dijo una voz femenina con un toque de seducción al lado del otro haciendo notar que era mujer, vestía el mismo atuendo del otro.

— perfecto, eso me pone contento, pero me gustaría saber su nivel ahora — dijo el hombre levantándose y sacando una Pokeball.

— con gusto señor — dijo el sujeto.

— si eso desea, espero les sorprendamos señor — dijo la chica con su tono juguetón y algo malicioso y a la vez serio.

— le mostraremos el fruto de nuestro arduo trabajo jeje — una voz entre aguda y grave se escucho al lado de los otros dos.

— empecemos entonces, yo Giovanni, líder del equipo rocket, deseo ver que tanto han mejorado — hablo el líder de la organización criminal mas conocida de todas.

Los otros dos, o mejor dicho tres, permanecieron callado, listo para empezar la batalla contra el jefe, y mostrarle lo que su esfuerzo les dio.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Es todo por ahora, les aseguro que esta vez si hare los capítulos cada tres días o por mucho cada semana, espero les guste y sigan leyendo.**

**Yuu fuera.**


	6. Chapter 5

Hola a aquellos que leen este fic, y aquellos que lo verán por primera vez, espero les siga gustando la historia mientras mas se desarrolla, eh de aclara que ando dudoso de hacer un harem con Ash, ya que en este Fic de Pokemon deseo centrarme mas en los combates que en la parte amorosa, por eso me gustaría saber si prefieren una de estas cinco opciones.

Ash + chica = lo normal ya saben Ash con una pareja solamente.

Ash + varias chicas = un mini harem que puedo hacer, pero noten que Ash no estará tan metido en eso de emociones de amor y cosas por el estilo, si quieren este, solo habrá 3 chicas nada mas.

Ash + muchas chicas = Harem completo, en el cual Ash tendrá 6 parejas como mucho en esta parte, pero como dije antes él no estará centrado en cosas del amor.

Ash + harem masivo = no es necesario decir de que trata esto, simplemente muchas chicas locas de amor tras nuestro amigo, incluidos Pokemon si quieren.

Ash solo = sin pareja, obvio ¿no?

Y bien depende de ustedes lo que quieren que pase en el sentido romántico con Ash, en fin ahora continuemos con la historia, otra cosa, lamento la demora, pero a veces estoy ocupado y otras me da hueva escribir jeje, bien empecemos esto.

**Capitulo 5.**

**Batalla en el lago.**

**El trió de inútiles regresa… ¿o no?**

Luego de ganar, o mejor dicho, aceptar la primera medalla de gimnasio de la región Horonigai, nuestro joven, aunque no tanto, amigo Ash se dirigía en camino al siguiente gimnasio, según Darking, llegarían en dos días a pie, no sin antes pasar por un pueblo que quedaba por el camino, llevaban mas de tres horas caminando, ya el hambre les empezó a afectar así que optaron por detenerse a comer.

Para alivio de Ash, llegaron a un gran y hermoso lago rodeado de abundante vegetación, pero esta lo suficientemente alejada para que un campo de flores cubriera el suelo cerca del lago dando una hermosa vista, el joven azabache se fijo en algunos Pokemon acuáticos que nadaban felizmente y noto lo cristalina y pura que se veía el lago.

— vaya, que hermoso lago — dijo el azabache impresionado de ver un lugar tan hermoso.

— así es, es el lago mas hermoso de por aquí, nuestra región cuenta con muchos lagos, los mejores, mas hermosos y puros del mundo realmente, hace mucho, algunos investigadores venían pensando que los lagos de nuestra región tenían grandes poderes curativos por ser tan pura y cristalina, intentaron usar los lagos para crear medicinas, pero los lideres de antes no lo permitieron y los echaron a la fuerza de aquí, desde entonces cada líder protege el lago de su ciudad, aunque no lo creas hay 8 en total, el mejor en donde seguro te imaginas, cerca de la ciudad donde esta el octavo gimnasio — termino su larga explicación Darking mirando al azabache que se sorprendió levemente.

— bueno es un buen sitio realmente, descansaremos aquí y luego seguiremos, ahora sacare a Blastoises — dijo Ash para llamar a su Pokemon tipo agua, quien lo saludo con alegría, el joven Ash le señalo el lago, a lo cual el gran Pokemon entendió y se fue directo a el para lanzarse de bomba haciendo que los Pokemon del lago se enojen un poco, mientras la gran tortuga se disculpaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, también dejo salir a Pidgeot para que descansara y disfrutara del paisaje, Darking aun se sorprendía de ver a tan majestuosos Pokemon, y no era tonto, con una vista podía ver lo poderosos que eran.

Ash mientras se preguntaba mentalmente si debía sacar a los demás, después de todo quería guardar a sus amigos hasta que sea el momento, pero al ver como los dos estaban de relajados, decidió sacar a los otros, suspiro, antes debía decirle a Darking algo.

— Darking debo decirte algo — dijo muy serio Ash, cosa que sorprendió al mas chico — sacare a mis demás Pokemon, ya que no quiero que ellos no disfruten de este lago, pero quiero que guardes el secreto y no les digas a nadie los Pokemon que poseo, ya que aun no quiero que nadie los vea, contigo hare una excepción porque siento que no eres una mala persona, lo se por tu aura — dijo Ash mirando al chico, algo de lo que Ash siempre estaba orgulloso, era su mejor control sobre el aura, ahora podía sentir como eran las personas según el aura que los rodea, y aunque la de Darking mostraba ser un chico impaciente, algo creído, con afanes de grandeza y extrañamente pervertido, no era una mala persona de corazón.

— esta bien Ash, nadie lo sabrá, además este lago casi es imposible de encontrar, yo sabia el camino de memoria porque Nameraka me trajo una vez, y desde entonces venia seguido a pensar en estrategias y eso, me sorprendió que diéramos con el, realmente, al parecer pudiste sentir algo de aquí ¿no? — pregunto este mirando al azabache, juro no contar su secreto, mas porque el deseaba ver a su demás Pokemon, ya que si los dos de ahora eran muy fuertes ¿como serán los otros?

— es cierto, no se porque pero seguí un camino que me llamaba y dimos aquí…que raro, pero en fin te agradezco tu sinceridad y espero cumplas tu palabra, dudo mucho que sea por mucho tiempo que no muestre al mundo mis Pokemon, pero aun no quiero — dijo Ash mirándolo — bueno chicos, es hora de relajarse un poco, salgan — dijo Ash liberando a su equipo completo.

Decir que Darking estaba sorprendido es una estupidez, una tontería, una completa blasfemia, el chico quedo estupefacto al ver tales criaturas, conocidas normalmente, pero estas no estaba de esa forma realmente. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio como uno de los Pokemon lanzaba un potente lanzallamas al azabache quemando su rostro. Sacándole una gota al entrador siniestro.

Sin saber que alguien los miraba desde lejos, quien casi se cae para atrás al ver semejantes Pokemon, ahora más que nunca, desea retar a ese chico.

**Base secreta del equipo Rocket.**

Nuevamente en la base del grupo criminal mas reconocido del mundo, su líder, Giovanni, estaba sentado mirando a la nada al parecer, su Persian lo miraba con algo de preocupación, a pesar de que su amo es cruel, despiadado, y sin sentimientos con el mundo, a él lo ah tratado bien, le ah dado mimos y lo ah echo muy fuerte, pero también se preocupaba de lo que ocurrió hace rato.

— no pensé que se volverían tan fuertes…— decía el líder con mirada mas seria apoyando sus codos de las piernas y tapando tu boca con la manos entrelazadas, recordando lo ocurrido.

_Flash Back._

_Podemos ver a un poderoso Nidoking caer totalmente rendido, sin posibilidades de moverse, el dueño de dicho pokemon, era Giovanni, mientras que del otro lado, los dos encapuchados ya habían guardados sus pokemon._

— "_maldición ¿esos idiotas como se hicieron así de fuertes?" — pensaba con molestia el líder, aunque su cara no lo demostrase, pero sonrió, si, había perdido eh incluso solo pudo debilitar a uno de los pokemon de esos dos, pero se sentía satisfecho, totalmente contento de ver a dos nuevas personas, dos nuevas mentes, pero sobre todo, dos leales súbditos de su organización._

— _espero que nuestras nuevas formas de batallar sea de su agrado jefe —dijo el hombre._

— _sin duda alguna los subestime, peor me han demostrado que ya no son los mismos imbéciles que no hacían nada bien, eso me alegra — decía Giovanni viendo a los dos y el Persian — bienvenidos de nuevo al equipo Rocket, en sus habitaciones encontraran su nueva vestimenta, es todo vuelva en una hora — dijo el líder, los dos mas el pokemon se retiraron del lugar, dejando solo a el líder y su secretaria._

_Fin del flash back._

Sonrió, sinceramente no espero ver que aquellos incompetentes, o como casi todos los de la organización les decían _"la burla del equipo Rocket" _cambiaran tanto de esa forma, pero bueno, cinco años son cinco años, y muchas cosas pueden pasar atreves de ese largo tiempo.

Observo entrar a los dos mas el Persian, extrañamente, ese era un poco más grande y de compostura más ruda que el suyo, cosa que le dio más emoción.

— bueno, veo que les queda bien su nueva ropa — dijo en tono algo serio, sin recibir respuesta — en fin, desde ahora vuelven a ser parte de esta organización, espero que no vuelvan a cometer estupideces o algo que me saque de mis casillas ¿entendido? — dijo esta vez muy serio con una gélida mirada, pero los dos eh incluso el Persian mantenían una mirada seria y sin emoción alguna, ellos solo asintieron.

Luego de esa "advertencia" el líder se giro mirando la pantalla detrás del, movió levemente su cabeza y su secretaria asintió encendiendo la pantalla donde se muestran datos, imágenes y otras cosas de las demás organizaciones rivales de otras regiones.

— como podrán ver, al parecer nuestros rivales vuelven a moverse luego de años de estarse ocultando, el equipo magma y aqua decidieron unir fuerzas para atrapar a todos los legendarios de la región de Hoen, igualmente las demás organizaciones quieren hacer lo mismo, el equipo galaxy desea atrapar o buscar nuevamente apoderarse de los legendarios de Sinnon, y también están los del equipo plasma, buscando hacerse con los legendarios de Unova, y nuestra mas reciente información, un nuevo equipo, el equipo flare, de la región de Kalos, desean atrapar a los legendarios de dicho lugar, nosotros controlamos a Kanto y Jhoto, pero es un verdadero problema para nuestros planes que estas organizaciones se muevan, por eso quiero eliminarlas de la faz de la tierra — dijo esto ultimo el líder Giovanni con tono sombrío.

— ¿Cuáles son nuestras ordenes? — dijo el hombre.

— quiero que acaben con cada un de ellas, como eh dicho antes, quiero eliminarlas de las faz de la tierra — les dijo nuevamente el líder con una gélida mirada y un tono que no mostraba ni una pizca de dudas en sus palabras.

— de acuerdo, señor, nos encargaremos de las organizaciones rivales — dijo esta vez la mujer.

— primero necesito que se encarguen del equipo flare, el que esta en la región de Kalos, como es una organización nueva, tienen pocos miembros y poder para expandirse aun, serán fáciles de acabar — les decía Giovanni mirando a los dos — su líder en su es fuerte — dice mostrando la imagen de abundante pelo tanto en la cara como en la cabeza — este es su líder, Lysson, nuestros datos son pocos sobre él, pero el sujeto no es de temer, solamente un idiota que nos copia igual a las otras patéticas organizaciones, acabaremos con ellas desde el mas débil, hasta el que cause mas problemas — dijo nuevamente Giovanni.

— Entonces partimos de inmediato, señor — dijo el sujeto.

— una ultima cosa… — dijo muy serio el líder, los dos solo prestaban atención — no quiero que quede ninguna testigo, elimínenlos a todos, sin excepción ¿entendido? — les dijo, mejor dicho, les ordeno Giovanni, los dos mas el Persian asintieron — bien ahora, partan a su misión…— dicho eso, los dos, mas el Persian, partieron rumbo a Kalos a destruir la organización flare.

Ya luego de haber salido de la oficina, Giovanni soltó una carcajada tétrica, esto era perfecto para él, tener a esos tres fue, al principio un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero ahora, como han vuelto, se alegra mucho de no haberlos despedido antes, su risa ceso, y miro a la pantalla, aunque se sentía sumamente feliz de ver a esos dos como cubos de hielo, sin emociones, sin temor, sin nada, aun así, muy, muy, pero muy en el fondo, sentía leve tristeza. Aunque esos tres eran la desgracia del Team Rocket, siempre mostraron una lealtad mayor que cualquiera de los demás miembros, le era increíble ver como se habían transformado, él mismo vio crecer a esos dos, ya eran parte de su organización y apenas solo eran unos niños, por eso, aunque muchas veces deseo despedirlos, nunca lo hacia, cosa rara para todos en el equipo. Suspiro, mejor era dejar eso de lado y ver que eran capaces eso dos, o mejor dicho tres.

— "_la burla del equipo Rocket ¿eh?"_ — Pensaba Giovanni — _"ahora serán el orgullo del equipo Rocket" _— dijo felizmente

— señor — dijo su secretaria, Giovanni solo la miro — ¿esta usted seguro de enviar a eso tres a tal misión? — dijo con duda la secretaria.

— ¿dudas de mi? — dijo Giovanni con una tono serio y lúgubre que hizo temblar a la pobre chica.

— n-no señor, solo que ¿no cree que es mucho para ellos? — decía con temor la secretaria.

— me sorprende eso de ti, ya que eras unas de las tantas que me decía para despedirlos ¿y esa preocupación? — dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa.

— yo…no es nada señor, lo no pensé las cosas, ellos son mas fuertes — dijo la secretaria bajando su mirada, después de todo era cierto, ella a veces le insistía a su jefe de echar de patitas a esos tres inútiles.

— no te preocupes tanto, ellos estarán bien, son mucho mas fuertes, incluso…mas que yo ahora… — dijo el líder sorprendiendo a su secretaria, Giovanni era sumamente orgulloso, y eran muy pocas las veces que admitía una derrota o que valoraba a un buen rival, pero jamás, en toda su vida como su secretaria, pensó oirá lo que su jefe dijo — habrá que mantener un ojo en ellos, no dudo de su lealtad hacia mi, pero a veces, eso no es suficiente para domar a un león, en este caso, a unos demonios como ellos que son ahora — decía nuevamente Giovanni.

Mientras por los pasillos de la base, aquellos dos, mas el Persian, caminaban tranquilamente, ganándose las miradas de todos los miembros pues no los reconocían para nada.

— ah, parece que nos han olvidado — dijo la chica con una sonrisita y tono de lastima.

— eso da igual — dijo el sujeto con tono frio y distante.

Los tres se detuvieron en una puerta la cual se abrió hacia un lado dando paso a una zona de aviones, los tres siguieron su camino y escogieron un jet negro con el logo "R" en rojo para irse, el sujeto seria el piloto, mientras la mujer el copiloto, mientras el Persian cabía perfectamente atrás.

— bueno directo a Kalos, hace mucho que no sentía una leve emoción juju — dijo la chica con tono seductor pero a la vez escalofriante, como deseando probar algo mas que una aventura.

— todos los sistemas listos, preparando despegue — dijo el sujeto, la nave empezó a elevarse mientras el techo se abría, cuando el jet por fin salió, los tres tomaron rumbo a Kalos, a cumplir su misión.

**Lago, región Horonigai.**

De vuelta donde Ash, este estaba felizmente comiendo, luego de decirle a Darking que se lo tome con calma y no haga preguntas tontas, este asintió de mala gana pues quería saber muchas cosas.

Mientras bajo un árbol dormido, estaba un poderoso y gran charizard, muy grande, mas de lo normal, su cuerpo negro y azulado con llamas azules saliendo de los lados de su boca.

Bajo otro árbol reposaba un Sceptile, pero su forma era muy distinta, era mas largo y grande de lo normal. (NDT: Busquen en Google Pokemon omega Rubí, Mega-sceptile, así se ve el de Ash)

Y bajo otro cerca de Sceptile estaba un lucario, con su forma igual de distinta eh incluso un color distinto ya que no tenia el típico color azul, si no que era amarillo. (NDT: ¡Mega-lucario Shiny! XD).

Mientras que un pequeño cubchoo jugaba muy felizmente con Pikachu, quien lo perseguía eh intentaba atraparlo, obviamente el ratón era sumamente veloz, y en un segundo podría hacerle muchas cosas al Cubchoo, pero como estaba consciente de que ese pequeño aun era joven y no sabia muchas habilidades, decidió tener una velocidad adecuada para jugar con él.

Darking por su parte libero a su Pokemon y él dejo que también se fueran a divertir. Pasaron un rato mientras Darking le hablaba a Ash sobre el siguiente gimnasio.

— la ciudad Hitorittsu (Hito = pueblo, rittsu = Supirittsu = de los espíritus = pueblo de los espiritus) no es una ciudad en si, como su nombre lo dice, es mas un pueblo, es el pueblo mas viejo de toda la región, por eso se cuenta que hay viven los antepasados de Horonigai, también que es un lugar donde los pokemon fantasma mas habitan, por eso su líder, Kegareta, es una especialista en pokemon fantasma — dijo Darking mirando al azabache.

— me sorprende tu información de los gimnasio de cada lugar — dijo Ash sinceramente.

— debía prepararme, luego de vencer a Nameraka, tenia que saber las debilidades de cada uno de los lideres, por eso busque información — dijo Darking alagado.

— ¿dijiste que estábamos a dos días no? — pregunto Ash mirándolo.

— dos días, sin detenernos, aunque por la vía hay un pueblo cercano, se dice que esta embrujado ya que nadie habita dicho pueblo, y en las noches se escuchan cosas raras — dijo Darking.

— bueno, entonces no hay problema, llegaremos allá — dijo Ash terminando su cena, pero de pronto sintió algo, como si fueran observados, de reojo miro hacia un lado, y pensó haber visto un arbusto moverse, podría ser un pokemon, pensaba, pero se fue esa idea cuando vio salir la parte trasera de algo.

— "eso no es un pokemon" — dijo Ash al ver que era el trasero de alguien, mas especifico de una chica ya que se notaba la falda, eso era malo, se levanto y camino lentamente hacia los arbustos, que extrañamente empezaron a temblar — sal de hay, te eh visto — dijo muy serio el azabache, Darking por otro lado no noto que Ash se movió y luego se fijo donde estaba y con que hablaba.

— "¿se volvió loco?" — pensaba el joven, pero se sorprendió al ver como algo salió de los arbustos de un salto y cayo de cerca de donde él estaba comiendo, era una chica, que para su mala suerte la falda se le subió a cuando cayo al suelo, dejando ver sus bragas por Ash y Darking, este ultimo con una leve sangrado en la nariz — son…blancas… — dijo Darking aun sorprendido.

Un gran grito de "Pervertido" se escucho, seguido de un buen sonido de algo siendo golpeando.

Luego se vio a Darking noqueado totalmente, mientras la chica tenia su puño en al con humo saliendo del.

— ¡estúpido pervertido, choo! — dijo la chica muy apenada y furiosa.

Ash solo se acerco y miro a su nuevo compañero noqueado con ojos en espiral, para luego dirigirse a la chica.

— ¿quien eres tu? — dijo Ash.

— yo soy una chica, choo — dijo la muchacha, sacando una gota de sudor al azabache y sus pokemon quienes fueron a ver que ocurría — me llamo Chochoo, choo, y quiero una batalla contigo, choo — decía la pequeña chica mirando al azabache.

— ¿choo? — dijo Ash en un susurro sin entender esa palabra.

— vi a tus poderosos pokemon, choo, y quiero hacer una apuesta, choo, si me ganas no le contare a nadie sobre ellos, choo, y otra cosa más, choo, pero si yo gano me darás a ese Blastoises, choo — seguía la chica con ese irritante choo (NTD: choo no significa nada, solo lo dice).

Ash la detallo bien, tenia un vestido de color negro claro, con unas mangas muy anchas que cubrían su brazo hasta un poco mas abajo del hombro, las mangas tenían líneas onduladas de color azul claro, incluso llegando a blanco, en sus orejas había como dos trozos de telas cubriéndolas de igual color, con las mismas líneas azules onduladas, un pequeño mono en su pecho y una tela en su cuello, zapatos largos casi llegando a las rodillas de color negro, y medias grises, de piel blanca, pelo azul y ojos morados, lo que denotaba mas era una cara de inocencia en la chica.

— bueno, no se ¿segura que quieres eso? — dijo Ash, en si tenia que saber como hacer que ella no dijera nada, pero chantajearlo así era algo, extraño por así decirlo, básicamente solo era un mera excusa para luchar contra él, ya que Ash sintió su aura, inocente, brillante y dulce, sabia que ella no seria capaz de nada malo, por eso la pregunta.

— por supuesto que si, choo, usaremos un pokemon cada uno, choo, ahora ¡comenzamos, choo! — dijo la chica lanzando su Pokeball, sin siquiera dejar tiempo a que Ash respondiera.

Cuando a luz libero al pokemon, Ash vio a un muy bien entrenado Milotic, la chica estaba decidida a luchar, asi que dio un suspiro, pensó en enviar a Pikachu, pero mejor deicidio darle la ventaja de pelear a su Pokemon de hierba.

— esta bien, como quieras, ven ¡Sceptile! — dijo Ash llamando a su amigo quien se coloco al frente y dio una mirada al Milotic, la cual se sintió algo intimidada de ese pokemon.

— ¡Milotic, Aqua cola! — dijo Chochoo, esta vez sin el choo, por lo menos.

La pokemon se movio muy rápido para sorpresa de Ash, pero se recompuso pues esperaba que no fuera fácil, aunque tuviera ventaja, rápidamente le dio la orden a su amigo de usar ataque rápido, pero sin atacarla, Darking quien por fin se recupero, empezó a ver la batalla, sin saber como demonios había empezado esos dos a luchar, el aqua cola de Milotic no dio en el blanco, y empezó a ver a su alrededor, para sorpresa de Chochoo, ese pokemon era sumamente veloz, mas que eso se podría decir.

— Sceptile, usa chirrido combinado con llueve hojas — dijo Ash.

Atrás de una sorprendía Milotic apareció Sceptile lanzado una potente chirrido que dejo algo aturdida a Milotic, luego de eso lanzo su segundo ataque dando en el blanco dejando a la pokemon agua muy herida por esa combinación.

— bajaste su defensa con chirrido y luego usaste ese ataque efectivo contra ella, choo, muy bien pensado — dijo Chochoo feliz, al fin un buen oponente — ¡pero eso no acabara con mi Milotic, vamos amiga usa recuperación con velo sagrado! — dij Chochoo nuevamente.

Su pokemon obedecido y realizo sus dos ataques, recuperación logro dejarla mejor que antes, y velo sagrado subió mas su defensa.

— de eso estoy seguro, Sceptile, ataque rápido con llueve hojas, usa tormenta rápida de hojas — dijo Ash sorprendiendo tanto a Darking como a Chochoo.

Sceptile se vio envuelto en las hojas, pero estas en vez de ir contra Milotic se quedaron alrededor de Sceptile, para luego este desaparecer, Milotic de un momento a otro fue siendo atacada por todos lados sin saber de donde provenía dicho ataque.

— ya veo, al usar llueve hojas alrededor de Sceptile y ataque rápido, su pokemon hace un ataque doblemente poderoso, y Milotic, al no poder seguir la velocidad de Sceptile no es capaz de evitar esos ataques tan rápidos, eso y que el llueve hojas le da con cada golpe rápido de Sceptile, es increíble — decía para si mismo Darking impresionado.

El ataque continuo, pero el Milotic aun se mantenía en pie, cosa que sorprendido a Ash de la resistencia de la pokemon.

— debo detener esos ataques, ya se ¡Milotic, usa ventisca! — dijo Chochoo sorprendiendo un poco a Ash.

La pokemon uso su ataque, creando una fuerte ventisca que causo daño a sceptile deteniendo su ataque rápido y disipando su llueve hojas.

— ¡ahora, acabalo con aqua cola! — dijo Chochoo con la batalla ganada.

La entrenadora, pensó que ya tenía todo ganado, pero noto la sonrisa en el azabache, cosa que no le dio buena espina.

— esa fue una buena jugada, pero todo termino ¡Sceptile, hora de mostrar tu nuevo ataque! — dijo Ash, Sceptile asintió y volvió a usar ataque rápido sorprendiendo a Chochoo porque pensó que la ventisca lo dejaría algo aturdido al menos.

De pronto pensó que atacaría por atrás de Milotic, así que le ordeno usar a ella su aqua cola detrás de ella misma, la pokemon asintió y golpeo con fuerza, pero hay no había nada.

— caíste en mi trampa, te hice creer que atacaría por atrás, y cause que tu Milotic quedara expuesta — dijo Ash con una sonrisa — ¡ahora Sceptile! — dijo Ash nuevamente, Sceptile apareció arriba de la Milotic, pero mas sorprendente fue su puño y como estaba, cubierto de electricidad, era puño trueno, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba cubierto de hojas también, era un ataque no doble — ¡Súper Puño hoja eléctrico! — dijo Ash nombrando el poderoso ataque.

El impacto fue inminente, una poderosa onda de choque se hizo presente, Darking estaba mas que impresionado, Ash no solo le enseño una técnica de doble daño, si no, también una de ¡triple daño! Una intensa humera se hizo presenté en el lugar, cuando se despejo, se vio a la pobre Milotic totalmente sorprendida, casi muerta del susto. Mientras que Sceptile tenia su puño enterrado en el suelo.

— ¿su ataque fallo? No, es imposible, ese ataque era un golpe directo sin duda alguna, ese Sceptile, fallo apropósito — dijo Darking mirando la escena.

Ash por un momento recordó a misty cuando peleo contra su Milotic en pueblo paleta, aunque si tenía que comparar, esta Milotic era mucho mejor que la de misty.

— bien echo Sceptile — dijo Ash dándole leves caricias a su amigo.

Mientras que Chochoo iba donde su amiga y le daba unas caricias también, ella sabia que pudo perder a su compañera, así que dio por entendido que ella perdió.

— lo hiciste bastante bien amiga, descansa — dijo guardándola en su Pokeball, luego se dirigió a donde ASh — realmente eres el primero en ganarme, me sorprendió mucho Sceptile, realmente es poderoso — decía ella sonriendo con sinceridad — como prometí, no diré nada acerca de tus pokemon, a nadie palabra de chica — dijo ella, dándole alivio al entrenador — y además…me volveré tu aprendiz, choo — dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Ash y Darking, eh incluso los pokemon se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos por lo que dijo la chica, y un potente "¡¿Qué?!" se escucho.

— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que serás mi aprendiza?! — dijo Ash sorprendido.

— la apuesta era que si ganabas no diría nada de tus pokemon, además de que te daría otra cosa, y esa cosa soy yo, choo — dijo ella en pose coqueta, sacándole un leve sonrojo al azabache y una gran furia a Darking por la suerte de el idiota de Ash — así que desde hoy te seguiré y aprenderé de ti, espero sea bueno conmigo Ash-sensei, choo — dijo ella mirándolo.

Ash estaba echo un lio en la mente, primero ella ve a sus compañeros, luego le reta chantajeándolo, luego le dice que ella será su aprendiz y el su maestro, eso si que no se ve todo los días. Dio un leve suspiro.

— no creo que pueda hacer eso, ando concentrado en las batallas de gimnasio de esta región, debo mejorar las habilidades de mis amigos pokemon, no creo tener tiempo para eso Chochoo — dijo Ash, fijándose que la chica agacho la mirada de forma triste.

— esta bien entiendo, choo, Chochoo es menos importante, choo, me iré entonces, choo — dijo esta con lagrimitas en sus ojos, dándose la vuelta para empezar a irse.

Ash realmente se sintió mal, en serio en un momento pensó en ayudarla, pero él debía concentrarse en sus próximas batallas, no podía hacer nada, debía estar al 100% y mas de su capacidad mental en saber como ganar las futuras batallas de gimnasio, debía hacerlo, tenia que, tenia que…

— espera — dijo el azabache tomándola del brazo con cuidado — escucha, por ahora no puedo dejar de lado mi entrenamiento, debo ser mas fuerte, y entrenar cada día — decía serio Ash, Chochoo pensó que el chico le decía las razones de porque no podría ayudarla y pensó en irse otra vez — pero, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, por ahora no estoy seguro de ser tu maestro, pero…te prometo que cuando tenga un respiro, te enseñare algunas cosas ¿si? — eso tomo de sorpresa a la chica, Ash la miraba con una sonrisa sincera, ella solo se sonrojo y lo abrazo fuerte del cuello, mientras que Darking se moría de celos, y los pokemon de Ash pensaban que su amigo si tiene suerte con las chicas y ellos estaba orgulloso de eso, mientras que los de Darking sentía cierta pena ajena pues Ash logro en un día lo que su amigo jamás hizo en toda su vida, robarle el corazón a una chica.

Luego de eso, los tres se presentaron mejor, aunque Chochoo se mantenía muy pegada a Ash, por el echo de que le gustaba el calor de el chico, y porque tenia cierto temor a Darking y a la vez enojo, catalogando al chico de pervertido. Cosa que dejo a Darking en una esquina con aura depresiva diciendo entre murmullos "no es justo, Ash también te vio las bragas y a él lo tratas con cariño" luego de eso, los tres terminaron de comer, Chochoo tenia tres pokemon, su Milotic, una Floatzel y una Lumineon, Ash al notar el color de la pokemon pez, se fijo que justamente Chochoo usaba ese color eh incluso forma de vestir representaba a esa Lumineon, pero no quiso preguntar el por que.

Los tres continuaron el camino al próximo gimnasio, para que Ash se enfrente a la líder de dicho lugar, y ahora con una nueva compañera de viaje, que en si también es su aprendiz, si, sus días en la Región Horonigai apenas acaba de empezar.

Mientras que en otro lado, mas específicamente un lugar secreto en la región de Kalos, en una base subterránea, todo era caos, hace no mucho ocurrió una explosión, que alarmo a todos dentro del lugar, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a dos personas y sus pokemon atacarlos, por los pasillos había desastre, lugares en llamas, y también escombros digo de una película apocalíptica; dentro de una habitación totalmente destruida, vemos a las dos personas miembro del equipo Rocket, frente a un muy mal herido Lysson, quien jamás pensó caer ante tales personas, pero ellos no lo eran, a su parecer eran solo robots humanos, sin emociones, sin corazón, sin alma, vio como ellos acabaron su organización sin esfuerzo, el sabia que apenas empezaba a dar inicio el equipo Flare, pero incuso para ellos, que dos personas solamente los acabaran, era ya por si una terrible pesadilla.

— antes de morir…me gustaría saber quienes fueron los que acabaron conmigo jeje — decía Lysson ya rendido de la vida, pues sabia que de esta no escapaba vivo.

Las dos personas no respondiendo, el jefe de los Flare pensó que no les diría quienes fueron sus ejecutores.

— somos del Team Rocket, por ordenes de nuestro líder debemos acabar con usted y sus miembros, luego seguirán las demás organizaciones — dijo el sujeto de forma seria y fría que helo la sangre de Lysson.

El no era tonto, si le estaban diciendo eso, significa que realmente este lugar seria su tumba, su lugar de muerte, volvió a sonreír, realmente no esperaba que las cosas ocurrieran así.

— antes de que maten…quiero pedirles un favor…— dijo mirando a cuatro chicas inconscientes al otro lado de la habitación, estaba vivas, aunque graves, pero vivas al menos — quiero que se lleven a esas cuatro…y las cuiden por mi…— dijo Lysson.

Esa petición dejo algo sorprendidos al los dos que estaban al frente de él, pero era imposible cumplir dicha petición, es decir, su jefe fue bien claro, todos, sin excepción debían morir.

— nuestras ordenes son matar a todos los que estén aquí…— dijo la mujer.

— yo respeto eso, pero ellas pueden serle de utilidad, son bastante inteligentes, y aunque no son buenas luchando, igual son fuertes — decía Lysson con dificultad, la vida se le iba.

Por un momento los dos pensaron la cosa, no sabían que hacer, es cierto que su líder les dijo que ninguno vivo, pero también vieron la posibilidad de conseguir a mas miembros, aunque no sabían si ellas aceptarían, además su jefe puede que les agrade tener a científicas bastante buenas en su organización.

— esta bien…— dijo el sujeto mirándolo — nos haremos cargo de ellas — dijo el sujeto nuevamente.

Lysson por un momento vio que al menos no eran robots sin sentimientos, incluso llego a pensar que esas personas antes, mucho antes no eran lo que son ahora, pero solo sintió una fuerte estocada dada por un pokemon, el cual le había atravesado el estomago, acabando con su vida, los dos sujeto se dirigieron a donde estaban las chicas, el sujeto tomo a dos y las coloco una en su hombro y otra en el otro, la mujer también cargo a una y el Persian se llevo a otra en el lomo.

— díganme…— se detuvieron al escuchar una voz apagada y casi sin vida, giraron y vieron a Lysson aun con vida, pero casi ninguna realmente — ¿como se llama? — pregunto otra vez el líder de la ahora destruida organización Flare, quería morir oyendo el nombre de aquellos que lo destruyeron, pero a la vez lo hacían sentir que había caído ante dignos oponentes.

—…me llamo James…— dijo el sujeto de nombre James.

— yo soy Jessie — dijo la chica de nombre Jessie.

— y como sabrás yo soy un Persian — dijo en tono burlesco el Persian.

Los tres nuevamente se fuero de hay, afuera de la base de la ex organización flare, los dos sujetos, ahora conocidos como Jessie y James, antiguos papanatas que iban tras Pikachu y que ahora por extrañas razones eran así, subían a las cuatro inconsciente chicas a jet.

— ¿crees que sea buena idea James? — pregunto Jessie mirándolo.

— todo depende de lo que el jefe diga, si no las quiere, entonces las matamos y ya — dijo James serio, la chica asintió y ambos despegaron.

Cuando estaban a una distancian alta, el Persian oprimió un boto, en donde la destruida base Flare, esta desde adentro exploto de increíble forma, la explosión fue tal que incluso destruyó la parte de arriba y un kilometro a la redonda del lugar, causando que la rocas hicieran el trabajo de tapar dicha organización y lo que pueda quedar de ella. Asi los tres Ex imbéciles del equipo Rocket, tomaron rumbo a la base para darle el informe a su líder y ver que hacían con las chicas. El día de hoy el Team Flare murió.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Woooooooowwwww este capitulo si que me fue algo largo, pero bueno espero les gustara y dejen sus comentarios, y como dije antes, espero me digan su opinión con respecto a los de las parejas de Ash, o quieren que este solo, ustedes me dicen amigos, buen nos leemos luego y el próximo capitulo habrá mas batalla entre Ash y… ¡sorpresa! Bueno hasta luego.**


	7. Chapter 6

(Suena música de cuando inicias una partida de pokemon Red fire)

Hola lectores y lectoras de mi fic, nuevamente les saluda, y nuevamente me alegro lean mi fic, un historia llena de aventuras, secretos, nuevos retos y otras cosas mas, esto que tengo aquí es una pokeball (abriéndola para que salga una sexy Lopunny) esta es una pokemon, usada como amiga, compañera, en concursos, batallas o fantasías sexuales de hombres gordos de 40 años vírgenes, en fin (regresándola) no se para que hice esa pendejada.

Kitsu: te ofrecían una buena suma de dinero y una noche con una garde (le tapan la boca)

¡bueno! Amigos otra vez les saludo, con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, Pokemon RH, titulo abreviado jeje, en fin hoy les traigo un capitulo no tan largo como el otro pues hare capítulos cortos, pero claro no cortos, cortos si me entienden, y otros capítulos largos si debo explicar algunas cosas, en fin me alegra que les guste como la historia así que empezare por algunas cosas o dudas.

Primero: la mega evolución, se que muchos tienen sus dudas de cómo Ash tiene a casi todo su equipo en modo Mega, pero eso es algo que explicare mas adelante y tengo una respuesta lógica a mi parecer, en si conozco bien el modo mega y sus limites, pero recuerden que también es un fic y ya eh echo locos cambios ¿no? Pero mas adelante les daré una buena respuesta sobre porque Ash tiene a todo o casi todo su equipo en mega y estos pueden permanecer en ese estado.

Segundo: con respecto al equipo Rocket mejorado, eso se aclarara en unos capítulos mas adelante, véanse que me encantan estos tres, pero no me gustan que siempre los hagan tan débiles, así que decidí darles este cambio por varias razones.

Ahora pasemos a lo de las parejas.

Les diré las razones de porque no incluyo a estas chicas en un, tal vez, futuro masivo harem de Ash.

Misty: esta fue la primera, no lo dudo, mi infancia fue ver a Ash con esta chica, pero jamás vi una relación con esta, básicamente, misty no me cae bien, además el Pokeshipping ya es muy visto, es mas, agradezcan que no la torturo, pero en otro Fic que hare si valió verga xD.

May: ella me cae bien, pero igual que misty, ya hay muchas parejas eh incluso foros del advance.

Dawn: ah esta chica si es una de las que mas me gusta acompañe a Ash, pero igual que las demás muchos Fics o foros de el pearl, así que por eso no la pongo.

Iris: no me cale la temporada completa de blanco y negro, así que no se como es la relación entre ella y el azabache, por eso no ira.

Serena: en mi fic Ash no viaja a Kalos, entonces no la conoce, dudo mucho ponerla, además de que Serena es una Yuno Gasai si se enfada O-O.

Por ahora van las cosas así:

Ash + pareja: 1

Ash + muchas chicas: 1

Ash + harem masivo: 1

Sigan diciéndome cual quieren, las demás opciones siguen activas, bueno aclarados ciertos puntos empecemos el Opening.

Kitsu: ¿tienes un opening?

Pues que lean los hijos de madre y sientan que es un video ¿no? Recuerda que nuestro presupuesto no da para un diseñador grafico pendejo.

Kitsu: como sea.

Empecemos.

**Opening a lo pendejo.**

**(Escuchen el ending 1 de hunter x hunter y recreen el escenario)**

**Se ve mucha gente bajando del barco, entre la multitud se hace presente el protagonista quien tiene sus ojos ocultos bajo la gorra, luego sube la mirada mostrando sus ojos, Pikachu salta a su hombro él lo ve con una sonrisa, luego se observa momentáneamente la Región Horonigai para luego verse el cielo y aparecer en letras grandes "Pokemon La Región Horonigai" las letras desaparecen y queda el cielo, varios Pitgeys pasan volando.**

**Luego de eso el escenario cambia mostrando a Ash caminar por el puerto observando todo a su alrededor, sube su mirada a una parte observando a un chico sobre un techo, quien lo mira para luego sonreír, luego se cambian la escena a una especie de lugar donde se muestran tres siluetas de pie, atrás de estas y agachadas cuatro mas, y delante de todas un hombre sentado con el rostro ensombrecido.**

**Luego volvemos con Ash quien da una leve sonrisa, se muestra al azabache desde atrás y varias figuras se ven y él empieza a correr con Pikachu , a su lado corren varios pokemon de distintas formas, luego mas atrás aparece el chico del techo, luego lo sigue una chica, luego arriba de ellos aparecen unos pokemon voladores.**

**Luego ocurre una explosión y se va a Ash con la ropa semi destruida y delante de él una extraña figura que levanta su mano, pero Ash sonríe y de pronto Pikachu salta delante de él para lanzar un potente rayo.**

**La escena cambia a Ash caminando tranquilo con pikachu en su hombro, junto con el chico y la chica y la cámara sube mostrando el cielo.**

**Fin del opening.**

Kitsu: eh de admitir que te quedo bien.

Pues claro pulgoso, jaja ahora si empecemos esta tontería.

**Capitulo 6.**

**El pueblo de los espíritus. ( Parte I )**

Luego la batalla contra Chochoo, nuestro protagonista, caminaba tranquilamente, bueno casi, ya que cierta chica no se despegaba de su brazo incomodando un poco al entrenador Ash, mientras que cierto chico llamado Darking maldecía la suerte del él azabache. Pikachu caminaba al lado de Ash mirando la escena con una sonrisa.

— este ¿Chochoo? — dijo Ash mirando a la chica quien le devolvió la mirada — ¿podrías soltarme? — pregunto este mirando a la chica.

— ¿Por qué maestro, choo? — dijo ella inocentemente causando un leve sonrojo en Ash pues a pesar de todo la chica era muy linda.

— es que, me vas a cansar el brazo — dijo Ash mirando al frente, aunque era una excusa para que ella lo soltara, en parte era cierto.

La chica hizo caso y dejo ese agarre por fin liberando el pobre brazo de Ash, mientras que Darking seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo.

— maestro ¿Cuándo me enseñara, choo? — dijo Chochoo mirando al azabache.

— cuando tenga tiempo, Chochoo, recuerda lo que te dije antes — dijo el azabache con una leve sonrisa sonrojando a la chica.

— esta bien maestro, choo — respondió ella mirando el suelo — esperare paciente a que me haga suya, choo — dijo nuevamente sorprendiendo a Ash quien se cayo de la impresión — ¡maestro! — grito la chica preocupada — ¿se encuentra bien, le ocurre algo, choo? — decía mas preocupada ayudando al azabache, quien tenia un sonrojo mas notorio.

— estoy bien, pero por favor no vuelvas a decir eso — decía apenado el entrenador de pueblo paleta.

— ¿Qué cosa? Solo me refería a que me tomara cuando tuviera tiempo para que me enseñe, choo — dijo ella con inocencia al parecer.

Ash solo pensaba que, o la chica era tonta eh ignorante respeto a cosas del amor, o era sumamente pura eh inocente, su aura decía lo segundo al parecer, Ash solo le pidió continuar, pero notaron algo, a un Darking inconsciente en el suelo con un sangrado nasal imaginándose a él mismo escuchar esas misma palabras pero de una formas mas atrevida y sexy de parte de Chochoo, y n básicamente con mucha ropa sobre ella, Ash solo suspiraba y Chochoo agarro un palito empezado a pinchar al pervertido siniestro. Y Pikachu, digamos que aprovecho para lamer cierta parte de su cuerpo.

**Regreso a la base del team rocket.**

Luego de haber cumplido, casi exitosamente la misión, los tres integrantes de la organización más peligrosa, llegaron a la base, luego de llevar a las cuatro chicas quienes aun seguían inconscientes a un cuarto o celda mejor dicho, fueron a ver a su líder.

— bueno, espero grandes noticias — dijo Giovanni mirando a sus súbditos.

— la misión fue un éxito señor — dijo Jessie en pose militar con las manos en la espalda.

— el team flare fue aniquilado, ya no causaran problemas — dijo esta vez James en la misma pose.

— me alegra oír eso — dijo el líder de los rocket, pero algo le hizo hacer una pregunta — aunque presiento que eso no es todo ¿verdad? — dijo el líder intentando intimidar a los tres hay, tristemente para él, no encontró pizca de nervios o temor en ninguno de ellos, para felicidad de él.

— no, señor, encontramos planos que consideramos valiosos, pues tiene datos sobre la región, lugares antiguos, eh incluso donde pueden estar los legendarios, además…— decía James, su plan era darle buenas noticas a su líder para luego darle la mayor sorpresa — traemos con nosotros a cuatro chicas con potencial talento en la rama científica — dijo James llamando la atención de Giovanni, pero no de la forma que él esperaba.

— ¿acaso no les dije que eliminara, sin excepción a todos los de esa organización? — dijo bruscamente pero a la vez calmada, se notaba su enojo, eh incluso empezó a ver nuevamente esos tres imbéciles que nunca le hacían caso.

— señor, estas chicas son buena en la rama científica como dijo James, podrían sernos de utilidad en la organización — dijo Jessie, intentado ayudar a su compañero.

— no me interesa, tengo científicos mucho mejores que cuatro niñas tontas, mátenlas y déjenlas por hay, serán un buen festín para los pokemon salvajes — dijo Giovanni de forma severa.

Jessie solo asintió, ya no se podía hacer nada, debían seguir las órdenes, Persian tampoco podía buscar la forma de sacar a las chicas de una muerte segura, aunque realmente no le importaban esas cuatro.

— en los documentos, datos eh información que hayamos en la base flare, estos se encuentran escritos por una letra desconocida señor — dijo James, llamando la atención de su líder quien no dijo nada esperando a que prosiga — según pude observar, ellas, mas otro científico fueron las que escribieron dichos documentos con esa extraña letra, lo que nos da a suponer que solo ellas pueden leer esa información — dijo nuevamente, serio, con una gélida mirada James.

Giovanni no sabía si ese tonto jugaba con él o le decía la verdad, su rostro no mostraba nada, y más aun se sorprendió, en el fondo, el echo de que James buscara la forma de salvar, si podría decirse, a esas chicas.

— hagamos algo señor — hablo Jessie llamando la atención de su líder — haga que sus científicos intente decodificar los documentos, si lo consiguen, nosotros personalmente nos encargaremos de eliminar a esas chicas, y recibiremos el castigo que nos imponga, si no, y resulta que solo ellas pueden descifrar los documentos, deje que sean parte de nuestra organización — dijo Jessie con una sonrisa.

Giovanni estaba en una encrucijada por primera vez, después de todo, esos tres que están frente a él, se orinaban solo con el echo de que él les diera una leve mirada seria y fría, pero ahora solo ve a Jessie sonriendo levemente, a Persian como si nada lamiendo su pata y a James sin emoción alguna en su rostro, definitivamente esos tres no son ni la sombra de lo que fueron antes. Dio un suspiro, debía ser cuidado, no quería que se repitiera lo que paso con Mewtwo, el pokemon psíquico tenia demasiado poder y él no puedo dominarlo como deseaba, ahora le pareció ver a tres Mewtwo frente a él, debía tener mas cuidado.

— les daré el derecho de la duda, esta bien, es un traro, si ellas son las únicas capaces de leer esos archivos, entonces serán parte de la organización — dijo Giovanni mirando a los tres, pero no por nada era el líder del team rocket y se los iba a demostrar — si ese es el caso, entonces ellas serán parte de s equipo — dijo Giovanni llamando la atención de los tres, pues Persian dejo de lamer su pata para mirarlo — eso es todo, su próxima misión será dentro de tres días, retírense — dijo el líder, los tres hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, dejando al líder con un leve dolor de cabeza — esos tres, son una arma de doble filo ahora, debo irme con cuidado, saber manejarlos, si no, estoy seguro que ellos mismo serán los que me lleven al infierno — decía el líder pensado en como resolver ese problema.

Mientras en la celda donde estaban las chicas, están ya habían despertado, desconcertadas de donde estaban y que paso, sus recuerdos les llegaron como una piedra en su cabeza, recordando lo sucedido, dos de ellas empezaron a maldecir por lo bajo, al saber que habían caído ante otra organización y que posiblemente, su líder ya este muerto.

— ¿Cómo paso esto? — decía una chica de pelo verde corto liso que le llegaba hasta el cuello, y al final tenia lo tenia de puntas hacia abajo, ojos de igual color, de piel blanca, vistiendo solamente una camisa blanca sin magas y un pantalón negro, mirando al suelo — ¿Cómo fue que termino esto así? Se suponía que seriamos la organización más temida del mundo, la más poderosa de todas, y caímos de una manera tan baja — decía sin apartar la vista del suelo.

— no debimos bajar la guardia — decía otra de pelo azul liso hacia atrás con dos mechos a los lados de su cara, ojos de igual color, piel blanca, vestía de la misma forma que la de pelo verde — lamentarnos ahora no podemos Bryony — dijo la chica mirando a la de cabello verde de nombre Bryony.

— lo se Mable ¿pero que se supone que debemos hacer? — dijo bryony mirando a la chica de pelo azul de nombre Mable.

— por ahora averiguar donde estamos — dijo Mable mirando que estaban en una especia de celda amplia para poder caminar, dos literas, y una WC para sus necesidades, de pronto la puerta metálica se deslizo a un lado dando pazo a una pelirroja, que caminaba tranquilamente a donde ellas, la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

— veo que despertaron — dijo la mujer mirando a las cuatro chicas.

— ¿Quién eres tu? — dijo una de ellas con temor pues esa chica se le hacia familiar, esta era de pelo anaranjado que no se sabia si era largo o corto pues lo tenia en forma de tazón sin ningún mecho sobresaliente de su pelo, ojos de un color marrón claro, piel blanca.

— me llamaos Jessie, soy integrante del team rocket — dijo ella sin importancia, pero las otras cuatro ya hicieron memoria, ella fue una de las causante en destruir su organización, cegada por la rabia una chica de pelo morado se lanzo contra Jessie, pero esta se hizo a un lado, la tomo de la camisa y la lanzado contra el muro haciendo que se golpeara fuerte contra este — será mejor que se tranquilicen o las mato aquí y ahora — dijo Jessie nuevamente con un tono de voz que hizo helar la sangre las otras chicas, mientras que la otra que choco contra la pared se levantaba con dificultad.

— ustedes destruyeron todo, ustedes son unos monstruos — dijo la de pelo morado recogido o corto ya que lo tenia casi igual a la de pelo anaranjado, de ojos morados, piel blanca y vestía de la misma forma que las demás.

—no me importa lo que pienses de mi, solo limítate a oír, lo que les diré puede salvarles la vida o acabar con ella, ustedes decidirá — dijo Jessie con una voz de mando que no exigía ninguna queja por parte de ellas, la peli morada estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Jessie nuevamente, pero fue detenida por Mable.

— basta, será mejor que nos calmemos, en estos momentos no estamos para luchar, recuerden eso, Bryony, Aliana, y mas que nada tu Celosia, se que tienes una cólera grande, pero debes calmarte, en este momento estamos bajo su merced — dijo Mable mirando a las tres y mas a peli morada de nombre Celosia, la de pelo anaranjado se llamaba Aliana.

— me alegra ver que al menos una de ustedes usa su cerebro — dijo Jessie en tono de burla, haciendo enojar a las cuatro — en fin, en estos momentos están en la base del equipo rocket, sin salida, sin escapatoria, sin nada, ustedes ahora son nuestras prisioneras, y créanme que tiene mucha suerte de estar aquí y respirando, pero que mas da, lo que quiero decirles es que mi jefe les dio el derecho de duda — dijo ella llamando la atención d ellas cuatro — les hare unas preguntas y espero me contentes con la verdad ¿si? — volvió a decir ella con una sonrisa pero que no mostraba para nada dulzura, las cuatro solo asintieron — bien, primero ¿ustedes eran científicas del team flare? — pregunto.

— si, éramos las mejores de la organización, muchos científicos que contrataron nuestro jefe no dieron la talla, nosotras fuimos las únicas en llenar las expectativas de nuestro líder — dijo Mable.

— bien, segundo, esa extraña escritura en los documentos y archivos, tanto manuales como en computadora ¿los crearon ustedes? — pregunto Jessie nuevamente.

— nuestro líder era astuto eh ingenioso, raras veces su mente se veía en apuros, el nos pidió crear una lengua o una especie de símbolos claves que solo él, nosotras y el científico podríamos descifrar, todo esto para evitar que otras organizaciones o la misma policía, lograra saber nuestros planes — dijo Aliana.

—perfecto, tercero y mas importante, depende de lo que elijan, será su destino — dijo Jessie en tono sombrío — ¿ustedes estarían dispuesta a descifrar esos documentos para nosotros? — pregunto Jessie sorprendiendo a las cuatro.

Ellas no sabían que responder, ellas pensaban que nadie sospecharía que solo ellas podrían descifrar dichos códigos, es mas, seguro nadie se habría dado cuenta de que los documentos estaban codificados y que lo haría si los vieran detenidamente, esos que los atacaron, al parecer solo le dieron un ojazo a los documentos y ya sabían que ellos no serian capaces de descifrar su contenido.

— si nos rehusamos ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Celosia.

— las matamos…— dijo Jessie con una sonrisa, helando la sangre de las cuatro.

— si nos matan no podrán descifrar los códigos ¿no pensaste en eso? — dijo Celosia nuevamente pensando que ya tenia a la chica.

— eso a mi me da igual, mi objetivo es distinto, sus documentos y códigos no me importan, pero a mi jefe si, por eso no puedo hacer nada, solo seguir ordenes, aunque tiene suerte, si hubiera seguido las ordenes de mi líder al pie de la letra, no estarían aquí con vida — dijo Jessie mirándolas, las cuatro sabían que ellas estaban en la palma de su mano — decidan rápido…— volvió a decir Jessie mas seria.

La cuatro no tenían por donde huir, por un lado si los ayudaban, ellas estarían entregando el arduo trabajo que les costo reunir esa información y se las darían en bandeja de plata a esos malditos, por otro lado ellas no querían morir aun, y mas porque sentían que primero sufriría muy dolorosa y lentamente, Jessie solo un suspiro y dio la vuelta, la puerta se abrió y se detuvo antes de salir.

— les daré un día para pensarlo, volveré mañana, y para entonces espero lo piensen bien, si necesitan tomar una ducha o algo pídanlo y una de nuestras guardias las escoltara hasta allá, hasta entonces — dijo para salir y dejar a las cuatro chica pensativas.

James estaba a unos metros esperando a su compañera y amiga de toda la vida junto con Persian, miro como esta venia masajeando su sien, seguro no fue todo tan bien como esperaba.

— ¿Qué tal todo? — pregunto James mirándola.

— esas chicas son un dolor de cabeza, les dije que lo pensaran, espero tomen la decisión correcta — dijo Jessie mirando a James — aun no entiendo tu interés en ellas, digo, los documentos no son tan importantes — dijo Jessie pues ellos habían echo algo que nadie sabia, ya habían descifrando los documentos.

— igual podrían servir futuramente — dijo james sin importancia, para dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

— es eso o ¿podría ser que quieres cumplir la ultima voluntad de un moribundo? — pregunto Jessie con burla, James se detuvo.

— no se de que me hablas — dijo sin mirarla para seguir su camino.

Jessie soltó un suspiro con una leve sonrisa, James podría ser o actuar como un chico nuevo y sin emociones, frio como el hielo y despiadado, pero aun no a logrado del todo desaparecer el antiguo James de su mente.

— "_conmigo es inútil aparentar James, te conozco mejor que nadie, pero bueno, sinceramente esas chicas nos podrían servir para nuestros futuros planes, solo espero que las cosas no se nos volteen, aunque eso seria mas divertido" _— pensó Jessie caminando a su habitación con una sonrisa algo macabra.

Mientras que Persian no le tomo mucha importancia pues sus amigos sabían que hacer, aunque ahora tenia una forma de fastidiar a James.

**Pueblo Fantasma.**

Podemos ver a los tres llegar a una especia de entrada, un arco de madera, todo deteriorado con el tiempo, comido por las termitas, sin saber como se mantenía en pie, arriba de este un letrero que podía leer "Bienvenidos a Hitorittsu"

— oye Darking ¿esta es la ciudad Hitorittsu? — pregunto Ash mirando básicamente un pueblo fantasma.

— no, esta era la antigua Hitorittsu, veras, aquí la gente de tiempos antiguos vivió en conjunto con los Pokemon, vivieron por décadas aquí, pero con el tiempo, las grandes ciudades hicieron apto de presencia, la tecnología se volvía mas extravagante y llamativa, un empresario vino desde lejos y pidió demoler este sitio y construir un parque de diversiones, las personas del lugar se negaron, así que como parte de un trato, el empresario construyo una nueva Hitorittsu, alejada de aquí, las personas del pueblo vieron que básicamente la nueva Hitorittsu mantenía la forma tradicional del pueblo, las casas eran de tipo antiguo, habían centros pokemon mas grandes, tiendas y otras cosas, así que al final decidieron mudarse a la nueva Hitorittsu y dejaron que el empresario construyera el parque — decía Darking tomando una bocana de aire.

— pero ¿Por qué entonces solo haya casa viejas, destruidas y en mal estado, choo? ¿y no un parque llamativo, choo? — dijo Chochoo.

— eso se debe a la leyenda de los espíritus, según se decía, los trabajadores tenían problemas con las maquinas, sus herramientas desaparecían, incluso muchas veces se oían gritos o gemidos, hasta que un día se cansaron y decidieron dejar el pueblo abandonado — decía Darking causándole temor a Chochoo que se aferror fuerte al brazo de Ash — desde entonces, nadie se ah acercado, solo algunos expertos en la rama de lo paranormal y que cuenta salen corriendo como niñas al estar cinco minutos dentro de este pueblo — decía con voz mas profunda, Chochoo en ese momento estaba mas pálida y aferrada mas fuerte al brazo de Ash.

— bueno, de todas formas sigamos — dijo Ash, los dos asintieron, pero esa idea se fue al drenaje cuando una fuerte tormenta apareció de la nada — ¿Qué esta pasando? — dijo Ash, el viento era fuerte y una tremenda lluvia cayo de repente, Chochoo solo intentaba mantener su falda abajo — maldición ¡corramos al pueblo ahora! — dijo Ash tomando a la chica de la mano y correr dentro del pueblo mientras Darking y Pikachu lo seguían.

Luego de unos momentos, los cuatro lograron refugiarse en fuera de una gran casa, empapados ya que la lluvia si fue dura.

— demonios que tormenta tan repentina — dijo Ash serio.

— realmente no, según cuentan las leyendas, aquellos que se acercan demasiado al pueblo, son azotados por una gran tormenta, y dicen que hagan lo que hagan, no entren al pueblo — dijo Darking, pero recibió una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Ash y Chochoo — tal vez debí…decirlo antes…— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

— da igual, estaremos aquí hasta que pase la tormenta — dijo Ash, para mirar como Chochoo temblando, el azabache abrió su bochila y saco una chaqueta, la cual uso para tapar a Chochoo, cosa que la sonrojo mucho — te enfermaras si sigues mojada, busquemos un lugar donde hacer una fogata — dijo Ash para abrir la puerta de la casa, que hizo un chirrido algo aterrador al ser movida, los tres entraron y cerraron la puerta.

— este lugar me da miedo, choo — dijo Chochoo sin despegarse del brazo de Ash.

— bueno es mejor que estar afuera con esa tormenta — dijo Darking intentando cercase, quitándose la camisa.

Ash encontró una chimenea, y por suerte habían unos troncos hay, no sabia su la chimenea servían o los troncos aun podrían ser de utilidad aun si hubieran sido mojado por las lluvias y goteras que puedan haber en la casa, tomo unos los coloco en la chimenea y rogo a Arceus que encendieran, por suerte si funciono y el fuego ilumino el lugar dándole mas calidez, Chochoo se acerco al fuego extendiendo las manos para recibir el calor del fuego, Darking hizo lo mismo. Ash se quito la gora, la chaqueta y su camisa, dejando su torso descubierto y causando un gran sonrojo a Chochoo y sin que se diera cuenta una gotita de sangre salió de su nariz al ver el buen trabajado físico de Ash, mientras que Darking lloraba estilo anime porque su físico no era ni tan bueno como el de Ash.

— supongo que pasaremos la noche aquí — dijo Ash sentándose frente al fuego, Pikachu hizo lo mismo sintiendo el calor.

— pues con esa tormenta que no ah cesado ni un poco, me imagino que si — dijo Darking mirando el fuego.

Luego unos raros sonidos se escucharon asustando a la chica, quien temblaba como gelatina, Ash solo le dijo que se calmara pues solo eran las ventadas quienes se movían a causa del viento y hacían ese sonido, los minutos pasaban y la tormenta nada que mostraba síntomas de detenerse, Chochoo ya sentía sueño, Ash saco una bolsa de dormir y la coloco cerca del fuego, pero no tanto, para que la chica descansara, ella acepto con un sonrojo y se acostó, a los pocos minutos ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Ash y Darking se mantenían despierto, uno porque ellos estaban acostumbrado a dormir tarde, y dos estando alerta de cualquier cosa que pase. Pikachu estaba dormido al lado de Chochoo.

Lo segundos pasaban, los minutos pasaban, las horas pasaban, Ash y Darking hablaban para matar el tiempo, Ash le conto mejor sobre sus antiguos viajes en Kanto, Jhoto, Hoen, Sinnoh y unova, diciendo a quienes se enfrento, cuantos famosos conoció, eh incluso sus experiencias con varios legendarios, omitiendo algunos.

Darking se sorprendió que ese sujeto allá echo tantas cosas en tan corta edad y mas enfrentado a tantas personas, realmente conocía a chicos que alardeaban de unos premios que ganaban por x cosa, jamás uno que le dijera que vacio por cinco regiones, compitió en cada liga, gano cada medalla, derroto a incluso elites, y conoció legendarios, definitivamente Ash era único, fue buena idea irse de aventuras con él, seguro habrán muchas aventuras. Darking luego le hablo sobre sus viajes, las batallas que tuvo, sus entrenamientos y como conoció mejor a la líder Nameraka, las horas seguían y ya eran casi las 3 am, Darking decidió descansar un poco, mientras que Ash mantenía el fuego vivo, aunque los troncos ya empezaban a terminarse.

De pronto varios sonidos se oyeron, alertando al azabache, quien se levanto y coloco su mano en su pokeball listo para cualquier cosa, nuevamente varios sonidos se oyeron pero mas fuerte, esta vez despertando a Darking y a Chochoo, aunque esta ultima algo adormilada, nuevamente el ruido se oyó pero ahora se escucharon gemidos y algunos gritos, cosa que asusto a la chica quien grito y se escondió tras Ash, Darking también poso su mano en su pokeball listo para cualquier cosa.

De pronto una especia de bola negra se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaban ellos, gracias a los reflejos de Ash logro tomar a Chochoo y salir del lugar de impacto, Darking hizo lo mismo moviéndose a un lado, la explosión dio en la pare causando un gran agujero.

— eso fue… — dijo Darking sorprendido.

— bola sombra… — dijo Ash mirando al frente aun para ver como un Gengar, varios Hunter y Gastlys aparecían.

— ¡Pokemon fantasmas! — grito Chochoo asustada.

— al menos sabemos que son pokemon, ve Houndoom — dijo Darking llamando al pokemon fuego/siniestro quien dio un ladrido.

— vamos Pikachu — dijo Ash, Pikachu se coloco al frente de este, al lado de Houndoom.

Chochoo miro como su maestro y Darking se preparaban al lado de sus pokemon a luchar, ella tenia miedo, pero tampoco podía echarse atrás, no claro que no, tomo su pokeball y saco a Milotic quien se puso en el medio de Pikachu y Houndoom, ella imito a su pokemon colocándose en el medio de ambos chicos, ella miro a Ash y le dio una sonrisa, cosa que el azabache devolvió, los tres estaban listos para luchar.

(escuchen el tema Pokemon Mansión Remix de GlitchxCity es buenísimo ese tema)

Los pokemon fantasma atacaron primero lanzando unas bolas sombras, Pikachu, Houndoom y Milotic lograron evitarlo sin problemas, Darking ordeno usar pulso umbrío, Houndoom obedeció y uso su ataque derribando a varios Gastly y unos Hunter, los demás lograron evitar el ataque, entre ellos el Gengar que parecía el mas fuerte de todos, Ash le dijo a Pikachu usar tacleada de voltios, el pokemon amarillo uso su ataque que a gran velocidad chocaba con varios Pokemon que se lastimaban por la electricidad que cubría al ratón, dejando en fuera de juego a varios Gastly y Hunter también, Milotic no se quedo atrás y uso acua cola contra varios Gastly dejándolos K.O, ya solo quedaban 3 Gastly, 2 Hunter y el Gengar, Darking y Chochoo estaban listo para terminar, igual Ash, pero antes de decir que Pikachu usara impactrueno, se detuvo, pues sintió algo en su aura.

— "_algo no esta bien, siento algo extraño en el aura de esos pokemon" _— pensaba Ash mirando a los pokemon fantasma.

— ¡acabemos con ellos, Houndoom! — grito Darking con emoción recibiendo un ladrido de su pokemon.

— ¡vamos Milotic, choo! — grito Chochoo mas confiada.

Ambos estaban listos para atacar, pero esa idea se fue cuando recibieron una bola sombra por su espalda, que por suerte choco contra el suelo advirtiéndoles.

Los tres miraron y observaron que ahora había más Gastly y Hunter, además de Duskull, Misdreavus, shuppet, Yamask, drifloon y también lampent.

— esto debe ser una broma — dijo Darking sorprendido.

— ¿tan-tantos hay, choo? —dijo Chochoo volviendo a tener miedo.

— esto aun no me cuadra ¿Por qué todos estos pokemon nos atacan? — se decía Ash mirando como todos los pokemon preparaban un bola sombra, ash abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y corrió rápidamente abrazando a Chochoo — ¡Pikachu, protege a Milotic, Darking cúbrete! — grito Ash, Darking busco refugio y su Houndoom también, Pikachu con sus manos se llevo a Milotic a un lugar seguro, todo eso paso segundo antes de que todos los pokemon lanzaran su poderoso ataque.

Una poderosa explosión ocurrió, la parte delantera de la casa fue totalmente destruida, escombros, vidrio rotos, madera, todo salió volando por los aires, una humera se formo y se vio a un Ash protegiendo a Chochoo, Darking salió medio lastimado por algunos escombro, por suerte Pikachu logro ponerse a salvo con Milotic y Houndoom encontró un agujero donde protegerse, Ash se levanto pero volvió a caer de rodillas, una bola sombra le dio justo en la espalda hiriéndolo mucho, Chochoo se preocupo mucho y buscaba la forma de ayudar a Ash, Darking fue a ver como estaban mientras los pokemon fantasma salía a volver atacarlos.

— chicos protéjannos mientras ayudamos a Ash — dijo Darking mirando a los pokemon que asintieron.

— estoy bien, no es nada — dijo volviendo a levantarse con ayuda de Chochoo.

— maestro no se haga el temerario ahora, Choo — decía la chica con preocupación en su cara y culpa, pues fue por ella que él termino así.

— ya te dije estoy bien, tranquila — dijo Ash dándole una sonrisa, que al menos calmo un poco a la chica — lo que me preocupa es lo que le pasa a estos pokemon — dijo Ash serio.

— tienes razón, note algo raro también — dijo Darking.

— al parecer alguien los controla en contra de su voluntad — dijo Ash sorprendiendo a Chochoo — debemos buscar la raíz del control y destruirla antes de que…— pero no termino al escuchar un grito, giro hacia atrás y vio como Chochoo era jalada por un Cofagrigus — ¡Chochoo! — grito Ash para ir a rescatarla, pero varios pokemon fantasma se interpusieron y atacaron nuevamente levantando una cortina de tierra que nublo la vista de Ash, cuando la visibilidad volvió, no había rastro de los pokemon fantasma, ni de Chochoo, solo estaban Ash, Darking, Pikachu, Houndoom, y una muy preocupada Milotic al no encontrar a su amiga — ¡maldición! ¡¿Chochoo?! — gritaba Ash sin recibir respuesta —¡CHOCHOOOO! — grito mas fuerte.

La chica había desaparecido.

**Continuara.**

**Ending.**

**(Musica Alive de Naruto)**

**Se ve a Ash sentado bajo un gran árbol, dándole mucha sombra, solo se ve a él y a pikachu dormido en sus piernas, mientras que Ash mira hacia el cielo, la imagen se empieza a alejar lentamente mostrando de fondo una hermosa pradera llena de flores, y varios starlys pasan volando, mientras el viento sopla moviendo los cabellos de Ash quien tenia la gorra sobre la cabeza de Pikachu.**

**Luego de varios segundo se va mostrando la imagen de Chochoo dormida de la parte izquierda del árbol con una sonrisa y la chaqueta de Ash sobre ella, luego la imagen se aleja mas mostrando a Darking en la parte trasera del árbol mirando al frente, con una rodilla levanta apoyando su brazo, la otra estirada, y al frente de él Houndoom dormido.**

**Y así se sigue alejando la imagen hasta verse bien los tres, luego la imagen sube hasta el cielo mostrando lo azul que estaba.**

**Fin del Ending**

**Fin del capitulo 6 ( Parte I )**

Otro capitulo mas al fin terminado, gracias a dios, a mi internet, a mi mama que lo paga xD, bueno por ahora termina esta parte, ¿que habrá pasado con Chochoo? ¿Por qué se la llevaron? ¿Qué pasara con las chicas del ex team flare? Todo eso y mas se responderán mas adelante, si quiero xD, bueno es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego.

Otra cosa, fue un error mío, pero en el capitulo pasado Milotic uso velo sagrado para aumentar su defensa, error mío, velo sagrado es para prevenir que no sufra daños como quemadura, paralizar, dormir, etc, el verdadero ataque que sube la defensa es pantalla luz si no me equivoco, lamento esa confusión, bueno ahora si, nos vemos.


	8. Chapter 7

(Suena música de cuando inicias una partida de pokemon Red o Blue)

Hola lectores de todo el mundo, aquellos que conozco y aquellos que no, les saludo yo nuevamente Yuurushimi EX, con el nuevo capitulo de Pokemon RH, me pareció mal que solo allá tenido un comentario del ultimo capitulo, pero bueno es algo por lo que muchos escritores pasamos, en fin, les traigo el nuevo capitulo donde se acaba el relleno del pueblo fantasma o de los espíritus.

(Abriendo una Pokeball sacando nuevamente a la sexy lopunny) desde ahora esta será mi ayudante, me la dieron los que en el anterior capitulo me obligaron a hacer una pendejada, porque los muy no tenían el dinero acordado snif snif.

Bueno ya da igual creo que es mejor empezar de una buena vez, otra cosa, como tengo tiempo planeo empezar dos Fics mas, o tal vez solo uno, les daré un breve resumen de lo que quiero, si les gusta la idea me dicen y sube los prólogos de cada uno mas tardar mañana.

Kitsu: joder contigo ¿no pues empezar el capitulo de una vez?

Yo hago lo que se me da la gana cabron.

Lopunny: puny, lopunny.

Ah cierto el traductor (apretando unos botes de una maquina).

Lopunny: amo ¿volveremos a repetir lo de anoche? *con un sonrojo*

Kitsu: ¡YA SABIA YO QUE ERAS UN POKEFHILICO!

¡CALLATE QUE SOLOS NOS BANANOS JUNTOS NADA MALO!

Kitsu: si claro, solo mira a tu Lopunny *mirando a la conejo que decía cosas como "amo no, ahí no" o "amo eso me gusta" y cosas similares* pinche enfermo hacerlo con una inocente chica.

A callar, amigos les daré los resúmenes al final del capitulo, ahora si vamos con el opening.

**Opening a lo pendejo.**

**(Escuchen el ending 1 de hunter x hunter y recreen el escenario)**

**Se ve mucha gente bajando del barco, entre la multitud se hace presente el protagonista quien tiene sus ojos ocultos bajo la gorra, luego sube la mirada mostrando sus ojos, Pikachu salta a su hombro él lo ve con una sonrisa, luego se observa momentáneamente la Región Horonigai para luego verse el cielo y aparecer en letras grandes "Pokemon La Región Horonigai" las letras desaparecen y queda el cielo, varios Pitgeys pasan volando.**

**Luego de eso el escenario cambia mostrando a Ash caminar por el puerto observando todo a su alrededor, sube su mirada a una parte observando a Darking sobre un techo, quien lo mira para luego sonreír, luego se cambian la escena a un lago donde se ve a Chochoo mirándolo, luego se ve una especie de lugar donde se muestran tres siluetas de pie, atrás de estas y agachadas cuatro mas, y delante de todas un hombre sentado con el rostro ensombrecido.**

**Luego volvemos con Ash quien da una leve sonrisa, se muestra al azabache desde atrás y varias figuras se ven y él empieza a correr con Pikachu , a su lado corren varios pokemon de distintas formas, luego mas atrás aparece Darking , luego los sigue Chochoo, luego arriba de ellos aparecen unos pokemon voladores.**

**Luego ocurre una explosión y se va a Ash con la ropa semi destruida y delante de él una extraña figura que levanta su mano, pero Ash sonríe y de pronto Pikachu salta delante de él para lanzar un potente rayo.**

**La escena cambia a Ash caminando tranquilo con pikachu en su hombro, junto con el Darking y Chochoo y la cámara sube mostrando el cielo.**

**Fin del opening.**

**Capitulo 7.**

**El pueblo de los espíritus. ( Parte II )**

La situación no era para nada buena, hace unos momentos Chochoo había sido secuestrada por unos Pokemon Fantasma, sin saber la razón o el porque de haberlo hecho, Ash estaba sentado intentando encontrar el aura de la chica, Darking mientras buscaba sus cosas y la de sus compañeros en el interior de la casa que hace no mucho había sido destruida por los Pokemon que los atacaron.

— esto es una basura — dijo Darking trayendo las cosas, por suerte no recibieron daño alguno.

— aun no entiendo la razón de llevársela, pero supongo que es una advertencia — dijo Ash quien estaba con los ojos cerrado.

— ¿ah que te refieres? — pregunto Darking con intriga.

— ¿Qué piensas que hubieran hecho casi todas las personas si ven a un Pokemon llevarse a su amiga? — respondió Ash con otra pregunta, dejando mas intrigado a Darking, por un momento no supo la respuesta, hasta que le llego una idea.

— se irían, por temor o en busca de ayuda…— respondió el chico asombrado.

— así es, querían hacer que nos fuéramos, darnos miedo — volvió a decir Ash que en ningún momento abrió los ojos — "_sintiendo leves auras alrededor nuestro, maldición, como son Pokemon fantasma es muy difícil localizar sus auras_" — pensaba el Ketchump con leve amargura.

— esto sigue siendo una basura ¿Por qué no mejor alejarnos? — se decía mas para si mismo Darking.

— no estoy seguro, pero ahora la prioridad es encontrar a Chochoo, y estoy seguro que si la encontramos a ella, encontraremos a quien controle los Pokemon fantasma — dijo Ash.

— pues no veo que hagas mucho, te has sentado y quedado hay como un idiota — dijo Darking levemente molesto.

— eso es porque estoy buscándola, soy capaz de sentir e aura de las personas y Pokemon — dijo Ash sorprendiendo a Darking.

Es cierto que Ash le conto algunas cosas sobre el aura, eh incluso el sabia historias sobre personas que podrían manejarla, pero jamás pensó en ver a uno, definitivamente, Ash es una caja de sorpresas. Luego de un rato, Ash no lograba localizar al aura de Chochoo, lo que le extraño siendo el aura de ella única como todas las demás, y una ventaja es que su aura era dulce eh inocente, cosa que no era común en muchas personas.

— ¿nada aun? — dijo Darking impaciente, pues sentía que cada minuto hay, era tiempo perdido.

— no logro sentirla, busca en muchas casas de aquí, pero nada…tendré que expandir mi aura entonces — dijo Ash llamando la atención de Darking, y antes de que el preguntara Ash le hablo — rodeare todo el pueblo con mi aura, así podre sentir las auras hasta en el rincón mas pequeño, pero eso me quitara energía — le respondió Ash mirándolo de reojo — "y la herida de mi espalda no es de ayuda tampoco" — pensó en ese instante sintiendo un amargo dolor en la zona antes mecionada.

Luego de unos minutos, Ash logro hacer su cometido, aunque Darking no lo viera, una especia de cúpula empezó a expandirse por todo el pueblo desde el cuerpo del azabache, llenando cada rincón, Ash estaba consciente de que no le duraría mucho, pues no estaba acostumbrado aun a hacer tal cosa. Pasaron otros minutos más, hasta que sintió una leve presencia, sabía que esto lo dejaría mas agotado, pero no tenia opción, expandió mas su aura que incluso llego por debajo del suelo, si lo viéramos desde un punto donde solo este Ash y su aura, lo viéramos a él y una esfera azulada de gran tamaño rodeándolo. Por fin sintió mejor el aura de Chochoo, no le extraño nada no haberla hallado, la chica estaba en una parte subterránea del pueblo, y el no pensó en eso, pero sintió otra cosa, un aura maligna, algo lleno de locura.

— la encontré — dijo Ash llamando la atención de Darking y los Pokemon — esta con otra persona, debemos apresurarnos — dijo levantándose para colocarse su chaqueta eh irse corriendo a donde cree saber la entrada.

Darking no perdió tiempo y lo siguió, confiado de que Ash sabia lo que hacia y donde estaba Chochoo.

**Base Del Team Rocket –Celda- (esto ocurre antes del ataque de los Pokemon Fantasma ah Ash y compañía)**

Luego de haber escuchado la petición de Jessie, las cuatro ex integrante del Tema Flare, se preguntaban que decisión tomar, el estrés y la amargura no dejaban que el sueños les ganara, las cuatro sabían que eran altas horas de la noche, pero no podían conciliar el sueño.

— esto me esta matando — dijo Aliana con amargura intentando dormir.

— ¿has pensado ya en algo, Mable? — pregunto Celosia.

— nada, no encuentro la forma de evitar esta situación — decía con mucha amargura.

— maldición, debíamos estar mas atenta, y ahora mira la situación en la que estamos — decía con leve furia Bryony.

Cada una estaba con la misma vestimenta, aunque esta era nueva ya que antes las cuatro decidieron tomar una ducha para despejar su mente, y sorpresa cuando vieron ropa limpia en sus camas, ahora estaban pensando en la situación.

— supongo que no hay opción — dijo Mable llamando la atención de las demás — tendremos que hacer lo que nos piden — dijo ella con tono de derrota.

— ¡¿estas loca?! — grito Celosia —¡nos costo mucho reunir esa información y codificarla! — decía ella con molestia — ¡¿y ahora quieres que se la demos en bandeja de plata?! — decía mas molesta la chica.

— ¡¿entonces tienes una mejor idea donde salgamos con vida?! — dijo igual de molesta Mable encarando a la chica, la cual se quedo muda — ¡no tenemos mas opciones, no tenemos nada mas que perder, nuestro líder era nuestra única cosa mas preciada, y él esta muerto! — dijo ahora con leves lagrimas causando las chicas bajaran sus rostros lleno de tristezas — no podemos hacer otra cosa… — finalizo la chica mirando el suelo.

Las cuatro estuvieron calladas por unos minutos, era cierto que ya no tenían nada que perder, desde niñas han estado juntas, vividos todo tipo de cosas, ese hombre fue capaz de ver su talento y aceptarlas, y ahora que no estaba, ya no había nada que perder.

— ¿entonces porque no acabar con nuestras vidas de una vez? — dijo Bryony sorprendiendo a las otras tres — si ya no tenemos nada que hacer, mejor suicidarnos ¿no? — volvió a decir con una voz apagada.

Aliana se acerco a su amiga, y le dio una fuerte bofetada haciendo que el rostro de la otra se girara a un lado y su mejilla derecha estuviera roja.

— ¡¿perdiste el juicio acaso?! — grito esta muy molesta sujetándola del cuello de la camisa.

— ¡¿entonces que se supone que hagamos?! —dijo Bryony con lagrimas — ¡¿piensas vender a tu equipo?! — recrimino ella mirándola.

Las tres no sabían que hacer, esta situación las estaba volviendo locas, por un lado, Mable pensaba que lo mejor era cooperar con los que las tenían apresadas, Aliana no sabia que pensar, y en parte estaba de acuerdo con Mable de cooperar con el enemigo, Celosia solo quería matar a todos esos desgraciados, y Bryony cada vez perdía el sentido de la vida y estaba seriamente pensando en suicidarse.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un hombre, estas se asustaron un poco al ver a esa persona, pero tuvieron mas temor al ver sus ojos verdes sin vida, fríos como el hielo, como si fuera un muerto viviente.

James estaba haciendo unas investigaciones sobre las chicas que tenían como prisioneras, además de idear planes para sus futuros encuentros con las demás organizaciones que debían eliminar, de vez en cuando miraba la cámara de seguridad que estaba en el cuarto de las chicas, cuya cámara automáticamente se apagaba cuando alguna debía hacer una necesidad, ya eran tarde, él lo sabia, su compañera hace mucho que estaba dormida, o eso creía él.

De pronto noto el ajetreo que estaba pasando en el cuarto de las prisioneras, encendió el sonido esperando oír lo que ellas decían, no le extraño que sus mentes estuvieran al borde de la locura, miro como se desenvolvían las cosas, luego de oír que el jefe de los Flare era tan importantes para ellas, decidió tomar esa carta a su favor y ponerla en la mesa como un full. (NDA: Full mano o jugada en el Poker donde tienes trió y pareja).

Y eso lo lleva a la situación actual, el parado frente a esas chicas, al principio pensaba el porque las habían salvado, pero luego se respondía que podían serle piezas fundamentales en sus planes, pero claro tendría que entrenarlas primero.

— veo que aun no se deciden — dijo James con un tono calmado y sereno.

— eso no te importa — dijo Celosia, recibiendo una mirada gélida de James, haciendo que la chica mire a otro lado con temor.

— me importa y mucho, si no deciden rápido deberemos matarla y decepcionaremos a nuestro líder, cosa que no queremos — decía James ahora con un tono frio y seco.

Las cuatro se sintieron chicas delante de ese hombre, no sabían el por que, pero podían deducir o sentir que si decían otra estupidez mas seria su fin.

— no podemos traicionar a nuestro líder — dijo Mable intentado sonar tranquila, aunque estaba muy nerviosa.

— su líder ya no existe, él esta muerto, ahora no son de nadie — dijo James mirándola, las chicas bajaron sus cabezas intentado reprimir las lagrimas — será mejor que se decidan pronto — dijo James, pero antes de irse decidió de una vez poner su mano — antes de morir, su líder me pidió una ultima cosa…— dijo James nuevamente llamando la atención de las cuatro — me pidió que cuidáramos de ustedes, fue su ultima voluntad — dijo esto, él se retiro dejando a las cuatro totalmente en shock.

Las cuatro no sabían que pensar, por un lado, sentían que era mentira, su líder jamás las pondría en manos de unos monstruos como ellos, por otro lado sentían que era cierto, por una extraña razón algo de lógica había en eso, después de todo no creen que halla sido coincidencia que justamente las halla traído a ellas cuatro, es mas, viéndolo desde un punto de vista mejor y coherente, si ellos sabían que solo ellas y el científico eran las únicas capaces de descifrar el código, hubiera sido mejor opción traer al científico o en otro caso solo a una de ellas, después de todo si fuera nada mas para descifrar los documentos, con una bastaba, pero las cuatro estaban hay. Definitivamente las cosas se ponían mas complicadas para ellas.

Mientras que James hablaba, Jessie fue en busca de compañero de toda la vida, al no verlo en el escritorio, supuso que tal vez fue a dormir, pero una voz llamo su atención, se acerco para ver por la cámara de vigilancia, viendo a James en el cuarto de las cuatro chicas y escuchando lo que él decía, la pelirroja sonrió, su amigo era o un genio, o alguien que aun no perdía ese lado amable, decidió retirarse a dormir nuevamente, mañana seria, según ella, un día agotador.

**Pueblo de los espíritus.**

De vuelta con Ash, él y Darking habían encontrado una casa, una puerta secreta que los llevaba a un túnel subterráneo, rápidamente empezaron a recorrer el lugar en busca de la chica, duraron unos minutos en poder llegar al final y la única puerta en todo el lugar, faltaba poco para llegar donde, según ash, estaba ella.

_***Media hora antes de eso.***_

Chochoo abrió lentamente los ojos, había sido dormida por un Pokemon de los que los atacaron, despertó desorientada sin saber donde estaba, luego llegaron las demás imágenes de golpe, cosa que la puso mas alerta, miro alrededor, estaba en una especie de cuarto o habitación con múltiples mesas llenas de extrañas copas, cada una con líquidos raros y burbujeantes, viendo el lugar le pareció similar a los cuarto de los científicos locos de las películas.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se preguntaba con temor la chica, luego escucho leves risas detrás de ella, intento moverse, pero sus pies y manos estaban atados imposibilitando alguna huida o movimiento.

— oh, ya despertaste — se escucho una voz, el cuarto oscuro no dejaba ver de quien era, hasta que unas luces se encendieron de la nada.

Chochoo se asusto al ver a un hombre de ojos amarillos llenos de demencia, pelo rubio sin brillo, largo y mugroso muy sucio todo despeinado y descuidado, el hombre vestía una bata de químico, pero esta estaba de un color amarilloso posiblemente por no haber sido lavada en días, es mas, incluso en mes o casi posible en años, una camisa de color negro, con una línea azulada en el medio que bajaba del cuello hasta el final de la camisa, pantalones negros sin brillo casi grises, muy sucios y rotos, zapatos que en tiempos antiguos hubieran estado en mejor condición que ahora, su cara sucia, mirada de persona demente casi al borde de la locura total.

— es un placer tenerte en mi mansión jajaja — decía el sujeto con una voz demencial — que objeto de prueba mas hermoso me trajeron mis queridos Pokemon, te usare para mis experimentos, espero no mueras como los demás jeje — decía esto ultimo el sujeto con cara de demente.

Chochoo no sabia quien era ese sujeto, pero empezaba a sentir miedo, aquel hombre hablaba cosas raras sobre experimentos, y eso le aterraba mas, pensar que ese sujeto vería su cuerpo, solo su maestro tenia ese derecho, según ella.

— ¡déjame ir! — decía Chochoo intentado zafarse sin éxito alguno, el sujeto se acerco mucho a ella causando mas temor en la chica, y también asco porque parecía que el tipo no se había bañado en meses.

— oh no, no puedo hacer eso, ahora eres mi espécimen — dijo acercando sus manos sucias al cuerpo de la chica, quien no pudo mas que gritar.

De manera loca el sujeto empezó a destruir la ropa de Chochoo, dejándola expuesta, quedando ella solo con su ropa intima en su parte baja, ya que sus pechos no tenían nada cubriéndola. La pobre chica lloraba amargamente, era primera vez que alguien la veía semidesnuda, y justamente tenia que ser un sujeto totalmente loco y desquiciado.

— oh, que cuerpo mas bello, debo examinarlo — dijo el sujeto para empezar a reír de forma demente asustando mas a Chochoo quien lloraba y pedía con fuerza en su mente la ayuda de su maestro.

Antes de que él sujeto pudiera "violar" a la chica, la puerta, salió volando, sorprendiendo al sujeto y a Chochoo, por causa de eso una humera se vio y una sombra se venia acercando, de pronto, y sin que nadie supiera como, el sujeto recibió un poderoso golpe en todo el rostro, causando que saliera casi volando hasta chocar con la pared de forma brusca, incluso se escucho el crujir de unos huesos rompiéndose, cuando se vio mejor todo, estaba Ash frente a Chochoo, con su brazo extendido y mano en forma de puño, dando a entender que fue él quien le dio semejante golpe.

— maesto… — dijo Chochoo mirando al azabache.

— ¡llegamos a tiempo! — dijo Darking entrando con los Pokemon, este al ver a Chochoo en su estado, tuvo que controlarse para no caer desmayado con una hemorragia nasal, pues sabia que no era el momento.

Milotic se acerco a su amiga y la miro con preocupación, Chochoo le sonri y le dijo que estaban bien, que por poco y ese hombre abusa de ella, la Pokemon acariciando con su frente la mejilla de Chochoo soltando lagrimas al ver el deplorable estado de amiga y que ella no pudiera haber echo nada. Ash se quito su Chaqueta y se la coloco para intentar cubrirla, por suerte la chaqueta era lo suficientemente grande para taparla.

— Darking llévate a Chochoo de aquí — dijo Ash sumamente serio.

— entendido — Dijo Darking desatando a la chica y ayudándola para salir de ahí seguidos de Milotic y Houndoom.

Chochoo miro al azabache con preocupación, quería quedarse y ayudar, pero este la miro y Chochoo juro ver un destello rojo en los ojos de Ash.

— estaré bien, hare pagar a ese maldito lo que te hizo — dijo Ash sumamente serio, ella entendió y Darking se la llevo fuera del cuarto, Ash miro como el hombre se ponía de pie, su hombro estaba de una forma extraña, dando a entender que se disloco.

— ¡maldito! — grito el sujeto mirando al azabache, de pronto su cara cambio de enojo a sorpresa, y luego a furia, para después demencia — ¡TU! — dijo el sujeto mirándolo con mas rabia y demencia aun — ¡ASH KETCHUMP! — grito mas fuerte el sujeto.

— vaya, pero si es el miserable científico del Team Plasma — dijo Ash escupiendo ese nombre — ¿Qué te paso? Antes estabas mejor…Colress — dijo Ash nuevamente con tono sarcástico.

— ¡maldito seas, Ash, por tu culpa vivo en esta miserable existencia, si no fuera por ti ahora seria el amo de los Pokemon! — decía Colress — ¡tu me arrebataste todo, tu maldita sabandija! — decía mas enojado.

— en primer lugar, si estas así es por tu culpa, y en segundo tu querías controlar a los Pokemon y sacar su "verdadero" potencial, sabiendo que solo los lastimabas — decía el azabache muy serio.

— ¡cállate desgraciado, pagaras caro todo lo que me hiciste! — dijo Colress apretando un botón de su pulsera — ¡venga Pokemon, maten a este hijo de perra! — dijo nuevamente.

De la nada y atravesando paredes, llegaban Pokemon Fantasmas, Ash al menos descubrió con que los controlaba, con esa extraña pulsera que tenia una especie de pantalla. Saco su Pokeball liberando a Blastoise, Colress al ver semejante Pokemon, se hecho a reír de forma demente.

— veo que ya la locura se ah apoderado de ti Colress — dijo Ash mirando como el científico se reía.

— ¡que Pokemon mas hermoso, debe ser mío, solo mío! — decía con tono demente — ¡ataquen mis Pokemon fantasma! — dijo para que los Pokemon empezaran su ataque.

Para Blastoise y Pikachu, era sencillo acabar con esos Pokemon, después de todo su nivel era bajo, y el de ellos dos era sumamente alto, ataques iban y venían de diferentes lados, Pikachu y Blastoise dejando a Ash en el medio para asegurar su bienestar, después de todo Ash estaba algo exhausto por usar su aura mas de lo que pensaba. Poco a poco todo los pokemon, o casi todos iban cayendo, hasta queda el Gengar de la otra vez y el Cofagrigus, estos si dieron mas pelea, pero al final no pudieron con la poderoa Electro bola de Pikachu y el Hidrocañon de Blastoise.

— se acabo Colress — dijo Ash acercándose lentamente a un asustado Colress — pagaras caro haber controlado a esos Pokemon, y aun mas caron haberte atrevido a tocar a Chochoo — eso ultimo lo dijo mas molesto aun, Colress juro ver un destello rojizo en los ojos de Ash, cosa que lo asusto mas.

— no aun no Ash — dijo Colress empezando a reírse histéricamente — aun tengo un as bajo la manga — dijo nuevamente corriendo para alejarse del azabache y apretar unos botes de su pulsera — ¡ven, Spiritomb! — dijo Colress, de la nada, una sensación terrorífica se sintió, emergiendo del suelo surgió el Pokemon sorprendiendo al azabache — ¡estas acabado, acaba con ellos Spiritomb! — grio Colress.

El Pokemon empezó su ataque contra los otros dos lanzando poderosos ataques, Blastoise se coloco al frente recibiendo los ataques, sufriendo ligero daño, Pikachu mientras intento atacarlo con una tacleada de volteos, pero el Pokemon fantasma logro evadirlo con maestría, dándose a ver que estaba bien preparado. Spiritomb uso pulso umbrío dándole de lleno a Blastoise, pero igual, el Pokemon agua aun no recibía mayor daño.

— es fuerte, pero no tanto…Pikachu podría acabarlo, pero necesito hacer mas daño con un impactrueno — decía Ash buscando la forma de vencer al Pokemon sin que Pikachu usara un ataque tan potente — ¡Blastoise, usa chorro de agua con potencia en el techo! — grito Ash, el Pokemon obedeció y lanzado de su canon un potente chorro de agua que pego del techo, aunque el ataque era fuerte, el techo logro soportarlo y la sala empezó a mojarse, como Colress, Ash y los Pokemon.

— no se que intentas, pero acabare con esto ¡Spiritomb, Viento Aciago! — grito Colress pensando que todo acabo.

— ¡Pikachu impactrueno! — dijo Ash, el Pokemon eléctrico rápidamente uso su ataque, dándole de lleno al fantasma quien al preparar su ataque no pudo evitarlo, Colress sabia que ese ataque no derribaría a su Pokemon, pero su cara fue de sorpresa total ver que si recibió un gran daño — veo que no te diste cuanta, use el agua para darle mayor poder al ataque de mi Pikachu — dijo Ash recordando su batalla contra Brock y como venció, injustamente a su parecer, al Onix de su amigo.

Colress miro a su Pokemon más fuerte, siendo controlado por él, caer totalmente fuera de combate. De pronto sintió un fuerte dolor proveniente de su brazo izquierdo, donde tenia su aparato controlador, o donde estaba, o mejor dicho donde estaba su brazo, pues este cayo al suelo mientras sangre salían de su ahora amputado brazo, en un momento Ash le ordeno a Pikachu usar Cola de Hierro en el brazo donde estaba el aparato, dando fue la fuerza que se lo amputo de un golpe. Colress solo dio un grito desgarrador de dolor sujetando lo que quedaba de su extremidad.

— ¡DESGRACIADO! — gritaba una y otra vez el científico — ¡OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ ARRUINASTE TODO, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! — decía fuera de si el sujeto.

— has causado ya mucho daño, y pagaras caro eso, pero no seré yo el que te haga pagar — dijo Ash para elevar su brazo con la mano abierta, de pronto un aura azulada se formo a su alrededor y se expandió por toda la sala, de repente, todo los Pokemon Fantasmas, empezaron a levantarse, sintiendo sus energías recuperadas, cuando todos estaba consciente, Ash cayo de rodillas muy agitado, esa noche si que había usado mucho su aura.

Colress por otro lado, estaba sumamente impactado, ese chico había hecho algo único y sorprendente, embozo una sonrisa, que se volvió en una sonrisa demente, empezando a reír como loco.

— ¡quiero ese poder, damelo! — decía Colress riéndose como demente, Ash lo miro con pena y deje de lamento, el sujeto, a causa de la avaricia, el poder y sus ansias de grandeza, lo llevaron a un pozo sin fondo de locura, dolor y soledad, pudo notar lagrimas recorrer las mejillas del científico.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Colress? — pregunto Ash mirando al sujeto, aun desangrándose.

— cuando nos atraparon, cuando frustraron nuestros planes, logre huir, no sabia donde ir, me buscaban por todas partes, logre escabullirme en un bote, no sabia donde iba, solo quería irme — decía esta vez mas serio — llegue a este lugar, no sabia donde estaba, deambule sin rumbo, hasta que llegue a este pueblo — seguía su historia, su piel se volvía pálida por la perdida de sangre — solo podía pensar en vengarme, solo podía pensar en hacerte pagar, solo podía pensar en hacerme mas fuerte, logre construir este aparato para controlar los Pokemon de la zona, solo había Pokemon Fantasma, paso el tiempo, solo me centraba en hacerlos mas fuertes, turistas venían y yo los asustaba con los Pokemon, pero seguían viniendo mas y mas, hasta que me canse y cada vez que venían, hacia que algunos secuestraran a una persona, y los usaba como sujetos de prubas, para mejora las capacidad de los Pokemon, solo quería poder, mas poder, y mas, y mas — dijo volviendo a su dote de locura — luego me apoderaría de esta región, por tener poderosos Pokemon, pero gracias a ti, ya no podrá ser, te maldigo Ash, te maldigo y espero nos veamos en el infierno — esto ultimo lo dijo con una grotesca sonrisa.

Ash solo se limito a voltearse eh irse, mientras con un movimiento de cabeza, les hizo entender a los Pokemon Fantasma que hicieran lo que quieran con Colress, los Pokemon lentamente empezaron a acercarse al científico, todos los Pokemon con una mirada de enojo sin igual, listos para hacer justicia con sus manos.

— ¡ustedes me pertenecen! — decía Colress con locura empezando a reír con demencia — ¡son mi pertenecían, mi pertenecían! ¡jajajajajajajajajaajajajaja! ¡aléjense desgraciados, no aléjense! —empezó a gritar con miedo — ¡aléjense de mia, no, auxilio! — empezó a gritar mas fuerte, Ash podía oír los gritos desgarradores del científico, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, el mismo se busco ese final.

Ash, con ayuda de blastoise, salió del lugar recibiendo los rayos del sol en su cara, el azabache sintió un ardor en sus ojos, intento evitar la luz colocando su mano como escudo para sus ojos, ya cuando se acostumbro, miro a Chochoo quien corrió a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando en su pecho, el azabache solo pudo abrazarla y darles palabras de consuelo. Luego de eso, Chochoo saco otra vestimenta, muy diferente al primero, colocándose una camisa de tiras de color azul, un pantalón short que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los muslos, amarro su pelo en una coleta de caballo, Ash por otro lado se volvió a colocar su chaqueta rojiza.

Luego de ver que podían salir del pueblo, llegaron a la entrada donde una oficial llego, vestía algo similar a las oficiales Jenny, solo que su ropa era de un azul marino, falda que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y al aprecer medias negras que empezaban des mas arriba de sus rodillas, zapatos azules, camisa blanca dejando apreciar su gran busto, y una chaqueta sobre ella sin mangas, su pelo era largo hasta su espalda, de color lila, y sus ojos eran de color morado. Llego en una moto de patrullaje. Darking se perdió del mundo, pues cayo inconsciente con un sangrado nasal, por causa de ver el busto de la oficial moverse.

— escuche un gran estruendo aquí, y creo ver la causa — dijo la mujer intentando sonar directa y dura, pero tristemente su tono de voz era dulce y algo infantil.

— nosotros no causamos nada oficial — le dijo Chochoo quien traía ah Ash apoyado de ella.

— ¿ah no? — dijo la oficial mirándola, buscando mentira en sus palabras — siento que eres sincera, entonces ¿Quién fue el causante? — pregunto la mujer.

— fue uno de los integrantes del Team Plasma — dijo Ash con tono cansado.

La oficial sabia datos sobre cada una de las mas peligrosas organizaciones, entra ellas el Team Plasma, supo que eran una banda de criminales con afán de conquistar el mundo, cosa que le supuso extraña, pues eran la única organización con dicha meta, pues los Team Magma y Aqua, querían hacerse con los poderosos Pokemon legendarios de Hoenn, el Team Galaxy, de los de Sinnoh, mientras que el Team Rocket, eran una caso distinto, pues nunca se sabia cuales eran sus metas.

— esta bien, noto que tu amigo esta cansado — dijo mirando al azabache — un grupo de oficiales llegaran pronto, por ahora has que tu amigo se siente para chequearlo — dijo con una sonrisa, Chochoo hizo lo que le pidió y la oficial empezó a revisar al azabache notando la herida en la espalda — _"esta herida es grave, me sorprende que siga en pie y consciente" _— pensaba sorprendida.

Luego de verlo mejor, supo que esa herida era la única que necesitaba más atención, intento ir a ver a Darking pues noto que también esta inconsciente, pero Chochoo le dijo que él no valía la pena. Cosa que sorprendió a la oficial, pero hizo caso y dejo al pobre chico ahí tirado, si alguien hubiera mirando fijamente a Darking, hubieran notado una lagrima bajar de su ojo, con cara triste eh incluso llorando también, y con un letrero que dice *nadie me quiere*

Luego de unos minutos, una patrulla llego con varios oficiales, los cuales rápidamente bajaron y subieron con cuidado al azabache, quien había quedado inconsciente, sobre los pechos de la oficial, cosa que le causo gran enojo a Chochoo. Casi todos los oficiales se quedaron, recibiendo la orden de revisar la zona en busca de alguien sospechoso, o alguna pista, mientras la oficial se iba con Ash y sus amigos, la patrulla partió directo a Hitorittsu, para suerte de Chochoo y Darking. Mientras que Ash descansaba.

Lo chicos al fin logran irse del antiguo Hitorittsu, evitando que alguien siga con sus fechorías, pronto llegarían a la ciudad donde Ash deberá ganar su segunda medalla, las cosas apenas estaban empezando para nuestro amigo Ash, y espero que sean mas para bien.

.

.

.

— ¿ya han tomado su decisión? —

—…así eso…—

— ¿Qué escogen entonces? —

— desde ahora…serviremos al Team Rocket —

—…buena elección —

**Continuara.**

**Ending.**

**(Musica Alive de Naruto)**

**Se ve a Ash sentado bajo un gran árbol, dándole mucha sombra, solo se ve a él y a pikachu dormido en sus piernas, mientras que Ash mira hacia el cielo, la imagen se empieza a alejar lentamente mostrando de fondo una hermosa pradera llena de flores, y varios starlys pasan volando, mientras el viento sopla moviendo los cabellos de Ash quien tenia la gorra sobre la cabeza de Pikachu.**

**Luego de varios segundo se va mostrando la imagen de Chochoo dormida de la parte izquierda del árbol con una sonrisa y la chaqueta de Ash sobre ella, luego la imagen se aleja mas mostrando a Darking en la parte trasera del árbol mirando al frente, con una rodilla levanta apoyando su brazo, la otra estirada, y al frente de él Houndoom dormido.**

**Y así se sigue alejando la imagen hasta verse bien los tres, luego la imagen sube hasta el cielo mostrando lo azul que estaba.**

**Fin del Ending**

**Fin del capitulo 7 ( Parte II –se acabo el primer relleno-)**

Ah por fin termine este capitulo, sinceramente no pensé hacerlo tan largo, pero bueno tenia que terminar el relleno, en fin hasta que el capitulo, se que no fue tan emocionante, pero desde cuando el relleno es emociónate, en fin, espero mas comentarios que en el ultimo capitulo y me digan que opción eligen para Ash con respeto al avance amoroso, sin mas que decir empezare los resúmenes de los fics que planeo hacer o dejar para mas tarde.

Primer fic,.

Anime: Naruto.

Titulo: aun no se.

Nivel: M –abra sexo, gore, comentario explicito, y comedia xD-

Parejas: posible Harem.

Resumen: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Minato descubre una cruel verdad antes del nacimiento de su hijo? ¿Qué pasa si es traicionado por su aldea y personas queridas? Causa que el rayo amarillo decida dejar Konoha a merced del Kyubi, llevándose a su hijo y teniendo la compañía de dos personas inesperadas que cambiaran la historia desde muchos puntos, además de otra mas, vean como Naruto crece siendo criado por su padre, lejos de Konoha.

Segundo Fic.

Anime: Pokemon.

Titulo: tampoco se.

Nivel: T+ -abra lemon, una que otra escena sangrienta, pero es mas romance y aventura-

Parejas: Ash x Pokeharem.

Resumen: a causa de un cambio drástico en la historia, Ash no consigue a Pikachu, Su madre muere en un accidente dejándolo solo, sin nadie, Arceus decide darle al joven una mejor vida, pero, el Pokemon dios no pareció tener la mejor idea de hacerlo, solo ocurriéndole una cosa, volver al humano un Pokemon, y dejarlo en un lugar alejado del mundo donde solo Pokemon habitan, sin humanos. Acompaña al joven Ash, el humano pokemon, en esta nueva aventura donde el decidirá al final, si decide quedarse en su nueva vida o volver nuevamente como humano. (basado en la historia de Pokemon mundo misterioso)

Hay están las historias, díganme cual les gusta mas o si quieren ambas, en fin, nos vemos luego y dejen comentarios.

Lopunny: amo ¿ahora si nos bañaremos juntos como ayer? Espero sea igual de dulce *colocando sus manos en su cara con un buen sonrojo y carita soñadora*

Kitsu: ¡POKEFHILICO!

¡CALLATE KITSU!

(dejaremos esto para después)


	9. Chapter 8

(Suena música de cuando inicias una partida de pokemon Red o Blue, aparece un chico vestido como Ash cuando viajo a Hoenn)

Hola amigos lectores les saluda yo nuevamente, Yuurushimi, por fin actualizando este fic que por suerte a tenido su publico, me alegra ver que al menos mas de dos personas lo leen, eso sin contar las demás que no estes registrado *caminando por una hierba alta* pues hoy ando en búsqueda de mi equipo Pokemon, ya que Kitsu no quiere ser parte de este.

Kitsu *disfrazado de un ninentales* : la gran madre que te pario ¿Por qué estoy disfrazado así? Si yo soy un ser del infierno cabron.

Me vale una hectárea de *censurado* ¿pero que *censurado*?

Kitsu: jajajajajajajaja te censuraron *censurado* o no *censurado*

A ti también *censurado* ¡ah que dolor de cabeza! ¡Lopu! *llamando a la Lopunny que extrañamente iba vestida*

Lopu: si amo amado, dueño de mis deseos sexuales y de mas *con una sonrisa*

Kitsu: *censurado* pokefhilico idiota bueno para nada hijo de *censurado*

Cállate, Lopu-chan ayúdame a capturar a unos Pokemon, preferiblemente que sean solo hembras *con cara pervertida*

Lopu: ¿no cree que debamos responder los comentarios de nuestros lectores amo?

Ooooohhhh me da perezaaaaa *actuando como niño pequeño mientras que Lopu tenia una sangrado nasal y mirada de violadora*

Kitsu: yo lo hare ustedes vayan a fornicar por hay *tomando las cartas mirando como los dos se van* idiotas bien comencemos.

**CCSakuraforever** : gracias por comentar esta historia patética, digo, buena, espero te siga gustando la trama y sigas leyendo, esperamos tus comentarios.

**guzmanrolando38**: igualmente gracias por leer este fic, nos agrada que te guste, y gracias por darnos tu opinión con respeto a las historias que deseo realizar. Espero sigas comentando amigo.

**diego4560**: te lee una nota que dejo Yuu con respeto a esto _"Ash siempre ah sido un héroe a mi perecer, la gente ignorante a mi parecer comparan mucho a Ash con Red, diciendo que Ash jamás llegaría a los talones a Red, concuerdo que Ash no parece aprender de sus miles de combates ya tenido y que sea infantil, pero igual Ash es un héroe en muchos aspectos, gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capitulo, otra cosa ¿Cómo que guionista?" _hay esta.

**Linkender**: estamos de acuerdo en que a ti y a Yuu les gusta también eso, ver a un personaje enojarse y sacar un poder desconocido y poderoso que le rompe el *censurado* a sus enemigos…en fin Yuu planea seriamente hacer el masivo Harem, pero repito que Ash no estará metido en el dilema a amoroso, tendrá contactos con chicas y eso, besos y caricias, capaz algo de lime, pero no será una donde Ash se enamore perdidamente de todas las chicas ni nada de eso.

Kitsu: joder que largo o ¿ya se acabo la puta censura? Gracias a dios…o mierda ¡¿Qué dije?! ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! *quemándose* ¡maldición no debía decir esoooooo!

*Yuu llegando con una Lopunny en brazos toda sudada, agitada y con algo extraño en el medio de sus piernas* ¿Qué paso? *mirando a Kitsu arder y hacerse cenizas*…diablos…

(empecemos de una vez)

**Opening a lo pendejo.**

**(Escuchen el ending 1 de hunter x hunter y recreen el escenario)**

**Se ve mucha gente bajando del barco, entre la multitud se hace presente el protagonista quien tiene sus ojos ocultos bajo la gorra, luego sube la mirada mostrando sus ojos, Pikachu salta a su hombro él lo ve con una sonrisa, luego se observa momentáneamente la Región Horonigai para luego verse el cielo y aparecer en letras grandes "Pokemon La Región Horonigai" las letras desaparecen y queda el cielo, varios Pitgeys pasan volando.**

**Luego de eso el escenario cambia mostrando a Ash caminar por el puerto observando todo a su alrededor, sube su mirada a una parte observando a Darking sobre un techo, quien lo mira para luego sonreír, luego se cambian la escena a un lago donde se ve a Chochoo mirándolo, luego se ve una especie de lugar donde se muestran tres siluetas de pie, atrás de estas y agachadas cuatro mas, y delante de todas un hombre sentado con el rostro ensombrecido.**

**Luego volvemos con Ash quien da una leve sonrisa, se muestra al azabache desde atrás y varias figuras se ven y él empieza a correr con Pikachu , a su lado corren varios pokemon de distintas formas, luego mas atrás aparece Darking , luego los sigue Chochoo, luego arriba de ellos aparecen unos pokemon voladores.**

**Luego ocurre una explosión y se va a Ash con la ropa semi destruida y delante de él una extraña figura que levanta su mano, pero Ash sonríe y de pronto Pikachu salta delante de él para lanzar un potente rayo.**

**La escena cambia a Ash caminando tranquilo con pikachu en su hombro, junto con el Darking y Chochoo y la cámara sube mostrando el cielo.**

**Fin del opening.**

**Capitulo 8.**

**¡Bienvenidos a Hitorittsu!**

**La… ¿Lujuriosa Kagareta?**

Luego de viajar por unas horas, Ash, que aun seguía desmayado, fue llevado a una de las habitaciones del centro Pokemon para ser atendido, por suerte, el muchacho solo sufría de cansancio y esa quemadura era lo mas grave que tenia, o eso se pensaba, pues en el transcurso del camino, la oficial miro asombrada como la herida empezaba a sanar, casi le daba un paro cardiaco al ver tal cosa, decidió preguntarle al joven sobre eso, incluso sus amigos no notaron eso.

Ya era de noche, la luna menguante iluminaba el paisaje, junto a sus estrellas, era una hermosa noche, las horas no pasaban de las 8 de la noche, Darking y Chochoo estaban al cuidado de Ash, el primero porque a pesar de llevar poco tiempo como compañeros, ya veía a Ash con respeto y como amigo, además de posible tutor, mientras que Chochoo veía a Ash mas como su maestro, lo miraba con respeto, admiración y un toque de amor, después de ver como Ash en dos ocasiones la salvo, y todo eso en una misma noche. Ese chico era muy especial para ella.

Mientras que Ash, este aun esta dormido, pero dentro de su mente, estaba flotando al parecer en la nada, solo se veía un cuarto blanco, no se notaba paredes, muebles, nada, absolutamente nada, Ash estaba en el medio, o eso parecía, pensando en lo ocurrido, el uso de su aura lo dejo exhausto realmente, aunque entreno mucho para dominarla bien y gastar mínimas cantidades, esa noche decidió, o tal vez no pensó bien, usar una gran cantidad para encontrar a la chica, definitivamente se sentía responsable de lo que le pasara a ella. Y cuando la vio casi desnuda a punto de ser manoseada por ese bastardo, una ira lo cegó y solo pudo pensar en matar a ese payaso, suerte que regreso a su cordura cuando le dio ese golpe, capaz hubiera echo mas de lo que podría arrepentirse.

— "_debo saber manejar mi sentimientos, no quiero cometer el mismo error de hace tiempo"_ — pensaba el azabache, cerrando los ojos dispuesto a descansar mas — _"me tomara unas horas mas antes de recuperarme, mañana debería estar mejor, espero que nadie notara como curaba mi herida usando mi aura, je, sinceramente agradezco que *él* me ensenará a manejarla perfectamente"_ — pensaba Ash para relajarse y descansar un poco mas.

Mientras el azabache volvía a dormir, en su mente claro, Darking empezó a decirle a Chochoo sobre el gimnasio de esta ciudad, dándole algunos detalles de este, ya que Chochoo solo sabía que era uno de tipo fantasma, pero nada más relevante.

— el gimnasio *Firukoeta* (Firu – Firudo = campo, Koeta = del mas allá = Campo del mas allá) es un gimnasio duro de roer, claro esta que hace mucho nadie ah superado este gimnasio, digo, si nadie es capaz de ganar a Nameraka ¿Cómo podrían ganar aquí? Su información es poca, solo se que su líder es dura y bastante temible, cuentos de personas que han visto el líder — dijo Darking haciendo memoria.

— ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser, choo? — pregunto Chochoo intrigada.

— bastante, Nameraka me dijo que si alguna dia podría vencerla, no tuviera esperanzas de pasar de hay, Kagareta es muy fuerte, un poco mas que ella, según lo que me dijo — dijo nuevamente Darking mirando a Chohchoo — odio decirlo, pero no se si Ash será rival para este gimnasio — dijo mirando al azabache.

Chochoo solo miro también al azabache dormir tranquilamente, al menos Ash estaba bien, pero si lo que Darking dijo es cierto, temía que su maestro fuera derrotado, aunque luego borro eso de su mente ¿Qué clase de alumna (autoproclamada) seria si no confiaba en su maestro? Eso no seria digno.

— yo se que lo lograra, Ash es fuerte, su equipo mas fuerte aun, estoy seguro que este reto será superado por el, choo — dijo sujetando la mano de Ash con fuerza.

Darking solo embozo una sonrisa pequeña, maldecía la suerte de Ash al conseguir bellezas en el camino, pero Chochoo tenia razón, el sujeto en la cama era una caja de sorpresas, sabia que Ash tenia mas posibilidades que nadie de vencer, no solo este gimnasio, si no los demás, y estaba ancioso de ver el día en que Ash fuera proclamado, campeón de la Región Horonigai, claro, aunque él no lo admitiría, aun no.

**Base del Team Rocket –laboratorio- **

Podíamos observa un amplio cuarto lleno de muchos materiales científicos, maquinas de todo tipo, botellas con líquidos raros, muchas cosas que valdrían mas que una cien casas juntas. En el medio había una mesa donde las cuatro ex integrantes del Team Flare hacían unas investigaciones, o mejor dicho pasaban información a una computadora, al final las chicas optaron por tomar la opción mas adecuada, servir a los Rocket. Aunque al principio no fue fácil pues debían dejar algo en claro.

_Flash Back._

_Podíamos observar una amplia oficina, en una gran escritorio y sentado en un cómodo sillón, estaba el líder de esa organización, mirando seriamente a las seis personas enfrente de su persona, analizando a cada una a ver si ocultaban algo, las cuatro chica mas atrás de las otras dos personas, tenían una expresión decidida eh intentado mostrarse relajadas, pero él notaba su nerviosismo, aunque las chicas podían ocultarlo bien._

_Luego miro a las otras dos, estas si que eran libros sin portada, no mostraban nada, aunque la mujer sonreía maliciosamente y a la vez con leve sensualidad, mientras el hombre estaba serio y calmado, como si estuviera en un picni. A su lado, el Persian lamia su pata derecha, neutral de lo que pase en cualquier momento, pero podía jurar que estaba atento y que actuaria en cualquier momento._

— _entonces…— procedió a empezar esta reunión el líder Giovanni._

— _las chicas aceptaron usar sus talentos a favor del Team Rocket, señor — dijo Jessie con esa sonrisa en su rostro._

— _perfecto, es bueno saber eso — decía el líder con leve amargura, pues había perdido la apuesta, sus incompetentes científicos no lograron decodificar los documentos, cosa que lo enfureció porque eso significaba una derrota mas contra esos dos._

— _ellas aceptaran decodificar los documentos y ser fieles subordinados de usted — decía James neutral como siempre._

_Pero escucharon una voz que les hizo mirar a una de las chicas, Mable había echo un carraspeo de su garganta llamando la atención de todos, ella los miro, al principio estaba nerviosa, no quería tampoco hacer lo que quería, miro a sus compañeras quien asintieron dándole algo de apoyo moral a seguir._

— _lamento la interrupción, señor Giovanni — dijo Mable mirándolo, intentando sonar lo menos nerviosa posible — pero no podemos aceptar que usted sea nuestro líder — dijo la chica mirando al líder quien se sorprendió y enfureció levemente._

— _¿Se puede saber porque su negativa? — dijo Giovanni con tono serio — pensé que aceptaban ayudarnos y ser parte de nuestra organización o ¿acaso quieren morir? — esto lo dijo mas como una amenaza que una advertencia._

— _no me mal entienda, señor Giovanni, si seremos parte de su organización, pero no aceptaremos ordenes de usted realmente — decía Mable intentando no ser intimidada por esa mirada y su amenaza, sinceramente, esa cara se quedaba corta con la que vio ayer en el sujeto — lo que queremos decir es que…ya tenemos un líder… — dijo Mable llamando la atención de los demás._

— _su líder esta muerto — dijo Giovanni serio, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se formo — el informe revela que murió patéticamente, como la basura que es — dijo el líder, intentando hacer enojar a las cuatro, noto que dos de ellas apretaban sus puños con fuerza, otra solo bajo la mirada, mientras que Mable se puso mas seria — entonces ¿Cuál es ese líder del que hablan? — pregunto Giovanni._

— _él… — dijo Mable con una sonrisa señalando a James, quien por primera vez mostro que al menos tenia emociones pues se sorprendió notablemente por lo que dijo al chica, pero se recompuso rápido y volvió a su cara seria y neutral — él es nuestro nuevo líder — dijo Mable._

_Un silencio se mantuvo durante segundos en todo el lugar, nadie decía nada, cosa que hacia el aire más pesado. De pronto una carcajada se escucho, una risa que le haría temblar los huesos hasta a un Gyarados._

— _ustedes o son imbéciles o son valientes, mira que decirme esas cosas — decía el líder mirándolas con una sonrisa — esta bien, admiro su valentía — eso sorprendió a las cuatro que no esperaban que aceptara tan fácilmente — además ya les había dicho a estos tres que ustedes serán su responsabilidad, pero recuerde que aun estoy sobre ustedes, así que mejor muestren el respeto debido o las matare ¿entendido? — finalizo Giovanni con una mirada mas seria y ojos asesinos, las cuatro asintieron — bien, ahora, James, estarás a cargo de estas mocosas, será mejor que eviten que hagan estupideces, porque ellas pagaran caro, pero tu mas — dijo el líder mirando James, quien solo asintió — retírense, mañana les diré su próxima misión, y ustedes cuatro empiecen a decodificar esos documentos y guárdenlos en el sistema — dijo Giovanni, todos empezaron a retirarse dejando a el líder y su secretaria solos._

_(estos también tiene una Flash back, pero como este recuerdo es de las chicas y no de Giovanni lo dejo hasta aquí)_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Las cuatro no esperaban que ese sujeto aceptaran, pero mejor para ellas, realmente no querían seguir ordenes de ese viejo, habían echo eso ya que su líder pidió a los *ejecutores de tu equipo* que las cuidaran, así que decidieron dejar en claro que solo seguirían ordenes de esos dos, mas de ese tal James, una parte porque esa fue la orden del líder, y por otra por recordar a su antiguo líder.

— ya termínanos — dijo Aliana estirándose un poco, llevaba horas sentada, si que habían codificado muchas cosas.

— al fin, no puedo creer toda la información que teníamos reunida — dijo Bryony.

— y ahora lo estamos echando todo a la basura — dijo Celosía con leve molestia, era la única en desacuerdo en ayudar a los miserables que acabaron con todo lo que le importaba, mas su líder.

— se que estamos vendiendo a nuestro equipo, pero no hay opción, era esto morir — dijo Mable masajeando su hombro izquierdo.

Las cuatro iban vestidas con el uniforme reglamentario de los Rocket, el negro con la letra *R* grande roja en el pecho.

— este traje me da comezón ¿Cómo pueden vestir esto? Además el color me da asco — decía Celosía con mal humor.

— es lo que debemos cargar ahora que somos parte de os Rocket, aunque me gustaría tener mi antiguo traje — decía Aliana intentando en vano separar la ajustada ropa de entre su pierna, si no cargara ropa intimida, seguro se le metería por una zona santa.

Las cuatro decidieron terminar los últimos detalles, pues su nuevo líder les dijo que ellas irían mañana a la misión de ellos, para probar sus habilidades, ellas aceptaron, porque no tenían más opción.

Mientras que James las miraba por la cámara de seguridad, no es que desconfiara de ellas, solo que a veces sentía curiosidad por lo que decían las chicas.

— estas cuatro me darán dolor de cabeza — decía James masajeando tu cabeza intentando calmar un leve dolor que empezó.

— es tu culpa — escucho la melodiosa voz de Jessie, quien llego y se coloco sobre la mesa entrelazando sus piernas, colocando sus manos una sobre la otra, sobre la rodilla derecha que estaba sobre la izquierda, una pose algo provocativa, pues ligeramente sus piernas dejaban ver un poco bajo su falda.

— ¿Por qué mi culpa? — dijo James, dejando ese lado serio y neutro, pues solo actuaba así como las demás personas, menos con Jessie, lo conocía demasiado bien como para fingir delante de ella.

— por complacer a un viejo moribundo — dijo con tono infantil la mujer riéndose un poco.

— ya te dije que las traje porque podrían ser potenciales piezas en nuestros planes — decía James intentando sonar molesto.

— o ¿en serio? Yo pensaba que viste sus atractivos y pensabas en dominarlas y hacerlas tuya, como conmigo — dijo Jessie en tono coqueto, haciendo que James se sonroje levemente, por el último comentario.

— hmp, como digas — dijo James mirando otro lado, Jessie solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados haciendo la pose de victoria, pues sabia bien que cuando James decía eso, significaba que no tenia como defenderse contra ella.

Los dos estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales, sobre como planear una estrategia donde podrían usar a las cuatro chicas en su próxima misión, sin saber que un pequeño Rattata, estaba viéndolos, lo mas llamativo fue una pequeña cámara en su espalda, la rata entonces empezó a irse, estaba a punto de meterse en un agujero, pero sintió que algo fuerte le presiono la cola, y lo que vio fue a un Persian con una sonrisa nada santa. El raton intento huir pero era inútil, luego de unos minutos. Persian llego al lado de James y Jessie mostrando la cámara.

— así que el líder nos quería espiar — decía James nuevamente con su tono serio, mirando el aparato, por suerte era una cámara grabadora, toda lo que dijeron, o fue grabado, aun no fue mostrado a el líder.

— o, parece que nuestro líder no confía en nosotros, que tristeza — decía Jessie con tono triste, pero bien fingido, James solo destruyo la cámara.

— será mejor andar con cuidado — dijo James para levantarse de la silla eh irse, debía descansar su mente y cuerpo para mañana.

— ¿quieres que vaya a visitarte esta noche? — hablo de repente Jessie sacándole un escalofrió a James, quien en vez de contestar siguió adelante, Jessie solo se reía como colegiala, le encanta molestar a James, de manera seductora, aunque claro, a veces, esos *juegos* eran aceptados por su compañero lo que hacia que fueran a otros niveles que no diremos ahora por horario infantil.

Mientras que Persian ignoraba eso, ya sabia como eran sus dos camaradas, así que le tomo importancia, además, quería dormir, pues acaba de comer algo delicioso.

**Hitorittsu.**

Ya era de día, debían ser como las 10 de la mañana, Ash empezaba a despertar, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, la luz hizo que los cerrara nuevamente, cuando se acostumbro, volvió a abrirlos, para mirar mejor, esta en una habitación del CP, uno donde eran tratados los pacientes, conocía bien esas habitaciones, había caído en muchas de ellas durante su vida.

Miro alrededor para nota que no había nadie, sus camisa estaba a un lado bien doblada, sus cosas igual, sus Pokeball al parecer no fueron tocadas, entonces sintió un movimiento bajo sus sabanas, las subió para mira bien, sobre el azabache y dormida muy plácidamente, estaba Chochoo, quien al parecer se metió bajo la sabana para dormir en el pecho descubierto de Ash. Este solo se sonrojo levemente, no era primera vez que despertaba con una chica, pero igual siempre tenia ese deje de pena cuando esta situación ocurría, con cuidado la coloco a un lado y el se levanto, se miro al espejo notando sus ojos pesados, dio un estirón y se fue al baño.

Chochoo, por su parte, al no sentir la cómoda *almohada* donde estaba, empezó a despertarse, Ash salió del baño secando su pelo y cara, Chochoo empezó a frotar sus ojos aun somnolienta.

— buenos días Chochoo — dijo Ash regalándole una sonrisa.

— buenos días maestro, choooo… ¿eh? ¿maestro?... ¡maestro! —de pronto la chica se lanzo y lo abrazo con fuerza — ¡maestro! ¡¿esta bien, le duele algo, no tiene cansancio?! — decía la chica muy preocupada.

— estoy bien, estoy bien, no te preocupes — decía Ash mirándola, ella suspiro, pero luego empezó a soltar lagrimas abrazando con fuerza al azabache, quien regreso el abrazo.

— ¡pensé que lo perdería maestro, choo! — decía la chica, secando sus lagrimas.

— solo fue un rasguño nada mas, no es para tanto jeje — dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues miro la cara de reproche de Chochoo.

— ¡no diga esas cosas maestro, choo! — dijo la chica inflando las mejillas haciendo un puchero.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Darking acompañado de una enfermera que Ash reconoció.

— ¿Mary? ¿Qué haces aquí? — mirando a la chica que conoció en Tochaiko.

— que mal educado, primero se saluda — dijo la enfermera haciéndose la molesta, Ash se disculpo — bueno, estoy aquí ayudando en el centro Pokemon, ya que en Tochaiko hay suficiente enfermeras jeje — decía con una sonrisa — que tuviste problemas en el camino — dijo Mary,pero luego vio a Chochoo quien la fulminaba con la mirada y no dejaba de aferrarse al brazo de Ash — aunque también te fue bien jeje — dijo la enfermera — solo debo chequear que todo este en orden y te daré de alta — dijo Mary, Ash asintió y se dejo revisar, luego de unos minutos, el chequeo termino — bueno, estas perfectamente, no hay necesidad de que sigas aquí, puedes irte, de este cuarto claro jeje — dijo finalmente.

— gracias Mary — dijo Ash sonriendo sacándole un sonrojo a la enfermera, causando celos en Chochoo y que Darking deseaba matar a Ash.

El azabache se vistió con el resto de su ropa, se arreglo su gorra, busco a su amigo Pikachu, quien estaba hablando con otros Pokemon, luego de eso se despidieron de Mary diciendo que irían al gimnasio de Hitorittsu.

En el camino, la gente le saludaba amablemente, unos extrañados de ver al azabache, pues era como una nueva cara, por así decirlo. Luego de un rato, llegaron a divisar al parecer el gimnasio.

(Escuchen este tema - Dark Music - The Sealed Kingdom-)

Cuando llegaron vieron un enorme edificio de espeto fantasmal, de color morado, con muchas ventanas, una que otra rota, y una gran puerta de madera, el azabache pensó que era una exageración, Darking no se sorprendió del diseño, mientras que Chochoo se aferro con fuerza al azabache, pues su mala experiencia con fantasma la dejaron algo traumatizada. Dicho edificio estaba alejado ligeramente del pueblo, no seria tan malo, si no fuera que el camino hasta el edifico era un cementerio lugrube, arboles negros y secos, los tres empezaron a caminar, Ash sin inmutarse, había visto cosas peores, Darking tenia algo de miedo, y Chochoo estaba aterrada.

Ash toco la puerta, esta con un chirrido sumamente escalofriante, empezó a abrirse por la mitad, separándose en dos puerta, cuando ambas se abrieron, dieron paso a un paisaje de un bosque, un bosque dentro de un casa, loco ¿no? Un bosque lúgubre.

Los tres empezaron a caminar nuevamente, cuando oyeron unas pisadas, Pikachu se poso delante de Ash, Darking tomo la Pokeball de Houndoom y Chochoo solo se aferro aun mas.

De pronto, vieron a un chico, no mayor de 16, corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, con cara de terror, y un Pokemon muy herido en sus brazos, el chico paso al lado de ellos, no se detuvo hasta salir por la puerta, cuando el chico salió, la puerta se cerro de golpe, los tres dejaron pasar eso y siguieron caminando. Cuando por fin salieron de ese extraño bosque, divisaron lo que parecía un campo de batalla, pero de color negro con la líneas rojas, al otro lado, estaba ella.

— Kagareta… — dijo Darking — la líder del gimnasio Firukoeta — finalizo.

— vaya, otro retador ha venido, que dulce, mas diversión jeje — decía la chica con tono coqueto y seductor, Darking al escuchar eso empezó a sangrar por la nariz.

— mi nombre es Ash Ketchump de pueblo paleta, vengo a retarte a una batalla Pokemon — dijo Ash seriamente, a causa de la distancia y que la luz era minina, no podía ver bien a la chica.

— acepto tu reto, o joven apuesto, pero debes saber que si ganas, igual no tendrás mi medalla — dijo la líder con tono melodioso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? — dijo Ash sorprendido, aunque seguía serio.

— yo acepto retos por diversión, y porque me da *placer* ver a los niños tontos caer ante mi, destruir sus sueños, eso me pone hay, que me desvió del tema — decía la mujer con leve excitación en su voz, sacándole una gota de sudor a Ash y Chochoo, mientras Darking perdía mas sangre — la mala Nameraka nunca me deja a ninguno para divertirme, así que dejo que me reten para, al menos, disfrutar un poco de las batallas y no aburrirme complaciéndome a mi misma juju — dijo la chica.

Ash tapo su rostro con su gorra, aunque le era fácil oculta sus emociones, esta chica sabia como avergonzarlo, Chochoo estaba furiosa, y Darking casi estaba pálido, por perder mas grande aun (NTA: no me pregunte de donde saca tanta sangre)

— pues lamento decirte esto, pero no vengo a solo darte diversión, vengo por la medalla — dijo Ash sacando la medalla Supaken, mostrándola a la chica, quien se sorprendió — como vez le gane a Nameraka, vengo a desafiarte legalmente — dijo Ash mas serio.

Una luz se encendió y dejo ver a la mujer, su pelo morado, no se sabia si era largo, porque al parecer lo tenia amarrado, aunque un mecho grande se mostraba en el lado derecho de su rostro, sobre este estaba un gran sombrero morado con forma de cono pequeño con tres puntas, una cita amarilla alrededor con una especie de flor roja puntiaguda, sus vestimenta era un vestido sin mangas, el vestido solo le llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus muslos, no dejando nada a la imaginación, con unas hermosa piernas de color morado claro en la parte de sus pechos, hasta casi el final del vestido, pues al final una línea gruesa horizontal era de color morado oscuro, en el medio de su gran busto, era de color morado oscuro con un dibujo en forma de Pokeball, lo mas llamativo es que la Pokeball era un agüero donde se podía ver el pecho de la chica (su pechos no senos), y una cinta amarilla con flores blancas atada debajo de su busto, sus brazos eran cubierto por unos guantes negros que le llegaban hasta mas debajo de los hombros, pero un poco arriba de los codos, cada uno al final con tres puntas, una línea en zigzag amarilla iba primero, y luego blanco hasta las puntas, extrañamente tenia una mangas grandes mas que empezaban desde el codo, hasta llegar un poco mas debajo de tu mano, ambas de color rojo con detalles amarillos, al final y principio de las mangas eran blancas, su piel blanca y delicada, Lo más llamativo eran esos ojos morados oscuros, que dejarían a cualquier hombre hipnotizado. (es mas o menos como esta vestida, lamento especificar mucho).

Darking cayo al ver semejante mujer, tenia que admitirlo, Nameraka se quedaba corta delante de ella, Ash por otro lado, no puedo evitar sonrojarse levemente, incluso Chochoo acepto su derrota al ver ese cuerpo y ese busto, la líder se acerco a los tres quedando frente al azabache, que se tenso un poco, había estado con muchas mujeres, pero esta tenia algo que lo podía nervioso levemente, la mujer noto eso y sonrió, tomando el rostro del azabache se acerco a su mejilla y le dio una muy lenta y sensual lamida, causando que Chochoo quedara en shock.

— espero me des mucha diversión chico — dijo la líder en la oreja de Ash con un susurro, la chica se alejo lentamente acariciando la cara de Ash que estaba mas rojo y nervioso, sin saber porque — Nameraka por fin me das a alguien divertido, eso me pone…caliente… — dijo ella mordiendo su labio — eres muy apuesto juju — se alejo para quedar del otro lado nuevamente — ¡Yo, Kagareta, como líder del gimnasio Firukoeta, acepto tu desafío, Ash guapo Ketchump! — dijo Kagareta con una sensual sonrisa.

Ash volvió en si, luego de ese acto por parte de la mujer, mirándola bien se nota que le tenia como 2 años mas al azabache, Ash sonrió levemente, no sabia porque, pero sentía que esta no seria fácil de conquistar… ¿un momento? Acaso dijo ¿conquistar?

— ¡empecemos! — dijo la líder dando inicio a su combate.

La batalla por la medalla de Firukoeta, estaba por comenzar.

Mientras que en otro lado, seis personas estaban vía a la región de Sinnoh, para cumplir con su siguiente misión, destruir definitivamente el Team Galaxy.

**Continuara.**

**Ending.**

**(Musica Alive de Naruto)**

**Se ve a Ash sentado bajo un gran árbol, dándole mucha sombra, solo se ve a él y a pikachu dormido en sus piernas, mientras que Ash mira hacia el cielo, la imagen se empieza a alejar lentamente mostrando de fondo una hermosa pradera llena de flores, y varios starlys pasan volando, mientras el viento sopla moviendo los cabellos de Ash quien tenia la gorra sobre la cabeza de Pikachu.**

**Luego de varios segundo se va mostrando la imagen de Chochoo dormida de la parte izquierda del árbol con una sonrisa y la chaqueta de Ash sobre ella, luego la imagen se aleja mas mostrando a Darking en la parte trasera del árbol mirando al frente, con una rodilla levanta apoyando su brazo, la otra estirada, y al frente de él Houndoom dormido.**

**Y así se sigue alejando la imagen hasta verse bien los tres, luego la imagen sube hasta el cielo mostrando lo azul que estaba.**

**Fin del Ending**

**Fin del capitulo 8.**

Es todo por ahora deje sus comentarios y demás dudas, y dire en el próximo capitulo la decisión amorosa de Ash, una cosa, nunca dije que Ash no tenia sentimientos, solo que era mas serio y dedicado a su meta, pero el puede sonrojarse, pasar vergüenza, o pena, enojarse y eso, solo que sabe controla bien sus emociones, bien aclarado esto…*reviviendo a Kitsu con magia oscura* ¿esta bien?

Kitsu: no idiota no estoy bien, me queme vivo delante de tus ojos y no hiciste nada bastardo.

Lopu: no hables así de mi amo *vestida como Maid*

Kitsu: ¿y tu que? ¡si hasta te vistió de sirvienta!

Lopu: seré lo que mi amo desee *con un sonrojo y enojada*

Ya basta ustedes dos, Lopu anda al baño y prepárame la tina y espérame en ella, DIGO, y listo *la conejo asiente muy feliz y se va rápido* Kitsu no vuelvas a decir dios que te vas a joder porque me cuesta dinero que no tengo revivirte, por ahora me despido mis amigos, luego les muestro a mi equipo Pokemon.

Kitsu: dirás a tus "esclavas sexuales" Pokemon.

Kitsu di esto *mostrándole un letrero*

Kitsu: ¿Qué es eso? *leyendo* ¿Burkhan? *empieza a quemarse nuevamente* ¡aaaaaaaaah, maldito! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Jajajajajaja eso significa dios en Mongol jajajajajajajjajajajaja *viendo a kitsu quemarse* aah dios que risa, ahora debo revivirlo…

Lopu *desde el baño*: amo estoy lista, digo, la tina esta lista.

Nah, ese idiota puede esperar ¡hay voy Lopu! *corriendo al baño*

(dejémoslo hasta aquí)


	10. Chapter 9

(Suena música de cuando inicias una partida de pokemon Red o Blue, aparece el mismo chico vestido de igual forma)

Hola a todos lectores, les saluda nuevamente Yuu, por fin subiré el capitulo nuevo de Pokemon RH, aclaro una cosa, empecé a trabajar…por edén solo subiré, si es posible, los nuevos capítulos cada domingo, o si no entre dos semanas, bueno con ese punto listo aclaremos dudas de nuestros seguidores.

Lopu: amo ya amaestre a las nuevas integrantes del equipo *con ropa negra de látex y un látigo*

Gracias Lopu…bueno…respondamos.

CCSakuraforever: no veo necesidad que Ash posea a un tipo que sea superior a otro, solo piénsalo bien, Ash mandaba a Pikachu, contra tipo hierba, metal, roca, tierra, eléctricos incluso, así que no veo problema en que use su equipo tal cual es, además ese equipo fue el que opte por que el tuviera, lo mejor como un buen equipo ya que están todos los Pokemon fuerte que posee.

guzmanrolando38: gracias por comentar, esperemos te guste este.

diego4560: hay que me sonrojo jejeje, y si lo se pero aun no encuentro la piedra que lo hace…

Bueno aclarado cierto temas, sigamos con el fic…por cierto ¿Dónde esta kitsu Lopu?

Lopu: el hizo algo imperdonable amo…me miro desnuda, así que tuve que amaestrarlo de una buena manera –con una sonrisa angelical, pero atemorizante-

…empecemos el opening –nota mental, no hacer enojar a Lopu-

**Opening a lo pendejo.**

**(Escuchen el ending 1 de hunter x hunter y recreen el escenario)**

**Se ve mucha gente bajando del barco, entre la multitud se hace presente el protagonista quien tiene sus ojos ocultos bajo la gorra, luego sube la mirada mostrando sus ojos, Pikachu salta a su hombro él lo ve con una sonrisa, luego se observa momentáneamente la Región Horonigai para luego verse el cielo y aparecer en letras grandes "Pokemon, La Región Horonigai" las letras desaparecen y queda el cielo, varios Pitgeys pasan volando.**

**Luego de eso el escenario cambia mostrando a Ash caminar por el puerto observando todo a su alrededor, sube su mirada a una parte observando a Darking sobre un techo, quien lo mira para luego sonreír, luego se cambian la escena a un lago donde se ve a Chochoo mirándolo, luego se ve una especie de lugar donde se muestran tres siluetas de pie, atrás de estas y agachadas cuatro mas, y delante de todas un hombre sentado con el rostro ensombrecido.**

**Luego volvemos con Ash quien da una leve sonrisa, se muestra al azabache desde atrás y varias figuras se ven y él empieza a correr con Pikachu , a su lado corren varios pokemon de distintas formas, luego mas atrás aparece Darking , luego los sigue Chochoo, luego arriba de ellos aparecen unos pokemon voladores.**

**Luego ocurre una explosión y se va a Ash con la ropa semi destruida y delante de él una extraña figura que levanta su mano, pero Ash sonríe y de pronto Pikachu salta delante de él para lanzar un potente rayo.**

**La escena cambia a Ash caminando tranquilo con pikachu en su hombro, junto con el Darking y Chochoo y la cámara sube mostrando el cielo.**

**Fin del opening.**

**Capitulo 9.**

**¿Derrota fingida?.**

Ambos contrincantes estaban cada uno en su lado del campo, Chochoo y Darking estaban en las gradas del lugar, mirando con atención el combate que estaba por librarse.

Ash miraba a la líder del gimnasio, analizándola, no estaba seguro cual estrategia ella usaría, pero él sabia que no podía bajar la guardia, algo le decía que tuviera cuidado con esa mujer, rápidamente planeo una estrategia, seria arriesgada, pero era mejor eso que nada.

— entonces… ¿Cuántos Pokemon usaremos en la batalla? — pregunto la líder sorprendiendo al azabache — nosotros los lideres de Horonigai dejamos que nuestros retadores escojan el numero de Pokemon, así no habrá ventaja ni desventaja — dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

— pensé que Nameraka lo hacia solo por diversión, pero veo que es una política de los lideres — se decía Darking mirando la escena.

— usare tres Pokemon — dijo Ash llamando la atención de Darking.

— bien, comencemos entonces jeje — dijo Kagareta sacando una Ocaso Ball para lanzarla al aire y de esta saliera un rayo oscuro seguido de pequeñas esferas moradas mostrando a su primer Pokemon.

— un Chandelure ¿eh? Fantasma y fuego…bien ¡ve, Blastoise! — grito Ash lazando su Pokeball surgiendo su poderoso amigo de agua.

— genial, Ash tiene ventaja, choo — dijo Chochoo emocionada.

— tranquila, puede que su Pokemon sea fuerte en tipo, pero recuerda que ella es una líder, un truco tendrá para vencer a los tipo agua — decía Darking mirando todo con atención.

— oh, que poderoso Blastoise y además en esa fase, eres un chico lleno de sorpresas, pero no te confíes solo por que tu Pokemon es de un tipo mas fuerte que el mío — decía Kagareta.

(escuchen la música de Pokemon Prism Gym leader remix)

— jamás me confió ¡Blastoise usa chorro de agua! — dijo Ash, su amigo cargo sus dos cañones en sus manos para lanzar un potente chorro de agua.

— esquívalo — dijo con simpleza la líder, el Pokemon fantasma evito el golpe rápidamente sorprendiendo al azabache — en velocidad, mi amado Pokemon es mejor juju — dijo lamiendo sus labios — Chandelure usa día soleado — dijo Kagareta, el Pokemon obedeció y por muy raro que parezca, la luz del sol se sintió por todo el lugar alumbrado mas la zona de batalla.

— demonios, eso intensifica sus ataques de fuego, da igual Blastoise es muy resistente a esos ataques — decía Ash mirando a su compañero — ¡Blastoise usa giro rápido! — dijo Ash.

— esquívalo y Pirotecnia — dijo ahora Kagareta.

Blastoise se lanzo con su giro rápido listo para golpear al Pokemon, el cual obedeció a su ama y esquivo el ataque para luego lanzar su ataque dándole de lleno a Blastoise que gruño un poco por el dolor, aunque era de tipo agua, ese ataque si fue poderoso. Ash ordeno a su amigo usar mordisco, el Pokemon se lanzo contra Chandelure, pero este esquivo su ataque quedando detrás de Blastoise.

— Energibola — dijo la líder, su Pokemon cargo el ataque y dio de lleno al Pokemon agua quien fue lanzado cerca de Ash — acabalo con rayo sola — dijo nuevamente, al haber día soleado, el rayo solear no necesitaba cargarse antes, por eso un potente rayo de luz fue lanzado por Chandelure a un Blastoise que apenas se ponía de pie, sin darle tiempo y aunque Ash le grito que se alejara, el ataque dio de lleno causando una explosión, luego de un momento la humera se disipo, mostrando a un Blastoise con ojos en espiral noqueado — primero fuera — dijo la líder haciendo una sexy pose.

Darking quedo inconsciente, y una Chochoo reclamando que no haga esas cosas, mientras que Ash regresaba a su amigo, dándole las gracias por la batalla, saco otra Pokeball lanzándola al aire mostrando a un potente Charizard que rugió listo para la batalla.

— es hora de la batalla amigo…— dijo Ash sonriendo, Charizard levanto un pulga en afirmación que estaba listo.

— que hermoso Pokemon, eres el primero que me pone ardiente juju — decía la líder pasando sus manos por su cuerpo.

— no me importa eso, ataca Charizard — dijo Ash tranquilamente, el pokemon alzo vuelo y fue directo contra el Chandelure.

— un ataque directo no servirá de nada, Chandelure, pulso umbrío — ordeno Kagareta.

El Pokemon fantasma obedeció, pero el otro logro esquivar perfectamente el ataque, sorprendiendo a la líder, Charizard empezó a golpear con sus alas al Pokemon que quedaba algo ido por cada golpe, haciendo ver que estaba realizando un ataque ala. La líder ordeno a su Pokemon usar bola sombra, el Pokemon fuego por poco esquivo el ataque, rápidamente se dirigió a su oponente dándole otra tanda de ataque ala, hasta que finalmente lanzo un poderoso lanzallamas que termino noqueando a su rival.

— increíble, en todo el combate Ash no dio una sola orden, Charizard peleo por si solo — decía Darking sorprendido.

La líder solo regreso a su amigo caído y no dijo nada, hasta que.

— por fin, ya veo que no fue coincidencia, tu y tus Pokemon son fuertes, ahora puedo luchar en serio jeje ¡ve, Cofagrigus! — dijo la líder llamando a su siguiente Pokemon, Chochoo sintió un escalofrió al ver nuevamente a ese Pokemon.

— Charizard regresa — dijo Ash devolviendo a su compañero, sorprendiendo a todos — ve, Pikachu — dijo Ash, su fiel amigo se coloco en la zona de batalla lanzado Chispas de sus mejillas.

— oh, que ternura, pero no me contendré por ese lindo rato — decía la líder mirando al azabache — usa pulso umbrío — dijo la líder.

— esquiva y tacleada de volteos — dijo Ash.

Ambos Pokemon hicieron lo que sus compañeros ordenaron, Cofagrigus logro darle un poco a Pikachu antes de que este esquivara el ataque, usando su tacleada de volteos dándole un poderoso golpe al Pokemon fantasma, antes de separarse, Ash ordeno a su amigo que lo sujete y use rayo, el Pokemon raton obedeció y se aferro al otro usado su poderoso ataque, dándole de lleno a él y al Cofagrigus.

— mismo destino — dijo la líder, el Cofagrigus logro hacer su técnica a tiempo afectando a Pikachu, quien fue envuelto por un aura morada, para luego caer debilitado.

— demonios, Kagareta aprovecho su distancia para dar ese golpe — dijo Darking mirando a los dos Pokemon caidos

— ¡maestro usted puede, choo! — decía Chochoo animándolo.

Ambos oponentes se miraban, la tensión estaba en el aire, ambos lanzaron a su ultimo Pokemon al campo, Ash saco a Charizard, y la líder a una Mismagius.

— eres el primero en llevarme al limite de mis Pokemon en combate, pero ya has perdido juju — decía ella con una sonrisa — Mismagius usa viento aciago — dijo la líder.

— Charizard has lo tuyo — dijo Ash.

Ambos Pokemon obedecieron, Mismagius lanzo su ataque, pero Charizard logro esquivarlo, aunque recibió algo de daño, Charizard entonces empezó su ataque ala rápidamente, la Mismagius sin embargo esquivaba cada ataque con maestría. Kagareta ordeno rápidamente que usara Energibola, cosa que sorprendió al azabache, y los demás, pues ese ataque era sumamente débil ante un Pokemon de fuego, la Mismagius uso su ataque y la bola fue contra Charizard quien la esquivo fácilmente, pero no noto que rápidamente la Pokemon fantasma se coloco sobre él.

— ¡Charizard arriba de ti! — grito Ash entendiendo lo que paso.

— ¡Onda trueno! — grito Kagareta, la Pokemon obedeció y lanzo su ataque haciendo que Charizard descendiera con chispas corriendo por su cuerpo — es todo, Mismagius ¡Bola sombra trueno! — dijo la líder sorprendiendo mas al azabache.

La Mismagius empezó a reunir su ataque de bola sombra, pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando esta empezó a tener electricidad a su alrededor, lanzo su poderoso ataque al Charizard de Ash, quien por la parálisis no podía moverse, la bola morada amarillosa iba dejando una estela de luz, hasta que ocurrió el impacto, una poderosa explosión se hizo presente, luego de unos agobiantes segundos, se vio al Charizard de Ash noqueado, dando por terminado el encuentro, con Kagareta como ganadora.

— Ash… ¿perdió? — decía sin creerlo Darking.

— maestro…— miraba triste la escena Chochoo.

Ash por su parte regreso a su amigo a su Pokeball, dándole las gracias igual, miro a la líder que se aproximaba.

(dejen de repetir la canción xD)

— fue una digna batalla, Ashito — decía con sexy voz mirando al azabache — pero sigues siendo inferior a mi juju — decía ella con diversión, pero una leve risa se oyó, miro al azabache quien sonreía — ¿de que te ríes? — pregunto ella curiosa.

— es obvio que no te diste cuenta…—se acerco mas a la líder, y estuvo a una altura ideal para decirle algo al oído — solo estaba practicado — dijo Ash sorprendiendo a la mujer, pero mas cuando sintió algo húmedo en su oreja, la lengua del azabache le dio una lamida a su oreja haciendo que la líder sintiera un escalofrió en su espalda y un leve gemido se escapara de sus labios — volveré pronto y esta vez si te derrotare Kagareta — dijo para voltearse eh irse, suerte que esa escena nadie la vio.

La líder quedo hay sin moverse, estática a lo que paso, ese chico la había seducido y de paso le hizo causar excitación a la líder con un simple susurro y una lamida, eso no lo perdonaría, claro que no, ella era la ama de la seducción, ese chico jamás, ese chico jamás.

— ¡Ash Ketchump, acabare contigo! — dijo la líder sonrojada y con ira en su voz, Ash solo salió del lugar seguido de sus compañeros quienes no entendía la rabia de la mujer — maldición…si es cierto eso, tendré que entrenar mas con mis Pokemon…mmm ¿Qué esto? — dijo levantando levemente su ropa mirando su ropa intima y que estaba manchada y húmeda — ese hijo de…— decía la líder con un tic en el ojo, otra razón mas para acabar con el azabache.

Mientras con Ash, este había regresado al CP para curar a sus compañeros, luego de un rato, los tres estaban en un lugar apartado, una pradera donde nadie iba, lugar justo para entrenar.

— bueno, debo practicar para vencer mejor a la líder, ya tengo un plan en marcha, pero me tomara dos días poder estar listo, así que Darking, Chochoo, en estos dos días nos veremos solo en el CP, ya que mis entrenamientos son totalmente privados sin objeción ¿entendido? — dijo Ash mirando a los dos.

— si maestro, entiendo, choo — decía la chica con pose militar.

— si, si como sea — dijo Darking de mala gana — entonces me iré a entrenar con mi equipo por hay, nos vemos luego — dijo para irse.

— Chochoo, cerca de aquí hay un estanque, quiero que vayas y entrenes con tu equipo también, esta vez quiero que combines ataques poderosos, inténtalo — dijo Ash con una sonrisa, la chica asintió y se fue del lugar — bueno chicos — dijo Ash liberando a sus compañeros, mientras que Pikachu se ponía al frente — mejoraremos su resistencia, ese ataque de fuego le hizo daño a Blastoise y esa bola sombra con electricidad te noqueo fácilmente Charizard, además debemos mejorar su velocidad, así que nos centraremos en eso esta vez, así que vamos — dijo Ash para empezar su entrenamiento.

**Región de Sinnoh.**

Los tres integrantes del Team Rocket, mas las cuatro ex integrantes el Team Flare, habían llegado a la región de Sinnoh, lugar donde será su próxima misión, destruir por definitivo al Team Galaxy, las seis personas acampaban en un bosque, pues ya era de noche y su ataque seria en la mañana, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas nuevas.

— ¿Por qué no los atacamos ahora? La noche es oscura y podríamos entrar sin ser detectados — dijo Aliana.

— nosotros entramos a sus instalaciones a plena luz del día — dijo Jessie con tono malicioso haciendo enojar a las cuatro.

— Jessie, deja de jugar, y ustedes cuatro, solo obedezcan y punto — dijo James con tono serio y cansado, ya era mucho aguantar a su amiga lujuriosa y a veces sádica, ahora tenia que aguantar a cuatro niñas, eso era mucha responsabilidad.

— por cierto…gracias por los trajes líder — dijo Mable mirando a James.

Las chicas tenían su antiguo atuendo, cuando estaban en la organización Flare, pero a diferencia de los otros, estos tenían la insignia *R* de los Rocket en la miga de su cinturón y espalda. Luego de un rato, los seis se fueron a dormir, bueno, todos menos James quien planeaba una estrategia rápida, estaba tan concentrado que no sintió como fue rodeado por unos brazos atreves de su cuello.

— ahora no, Jessie — dijo serio el hombre quien conocía bien a la persona.

— hace mucho que no nos divertimos, James — decía con tono coqueto besando el cuello del sujeto quien no parecía reaccionar ante ese tacto — oh, que serio eres, así no es divertido — dijo Jessie con un puchero.

— necesito pensar en como atacar al Team Galaxy sin errores, y que esas cuatros nos apoyen — decía James quien aun pensaba.

— bueno, si tu lo dices, solo espero que…—lamiendo tu oreja — no quieras hacer un harem con nosotras cinco — dijo suavemente y sexy haciendo dar un leve sonrojo a James, mientras que Jessie se retiraba.

— esta mujer…— decía James con un leve sonrojo, pero su mente imagino una situación nada santa con cada una de las cinco, se golpeo, no podía pensar en esas cosas, esas son solo mocosas, muy lindas, pero mocosas solamente… ¿cierto? — maldición, Jessie me esta pervirtiendo — dijo con un largo suspiro y se fue directo a dormir para despejar su mente.

**Regreso a Hittoritsu – pradera de entrenamiento- **

Podíamos a ver a el poderoso equipo de Ash, muy exhaustos, era obvio ya que hubo una batalla campal entre ellos mismo, Charizard contra Blastoise, Sceptile contra Pidgeot, y lucario contra Pikachu, mientras que Cubchoo practicaba con un tronco.

— buen…trabajo…chicos — decía el azabache con cansancio, estaba sin su chaqueta y camisa dejando ver su trabajad torso — por hoy esta bien, han mejorado bastante, estoy orgulloso — dijo con el aliento mas recuperado.

Luego de eso regreso a cada uno a su Pokeball, menos a Pikachu claro, este se subió a su lugar especial, el hombro de Ash, quien se coloco su camisa y se fue al centro Pokemon, pues la noche ya había echo acto de presencia, al llegar miro a Darking coquetear con una hermosa enfermera, mientras que Chochoo le dio un poderoso golpe que lo estampo en el suelo, eso le recordó a la época de él y sus amigos, viendo las veces que Brock intentaba conquistar a una mujer, pero siempre hubo algo que se lo impedía, una sonrisa leve se mostro, extrañaba a sus compañeros, pero ahora tenia unos nuevos, camino pasando al lado de Chochoo quien corrió y se aferro al brazo de Ash, quien solo le dio una sonrisa leve y sincera, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Chochoo, mientras que Darking, muy adolorido, los siguió. Mañana seguiría con el entrenamiento, y esperaba poder ganar esta vez, lo que le dijo a Kagareta, era en parte cierto, pero él sabia que perdió limpiamente, y que ella era muy fuerte, así que haría lo necesario para ganar, claro, sin arriesgar la vida de sus amigos.

**En Tochaiko.**

— enfermera — se escucho la voz de una chica, la enfermera de turno miro a la chica — por favor cure a mis Pokemon — dijo la chica dejando sus Pokeball.

— _" ¿Quién será esta chica? "_ — pensaba la enfermera.

— disculpe… de casualidad… ¿viste a un chico llamado Ash Ketchump? — pregunto la chica mirando la enfermera, pues Mary le conto del chico llamado Ash.

— ¿lo conoces? — pregunto la enfermera, pero se asusto al ver la sonrisa nada santa de la chica.

— por supuesto, después de todo…es mi prometido…

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! —

**Continuara.**

**Ending.**

**(Musica Alive Naruto)**

**Se ve a Ash sentado bajo un gran árbol, dándole mucha sombra, solo se ve a él y a pikachu dormido en sus piernas, mientras que Ash mira hacia el cielo, la imagen se empieza a alejar lentamente mostrando de fondo una hermosa pradera llena de flores, y varios starlys pasan volando, mientras el viento sopla moviendo los cabellos de Ash quien tenia la gorra sobre la cabeza de Pikachu.**

**Luego de varios segundo se va mostrando la imagen de Chochoo dormida de la parte izquierda del árbol con una sonrisa y la chaqueta de Ash sobre ella, luego la imagen se aleja mas mostrando a Darking en la parte trasera del árbol mirando al frente, con una rodilla levanta apoyando su brazo, la otra estirada, y al frente de él Houndoom dormido.**

**Y así se sigue alejando la imagen hasta verse bien los tres, luego la imagen sube hasta el cielo mostrando lo azul que estaba.**

**Fin del Ending**

**Fin del capitulo 9.**

Bueno, es todo por ahora, lamento en serio la demora, pero ahora si subiré semanal, espero, cada capitulo, es decir, los domingo.

Kitsu: seria justicia, perezoso.

Cállate imbécil…

Kitsu: ja, solo eres un patético escritor de segundo –sintiendo un escalofrió al ver seis Pokemon detrás suyo con auras asesinas- joder…yo…yo solo jugaba jeje diles Yuu amigo…

-con forma chibi y llorando- kitsu malo me dijo cosas feas nee-chans snif snif.

Kitsu: no te hagas la victima! –sintiendo como era jalado a la oscuridad por las Pokemons que tenían unas sonrisas muy terroríficas- noooooooooooo!

-una hora después-

Lopu: ¿estas bien amo? –sin ropa algún acariciando su cabeza-

Snif snif sii –sintiendo las caricias de una hermosa Meganium-

Megu (Meganium): ese feo pulgoso no te volverá a lastimar .

Ampi (ampharos): si, porque si no se las vera con nosotras –soltando chispas-

Swani (Swanna): ese feo pulgoso bueno para nada no volverá a insultarte pequeño.

Donde están Zuri (Zoroark) y Rani (Rapidash)?

Lopu: dándole mas castigo al pulgoso amo, ahora relajase, le daremos un trato especial –con sonrisa lujuriosa seguida por las demás-

-sudando frio- etto…to-todas a las vez?

Megu: claro mi pe-que-ño –acercándose peligrosa mente-

Debí pensar mejor esto….waaaaaaaaa! –se les tiran todas encima- (escenas censuradas)

(ya mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí)


	11. Chapter 10

(Suena música de cuando inicias una partida de pokemon Red o Blue, aparece Yuu con traje de Lucario)

Yuucario: hola amigos, les saluda nuevamente su amigo, creador de este fic, espero estén bien y disfruten cada vez mas de mi historia loca.

Megu: te dije que se vería hermoso (con ojitos de corazón)

Amphi: si es cierto aaaah (suspiro de enamorada)

Yuucario: bueno como saben les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este gran fic, a mi parecer, debo decirle que me eh sentido mal esta semana, me dio la enfermedad del mosquito que anda revoloteando por hay, así que apenas me estoy recuperando, así que tómenme paciencia con los errores que tenga en este capitulo.

Zoru: esta mal, no ah insultado en toda la explicación (preocupada).

Megu: ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le pusimos el traje (preocupadísima).

Lopu: amo…

Yuucario: bueno empecemos con responder comentarios.

**CCSakuraforever: **Ash no la probaba, es cierto que media su fuerza, pero aun así él perdió limpiamente, solo le dijo eso porque sabe que Kagareta y Nameraka se confiaban demasiado al nunca haber perdido una batalla, le dijo eso para que se entrenara y lo tomara en serio la próxima vez.

**guzmanrolando38: **Me alegro que te gustara y entiendas esa condición que les doy, espero te guste este nuevo.

**diego4560: **Gracias por comentar y que te gustara y bueno en unos par de capítulos mas adelante, posiblemente, se revele quien sea ella.

Yuucario: (en camilla con intravenosa en el brazo) adoro a kitsu…es mi amigo…

Lopu (vestida de enfermera): el paciente esta delirando! Debemos ayudarlo!

Megu (vestida igual): resiste mi pequeño te curaremos con mucho amor!

Kitsu: exageradas, bueno como celebración de que llevamos 10 capítulos, tenemos nuevo opening…igual de escrito, así que se aguantan, bien empecemos.

**Opening 2**

**(Escuchen el Opening 16 de Fairy tail)**

**Se aprecia a Ash desde atrás mirando al horizonte desde una montaña, debajo de esta hay una gran ciudad, luego la cámara se mueve lentamente a un lado para verlo de costado y ver como levanta la mirada, se ve luego la ciudad de fondo y el titulo "Pokemon, La Región Horonigai".**

**Las letras desaparecen, se aprecia a Ash sentando en un banco en un parque bajo la lluvia, luego vienen recuerdos de sus anteriores combates en las distintas ligas que participo, recordando sus perdidas, hasta que llega a Unova, donde cae de rodillas y llorando, el recuerdo se termina, luego se mira a Ash nuevamente aun sentado con sus ojos tapados bajo la gorra, a un lado esta Pikachu mirándolo con preocupación.**

**Luego la lluvia empieza a detenerse, Ash siente varias personas delante de él, levanta con lentitud su mirada viendo a Darking que estaba de costado con los brazos cruzados, Chochoo quien le extendía la mano con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, mas atrás venían caminando dos extrañas chicas. Ash sonríe acepta la mano de Chochoo y se pone de pie, luego ocurre una explosión un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban. Se ve un helicóptero bajando donde estaban dos personas de pie justo en la entrada de este y un Pokemon al lado, Ash los mira y luego da una sonrisa, luego se ve al Azabache desde atrás y se como cuatros chicas bajan del helicóptero liberando a sus Pokemon, Pikachu se pone al frente, Darking, Chochoo, y las otras dos liberan a cada uno un Pokemon, todos se lanzan uno contra otro, aparece un destello momentáneamente, y se ve al Ketchump desde atrás, la escena es diferente y se una especie de coliseo, donde frente al azabache hay ocho siluetas, la imagen se congela.**

**Fin del Opening 2.**

**Capitulo 10.**

**Debiste ganar…**

Podemos observar al azabache, sin camisa, entrenar arduamente con sus compañeros, en estos momentos lo vemos esquivar distintos ataques de su amigo Lucario. Mientras que Charizard tenía una ardua batalla aérea con Pidgeot, Sceptile luchaba a la par con Blastoise y Pikachu ayudaba al joven Cubchoo fortalecerse y ser más rápido.

— buen trabajo amigo, te has fortalecido mas, no dudo que le des pelea al mismo Arceus, como todo los demás claro — decía Ash mirando a su compañero canino, quien dio una leve sonrisa — aun así no debemos confiarnos, debemos seguir mas, mañana tendremos nuestra revancha — dijo nuevamente empezando a golpear al perro, quien esquivaba cada golpe y contrarrestaba.

Luego de unas arduas horas de entrenamiento, Ash se puso su camisa y gorro, devolvió a su equipo a sus respectivas Ball, luego se empezó a dirigir al CP, hoy fue otro día productivo, ya mañana estarían listos para la revancha contra la líder, según escucho de Darking, no había aceptado ningún reto de ningún otro retador, parece que hizo caso al consejo de Ash y empezó a entrenar, cuando llego, miro al mencionado nuevamente coqueteando, pero extrañamente Chochoo no estaba por ningún lado, se extraño de eso, se acerco al mostrador y les dio las Pokeball a la enfermera y a Pikachu, él le dijo que volvería en un rato, Pikachu entendió y miro a su fiel entrenador irse.

**Estanque.**

**(Escuchen Dear You –Box versión-)**

Ash se fue donde se suponía estaba Chochoo, y justamente la encontró, esta estaba sentada en una roca observando el hermoso estanque, la luna y su luz reflejadas, le daban un toque hermoso y bello al lugar, Chochoo miraba momentáneamente al cielo estrellado, nuevamente se hizo de noche y Ash ni cuenta se dio, el azabache se acerco lentamente, Chocoo estaba distraída que no se fijo cuando Ash estaba a su lado.

— ¿Cómo vas Chochoo? — pregunto el azabache sorprendiendo a la chica, quien no se percato del chico.

— voy bien maestro, ya combine unos buenos ataques, choo — dijo ella mirando otro lado.

— eso me alegra, te harás mas fuerte, y tus Pokemon también, no lo dudes, pero tu igual debes fortalecerse con tu equipo ¿de que sirve tener un equipo poderoso, si tiene un entrenador débil? — dijo Ash mirando a la chica.

— maestro…— dijo Chochoo mirándolo — ¿Por qué perdió? — dijo ella sorprendiendo al azabache — usted tenia las de ganar, lo se, lo sabia, usted pudo vencerla fácilmente, usted no es débil maestro, yo se que eres muy fuerte no tenias que perder…— dijo ella con leve enojo y lagrimas.

— supongo que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte — dijo Ash con simpleza — a veces debes aceptar tus derrotas y mejorar cada día para no volver a fracasar, pero, aunque no fracases hoy, mañana es posible que si, las derrotas son normales en este mundo, ganas, piernas, empatas, todo en este mundo sigue un curso balanceado que nos mantienen firme, si ganara todo el tiempo, la vida no tendría sentido, no habría razón de esforzarme cada día para ser mejor, no necesitaría sueños, ya que los cumpliría fácilmente…. — termino de decir Ash dejando asombrada a Chochoo — veras…yo eh fracaso mucho, aunque me esforzara, terminaba perdiendo, eh incluso contra novatos, no tomaba en serio a mis rivales, creía ciegamente que mis Pokemon eran lo suficientemente fuertes como vencer a todos los que vinieran, me cegaba en mi orgullo y ego…por eso me fui de entrenamiento un buen tiempo, para hacerme mas fuerte, Chochoo, no porque deseaba vencer a cualquiera que me retara, no porque quería ser importante o reconocido, la fama es pasajera, lo hice porque no quería volver a fracasar y no quería ver a mis compañeros heridos, por eso me hice fuerte, no para ganar siempre, si no, para demostrar que todo es posible, si te lo propones — termino con una sonrisa.

— maestro…— dijo Chochoo mas sorprendida, es chico si era impresionante — tiene razón maestro…— dijo para levantarse y aferrarse al brazo de Ash, este ya se acostumbro así que no le dijo nada y solo sonrió, cosa que sonrojo a la chica — me esforzare y hare fuerte maestro, yo me hare muy fuerte y mi equipo también, nos haremos fuertes, choo — dijo con entusiasmo. Ash solo asintió, esa chica era muy activa, eso le gustaba.

Ambos regresaron al centro Pokemon, dispuesto a descansar por hoy, algunas personas los miraban y les felicitaban, eran una hermosa pareja, cosa que sonrojaba a ambos, ya que la gente confundía su amistad, según Ash, con amor, Chochoo por sus parte no le desagradaba la idea de ser la novia de Ash, pero seria mas adelante que tendría las agallas para decirle o preguntarle, llegaron al centro y se fueron al cuarto, hay estaba Darking esperándolos.

**(Terminen la canción)**

Un nuevo día había llegado, y vemos a nuestro protagonista listo para volver al gimnasio para su revancha, Pikachu en su hombro estaba ansioso de volver a pelear contra los Pokemon de Kagareta, quería su revancha.

— bueno chicos estamos listos — dijo Ash muy animado, hoy seria el día en que tenga su segunda medalla — ¿estas listo amigo? — pregunto observando a su fiel amigo ratón, quien asintió — perfecto, vamos al gimnasio — dijo Ash nuevamente yendo a la salida del CP.

En su camino, Darking le pregunto al azabache sobre su estrategia, él solo le respondió que usaría lo que hace mucho no hace, improvisar, cosa que sorprendió a los dos que iban con él, llegaron nuevamente al gimnasio, quien seguía exactamente igual, llegaron al campo de batalla y del otro lado apareció Kagareta, ya lista para su batalla.

— al fin llegas, Ash — dijo la líder con tono serio, cosa que sorprendió a los acompañaste del entrenador de pueblo paleta.

— ¿Porqué tan seria, Kagareta? — dijo el azabache con tono gracioso, pero en el fondo se sorprendió de la seriedad de la líder.

— cierra el pico Ash, y déjame volver a aplastarte? — dijo la líder sin mostrar ese tono sensual de la otra vez.

— como desees, esta vez usare cuatro de mis Pokemon — dijo Ash serio ahora mirando a la líder, Darking y Chochoo se fueron a las gradas a ver el combate.

— esta batalla será entre la líder del gimnasio Firukoeta, Kagareta, contra el retador de pueblo paleta, Ash Ketchump — decía el arbitro mirando ambos contrincantes — se usaran cuatro Pokemon, y solo una sustitución — dijo nuevamente el referi, cosa que sorprendió al azabache.

— _"esta vez se tomo la cosa en serio"_ — pensó Ash mirando a la líder con una sonrisa, ella por su parte le saco el dedo medio — _"creo que sigue molesta por lo del otro día"_ — pensó con una gotita en la cabeza el azabache.

— ¡empiecen! — grito el arbitro dando inicio a la batalla.

**(Escuchen Pokemon Prism Gym lLeader Remix)**

— !adelante!/vamos — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo lanzando sus Pokeball al aire.

Un rayo rojizo salió de ambos dejando libres a los combatientes, por parte de la líder, esta saco a su Cofagrigus, mientras que Ash caso a su Sceptile.

— ¡Cofagrigus, pulso umbrío! — grito la líder dando la primera orden del día.

— ¡Sceptile, usa Ataque rápido! — dijo Ash, pero la líder dio una sonrisa, sabia que ese ataque no haría daño a su Pokemon, pero su sonrisa duro poco cuando escucho lo que Ash dijo — ¡pero no ataques! — dijo ASh nuevamente sorprendiendo a la líder.

El Cofagrigus logro lanzar su ataque, pero el Sceptile lo esquivo a una velocidad impresionante, la líder buscaba al Pokemon pero este se movía sumamente rápido que le hacia casi imposible saber donde estaría, Ash luego le dio al orden a su compañero de usar llueve hojas, el Pokemon planta hizo caso y apareció momentáneamente para ser rodeado de hojas, pero la líder no espero verlo desaparecer nuevamente y luego miro como su Pokemon recibía fuertes golpes, su mente reacciono y supo la técnica de Ash.

— maldición, combino un ataque que no hace daño a mi Pokemon, con uno que si le hace algo de daño, debo buscar la manera de contrarrestar ese ataque — se decía la líder, hasta que una idea se hizo en su cabeza, arriesgada, pero serviría — ¡Cofagrigus, pulso umbrío sobre ti mismo! — dijo la líder sorprendiendo a todos.

El Pokemon obedeció y realizo su ataque, la líder esperaba que el Sceptile estuviera cerca para que el pulso umbrío también le diera, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver al Pokemon lejos del suyo, el Cofagrigus a causa de su propio ataque estaba casi debilitado.

— acabalo Sceptile, usa ataque de hojas rápidas — dijo Ash, sus amigo hizo caso y se lanzo contra el Cofagrigus quien a causa de los múltiples ataque no se movía, recibió el golpe directo dejándolo casi fuera de combate.

— ¡mismo destino! — grito la líder esperando acabar con ese Sceptile, espero el momento justo.

— no caigo en el mismo truco dos veces, Sceptile ataque rápido — dijo Ash sorprendiendo mas a la líder.

El Pokemon hierba se movió rápidamente, causando que el Cofagrigus no pueda realizar su ataque al no poder ver a su enemigo (NDA: no se si es posible evitar mismo destino, pero aquí si se puede solamente si el Pokemon posee una velocidad muy grande). La líder estaba muy angustiada, no podía ver al Sceptile, pero tuvo que resignarse al ver a su Pokemon caer, totalmente noqueado, Kagareta devolvió a su lastimado compañero.

— ¡Cofagrigus no puede continuar! — dijo el réferi.

— no creas que esto termino, Ash, puede que tengas ventaja en la cantidad, pero ahora veras porque soy líder de gimnasio — dijo Kagareta,

— ¿no fue porque sedujiste al que los pone? — dijo Ash con una sonrisa, la líder empezó a insultarlo, mientras que Darking tenia una gotita en la cabeza y Chochoo quería matar a la líder por causas desconocidas.

— ¡ya veras maldito enano, ve, Drifblim! — dijo la líder llamando a su segundo Pokemon.

— vaya, un tipo Fantamas/Volador, Sceptile la tendrá difícil, aunque…— se decía Darking mirando la batalla.

— ¡vamos maestro, usted puedes, choo! — dijo Chochoo animando al azabache.

— un tipo volador, bien, Sceptile, cuento contigo amigo — dijo Ash mirando a su compañero de hierba, quien asintió — empezaremos con una tanda de hojas rápidas, ve Sceptile — dijo Ash, el Pokemon asintió y fue directo contra el Pokemon globo.

— ¡impresionar! — dijo la líder.

El Pokemon globo realizo el ataque que le dio a Sceptile, quien no pudo realizar su ataque, Kagareta aprovecho la distracción del Pokemon hierba y ordeno usar acróbata, el Pokemon globo obedeció y fue rápidamente contra el Sceptile de Ash quien recibió el ataque de lleno mandándolo a volar.

— ¡Sceptile! — grito Ash mirando a su compañero, quien se reincorporaba lentamente — bien, debemos tener mas cuidado, Sceptile, usa llueve hojas — dijo Ash.

El Pokemon hierba realizo el ataque, pero Kagareta le ordeno usar aire afilado contra el llueve hojas, el resultado es ver las hojas siendo cortadas, Ash le ordeno a su amigo usar ataque rápido una vez mas, desapareciendo de la vista de Drifblim y Kagareta, ambos estaban atentos a cualquier cosa. Hasta que Sceptile apareció detrás del Pokemon globo, con un puño trueno listo para impactar, el cual dio de lleno al Pokemon globo.

— maldición — dijo Kagareta viendo a su mal herido amigo, al ser de tipo volador secundario, ese ataque le dio mas daño de lo normal — ese Sceptile es muy rápido — se decía la líder con el ceño fruncido.

— acabemos de una vez mas, Sceptile ¡Puño trueno hojas rápidas! — dijo Ash sorprendiendo a la líder.

El Sceptile desapareció de la vista, y apareció sobre Drifblim con su puno cubierto de electricidad y hojas en forma de torbellino cubriendo su puno, el golpe fue inminente, la fuerza fue tanta que el Drifblim cayo fuertemente en el suelo agrietándolo de forma increíble, cuando la humera levantada se esfumo, se vio al Pokemon totalmente noqueado.

— ¡Drifblim no puede mas! — dijo el arbitro sorprendido de ver a dos de los Pokemon de Kagareta nuevamente fuera de combate y lo mas sorprendente fue verlos caer ante un solo Pokemon.

— maldición, maldición — se repetía la líder con enojo.

— Sceptile, regresa — dijo Ash devolviendo a su amigo, quien estaba agotado — ve, Charizard — lanzo su otra Pokeball dejando libre a su amigo de fuego.

— hmp, bien, supongo que tienes ventaja en cantidad, pero esto se acabo, andando Dusknoir — dijo la líder sacando a su tercer Pokemon — Dusknoir usa puño hielo — dijo la líder.

El Pokemon concentro energía en su Pokemon quien parecía soltar vapor pero helado, este se fue rápidamente contra Charizard sorprendiendo al azabache por u velocidad pues Dusknoir no era un Pokemon tan rápido, Charizard reacciono a tiempo y se movio al cielo evitando el ataque, pero para sorpresa de todos, el Dusknoir tomo impulso y dio un gran salto dándole de lleno a su Pokemon de fuego, quien ahora también era de tipo dragon y ese ataque le hizo daño, rápidamente Charizard se recompuso, y se mantuvo a un distancia prudente.

— perfecto, Dusknoir ¡Avalancha fría! — dijo la líder sorprendiendo a los presentes y al azabache que se hizo una idea de cómo era el ataque.

Dusknoir realizo su ataque de avalancha, seguido de una poderosa ventisca, lo que causo que las rocas empezaran a congelarse haciendo un ataque devastador contra Charizard al ser Fuego/Dragon, Ash le dijo a su compañero que esquivara el poderoso ataque. En un descuido el Pokemon fantasma estaba sobre Charizard listo para darle otro puño hielo, cosa que sorprendió al azabache, ese Pokemon no debía ser tan rápido, hasta que algo se le ocurrió, el Charizard a duras penas logro evitar el ataque, y el ataque por fin había terminado dándole un respiro a Charizard.

— usaste espacio raro… ¿no? — dijo Ash serio, la sonrisa en la líder afirmo sus sospechas.

— ya veo, con espacio raro el Pokemon mas lento será el mas rápido — dijo Darking mirando el combate muy sorprendido.

— vamos Dusknoir, acabemos con esto ¡usa avalancha fría una vez mas! — dijo Kagareta.

— solo necesito tiempo, Charizard resiste este ataque — dijo el azabache, su amigo de fuego asintió y se preparo para el ataque.

La avalancha fría se hizo presente, las grandes rocas y pequeñas también, daban algunas veces en Charizard quien intentaba esquivar cada una, pero tuvo que poner su atención a Dusknoir quien estaba listo con otro puño hielo, esta vez mas potente dispuesto a acabar el combate, el Charizard coloco sus brazos como escudo recibiendo el potente ataque que lo hizo chocar contra la pared, Kagareta aprovecho el estado en el Pokemon y ordeno otra avalancha fría, cosa que esta vez dio de lleno en Charizard sepultándolo bajo grandes rocas congeladas.

— termino Ash — dijo la líder con una sonrisa feliz de acabar con uno de los Pokemon de su oponente.

— no lo creo Kagareta ¡ahora Charizard! — grito Ash llamando la atención de todos.

Debajo de las rocas surgió un muy furioso Charizard cubierto de fuego en todo su cuerpo, el Pokemon dragon se fue directamente contra el Dusknoir, la líder ordeno a su compañero esquivar, pero el ataque de Charizard llego en un parpadeo dándole de lleno al Pokemon.

— el tiempo de espacio raro acabo, ahora mi Charizard es mas rápido, acabémoslo Charizard, llamarada — dijo Ash.

El Pokemon de fuego lanzo su poderoso ataque, pero no conforme con eso envolvió su cuerpo en fuego listo para otro ataque, mientras que Dusknoir apenas se recuperaba de ese invite ígneo, no le dio tiempo de intentar esquivar el ataque, pero la líder y los observadores, véase Darking, Chochoo y el réferi se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Charizard choco con la llamarada, aun cubierto de fuego.

— ¡¿que demonios?! — pensaron todos al ver como el Pokemon se acercaba mas a su oponente.

— ¡Llamarada ígnea! — grito Ash.

El poderoso ataque dio de lleno al Dusknoir quien no pudo hacer nada para evitar el poderoso golpe, una potente explosión en la zona de impacto fue provocada, Kagareta que estaba cerca, recibo una que otra piedra golpear su cuerpo, la humera causada por el impacto se esfumo y se vio al Dusknoir totalmente noqueado en un enorme cráter, mientras que el Charizard regresaba al otro lado del campo rugiendo como victoria.

— ¡Dusknoir no puede continuar! — dijo el réferi aun muy impresionado.

— buen trabajo Dusknoir — dijo Kagareta regresando a su muy mal herido amigo.

— esa vez no entendí porque tus Pokemon eran tan rápidos, pero ahora se la razón, con espacio raro lograbas hacer que atacaran mas rápido y así también esquivar mejor los ataques, pero yo eh logrado subir mas la velocidad de mis Pokemon y su resistencia, ahora, tu espacio raro no sirve contra mi equipo — dijo Ash con una sonrisa, la líder no dijo nada y libero a su Mismagius — veo que este es el combate final, bien, terminemos, vamos Charizard — termino Ash mirando a su amigo quien alzo el dedo pulgar.

Ambos Pokemon se lanzaron uno contra otro, Charizard lanzaba lanzallamas, mientras Mismagius atacaba con bolas sombras, el azabache parecía ver que la líder ya había aceptado la derrota, cosa que lo decepciono, esperaba ver mas emoción en ella, pero al parecer, si encuentra un retador mas fuerte que ella, se rinden fácilmente, eso realmente no le gustaba.

— Charizard detente…— dijo Ash sorprendiendo a todos, el Pokemon descendió y se coloco al frente de su amigo — Kagareta…te has rendido — dijo Ash sorprendiendo a la líder y los demás — pelear con una líder que ya no desea luchar, no es mi estilo…así que me retiro — dijo Ash dejando mudo a todos.

**(Dejen de repetir la cancion X3)**

— ¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?! ¡aun no me vences desgraciado! — dijo la líder enojada ¿ese idiota la estaba subestimando?.

— ¿entonces porque te rindes? ¿solo porque te queda un Pokemon y a mi todos? Que patético, no confías en tu Pokemon, eso me causa nauseas — decía Ash muy serio mirando a la líder.

— ¡cállate, tu no sabes nada! — gritaba mas furiosa la líder.

— ¡¿entonces porque demonios la abandonaste?! — grito Ash molesto, haciendo callar a la líder — ¡ella esta esperando que tu la apoyes, que la ayudes, supe desde el momento que tu Dusknoir callo, que ya te habías rendido, la dejaste a su suerte, no eres una líder, solo eres una niña malcriada que si pierde lo deja todo — decía Ash sumamente molesto, regreso a su amigo a la Pokeball — me retiro, no vale la pena luchar con una miedosa que tira todo a la basura, cuando tengas las ganas y confianza en tu equipo, volveremos a luchar — termino de decir para dar vuelta y empezar a irse.

— como el retador a abandonado la batalla, la ganadora es Kagareta — dijo el réferi quien estaba mas que asombrado.

— ¡no! — grito la líder yendo a detener al chico — ¡¿crees que permitiré eso?! ¡no dejare que me humilles Ketchump, vuelve hay, te demostrare que soy mejor que tu, soy la líder del gimnasio, soy la mas fuerte de todo Hitorittsu! ¡no dejare que un mocoso me humille! — gritaba la líder.

— volveré cuando dejes atrás tu orgullo y aprendas a valorar tu equipo — dijo el azabache para pasarle a un lado y retirarse no sin antes decirle una cosa — cuando dejes de ser débil…podremos enfrentarnos — dijo Ash para irse de una vez junto con Chochoo y Darking.

— ¡tu eres el débil, cobarde! — gritaba la líder mas insultos al azabache quien ni se inmutaba — ¡tu eres una gallina, perdedor, bueno para nada! Tu…tu…tu…debiste ganar…— dijo en susurro kagareta cayendo de rodillas aceptando el hecho que ella había perdido — tu debiste ganar Ash Ketchump, no me rendí, solo acepte el echo de que no podría luchar contra ti…solo acepte la realidad…tu debías ganar…— finalizo mirando por donde se fue el azabache.

Con este, Chochoo y Darking no salían de su asombro al ver como el azabache a un solo paso de ganar la medalla, renunciara y se fuera, intentaron preguntarle el porque, pero Ash les respondía que no aceptaría lo mismo otra vez, dejando confundidos a los dos, quienes no entendían las acciones del azabache.

— ¿crees que sea buena idea Ash? — pregunto Darking, ya los tres estaban en el CP curando a los Pokemon de Ash, bueno solo dos.

— maestro, tenia la medalla en sus manos ¿Por qué se retiro? — pregunto muy confundida Chochoo.

— porque ganarle a un rival que se rinde no es mi estilo, siempre quiero que mis oponentes y sus Pokemon den el 100%, Kagareta acepto la derrota fácilmente — dijo Ash serio sin mirarlos.

— ¿y que esperabas? La dejaste con solo un Pokemon, venciste a dos de los suyos con uno solo, ella acepto el echo de que eras mas fuerte y que no tendría oportunidad — dijo Darking con leve molestia.

— Darking tiene razón maestro, choo, ella no tenia posibilidades contra usted, choo — le siguió Chochoo dándole la razón al otro azabache.

— ¿ustedes tenian alguna oportunidad contra mi? — pregunto Ash mirándolos, la pregunta sorprendió a los dos quienes no sabían que responder — los entrenadores vemos la capacidad de otro en un momento, por su forma de ser y experiencia en sus ojos, ustedes sabían que yo era fuerte, pero igual decidieron enfrentarse a mi, sabiendo que sus posibilidades eran pocas para ganarme — dijo Ash mas serio mirando como Mary traía una bandeja con dos Pokeball — Darking perdió 8 veces con Nameraka, eh igual continua con las ganas de vencerla sabiendo que su rival es poderosa, pero no se rinde, un entrenador debe conocer sus limites y superarlos, debe confiar en sus compañeros y equipo, debe dar lo mejor como sus Pokemon en el campo de batalla, si Kagareta no sabe eso, no tiene derecho a llamarse líder — volvió a decir el Ketchump recordando a Brock, Misty y Cilan, el azabache no dijo nada mas y se fue a su habitación, le daría tres días a la líder para su siguiente batalla, y esta vez, aunque ella se rinda, no se detendrá.

**Ash decide retirarse momentáneamente, alegando que la líder es débil ¿Qué pasara ahora? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de Pokemon RH, que se titutal "¿Un día relajante en Hitorittsu?" **

**Esta historia continuara.**

**Ending 2**

**(Escuchen el Shooting Star de Naruto)**

**Se puede mira a un joven Ash de diez años mirando al cielo, era de noche y la luna estaba llena, las estrellas adornaban el cielo brillando hermosamente, se ve al joven Ash desde atrás, luego ocurre una luz y se ve a un Ash caminando, luego llega Pikachu y sube a su hombro, Ash le da una sonrisa y sigue su camino, mientras camina el fondo va cambiando.**

**Ash va creciendo de a poco y en cada fondo se ven a sus amigos de cada viaje, primero Brock y Misty, aparece volando Lugia atrás en el fondo, luego se cambia el fondo y se ve a Misty y Tracey, al fondo se ve a Ho-ho, luego se cambia el fondo y aparecen Brock, May y Max, los dos últimos discutiendo, al fondo pasa Celebi, se cambia el fondo y se ve a Brock y Dawn, en el fondo aparece Shaymin volando, luego cambia el fondo y se ve a Cilan eh Iris, atrás se ve a Victini volando, luego el fondo se cambia se ve al Ash actual, atrás vienen corriendo unos cansados Darking y Chochoo mientras otras dos chicas atrás viene discutiendo, Ash los mira y sonríe, la imagen sube hasta el cielo, donde se ve una silueta pequeña con cola pasar frente a la luna, luego solo queda la gran luna y una estrella fugaz pasa.**

**Fin del Ending 2.**

Yuucario: bueno gracias a los tratos amables de mis bellísimas enfermeras me siento mejor, esta noche habrá regalo para ellas.

Megu: siiiiii! (dando saltitos)

Lopu: oh amo ya no aguantaba las ganas.

Yuucario: donde están las demás?

Megu: amaestrando a Kitsu…(con una sonrisa nada amable)

Yuucario: etto…bueno amigos es todo por ahora, como les dije solo los domingo subo capítulos. Si los subo después es porque tuve algún problema, en fin nos vemos luego amigos lectores y si tiene alguna duda o curiosidad pregúntenme a mi.

Swanni: mi pimpollito es hora de la ducha.

Yuucario: etto…adiós! (sale corriendo)

Megu: siempre corren…(vestida de cazadora con rifle tranquilizante, Lopu y Swanni estaba igual) atrápenlo!

(dejémoslo hasta aquí)


	12. Chapter 11

(Suena música de cuando inicias una partida de pokemon Red o Blue, aparece Yuu con traje de Lucario)

Hola chicos les saluda Yuucario! Por fin logre subí la continuación de mi historia, agradezco la paciencia que me dan y que les guste mi historia donde decidí cambiar la temática de el anime un poco, bueno sin mas preámbulo tenemos el capitulo 11 de Pokemon RH. Disfrutenlo!.

**Opening 2**

**(Escuchen el Opening 16 de Fairy tail)**

**Se aprecia a Ash desde atrás mirando al horizonte desde una montaña, debajo de esta hay una gran ciudad, luego la cámara se mueve lentamente a un lado para verlo de costado y ver como levanta la mirada, se ve luego la ciudad de fondo y el titulo "Pokemon, La Región Horonigai".**

**Las letras desaparecen, se aprecia a Ash sentando en un banco en un parque bajo la lluvia, luego vienen recuerdos de sus anteriores combates en las distintas ligas que participo, recordando sus perdidas, hasta que llega a Unova, donde cae de rodillas y llorando, el recuerdo se termina, luego se mira a Ash nuevamente aun sentado con sus ojos tapados bajo la gorra, a un lado esta Pikachu mirándolo con preocupación.**

**Luego la lluvia empieza a detenerse, Ash siente varias personas delante de él, levanta con lentitud su mirada viendo a Darking que estaba de costado con los brazos cruzados, Chochoo quien le extendía la mano con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, mas atrás venían caminando dos extrañas chicas. Ash sonríe acepta la mano de Chochoo y se pone de pie, luego ocurre una explosión un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban. Se ve un helicóptero bajando donde estaban dos personas de pie justo en la entrada de este y un Pokemon al lado, Ash los mira y luego da una sonrisa, luego se ve al Azabache desde atrás y se como cuatros chicas bajan del helicóptero liberando a sus Pokemon, Pikachu se pone al frente, Darking, Chochoo, y las otras dos liberan a cada uno un Pokemon, todos se lanzan uno contra otro, aparece un destello momentáneamente, y se ve al Ketchump desde atrás, la escena es diferente y se una especie de coliseo, donde frente al azabache hay ocho siluetas, la imagen se congela.**

**Fin del Opening 2.**

**Capitulo 11.**

**¿Un día normal en Hittoritsu?**

Luego de la batalla contra el chico de pueblo paleta, Kagareta se quedo en su habitación recordando las palabras dichas por el azabache y teniendo solo una palabra en mente ¿era cierto que tiro la toalla y abandono a su Pokemon? No, eso no era posible, ella era una líder de gimnasio echa y derecha, entreno arduamente con su equipo para llegar a donde esta ahora y eso casi nadie lo consigue por pura suerte. No, un o una líder de gimnasio debe entrenar su cuerpo y alma junto a sus compañeros Pokemon, jamás rendirse ante nadie y siempre aceptar la derrota con la frente en alto, entonces ¿Por qué ella no lo hizo?

— tal vez tenga razón, nos hemos cegado en nuestro orgullo y confiábamos que nadie podría vencernos, que éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a cualquiera que hubiera querido retarnos, olvidamos lo mas importante — se decía para ella misma.

Se levando de su amplia cama y se despojo de su ropa quedando totalmente desnuda, su habitación era privada y nadie podría entrar a menos que ella lo pidiera, camino al baño y entro para luego meterse a la tina llena de agua y burbujas, se metió lentamente dejando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo bajo la refrescante agua empezando a limpiar sus brazos y piernas.

— ¿acaso olvidamos porque nos hicimos lideres? — se pregunto ella misma mirando hacia el techo.

Busco su celular que estaba al lado de la tina sobre una hermosa mesita, lo tomo y empezó a buscar un nombre especifico, luego de hallarlo procedió a tocar el botón de llamada para poder comunicarse con esa persona. Luego de unos segundos donde se escucho del otro lado un repique, la persona a la cual llamo había atendido la llamada.

— ¿hola? — se escucho la voz de una chica.

— hola exhibicionista — respondió la picara voz de Kagareta.

— ¿¡Kagareta!? ¡que sorpresa hace mucho que no me llamas! Y… ¿¡como que exhibicionista!? — se escucho la voz de sorpresa, alegría y luego enojo por parte de la otra persona.

— ok, lo siento Nameraka — dijo la voz levemente apagada de Kagareta.

— ¿ocurre algo? Normalmente me responderías las un y mil razones de decirme exhibicionista — escucho la voz de Nameraka atreves del celular.

— solo ando pensativa — respondió Kagareta — oye tu luchaste contra el chico de pueblo paleta ¿verdad? — fue lo que dijo nuevamente.

— ¿contra Ash? Si, me enfrente a ese chico, y es bastante fuerte — respondió Nameraka — ¿no me digas que logro vencerte? — fue la pregunta de la chica del otro lado de la línea.

— no, aun no lo ah logrado en batalla, pero creo que si de otra forma — dijo Kagareta recordando las palabras del azabache — Nameraka…¿crees que nos hemos vuelto orgullosas? — pregunto la hermosa líder en la tina.

— ¿orgullosas? Pues…creo que si, lo eh pensado un poco y hemos descuidado nuestros entrenamientos y tomamos a los retadores a la ligera, no me extraña que Ash me venciera, confié ciegamente que ganaría — le respondió Nameraka, aunque estaba consciente que fue un empate, ella lo vio como una derrota.

Un silencio se hizo por varios segundos, cada una tenia un cosa igual en mente y era que al estar tanto tiempo sin un digno oponente su orgullo, ego y gloria crecieran demasiado haciendo que confiaran que sin importar quien fuera o con que Pokemones fuera, ellas ganarían.

— entonces nos hemos vuelto débiles por considerarnos fuertes — dijo repentinamente la líder de Hittoritsu.

— puede ser, pero eso no nos impide mejorar ahora y hacernos mas fuertes, pienso que ese chico, Ash, fue enviado para demostrarnos que estábamos mal y que no somos invencibles — le respondió Nameraka — además de que es muy guapo ¿no lo crees? — dijo con tono melodioso la otra líder sorprendiendo a Kagareta,

— ¿Qué demonios dices? Loca — respondió de mal humor la líder Kagareta, pero si alguien la viera notaria un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

— vamos, admite que es muy apuesto y que deseas que te posea en tus brazos y te haga muchas cosas nada santas — seguía diciendo Nameraka quien estaba babeando un poco.

— cállate exhibicionista — le dijo de mas mal humor la otra líder.

— ¿acaso no quieres que sea Ash el que te quite la virgi…

La llamada se corto de repente, la líder de Hittoritsu no aguanto mas y desconecto la llamada dejando a la otra líder con la palabra en la boca, Kagareta tenia un notorio sonrojo de pensar en como ese chico la hacia suya de una y mil formas.

— maldita seas Nameraka, juro que me las pagaras — dijo la líder Kagareta saliendo de la tina y colocándose una toalla que no cubría mucho alrededor de tu cuerpo — supongo que hoy seria un buen día para dar un paseo, hace un tiempo que no salgo — dijo nuevamente dirigiéndose al closet llamativo que tenia para abrirlo y mirar su ropa.

Luego de una hora vistiéndose y arreglándose, salió del complejo donde vivía y dio una mirada alrededor, tal vez no seria mala idea arreglar un poco el lugar y hacerlo ver mejor y no como una mansión embrujada. Tomo nota mental de eso y empezó a caminar, tenia puesta una blusa un poco ajusta haciendo notar bien sus pechos de color morada con la imagen de un Duskull en el pecho, unos pantalones blancos también algo ajustados haciendo notar sus piernas y también tu redondo y bello trasero, unos zapatos deportivos negros y tenia su pelo suelto con una pequeña cola de caballo.

Camino sin rumbo fijo ya que realmente solo deseaba despejar su mente y encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, camino por varios minutos recibiendo halagos de hombres y chicos que la miraban quedando embobados por ver semejante belleza, eso eran los turistas quienes no sabían que era la líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad, los que la conocían le daban los buenos días y uno que otro pedía un autógrafo, Kagareta era una mujer muy querida en la ciudad, se gano una buena reputación como líder, muchos contratistas de modelos querían hacerla famosa ya sea actuando o modelando, pero ella se rehusaba rotundamente pues no le gustaba mostrar mas de lo que ella deseaba y sabia que las modelos debían usar bikinis llamativos o muy provocativos y ser actora implicada en algún momento besar aun tío cualquiera y aunque solamente sea actuando ella quería tener el beso de la persona indicada. Al pensar en eso la imagen de un azabache se le vino a la mente sonrojándose levemente, movio su cabeza de forma brusca para alejar esos pensamientos.

— es solo un mocoso que se cree la gran cosa — dijo ella intentando olvidar a ese chico Ash.

Pero como el destino es una perra sucia, ella no noto cuando cierto chico la había visto y empezó a acercase a ella, noto como la líder actuaba de forma extraña pues movió bruscamente la cabeza hacia los lados y empezó a murmurar algo que no alcanzo a oír, se acerco mas hasta quedar detrás de la mujer.

— ¿Kagareta? — dijo aquel chico.

La líder sintió un leve escalofrió correr por su cuerpo y rogo a los cielos que esa voz que prácticamente era reconocible, no fuera ese chico que hace un momento estaba pensando, giro con lentitud su cabeza y ahí estaba ese chico de pueblo paleta, notándolo bien, la líder no dudaba que el chico era muy apuesto y esos ojos color miel eran muy atrayentes, ella era un centímetro mas alta que el azabache, cosa que la hizo sentir mejor aunque el nerviosismo seguía presente.

— hola Ketchump — dijo la líder intentando mirar a otro lado.

— que coincidencia encontrarte aquí — dijo Ash con una leve sonrisa.

— eh, si claro — respondió ella dándole una sonrisa y una risita — ¿Qué haces por aquí Ash? ¿y donde estas tus amigos y tu Pikachu? — le pregunto la líder extrañada de verla pues no pensó encontrarlo por la ciudad.

— conociendo Hittoritsu, me dije a mi mismo que conocería un poco la ciudades de esta región — le respondió Ash mirando un mapa — sobre los demás, Darking fue por hay a no se que sobre unas termales, chochoo dijo que iría a comprar mas ropa y Pikachu se quedo jugando con unos Pokemon en el CP — dijo el azabache con el ceño fruncido — estaba buscando el templo de los Fantasmas, pero parece que me perdí — dijo el azabache apenado.

— déjame ver — dijo la líder tomando el mapa para mirarlo y luego tener una gotita en su cabeza — es obvio que vas a perderte si este mapa esta al revés — le dijo la líder girando el mapa — ahora podrás llegar a donde quieras — le dijo ella nuevamente con un poco de mal humor por lo tonto que podía ser ese chico.

— ¡genial! — dijo Ash con una sonrisa — ¿estas ocupada ahora? Es que me seria mejor tener una guía, si no hay problema —le dijo Ash mirándola.

Kagareta por un momento pensó en decirle que estaba ocupada y que no podría hacerlo, pero lo pensó un momento y ella sabia que poco, o mejor dicho nada, compartía con los retadores que le llegaban, ella veía puros debiluchos en si. Después de pensarlo un momento acepto ir y acompañar al azabache, mas para que no se pierda.

El día fue divertido para Kagereta, realmente hace mucho que no se divertía, el azabache le contaba de sus aventuras, aunque omitiendo detalles obviamente, diciéndole sobre sus mejores batallas y las veces que participo el a liga de cada región a la que fue. Kagareta estaba impresionada de ver como una persona tan joven halla tenido tantas aventuras y encontrándose con muchos Pokemon de distintas formas y razas, Ash le conto la vez que se enfrento a Giratina cosa que dejo totalmente sorprendida a la líder pues Giratina era el máximo Pokemon fantasma que ella conocía, incluso su mayor sueño era ver a Giratina.

Luego de eso la líder le conto mas o menos de su vida y como empezó su entrenamiento como líder, como fue que empezó a amar los Pokemon fantasmas pues les parecían tiernos y cómicos, le dijo como fue que tomo el lugar de su padre como la nueva líder de gimnasio en Hittoritsu y como llego a ser fuerte hasta hoy.

— tuviste que entrar duro Kagareta — dijo Ash quien tenia unas bolsas en sus manos por haber comprado algunas cosas como recuerdos y otras para sus Pokemon.

— aunque aun no llego al nivel de mi padre — dijo ella con leve nostalgia.

— solo debes seguir esforzándote cada día y seguro lo superaras, ya eres fuerte, pero puedes serlo mas — dijo Ash sonriendo.

— tu ya eres fuerte ¿Por qué deseas seguir siéndolo? — pregunto la líder mirando al azabache.

Ash se quedo callado y se fue directo a un parque donde se sentó en una banca y dejo las bolsas a un lado, Kagareta imito al chico y se sentó a un lado de él.

— ¿Por qué? Pues hasta yo me lo pregunto — dijo Ash sorprendiendo a la líder — no se exactamente porque deseo volverme mas fuerte, pero la razón puede ser que no quiero ver que alguna persona que aprecie salga lastimada, o que mis compañeros Pokemon sean heridos por ser débil, antes mi sueno era ser maestro Pokemon, el mejor le mundo, pero ahora no estoy seguro si cumplir ese sueño — le dijo Ash mirando el suelo.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto la líder.

— en cada una de las regiones que fui y en cada liga que participe, fui derrotado sin siquiera llegar a la final — le respondió Ash — es cierto que eh quedado entre los 16 o 8 mejores, pero me sentía mal conmigo mismo, entrenaba arduamente con mis Pokemon para llegar a lo alto y solo terminaba a muchos pasos de la victoria — seguía diciendo el azabache — hasta que un día comprendí que hacia mal, debía madurar, debía dejar atrás un sueño que era imposible realmente — le dijo sorprendiendo a la líder.

— ¿abandonaste tu sueño? — pregunto ella sorprendida — ¿no fuiste tu el que me dijo ayer que no debía rendirme y Que no debía dar mi brazo a torcer y que luchara hasta el final? — le dijo algo enojada la líder.

— es cierto, pero tu sueño no era ganarme ¿verdad? — fue lo que dijo Ash sorprendiendo a Kagareta — sabia que aunque llegara a la gloria, alguien mas podría venir y vencerme, por eso deje atrás ese sueño, ahora solo quiero viajar por el mundo, conocer nuevos Pokemon, conocer nuevas personas, incluso tal vez, un lugar donde quedarme para siempre — dijo Ash mirando el cielo.

Un selección se hizo presente incomodando el habiente entre ellos dos, la líder entendió a lo que el azabache se refería, es cierto que puedes tener sueños grandes y que quieres lograrlo a como de lugar, pero algún día deberás madurar y entender que ese sueño era solo eso, un sueño, pero aunque no puedas cumplirlo, ahí muchos mas que puedes realizar, que no cumplas tus sueños no te dice que será un nadie en la vida, solo debes esforzarte mas para conseguir aquello que anhelas mas, y darte cuenta que tu sueño de antes, no era tan hermoso como lo que conseguiste ahora.

— tienes razón Ash — dijo la líder sonriendo — hay sueños que se pueden cumplir y otros que son imposibles, pero ese sueño que piensas puede ser el mejor, seguramente esta en un sueño que veías innecesario — le dijo Kagareta, ambos se quedaron un rato mirando el cielo.

Los minutos pasaron y los dos siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, como cuantos Pokemon tenían cada uno y Ash gano con una suma mayor y más sin contar los que aun siguen entrenando con otras personas. Sobre los gustos de ambos y demás cosas, el sol empezaba a tomar rumbo al horizonte para ocultarse y dar paso a la hermosa anoche. Ambos decidieron que era hora de partir, mientras iban caminando notaron una multitud agrupada alrededor de algo, Ambos se dirigieron a ver que ocurría y se sorprendieron al ver dos personas mayores en el suelo con moretones y ropa sucia siendo atendidos por una enfermera.

— ¿¡pero que demonios paso aquí!? — grito la líder mirando a las dos personas que conocía desde hace mucho — ¿se encuentran bien? — pregunto la líder preocupada.

— si, no te preocupes solo son magullones querida — dijo la ancianita adolorida.

— ¿Qué ocurrió señor? — pregunto muy seriamente Ash sorprendiendo a la líder.

— unos ladrones nos emboscaron y nos pidieron nuestras cosas, pero nos rehusamos y entonces no golpearon y nos quitaron todo — dijo el señor quien era atendido por la enfermera.

Las manos del azabache se hicieron puños que apretó fuertemente haciendo notar una vena, mirando en varias direcciones y se fijo en una zona en particular, no muy lejos sintió auras oscuras llenas de malicia, sin pudor y que no temerían matar niños o ancianos para su cometidos, básicamente eran peores que el Team Rocket.

— ya vuelvo — dijo Ash empezando a correr.

— ¡Ash! — grito la líder siguiendo al azabache.

Ash corría rápidamente ignorando los gritos de la líder quien a duras penas lo seguía pues el azabache era muy rápido, lo siguió por unos minutos hasta llegar a un lugar donde había solo bosques y una pequeña cabaña se veía en un paramo. Ash se coloco tras un árbol y observo la cabaña, había gente adentro y unas motos que seguro eran de ellos. Kagareta llego jadeando un poco, ahora sabia porque exhibicionista era mas rápida, obviamente sus pechos eran muy pesados.

— Ash…— dijo la líder tomando aire, observo que el azabache no le hizo caso — ¿los encontraste? Avisémosle a la policía — le dijo Kagareta.

— la policía llegara tarde, debemos detenerlos ahora — dijo Ash seriamente empezando a caminar hacia la cabaña.

— ¿Qué? Estas loco no es nuestro deber de eso se encarga la policía — dijo la líder preocupada.

— ¿quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados acaso? Actúa como líder Kagareta, un líder no es solo un titulo, es una obligación, es un deber, como líder no solo debes exprimir el potencial de los retadores, también proteger la ciudad donde estas y a su gente — dijo Ash mas serio y deteniéndose— sinceramente pensé que habías captado todo, me equivoque — termino para empezar a caminar nuevamente.

La líder se quedo muda al escuchar lo que Ash decía ¿era eso cierto? ¿una líder debía no solo ver el potencial y exprimirlo de sus retadores, si no que también proteger a la gente de su ciudad y a estas igualmente? ¿acaso el orgullo las hizo avariciosas, engreídas y creídas?

— Ash…— dijo la líder colocando una mano en su pecho.

Dentro de la cabaña habían seis motoristas, mirando el botín que le quitaron a los pobres ancianos, riéndose de cómo fue que los golpearon y eso, uno que era mas alto y robusto solo tomaba una cerveza. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a los seis hombres confundidos, la silueta de Ash se hizo presente.

— ¿ustedes fueron los que golpearon a esa pareja de ancianos? — pregunto Ash seriamente, por un momento hubo un silencio hasta que los seis hombres empezaron a reírse.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿un especie de héroe? — dijo uno de los bandidos acercándose a donde Ash — si fuimos nosotros ¿Qué piensas hacer mocoso? — dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa.

— hacerlos pagar — dijo Ash mucho mas serio, el sujeto se rio junto con los demás, se giro a donde estaban sus compañeros, pero luego se giro rápidamente dispuesto a darle un golpe al azabache, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente — con ese simple golpe no podrás ni tocarme — dijo Ash sorprendiendo a todos, el azabache apretó su puño y le dio un potente golpe al sujeto quien soltó saliva.

— mátenlo — dijo el sujeto mas grande.

Los otros cuatro tomaron palos y quedas lazándose contra Ash. Kagareta quien llego miro como el azabache era atacado por cuatro sujetos armados con palos y quedas, pero el azabache los esquivaba y golpeaba con gran habilidad, en un momento se fijo como un sujeto que sostenía su estomago y con mirada adolorida saco una navaja y se dirigió rápidamente donde Ash quien se encontraba de espalda, Kagareta grito advirtiendo al azabache que a duras penas logro esquivarlo pero un corte se vio en su brazo, Ash dio un potente golpe al sujeto noqueándolo, luego siguió con los otros cuatro dejándolos fuera de combate.

Un grito de ayuda se escucho sorprendiendo al azabache, giro su rostro observado como el sujeto tenia a Kagareta sujeta del cuello y apuntándola con una navaja.

— eres hábil chico, pero será mejor que te vayas y mato a la chica — dijo el sujeto mas grande son una sonrisa sádica — luego la soltare, después de jugar con ella claro — dijo el sujeto lamiendo de forma asquerosa la mejilla de Kagareta quien soltó lagrimas de imaginar ser violada por ese sujeto.

Ash se quedo mudo y su gorra cubría sus ojos, el sujeto pensó que había ganado, pero se sorprendido de ver como el azabache empezó a acercase a donde estaban ellos, tomo como un no su advertencia y subió su brazo dispuesto a clavar la navaja en el pecho de la líder, al ver que el azabache no se detenía opto por matar a la chica y huir, bajo con rapidez su brazo dispuesto a matarla.

Kagareta observo como esa navaja iba directo a su pecho, las lagrimas salían aun, no quería morir, debía seguir con su deber como líder, debía aceptar los retos de los jóvenes aspirantes a campeones, debía sobrevivir, debía…cuidar a Hittoritsu, Debía proteger a su gente de bandidos como este sujeto.

— ¡Ash! — fue el grito que dio la líder.

Una salpicaduras de sangre se vieron bolar, Kagareta y el sujeto se sorprendieron de ver como Ash puso su antebrazo izquierdo haciendo que la navaja se clavara en él. El sujeto aflojo su agarre haciendo que Kagareta pudiera huir, Ash aprovecho eso y miro al sujeto quien al verlo se asusto, literalmente se orino encima de ver unos ojos rojo sangre. Luego todo para ese hombre fue oscuridad, había sido noqueado por un potente derechazo desde abajo que le propino el azabache. El sujeto cayó al suelo, Kagareta se desmayo.

Luego de unos minutos la policía llego al lugar y esposo a los bandidos, Ash estaba siendo atendido de su brazo quien por fortuna no tubo un daño grave al ser la navaja pequeña, ninguna hueso fue traspasado ni nada, solo necesitaba sutura y vendas.

— Ash…— fue la voz de la líder quien se había despertado y se acerco al azabache.

— ¡Kagareta! ¿estas bien, no e lastimaron? — fue lo que dijo el azabache preocupado por la chica.

— idiota…al que hirieron fue a ti —

La policía llevo a ambos jóvenes a la ciudad nuevamente, Ash no necesitaba ir al hospital así que opto por acompañar a la líder a su gimnasio, el camino fue silencioso, cosa que preocupo al azabache pensando que Kagareta estaba mal. Cuando llegaron, la líder se giro mirando al azabache.

— Ash, gracias por salvarme, y por abrirme los ojos — le dijo la líder sonriendo — me cegué por mi orgullo y me vi atrapada en mi terquedad eh ignorancia creyéndome la mejor, pero me di cuenta que eso no es cierto, hay mejores que tu en el mundo, una líder no es aquella que gana combates por doquier o obtiene títulos sin fin, es aquella que ama a sus pokemon, que cuida la ciudad donde vive y a la gente que en ella vive, gracias por eso ten — dijo extendiendo la su mano revelando un objeto de metal — la medalla Firukoeta — dijo con una sonrisa mas amplia.

La forma era de un circulo con cinco puntas de color plata, la quitan estaba mas alejada que las demás formando una estrella redonda, de color morada y en el medio había un remolido de color plata que tenia una línea con una ondulación unidad a la parte de arriba. Una equis de negro casi invisible estaba en la parte de atrás del remolino.

— pero yo aun no te venzo — dijo Ash mirando la medalla.

— si lo hiciste, ahora acéptala — dijo la líder, Ash acepto la medalla, pero antes de que se fuera la líder lo tomo y le doy un beso corto — ese es mi otro regalo — dijo para abrir la puerta eh entrar dejando al azabache choqueado

La líder llego a su cuarto con una sonrisa, tomo su celular y marco el numero de Nameraka, el celular duro unos segundos esperando que alguien contestara, hasta que se escucho la voz de la chica al otro lado de la línea.

— exhibicionista — dijo Kagareta y gritos de insultos se escucharon del otro lado — ya tranquila, déjame contarte mi día — dijo la líder explicándole como le fue con el azabache y omitiendo algunas cosas.

— vaya — dijo Nameraka sorprendida — veo que les fue bien — dijo nuevamente.

— así es, acepte mi derrota y le di la medalla — dijo Kagareta.

— entonces ira contra las demás — dijo Nameraka algo seria — espero Ash logre lo que logro con nosotras dos — dijo la líder de Supaken.

— estoy seguro que lo hará y por cierto — dijo Kagareta haciendo una pausa — los labios de Ash son ricos — dijo Kagareta, por un segundo la otra chica no respondió hasta que un potente grito se escucho haciendo que la líder de Firukoeta alejara al celular de su oído — así que ahora tendrás competencia mi querida exhibicionista, porque Ash será mío — termino de decir cortando la llamada, la líder se acostó en su cama con la imagen del chico en su cabeza y ese beso que le dio — definitivamente será mío — dijo nuevamente — ¡mi virginidad será tuya Ash Ketchump! — dijo con mas animo.

En el centro Pokemon, podemos ver a una Chochoo desarreglada, con barro y su ropa casi destruida como si hubiera sido perseguida por una manada de Taurus, a un Darking con su cara hinchada llena de bofetadas, y Ash mirándolos con una gotita.

— chicos…— dijo Ash.

— no preguntes/choo — dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Si, hoy había sido un día perfectamente normal en Hittoritsu.

**Esta historia continuara.**

**Ending 2**

**(Escuchen el Shooting Star de Naruto)**

**Se puede mira a un joven Ash de diez años mirando al cielo, era de noche y la luna estaba llena, las estrellas adornaban el cielo brillando hermosamente, se ve al joven Ash desde atrás, luego ocurre una luz y se ve a un Ash caminando, luego llega Pikachu y sube a su hombro, Ash le da una sonrisa y sigue su camino, mientras camina el fondo va cambiando.**

**Ash va creciendo de a poco y en cada fondo se ven a sus amigos de cada viaje, primero Brock y Misty, aparece volando Lugia atrás en el fondo, luego se cambia el fondo y se ve a Misty y Tracey, al fondo se ve a Ho-ho, luego se cambia el fondo y aparecen Brock, May y Max, los dos últimos discutiendo, al fondo pasa Celebi, se cambia el fondo y se ve a Brock y Dawn, en el fondo aparece Shaymin volando, luego cambia el fondo y se ve a Cilan eh Iris, atrás se ve a Victini volando, luego el fondo se cambia se ve al Ash actual, atrás vienen corriendo unos cansados Darking y Chochoo mientras otras dos chicas atrás viene discutiendo, Ash los mira y sonríe, la imagen sube hasta el cielo, donde se ve una silueta pequeña con cola pasar frente a la luna, luego solo queda la gran luna y una estrella fugaz pasa.**

**Fin del Ending 2.**

Yuucario: eso a sido todo por ahora, se que no incluí a ningún Pokemon en este capitulo pero no quiero centrarme solo en batallas Pokemon ni nada de eso.

Kitsu: tus locas Pokemon me tiene harto!

Yuucario: pero que dices? Si son angelitos –mirándolas como hablaban amablemente entre ellas y luego miraba a Yuucario dándole una sonrisa y besitos voladores- jeje

Kitsu: ….-mirando a las chicas quienes ahora vestían como torturadores con palos, cadenas y algo con forma de miembro masculino y con clavos que decía "para Kitsu" — joder…

Yuucario: bueno lamento la demora y hablamos luego lectores, sayooooonara!.


	13. Chapter 12

(Suena música de cuando inicias una partida de Pokemon Red o Blue)

Hola gente que sigue mis fics les saluda nuevamente Yuucario…digo…Yuurushimi, se que eh dejado el fic levemente abandonado pero es porque es navidad ya saben las fiestas y toda esa paja donde nos engordan para luego matarnos…¿eh? ¿Que no es a nosotros? Que eso se le hace a los cerdos…¿y que carajos son los humanos de hoy en dia? ¿idiotas? Pues no haz visto a muchos gamers pendejo…(sin ofender pero ahí unos bien gordis y sin vida). Bueno da igual, como regalo navideño para los que siguen mi fic aquí un especial de 18 paginas…si 18…ya sabrán lo que me costo pensar nyaja.

Kitsu: empieza de una jodida vez.

Lopi: deja en paz a mi amo (vestida sexymente de ropa navideña).

Kitsu: ya vale…

Yuucario: bueno no actualizare hasta el próximo año, así que pásenla bien y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

**Opening 2**

**(Escuchen el Opening 16 de Fairy tail)**

**Se aprecia a Ash desde atrás mirando al horizonte desde una montaña, debajo de esta hay una gran ciudad, luego la cámara se mueve lentamente a un lado para verlo de costado y ver como levanta la mirada, se ve luego la ciudad de fondo y el titulo "Pokemon, La Región Horonigai".**

**Las letras desaparecen, se aprecia a Ash sentando en un banco en un parque bajo la lluvia, luego vienen recuerdos de sus anteriores combates en las distintas ligas que participo, recordando sus perdidas, hasta que llega a Unova, donde cae de rodillas y llorando, el recuerdo se termina, luego se mira a Ash nuevamente aun sentado con sus ojos tapados bajo la gorra, a un lado esta Pikachu mirándolo con preocupación.**

**Luego la lluvia empieza a detenerse, Ash siente varias personas delante de él, levanta con lentitud su mirada viendo a Darking que estaba de costado con los brazos cruzados, Chochoo quien le extendía la mano con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, mas atrás venían caminando dos extrañas chicas. Ash sonríe acepta la mano de Chochoo y se pone de pie, luego ocurre una explosión un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban. Se ve un helicóptero bajando donde estaban dos personas de pie justo en la entrada de este y un Pokemon al lado, Ash los mira y luego da una sonrisa, luego se ve al Azabache desde atrás y se como cuatros chicas bajan del helicóptero liberando a sus Pokemon, Pikachu se pone al frente, Darking, Chochoo, y las otras dos liberan a cada uno un Pokemon, todos se lanzan uno contra otro, aparece un destello momentáneamente, y se ve al Ketchump desde atrás, la escena es diferente y se una especie de coliseo, donde frente al azabache hay ocho siluetas, la imagen se congela.**

**Fin del Opening 2.**

**Capitulo 12.**

**Encuentro raro**

**y**

**Una situación critica.**

Luego de haber pasado su ultima, por ahora, noche en Hitorittsu, Ash se fue junto con sus amigos directo al próximo reto, según Kagareta estaba a tres días de la próxima ciudad, ella se ofreció a llevarlos en uno de sus autos privados, pero Ash se negó diciendo que le gusta mas caminar y que ademas así podrida conocer los lugares de Horonigai. Ella comprendió eso y respeto su decisión, ademas le dijo que a un día estaba un bonito pueblo.

Luego de haber caminado unas cuantas horas, los tres estaba descansando en un bello lago que había por el camino, se detuvieron para comer y dormir un poco para reanudar fuerzas.

— Es increíble que ganaras otra medalla sin necesidad de ganar, Ash — le dijo Darking mirándolo con leve envidia.

— Créeme que no fue mi idea Darking, pero ella me la dio y aunque al principio lo rechaza ella insistió así que no tuve de otra — respondió Ash acostado con su gorra tapando sus ojos.

— Yo pienso que se dio cuenta que no podría ganarle al maestro, choo — hablo Chochoo quien estaba jugando con Cubchoo.

— Como sea, solo se que tienes bastante suerte — hablo nuevamente Darking haciendo que haz sonriera.

Los tres siguieron descansando hablando sobre cosas triviales y nada mas, pasaron como dos horas y ya casi era medio día, ya que los tres habían salido muy temprano, Darking se durmió al igual que Chochoo, mientras que Ash estaba en la orilla del lago con Pikachu en su rodillas muy dormido. Miraba el lago con una leve sonrisa.

— Ah pasado bastante tiempo ya…— se decía a él mismo — Me pregunto como estarán los demás, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Mamá, el profesor, seguro estarán bien, eso espero — seguía hablando para él mismo.

Luego de un rato pensó haber oído algo, miro a cada lado a ver si encontraba de donde provenía dicho sonido, como no vio nada pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero volvió a oír una cosa, como alguien cantando, cerro sus ojos y se concentro para sentir el aura de lo que sea que estuviera por ahí, hasta que logro sentir un aura no lejos del sitio, parecía que era el de una niña. Se levanto con pikachu en brazos y camino a donde se supone estaba.

Camino entre unos arboles, hasta que llego a un hermoso claro lleno de muchas flores, cada una de un tipo y color distinto que adornaban el lugar de manera muy hermosa, el azabache se quedo embobado de ver tal panorama, jamas había visto un sitio como ese, volvió a oír la voz de alguien cantando hasta que miro como en medio del claro estaba una chica de espalda. Se empezó a acercar lentamente escuchando la melodía que salia de las cuerdas vocales de aquella chica.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la chica desconocida había detenido su canto, sintió que alguien la miraba y se giro para ver al azabache, Ash por otra parte se quedo estupefacto muy sorprendido de ver a chica tan bella.

La chica era del tamaño de Chochoo, de piel blanca porcelana, ojos de un tono purpura hermoso y atrayente, pelo de un tono rosado y liso con mechones hacia arriba en la parte de abajo y tres lindo rulos en su frente, mejilla coloradas, tenia puesto un vestido hasta los muslo de rosado con lineas negras y de un negro trasparente en la parte de los pechos, senos grandes que nadie evitaría ver y que muchas chicas envidiaran, medias negras largas que llegaban hasta debajo de la falda del vestido con zapatos rosas y dos grande listones en la parte de atrás.

— Hola — fue lo único que dijo Ash mirando a la chica.

— No deberías estar aquí — hablo ella, su tono de voz suave y cálido causo que Ash se relajara.

— Yo escuche tu canto y vine a ver…¿Quién eres? — hablo y pregunto Ash.

— Debo irme — respondió ella empezando a caminar para alejarse desapareciendo entre los arboles.

Ash por otro lado no se movió del sitio y quedo un rato inmóvil, cuando reacción llamo a la chica pero ya ella se había ido hace unos segundos, el azabache se quedo mirando el lugar por donde se fue y se fue nuevamente a donde estabas sus amigos. Al llegar miro a los dos con cara de preocupación.

— Eh chicos ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Ash mirándolos, ambos se giraron a verlo para Chochoo luego correr y abrazarlo.

— ¡Maestro, pensábamos que algo malo le habia pasado, choo! — dijo Chochoo con ríos de lagrimas bajando por sus ojos.

— Estoy bien Chochoo, tranquila — le dijo Ash calmándola.

— Como desapareciste un rato pensábamos que algo malo habia pasado — hablo Darking sorprendiendo al azabache.

— ¿Un rato? — pregunto Ash sorprendido — Pero solo dure unos minutos en ese lugar — les respondio Ash desconcertado.

— ¿Qué lugar/choo? — preguntaron ambos.

— Vengan — les dijo Ash guiándolos al sitio, cuando llegaron, solo habia un paramo de prado pero nada mas — Pero que…— se dijo Ash sorprendido.

— Así que estabas entrenando — hablo Darking mirando el lugar viendo que era amplio, pero nada mas.

— La proxima vez nos avisa maestro, choo — le hablo Chochoo.

Ash se quedo totalmente extrañado, juraba que aquí justamente habia un hermoso paramo repleto de flores distintas, algo sumamente hermoso, pero ahora solo hay prado y hierva ¿acaso habrá soñado eso? No, era imposible, lo que vio fue real, pero ¿Quién era ella?

Luego de unos minutos los tres volvieron a tomar rumbo a la siguiente ciudad, el viaje fue tranquilo, uno que otro entrenador retando a Ash y en otros caso a Chochoo y Darking, pero los tres salían victoriosos fácilmente. Estaban a pocas horas de llegar al pueblo del que les hablo Kagareta.

— El mapa dice que el próximo pueblo se llama "Kakumura" (Kaku = Kakudai: Pueblo, Mura: Floreciente = Pueblo Floreciente) — hablo Darking.

— Bien, mañana en la mañana seguiremos ya que esta oscureciendo y es peligroso ir de noche, los Pokemon salvajes nocturnos son peligrosos — hablo Ash como un líder, los otro dos asintieron y decidieron acampar.

Pasada la medianoche, por unos arboles se veían unos movimientos extraños, entre las sombras se podía observar ojos rojos brillantes, esta cosa se empezaba a acercar lentamente a donde estaba las carpas donde dormían Ash y los demás, sus sigilosos movimientos no hacían ni el mas mínimo ruido, una ventaja grande, la silueta con ropa oscura empezó a revisar cada centímetro, pero no encontró nada afuera, solo una olla que antes tenia comida ya que su olor aun se mantenía, sigilosamente empezó a entrar en las carpas, primero la de Chochoo, donde saco su mochila y busco objetos de valor, luego en la de Darking donde busco y no encontró nada excepto una foto tomada en las aguas termales, de las chicas.

— "_Pervertido"_ — fue el pensamiento de aquella persona.

Luego fue a donde la de Ash entrando sigilosamente sin hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido, miro al azabache y por un momento no despego sus ojos del dormido Ash.

— "_Es apuesto…¿Qué digo? ¡recuerda tu deber, robarle sus cosas!"_ — se dijo la persona a si misma.

Siguió rebuscando para encontrar algo que le pareció oro, dos medallas de gimnasio de la región, sus ojos brillaron mas y casi se delatan cuando iba a gritar de la emoción, con sigilo empezó a salir de la tienda, al salir completamente, no dio un paso mas cuando un pequeño rayo cayo a sus pies sorprendiendo a la persona. Cuando miro al frente observo a un Pikachu con mala cara.

— ¿En serio creíste que no me daria cuenta? — se escucho una voz detrás de la persona mirando a Ash con los brazos cruzados y serio.

El ruido causo que Chochoo y Darking salieran sorprendidos de ver a esa personas, cuando la luz de la luna alumbro mejor, se vio a una chica con una ropaje pegado al cuerpo de color negro que básicamente no dejaba la idea de pensar que estaba desnuda debajo con aros amarillos a los lados de los hombros y muslos, de pelo rojo y con aun antifaz negro cubriendo su cara como mascara y zapatos de igual color.

La chica no decía nada, prácticamente estaba rodeada, lentamente movió su mano y saco una Pokeball de Arceus sabe donde y la lanzo liberando a un Weezing.

— ¡Pantalla de humo! — dijo la chica.

El pokemon obedeció y soltó de su boca una gran cantidad de humo nublando la vista de todos, la chica aprovecho esa distracción para huir, pero no contó con algo, cuando se iba creando la humera, Ash cerro los ojos y se concentro para ubicar el aura de la ladrona sabiendo por donde habia huido.

— ¡Pikachu, a tu izquierda! — grito Ash para correr saliendo del humo y Pikachu igual.

Ambos empezaron a seguir a la chica quien miro a los lejos como empezaban a alcanzarla, Ash saco una Pokeball y la lanzo liberando a Charizard diciéndole que se adelante y le obstruya el paso a la chica. El Pokemon asintió y voló rápidamente, la chica no se fijo de eso hasta que miro como un gran Pokemon negro aterrizo frente a ella. Lo que causo que Ash la alcanzara.

— Muy bien ya estas nuevamente acorralada, mejor rindete y devuélvenos nuestras cosas y podrás irte en paz — le hablo Ash con seriedad.

— No me hagas reír niño — dijo ella con tono malicioso sacando dos Pokeball lanzandolas — ¡vengan, Umbreon, Weezing! — dijo liberando a su equipo.

— Parece que no planea rendirse, ve contra ese Umbreo, Pikachu, Charizard acaba con ese Weezing — ordeno Ash a sus Pokemon quienes asintieron.

— ¡ataca Umbreon, usa finta, Weezing Toxico! — ordeno la chica.

— Pikachu, Charizard ya saben que hacer — hablo Ash sorprendiendo a la chica por no darles una orden clara a sus Pokemon.

El Umbreon se fue corriendo a donde Pikachu quien se quedo en el sitio y levanto su cola, el Umbreon desapareció a pocos metros de Pikachu, luego de unos segundos la cola de Pikachu brillo y detrás de él apareció el Umbreon listo para golpearlo, pero su ataque fue en vano cuando Pikachu bajo su cola rápida y fuerte mente dándole de lleno en la cabeza al Umbreo estampandolo contra el suelo sorprendiendo a la chica.

— Es un ataque muy obvio — le dijo Ash con una sonrisa — Acabalo con rayo — ordeno Ash.

El Umbreon intento levantarse pero otro golpe causado por la cola hierro de Pikachu lo dejo en el suelo inmovilizado, el Pokemon ratón empezó a brillar hasta que dijo su característico "Pikachu" lanzando una poderoso rayo. Una intensa luz se hizo presente, cuando se disipo, se vio al Umbreon totalmente noqueado, la chica cayo de rodillas, hasta que se acordó de su Weezing y giro para verlo vencedor, pero como un balde de agua frió vio a su Pokemon en el suelo noqueado.

— Termino — hablo Ash acercándose a la chica.

— Eso parece…— dijo ella sacando las cosas que se llevo entregándolas.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? — pregunto el azabache tomando el dinero de Chochoo, y sus medallas.

— Necesitaba dinero…mi madre necesita una operación urgente, y no teníamos el dinero necesario — decía la chica sentándose tomando sus rodillas.

— ¿Por qué no la llevaste a un CP? Ahí todo es gratis — le dijo Ash.

— Para los Pokemon si, pero para las personas es distinto — seguia diciendo — Lamento todo esto, no quería hacerlo pero estaba desesperada y empece a robar para tener algo de dinero, con tus medallas seguro que conseguia gran dinero ya que obtenerlas son casi imposibles, algunos las falsifican, pero las originales tiene un símbolo único imposible de falsificar — seguia hablando para ponerse de pie y guardar a su Pokemon.

Ash se quedo mudo por un rato, miro a la chica quien se giro y dispuso a irse, pero el azabache la tomo del brazo mirándola.

— Espera — le dijo Ash, la chica soltó un suspiro.

— Supongo que me entregaras a la policía ¿No? — le pregunto ella entristecida ya que su madre moriría y ella estaría en prisión.

— Para nada, acompáñame — respondio Ash haciendo que la chica lo siga sorprendida.

Luego de caminar hasta donde estaba Darking y Chochoo, quien miraron a Ash viniendo con la ladrona.

— ¡Ash! ¡lograste atraparla bien hecho! — hablo Darking feliz — llamaremos la policía y la entregaremos — hablo nuevamente.

— No hay necesidad de eso — expreso con una sonrisa Ash sorprendiendo a los dos y la chica.

— ¿A que te refieres maestro, choo? — pregunto Chochoo curiosa.

— Ya verán, por ahora debemos esperar hasta mañana — respondio y hablo Ash — ¿Te parece bien? — le pregunto Ash a la chica que no sabe porque pero asintió.

Luego de eso, y que Darking y Chochoo se fueran a dormir de mala gana, Ash se quedo custodiando a la chica, la noche paso algo rápida, por la hora la ladrona no aguanto y cayo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol empezaba a chocar sobre la cara de la chica, la cual despertó desorientada sin idea de donde estaba, cuando se fijo mejor, miro que estaba acostada sobre una manta de dormir y dentro de una carpa, sin saber porque o como llego ahí. Salio de la carpa y miro al azabache mirando la salida del sol.

— Veo que despertaste, es temprano, desayunaremos primero — dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Darking y Chochoo ya se habian despertados y habia ido a buscar leña y otras cosas para el desayuno, luego de un rato todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, cosa rara para la chica quien miraba a los chicos reír y hablar alegremente sabiendo que ellas les robo y estaba comiendo a su lado.

— ¿Esto es una broma? — pregunto con leve enojo llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunto Ash mirándola.

— Vienes y me detienes, me dices que me ayudaras a mi una ladrona y luego me invitas a pasar la noche y desayunar ¿acaso es una trampa? — volvio a preguntar.

— No, no lo es — hablo Ash comiendo aun — Dije que te ayudaría y lo haré — respondio el azabache. Luego de comer Ash tomo su videomisor se alejo a un lugar privado para empezar a llamar hasta que una persona se materializo en la pantalla — ¿Qué tal Scott? — pregunto Ash mirando a uno de sus mejores amigos y dueño del Frente de batalla, Scott.

— ¡Ash! ¡mira nada mas cuando llamas! — respondio el hombre de anteojos donde ya mostraba mas edad — ¡Aquí los cerebros estan deseando combatir contigo otra vez incluso hacen apuestas a ver quien te gana, es una locura! — seguía hablando el hombre.

— ¿En serio? Pues por ahora no podre ir a combatir con ellos, pero cuando pueda lo haré con gusto — le dijo Ash sonriendo.

— ¡Me entere que estabas en una Región alejada buscando buenos retos, y déjame decirte que eres bastante atrevido! — hablaba Scott sorprendiendo un poco al azabache.

— ¿Atrevido? — pregunto confundido.

— Así es, la región en la que estas la conozco y a cada uno de sus lideres — respondio Scott sorprendiendo mucho al azabache — Incluso propuse hacer una Frontera en esa región pero luego de ver el poder de su lideres hasta yo decline de la idea, son sumamente fuertes, aunque eso fue hace tiempo — seguía diciendo Scott.

— Vaya, no lo sabia Scott, bueno yo no se que lideres dices exactamente, pero ya me eh enfrentado a dos de ellos y de alguna forma gane, aunque no de buena forma — hablo Ash con una leve risa.

— Lo importantes no es ganar una batalla, si no demostrar el vinculo y la determinación entre tu y tus Pokemon ¿Cómo crees que me fije en ti? No fue solamente tu fuerza, eso lo gana cualquiera Ash — le decía Scott con una sonrisa.

— Si lo entiendo Scott, bueno como dije cuando termine esta región iré a combatir nuevamente contra los ases, incluso contigo Scott — le expreso Ash con una sonrisa.

— ¡Asi se habla corazón de la frontera! — le hablo Scott con animo — A todas estas ¿a que se debe tu llamado? Estoy seguro que no es para saludar solamente — expreso Scott.

— Tan listo como siempre Scott, pues no, necesito pedirte un favor — le dijo Ash seriamente.

— ¿Un favor? ¡Muchacho, tu pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré con gusto, hasta a Anabel! — expreso con animo el de lentes.

— ¡Cállate Scott! — se escucho a lo lejos donde estaba Scott sacando una gota a Ash sabiendo que era la voz de Anabel.

— Ehm…no, digo, no es que Anabel no la quiera si la pido, digo — Decía Ash algo nervioso.

— Espera un momento Ash ¡oye Greta, lleva a Anabel a la enfermería que volvió a desmayarse! — grito Scott.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡por dios que deje de pensar en Ash! — Se escuchaban los gritos de donde estaba Scott mas unos insultos que se iban alejando.

— Ehm…bueno a lo que iba — expreso Ash contando la historia de la chica.

— Ya veo, pues no es problema alguno muchacho, solo debes decirme la enfermedad de la madre y cuanto cuesta y con gusto la ayudaremos — expreso Scott.

— Muchas gracias Scott, realmente te debo una — hablo Ash apenado de pedirle tal cosa.

— Para nada, aunque no seas oficialmente un As de la frontera te consideramos parte de la familia y yo ayudo a mi familia en lo que necesite, bueno como dije ve que tiene y que necesita y con gusto, debo dejarte ya, que un retador vino y quiero ver que tal lo hace, aunque claro ninguno de los que han venido han mostrado esa chispa tuya, incluso los ases se aburren en los combates — decía Scott.

— ¡Ash! ¡muchacho endemoniado vuelve pronto! ¡quiero barrer el piso contigo! — se escuchaban gritos a los lejos de donde estaba Scott siendo la voz de Noland.

— Lo has intentado ya muchas veces y te gana — dijo Scott con malicia haciendo enojar mas a Noland — Bueno Ash espero tu llamado — expreso con alegría terminando la vídeo llamada.

Luego de terminar la llamada, Ash regreso a donde estaba los demás, cuando llego miro a Chochoo hablando y haciendo movimientos graciosos, y se fijo en como la chica tenia una sonrisa y a veces mostraba expresiones de tristeza, alegría, asombro y otras. La razón por la que Ash no la entrego fue simple, su Aura no era para nada mala, al sentir el aura de la chica buscando mentiras o algo malo, no logro sentir nada de eso, solo tristeza y culpa. Incluso arrepentimiento por lo que hacia, fue por eso que temprano mientras ella dormía le explico a Darking y Chochoo la razón de porque desea ayudarla, ella no era mala chica, solo escogió una mala opcion. Aunque, sinceramente, prefería que robara a que cometiera otro acto peor solo por conseguir dinero.

— Y fue así como conseguí a Milotic, choo — terminaba Chochoo de su relato.

— Fue toda una aventura — dijo la chica.

— Por cierto aun no sabemos tu nombre, choo — dijo curiosamente Chochoo.

— Ah es verdad, me llamo Senia — le dijo la chica.

— Veo que se llevan mejor — hablo Ash sonriendo.

— ¡Si! ¡ella no es mala, como dijiste maestro, choo! — respondio Chochoo alegre.

— En fin, Senia, ya tenemos tu problema arreglado, llame a un amigo que te ayudara, solo necesitamos saber que padece tu madre y que necesitaba y él lo conseguirá — le dijo Ash con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la chica.

Ella no dijo nada, solamente se quedo mirando al azabache, para luego bajar la cabeza y empezar a temblar, ambos se preocuparon y cuando le preguntaban que pasaba se fijaron que estaba llorando.

— Gracias, muchas gracias — decía Senia llorando quitándose el antifaz para limpiar sus lagrimas.

— Bueno ¿Dónde vives? — pregunto el azabache.

— En Kukumura — dijo ella mirando al azabache.

— Perfecto vamos justamente para alla, por cierto, te vez muy linda sin ese antifaz — le expreso con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Senia y causando celos a Chochoo.

Luego de un rato y de Darking regresara en si pues se habia desmayado por un doble golpe de Chochoo y Senia ya que intento espiarlas mientras se bañaban, los cuatro tomaron rumbo a Kukumura para ayudar a la madre de Senia. Luego de un par de horas, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo muy bonito lleno de naturaleza con casas algo antiguas, similares a las de Hitorittsu, pero los arboles y las flores adornaban el lugar.

— Este pueblo si que es hermoso — decía Ash mirándolo detalladamente.

Luego de caminar un unos minutos llegaron al CP para curar a su Pokemon, como la ropa de Senia era bastante pegada pues solo lo usaba de noche, muchos hombres quedaban embobados y con miradas lujuriosas, mas de uno se acerco con intento de coqueteo pero un golpe de Senia los dejaba K.O.

— Buenos dias, bienvenidos — dijo una enfermera.

Los cuatro dejaron a sus compañeros Pokemon al cuidado de la enfermera, mientras iban en camino a la casa de Senia, al llegar miraron una humilde casa, sencilla con una bello patio lleno de flores, los cuatro entraron y miraron el interior, no habian muchas cosas realmente.

— Eh tenido que ir vendiendo algunos muebles y eso para conseguir mas dinero — expresaba con pena y arrepentimiento Senia.

— No te preocupes — respondio Ash.

— Iré a cambiarme, por favor aguarden un momento — dijo la chica yendo a su cuarto.

— Pobre chica, choo — dijo Chochoo con tristeza.

— Es una ladrona igual — expreso Darking.

— No podemos juzgar a las personas solo por cometer un error, Darking, ademas a ti nadie te reclama por ser pervertido — respondio Ash dándole en el punto débil a su amigo que bufo molesto y miro otro lado.

Luego de unos minutos la chica bajo con una falda corta de negro con aros dorados, una camisa blanca con detalles negros y su cabellos suelto, con sandalias blancas, se veía bastante bella. Les dijo que la siguieran y los tres subieron a la segunda planta entrando al cuarto de la madre mirando a una señora en la cama de pelo rubio, piel blanca ojos azules y con una bata.

— Mamá, estoy en casa — hablo Senia acercándose.

— Hola hija ¿A dónde fuiste? — expreso con débil voz la mujer.

— Fue a ver si conseguia dinero madre — dijo Senia mirando a su madre.

— Te eh dijo mil veces que no lo hagas, Senia — le reprocho con enojo la mujer alzando algo su voz — Cuantas veces tengo que ¡cof…cof…cof! — empezó a toser preocupando a los presentes.

— ¡Mamá, no te esfuerces! — grito preocupada, la mujer levanto su mano para tranquilizar a su hija.

— Estoy bien, tranquila — respondio con una sonrisa, luego miro a Ash y los demás — ¿Amigos tuyos? — pregunto la madre.

— Buenos días señora, mi nombre es Ash ketchump, de pueblo paleta — le dijo Ash.

— Mi nombre es Chochoo, choo — hablo esta vez Chochoo.

— Darking, un gusto — expreso con una sonrisa leve.

— Ellos vinieron a ayudar mamá — le dijo su hija mirándola.

— Me llamo Kleida, gracias por ayudar a mi hija en el lió que se allá metido — expreso la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

— Mamá no digas eso — dijo de forma apenada Senia.

— No es problema señora, como le dijo ella, venimos a ayudarla, tengo un amigo que puede pagarle la operación, solo necesita datos de lo que padece y como ayudarla — dijo Ash dándole una sonrisa, pero noto la cara sombría de la mujer — ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto Ash sintiendo algo malo.

— ¿No les dijiste hija? — pregunto la Kleida a su hija.

— Yo…temía que si lo hacia no ayudarían, ademas no es seguro que sea cierto mamá — expreso con tristeza su Senia.

— Si lo es hija, tristemente lo es — le respondio su madre — Lo siento muchachos, pero mi enfermedad no tiene cura, es una enfermedad terminal — hablo con mucha tristeza sorprendiendo a los tres chicos.

— ¿Terminal? — pregunto Ash muy impactado — Pero Senia dijo que había una operación — le pregunto Ash confundido porque el aura de Senia no mostraba mentira alguna.

— Si existe una, pero es solo para mantenerme con vida unos cuantos años mas, solo eso — respondio Kleida.

— Mamá, por favor acepta, no quiero perderte — le decía Senia llorando.

— Hija, sabes que deseo rotundamente estar a tu lado mas tiempo, pero la operación es demasiado cara y solo me mantendré con tubos y esas cosas, prefiero pasar mis últimos días a tu lado — le expreso la mamá con una sonrisa, su hija la abrazo con fuerza llorando mas aun.

Darking se llevo a Chochoo quien también empezó llorar por ver tal escena, Ash se quedo mirando aquello y no pudo evitar sentir algo tan triste en su aura, sentía que si vería a su madre en esa misma situación seguro no evitaría llorar, salio de la habitación dándoles espacio, no sabia que prácticamente hacer o como poder ayudar si se trata de una enfermedad terminal, prácticamente incurable, mejor dicho, que un humano no puede curar.

— Podría ser que si, un humando no puede, tal vez un Pokemon…— penso Ash rescostado de la pared.

— ¿Esta bien maestro? — pregunto Chochoo con sus ojos algo rojos de llorar.

— Si no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo intento pensar — respondio Ash mirándola.

— ¿Cree poder ayudarla maestro? — pregunto nuevamente Chochoo.

— Creo poder intentarlo, aunque no yo específicamente — respondio Ash encendiendo su videomisor.

— ¿Qué hará maestro? — volvió a preguntar Chochoo mirando como bajaba.

— Necesito hacer una llamada — respondio para terminar de bajar.

Luego de un rato, estaban Darking, Chochoo y Sania en el comedor, ya que su madre no tenia mucha fuerza para levantarse así que le llevaba su cena a la mesa.

— No se que mas hacer, quiero ayudarla pero, no se como — hablaba muy desanimada Senia.

— Tranquila, choo, maestro encontrara la forma de ayudar a tu madre, choo — le intento animar Chochoo.

— Aunque no se como lo hará, pienso igual que ella, Ash es un chico lleno de sorpresas, seguro hará lo imposible por ayudarla — hablo Darking intentando animarla también.

— Muchas gracias, en serio — respondio ella, de pronto un teléfono empezó a sonar, Senia tomo el suyo y contesto, se levanto y se fue a un lado lejano para hablar sorprendiendo a los dos.

Luego de unos minutos bajo rápidamente, Chochoo le pregunto que pasaba y ella respondio que todo estaba bien, les pidió que cuidaran la casa y que si podrían cuidar por unas horas a su madre, Chochoo acepto y Senia se fue.

La chica empezó a caminar lejos del pueblo, hasta llegar a una especie de tienda grande, se quito la ropa mostrando el mismo traje con que se mostró ante Ash y se puso su antifaz, para luego entrar.

— Llegas tarde — se escucho la grave voz de un hombre.

— Lo siento — respondio Senia.

— Da igual, esta noche haremos la ultima tarea, y si lo consigues, como prometimos te daremos la mitad del dinero para que ayudes a tu madre ¿estas lista? — hablaba aquel hombre clavo de gran tamaño y robusto, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones iguales todo de negro con botas e igual color.

— Si…— respondio Senia no muy convencida — _"Lo siento Ash, pero debo ayudar a mi madre…" _— penso con una mirada triste, recibiendo las indicaciones y saliendo a cumplir su deber.

— ¿En serio le daremos la mitad? — pregunto un hombre flaco encorvado vestido igual que el calvo.

— Para nada, cuando esa chica estúpida robe la gema, nos iremos de aquí, no sin antes divertirnos con ella jeje — expreso con voz lujuriosa, mientras que el otro lamia sus labios.

En otro lado, a dos horas de Kukumura en el mismo prado donde Ash estuvo, observo que el lugar estaba como la primera vez que fue, repleto de flores y hermosos tipos de colores adornando el lugar, la luz de la luna daba una preciosa vista, Ash venia sobre Charizard quien aterrizo, el joven se bajo y agradeció a su amigo, luego lo guardo y se puso en el medio del paramo, cerro sus ojos y sintió una brisa suave y cálida a pesar de ser de noche, abrió sus ojos lentamente, y miro al frente de él.

— Necesito tu ayuda…Ho-Oh…— hablo Ash.

Mientras que al frente de el azabache se alzaba con gran maestría alumbrando con su cuerpo el paramo dando una vista mas que digna de verse, Ho-Oh, estaba presente.

— Que chico mas interesante…— se escucho el susurro cálido de alguien.

**Esta historia continuara.**

**Ending 2**

**(Escuchen el Shooting Star de Naruto)**

**Se puede mira a un joven Ash de diez años mirando al cielo, era de noche y la luna estaba llena, las estrellas adornaban el cielo brillando hermosamente, se ve al joven Ash desde atrás, luego ocurre una luz y se ve a un Ash caminando, luego llega Pikachu y sube a su hombro, Ash le da una sonrisa y sigue su camino, mientras camina el fondo va cambiando.**

**Ash va creciendo de a poco y en cada fondo se ven a sus amigos de cada viaje, primero Brock y Misty, aparece volando Lugia atrás en el fondo, luego se cambia el fondo y se ve a Misty y Tracey, al fondo se ve a Ho-ho, luego se cambia el fondo y aparecen Brock, May y Max, los dos últimos discutiendo, al fondo pasa Celebi, se cambia el fondo y se ve a Brock y Dawn, en el fondo aparece Shaymin volando, luego cambia el fondo y se ve a Cilan eh Iris, atrás se ve a Victini volando, luego el fondo se cambia se ve al Ash actual, atrás vienen corriendo unos cansados Darking y Chochoo mientras otras dos chicas atrás viene discutiendo, Ash los mira y sonríe, la imagen sube hasta el cielo, donde se ve una silueta pequeña con cola pasar frente a la luna, luego solo queda la gran luna y una estrella fugaz pasa.**

**Fin del Ending 2.**

**Fin del capitulo 12.**

Bueno y hasta aquí este largo capitulo de Pokemon H, espero les alla gustado amigos, no olviden comentar y nos leemos luego.

Kitsu: espera ¿Por qué carajos apareció Ho-Oh?

¿Por qué no?

Kitsu: tu fic no tiene sentido…

Tu tampoco….

Kitsu:….

…..

Kitsu:….jode…

Nee-chans!

-aparecieron sus esclavas sexuales DIGO Pokemon llevándose a Kitsu a las sombras…..si esto fue relleno nada mas-

Cállate narrador de mier.!

(dejemos lo hasta aquí)


	14. Chapter 13

**(Suena el opening de Pokemon XY Versión Mega)**

**Sale Yuu mirando al horizonte, de pronto la escena cambia y pasan Pokemon de distintos tipos, hasta que la pantalla sube al cielo donde pasan varios Pokemon voladores. Aparece una Pokeball girando en el dedo de Yuu que estaba caminando, iba vestido con con una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones azules oscuros, zapatos de color negro y una bufanda azul marino. Detrás del viene corriendo su equipo Pokemon, mientras que Kitsu aparece dormido sobre un rama que se rompe de la nada haciendo que caiga, atras del árbol se ve a Megu con cara maliciosa. **

**La escena cambia a Yuu comiendo junto con su equipo y Kitsu amarrado llorando mientras estaba siendo quemado, mientras que las Pokemon derriten malvaviscos con sonrisas inocentes. Luego cambia la escena a Yuu mirando el cielo estrellado mientras las pokemon estaba a su alrededor abrazándolo como podían, Kitsu estaba en un cohete volando simulando ser una estrellas fugaz. Yuu sonríe se levanta y mira al frente.**

**Sale señalando al frente mientras que Lopu y las demás se lanzaban a la batalla contra los Pokemon de una chica desconocida. Ocurriendo varios ataques y golpes hasta que ocurre una explosión. Aparecen varias sombras, una mujer sonriendo, Yuu de ojos rojos con una sonrisa sicópata frente al Yuu normal, acabando la escena con Yuu siendo llevando al cuarto por sus Pokemonas.**

**(Fin del espectacular intro)**

¿A que mi antro está sumamente genial? -recibiendo aplausos de sus Pokemonas y un abucheo por Kitsu siendo callado por Lopu de un buen golpe-

(Se escucha el Tema Pokemon XY Route 15 remix)

hola amados lectores que siguen mi Fic fielmente y que con el alma y corazón en mano se los agradezco mucho por siempre seguir ahí y no abandonarme, lamento mucho la demora aunque no ah pasado tanto tiempo, de ahora en adelante seguiré mi curso como antes subir capítulos cada domingo, como saben no serán capítulos largos a cada rato si no algunos cortos y otros largos y uno que otro especial que hare con máximo 25 páginas, así que espero tenga paciencia ante todo y sigan disfrutando mi Fic original y que nadie jamás debe plagiar porque lo mato, Pokemon RH. Sin más que decir.

Kitsu: espera, aun no responder porque carajos apareció Ho-oh

Lopu: que dejes en paz a mi amo demonios (vestida de maid)

Kitsu: puta contigo...

Lopu: ¿¡Que dijiste!?

Kitsu: Carajo -sale corriendo seguido de cerca de una endemoniada Lopu-

Yuucario:...en fin...por último feliz año nuevo a todos y empecemos.

**Opening 2**

**(Escuchen el Opening 16 de Fairy tail)**

**Se aprecia a Ash desde atrás mirando al horizonte desde una montaña, debajo de esta hay una gran ciudad, luego la cámara se mueve lentamente a un lado para verlo de costado y ver como levanta la mirada, se ve luego la ciudad de fondo y el titulo "Pokemon, La Región Horonigai".**

**Las letras desaparecen, se aprecia a Ash sentando en un banco en un parque bajo la lluvia, luego vienen recuerdos de sus anteriores combates en las distintas ligas que participo, recordando sus pérdidas, hasta que llega a Unova, donde cae de rodillas y llorando, el recuerdo se termina, luego se mira a Ash nuevamente aun sentado con sus ojos tapados bajo la gorra, a un lado esta Pikachu mirándolo con preocupación.**

**Luego la lluvia empieza a detenerse, Ash siente varias personas delante de él, levanta con lentitud su mirada viendo a Darking que estaba de costado con los brazos cruzados, Chochoo quien le extendía la mano con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, más atrás venían caminando dos extrañas chicas. Ash sonríe acepta la mano de Chochoo y se pone de pie, luego ocurre una explosión un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban. Se ve un helicóptero bajando donde estaban dos personas de pie justo en la entrada de este y un Pokemon al lado, Ash los mira y luego da una sonrisa, luego se ve al Azabache desde atrás y se como cuatros chicas bajan del helicóptero liberando a sus Pokemon, Pikachu se pone al frente, Darking, Chochoo, y las otras dos liberan a cada uno un Pokemon, todos se lanzan uno contra otro, aparece un destello momentáneamente, y se ve al Ketchump desde atrás, la escena es diferente y se una especie de coliseo, donde frente al azabache hay ocho siluetas, la imagen se congela.**

**Fin del Opening 2.**

**Capitulo 13.**

**¡Diamante robado y Situación crítica!**

Ante Ash estaba con su majestuoso ser, aquel Pokemon ave que vio la primera vez que salió de viaje, aquel Pokemon que los salvo de la muerte, aunque esa es historia para otro momento, lo que impresionaba era verlo con una calmada sonrisa en su pico mirando fijamente al chico.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ho-oh — expreso Ash con alegría abrazando al ave legendaria la cual cubrió con sus cálidas alas al joven Ash.

— "También me alegro de verte, Ash, hace mucho que ni yo ni los legendarios sabemos de ti" — hablo, o mejor dicho, comunico a través de la telepatía el Pokemon ave legendaria con una suave voz y algo aguda.

— Si lo lamento, eh estado bastante movido estos días — le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa el joven Ash recibiendo un leve picotazo en la cabeza por parte del ave — ¡Auch! — expreso adolorido el azabache.

— "Eso es por no comunicarte con nosotros, y más conmigo, sabes que me preocupo por ti" — se comunico el ave con una cara algo molesta poniendo mas nervioso al azabache — "Sabes cómo se ponen Suicune y Latias cuando no llamas por un tiempo, sin mencionar a Meloetta que debemos mantenerla amarrada para que no se escape y venga tras de ti" — seguía reprochando el ave legendaria como madre al joven Ash quien se le escapaba una gotita de solo imaginar todo eso.

— Vale, entiendo, pero no es momento para eso — hablo de forma seria esta vez el azabache llamando la atención del ave.

— "¿Qué ocurre? Si me pareció extraño que me llamaras y me dijeras que viniera, eso me preocupo" — decía con tono preocupante el ave mirando al azabache.

— Necesito tu ayuda, veras...— luego de decir eso, Ash relato la historia de la chica y como su madre sufría y que no había forma de que la medicina actual la curara.

— "Entiendo, pero debes entender que yo no puedo hacer nada..." — hablo el ave con tono triste mirando al azabache quien se sorprendió.

— Pero...tú me ayudaste a mí y Pikachu, además ayudaste a Suicune, Entei y Raikou ¿Porque no puedes ayudarla a ella? — pregunto Ash temiendo que su única esperanza no pudiera hacer nada.

— "Es cierto que mis poderes puede ayudar tanto a humanos, como Pokemon, pero también tengo mis limites, no puedo ayudar a cualquier Humano o Pokemon que desee Ash, por esa razón te digo que no puedo hacer nada, tu y Pikachu y mis hijos son especiales de cierta forma, por esa razón mis poderes lograron salvarlos a cada uno de ustedes" — expreso con pesar el ave mirando como el azabache se giraba y apretaba los puños.

— Maldición...— se expreso con ira Ash mirando a la nada.

— "Aunque tal vez si pueda ayudarte alguien" — le comunico el ave mirándolo.

— No creo que Arceus quiera ayudarme, sabes lo terco y gruñó que es — hablo Ash mirando al ave quien se rio levemente tapando su pico con su ala.

Mientras que en cierto plano astral, cierto Pokemon dios tenía ganas de darle una buen golpe a cierto azabache, ahora volvamos a donde antes.

— "No me refería a Arceus, hablo de Jirachi" — hablo Ho-oh sorprendiendo al azabache.

— ¿Jirachi? Pero ella desapareció hace un tiempo, recuerda que tu y los demás fuimos a buscarla — le dijo Ash sin entender lo que el ave Pokemon decía.

— "Ella es la diosa de los deseos, puede cumplir cualquier deseo pero solo durante un corto periodo de tiempo, luego deberá dormir un largo, largo tiempo, Jirachi tiene la decencia de irse a un lugar donde nadie pueda hallarla para poder dormir en paz" — le decía el ave intentando hacer que el joven Ash entienda — "Lo que digo es que debes ir a buscarla y pedirle ayuda, seguro ella podría hacerlo" — le dijo nuevamente sorprendiendo al azabache.

— Entonces...¿Quieres que la busque? — pregunto Ash mirándola con duda.

— "Exacto, aunque no sabemos donde esta, deberás encontrarla por ti mismo Ash" — le dijo el ave haciendo que los ánimos de Ash bajaran un poco, pero recobrándolos rápido ya que al menos tenía una esperanza.

— Entiendo, entonces hare lo posible, muchas gracias Ho-oh, por todo — expreso Ash con una sonrisa siendo abrazado por el ave.

— "No las des, el deber de una madre es cuidar de su hijos — dijo la auto nombrada madre de Ash — Debo irme ya, es peligroso que un ser como yo ande en un sitio tanto tiempo, ya sabes comunícate mas seguido que si no dejare que tus enamoradas vengan por ti, me pregunto que saldría entre la liga de un Humano y un Pokemon" — se preguntaba ella a si misma haciendo sonrojar levemente al azabache.

— Mejor anda y cuídate — dijo Ash apenado por las palabras del Pokemon ave.

Luego de una última despedida, el Pokemon alzo vuelo y desapareció en la fría noche que volvió a tomar el lugar donde estaba Ash quien miraba a la majestuosa ave desaparecer en el cielo.

Luego de un rato, al azabache se fue a la casa de Senia encontrándose con Chochoo y Darking sentados en el sofá hablando. Eso extraño al azabache por no poder ver a Senia sabiendo ya las horas que eran.

— Maestro, me alegro de verlo, Choo — expreso con alegría la chica abrazando al azabache.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? — pregunto Darking mirándolo.

— Fui a un lugar a buscar información — respondió Ash con una sonrisa — ¿Senia está con su madre? — pregunto Ash aun pensando en la ausencia de la chica.

— No maestro, ella salió hace rato y aun no vuelve, Choo — hablo de forma preocupada Chochoo.

— Qué raro...— se dijo a si mismo Ash pensando a donde habrá ido la chica.

— ¿Debemos ir a buscarla? — pregunto Darking mirando al azabache.

— Es buena idea, Chochoo cuida a la madre de Senia, volveremos en un momento — dijo Ash recibiendo una positiva por parte de la chica, para salir de la casa junto con Darking y buscar a Senia.

En otro lado, lo que parecía un museo, la luces del lugar ya estaban apagadas y solo dos guardias custodiaban el lugar para evitar que su más grande tesoro fuera robado, el Diamante Lunar, una hermosa gema que sin duda aprecia la luna llena, fue encontrado por un arqueólogo proveniente de esa ciudad. Desde entonces el Diamante fue puesto en exposición para que personas de todos los lugares fueran a verlo, también recibiendo visitas de ladrones de todo el mundo, por la seguridad del Diamante decidieron colocar a Guardias de alto rango.

Ya era pasada la medianoche, los guardias buscaban indicioso de algo sospechoso junto con sus atentos eh intimidantes Arcanine. Sobre el techo del gran museo, una figura de negro caminaba intentando no tropezar y evitar la mortal caída, como puedo entro a uno de los ductos de ventilación, gracias a su cuerpo pequeño y flexible le era fácil a la que seguro era un chica. Anduvo por los ductos unos minutos hasta llegar sobre su premio, el Diamante Lunar. Con mucho sigilo quito la rejilla y cayó de forma suave cerca del Diamante, con un Sprai roció a su alrededor notándose unas líneas rojas alrededor de todo el Diamante.

— Sabía que no sería fácil...— expreso con un suspiro empezando a moverse de forma ágil atreves de las líneas rojas.

De pronto se escucho un sonido cercano, miro a un lado y miro una especie de bombilla roja que parpadeo dos veces, los láseres desaparecieron sorprendiendo a la chica, pero luego sus instintos le hicieron alejarse para notar como los láseres habían aparecido nuevamente pero no de la forma anterior, lo que significaba que cada cierto tiempo los láseres cambiaban su ubicación para causar que los ladrones no pudieran moverse atreves de ellos fácilmente.

— ¿Porque a mí? — se pregunto la chica — deberé saber entonces el tiempo límite — dijo para ocultarse y tomar el tiempo, luego de cinco minutos, la bombilla roja parpadeo dos veces nuevamente y los láseres volvieron a cambiar de lugar — Cinco minutos es mi tiempo — se dijo empezando a caminar y pasar a través de ellos lo mas rápido que podía.

Estaba cerca del vidrio, podía sentir que el Diamante estaría en su poder, pero escucho como un sonido raro, algo que le hizo alarmarse, miro hacia abajo y observo una cosa redonda con ojos que la miraba con mala leche, un Voltorb, mal momento para haberlo pisado.

Una explosión se sintió dentro de donde se resguardaba el Diamante y los guardias fueron directo a la zona donde seguro un idiota piso uno de sus Voltorb, aunque eso ya era un merito porque ningún ladrón hasta ahora había pasado los láseres del lugar que fueron programados para cambiar de sitio de tal forma que algún hueco que hubiera antes fuera cubierto.

Los guardias fueron corriendo junto con sus poderoso amigos caninos listos para apresar a otro día, pero una nueva explosión causo leve confusión en ellos ¿Acaso habían pisado otro Voltorb? No, eso no era posible, a menos que fueran más de uno, pero obviamente al ser la primera explosión, el otro no sería tan idiota para caer en el mismo truco que su "compañero".

Otra nueva explosión había ocurrido preocupando a los guardias quienes al llegar se sorprendieron muchos, pues todos y cada uno de los Voltorb que hacia la trampa estaba rodando sin rumbo y chocando con varias cosas, cuando uno choco con la pared este brillo dando a entender que iba a detonar, otra explosión se hizo presente destruyendo mas el lugar.

— ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? — grito uno de los guardias quien le pedía a su amigo calmar o en dado caso debilitar a los Voltorb para que dejen de explotar.

— Esto es muy raro…el diamante — reacciono uno de los guardias quien giro a donde se suponía debería estar el Diamante, pero solo estaba una vitrina vacía.

Fuera de todo el caos, estaba Senia con el majestuoso Diamante, mirándolo detenidamente, no sabía si esas personas eran idiotas como para dejar el Diamante real en ese sitio y no una réplica, por fortuna evito la primera explosión del Voltorb, y usando a su Pokemon siniestro, uso confusión para, obviamente, confundir a los Voltorb y causar ese alboroto para despistar a los guardias y hacer que intenten controlarlos mientras ella escapaba, y al parecer su plan fue un éxito.

Cerca del lugar iban Ash y Darking quienes intentaban encontrar a Senia y que Ash le dé la noticia, que tal vez no será tan buena, pero será la única esperanza, y aunque esto lo haga desviarse de su camino al siguiente gimnasio, tampoco podía dejar que una amiga sufra de esa forma.

— Oye Ash — hablo Darkin llamando la atencion del azabache mayor — ¿descubriste alguna forma de salvar a la madre de Senia? — pregunto el domador siniestro.

— Creo tenerla, pero deberemos hacer un esfuerzo para hacerla realidad — dijo Ash sonriendo.

— ¿Y cuál sería esa solución? — pregunto extrañado Darking.

— Aun no puedo decirles, pero necesito un dio para poder buscar a cierta personas…— le respondió Ash mirando al frente sintiendo un leve temblor — ¿Sentiste eso? — pregunto Ash recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro.

Ash se concentro levemente para buscar la causa, y encontró un lugar con varias auras y de paso explosiones ocurrían, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era sentir el aura de Senia alejándose rápidamente, lo que suponía que algo bueno no había hecho. Rápidamente empezó a correr al sitio donde ocurría todo listo para averiguar lo que Senia había hecho, y algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

En otro sitio, en la casa de Senia, Chochoo hablaba animadamente con la madre de esta quien le contaban las cosas que su hija hacia de pequeña y lo inocente que podría llegar a ser, Chochoo por su parte deseaba decirle a la madre que Senia cometía robos para poder ayudarla, pero sabía que eso la pondría peor.

— Ella comete errores…— dijo la madre sorprendiendo a Chochoo.

— ¿Quién, choo? — pregunto la chica.

Senia, sé que no está haciendo nada bueno para conseguir el dinero, ella es mi hija, la conozco bien — decía la madre mirando al frente — Pero aun la amo, ella es y será siempre mi amada hija, aunque su padre no esté con nosotros, estoy seguro que él la cuida — seguia diciendo la madre con una leve sonrisa triste.

Chochoo se sentía mal, pues hace mucho que no veía a su familia y se preguntaba como estarían sus padres y su hermanita, sinceramente pensaba seriamente en ir a visitarlos. De pronto un fuerte sonido se escucho en la planta baja preocupando a las dos. Chochoo bajo rápidamente a ver que ocurría, pero se sorprendió y asusto demasiado cuando como cinco motorizados con las típicas chaquetas de cuero y cabeza rapada estaban en la puerta que hace un momento habían destruido. Chochoo se oculto rápidamente para no ser vista.

— ¿Así que aquí vive nuestra diversión? — dijo uno de ellos mirando el lugar, era algo flacucho.

— Cállate perro asqueroso, esa belleza será mía — hablo otro más alto y levemente robusto — Me encantan las de mayor edad, la tiene más abierta — decía de forma asquerosa lamiendo sus labios.

— Lástima que aquí no haya una chica virgen, tanto que me encantan — hablo otro pequeño.

— Da igual, además esa mujer tiene "tres" sitios para nuestros "tres amigos" — dijo otro algo robusto riendo de forma loca.

Las risas se escucharon y Chochoo intento subir para encerrarse y huir con la madre de Senia, pero por mala suerte tropezó y cayó haciendo sonido y siendo vista por los motorizados.

— Vaya, vaya, tu deseo se cumplió — dijo el flacucho — ese culo no ah sido tocado jamás — decía con cara pervertida y asquerosa babeando.

Chochoo se apresuro a levantarse y correr rápidamente, por fortuna era rápida y llego al cuarto encerrándose con la mujer quien estaba asustada por como llego la chica.

— Chochoo ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto la señora mirando a la chica agitada.

— ¡Ven acá putita! — se escucho la voz de uno de ellos asustando a ambas mujeres — ¡Deja que nos divirtamos contigo y esa mujer también, su hija nos dio ese permiso! — volvió a decir sorprendiendo a la mujer.

— Senia…¿en qué te has metido hija? — se preguntaba su madre totalmente impactada.

Mientras que en otro lado, Senia llegaba al lugar de antes, entrando para ver al mismo sujeto, coloco el Diamante en la mesa que ahí había.

— Cumplí el trato, la mitad será mi — dijo la chica muy seria, el sujeto tomo el Diamante y lo observo detenidamente.

— Si, este es real — hablo el hombre sonriendo — Pero debí decirte que…— hablo otra vez, pero Senia se sorprendió cuando un hombre salió de la nada y la sujeto con fuerza — Ya no hay trato — le dijo con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro sorprendiendo a la chica.

Chochoo y la madre de Senia están en peligro, lo mismo pasa con ella, el trato se ah roto y ahora las cosas se tornan oscuras y sumamente criticas. Mientras que en otro lado Ash llega al sitio y Darking lo mira muy asustado pues el azabache está furioso.

— ¿Ash…que te ocurre? — pregunto Darking mirando los ojos ahora rojos de Ash.

— Yo…matare unas personas…

**Esta historia continuara.**

**Ending 2**

**(Escuchen el Shooting Star de Naruto)**

**Se puede mira a un joven Ash de diez años mirando al cielo, era de noche y la luna estaba llena, las estrellas adornaban el cielo brillando hermosamente, se ve al joven Ash desde atrás, luego ocurre una luz y se ve a un Ash caminando, luego llega Pikachu y sube a su hombro, Ash le da una sonrisa y sigue su camino, mientras camina el fondo va cambiando.**

**Ash va creciendo de a poco y en cada fondo se ven a sus amigos de cada viaje, primero Brock y Misty, aparece volando Lugia atrás en el fondo, luego se cambia el fondo y se ve a Misty y Tracey, al fondo se ve a Ho-ho, luego se cambia el fondo y aparecen Brock, May y Max, los dos últimos discutiendo, al fondo pasa Celebi, se cambia el fondo y se ve a Brock y Dawn, en el fondo aparece Shaymin volando, luego cambia el fondo y se ve a Cilan eh Iris, atrás se ve a Victini volando, luego el fondo se cambia se ve al Ash actual, atrás vienen corriendo unos cansados Darking y Chochoo mientras otras dos chicas atrás viene discutiendo, Ash los mira y sonríe, la imagen sube hasta el cielo, donde se ve una silueta pequeña con cola pasar frente a la luna, luego solo queda la gran luna y una estrella fugaz pasa.**

**Fin del Ending 2.**

**Fin del capitulo 13**

Bueno eso ah sido todo, por ahora, si, entiendo que las quejas vengan porque el capitulo es corto a pesar del tiempo que tuve ausente, sinceramente pido perdón y espero les guste este capitulo, seguro saldrán dudas, pero respondo mas adelante. Agradezco a los que Leen mi historia y espero sigan haciéndolo, Yuu se retira.

Kitsu: -siendo quemado en una hoguera-

Lopu: amo ¿quiere zorrito?

No, gracias Lopu…

Lopu: ¿Y a mi? –cubierta de crema batida en ciertas partes-

Yuucario:…..tentación…

(Dejemoslo hasta aquí)


	15. Chapter 14

**(Suena el opening de Pokemon XY Versión Mega)**

**Sale Yuu mirando al horizonte, de pronto la escena cambia y pasan Pokemon de distintos tipos, hasta que la pantalla sube al cielo donde pasan varios Pokemon voladores. Aparece una Pokeball girando en el dedo de Yuu que estaba caminando, iba vestido con con una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones azules oscuros, zapatos de color negro y una bufanda azul marino. Detrás del viene corriendo su equipo Pokemon, mientras que Kitsu aparece dormido sobre un rama que se rompe de la nada haciendo que caiga, atras del árbol se ve a Megu con cara maliciosa.**

**La escena cambia a Yuu comiendo junto con su equipo y Kitsu amarrado llorando mientras estaba siendo quemado, mientras que las Pokemon derriten malvaviscos con sonrisas inocentes. Luego cambia la escena a Yuu mirando el cielo estrellado mientras las pokemon estaba a su alrededor abrazándolo como podían, Kitsu estaba en un cohete volando simulando ser una estrellas fugaz. Yuu sonríe se levanta y mira al frente.**

**Sale señalando al frente mientras que Lopu y las demás se lanzaban a la batalla contra los Pokemon de una chica desconocida. Ocurriendo varios ataques y golpes hasta que ocurre una explosión. Aparecen varias sombras, una mujer sonriendo, Yuu de ojos rojos con una sonrisa sicópata frente al Yuu normal, acabando la escena con Yuu siendo llevando al cuarto por sus Pokemonas.**

**(Fin del espectacular intro)**

Mi intro sigue siendo genial.

(Se escucha el Tema Pokemon XY Route 15 remix).

Hola a todos lectores que aun siguen mi fic a pesar del tiempo que duro subiendo capítulos, no me morí, no me enferme, no me paso nada solo, falta de creativismo, es decir, en muchas veces quiero escribir, pero ahí unas tantas que no me da la mente, por eso detengo mi desarrollo para así no escribir pendejadas.

Kitsu: como el de este capitulo.

Yuu: callate, en fin lamento mucho la demora, asi que sin mas que decir empecemos este capitulo mas largo nyaja.

**ADVERTENCIA.**

**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE GORE, SI NO TE GUSTA O NO DISFRUTA DE ESCENAS SANGRIENTAS MEJOR NO LEAS ESTE CAPITULO, POSIBLE VIOLACIONES Y PALABRAS FUERTES PODRIAN HABER. SI LEISTE Y SEGUISTE ES POR TU PROPIO MEDIO, NO QUIERO QUEJAS DESPUES.**

**Opening 2**

**(Escuchen el Opening 16 de Fairy tail)**

**Se aprecia a Ash desde atrás mirando al horizonte desde una montaña, debajo de esta hay una gran ciudad, luego la cámara se mueve lentamente a un lado para verlo de costado y ver como levanta la mirada, se ve luego la ciudad de fondo y el titulo "Pokemon, La Región Horonigai".**

**Las letras desaparecen, se aprecia a Ash sentando en un banco en un parque bajo la lluvia, luego vienen recuerdos de sus anteriores combates en las distintas ligas que participo, recordando sus pérdidas, hasta que llega a Unova, donde cae de rodillas y llorando, el recuerdo se termina, luego se mira a Ash nuevamente aun sentado con sus ojos tapados bajo la gorra, a un lado esta Pikachu mirándolo con preocupación.**

**Luego la lluvia empieza a detenerse, Ash siente varias personas delante de él, levanta con lentitud su mirada viendo a Darking que estaba de costado con los brazos cruzados, Chochoo quien le extendía la mano con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, más atrás venían caminando dos extrañas chicas. Ash sonríe acepta la mano de Chochoo y se pone de pie, luego ocurre una explosión un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban. Se ve un helicóptero bajando donde estaban dos personas de pie justo en la entrada de este y un Pokemon al lado, Ash los mira y luego da una sonrisa, luego se ve al Azabache desde atrás y se como cuatros chicas bajan del helicóptero liberando a sus Pokemon, Pikachu se pone al frente, Darking, Chochoo, y las otras dos liberan a cada uno un Pokemon, todos se lanzan uno contra otro, aparece un destello momentáneamente, y se ve al Ketchump desde atrás, la escena es diferente y se una especie de coliseo, donde frente al azabache hay ocho siluetas, la imagen se congela.**

**Fin del Opening 2.**

**Capitulo 14.**

**La noche roja.**

Momento antes de que los ladrones fueran a la casa de Senia, y que esta fuera traicionada. Ash y Darking fueron al lugar donde observaron la explosión, no tardaron mucho en llegar pues estaban cerca, la gente sintió el estruendo y salieron de sus casas para ver que pasaba, por fortuna las llamas no destruyeron el edificio gracias a que las personas usaron sus Pokemon de agua para extinguirlas.

— Oiga ¿Qué paso aquí? — pregunto Ash mirando a los guardias algo heridos debido a la explosión.

— Se robaron el Diamante — dijo uno de ellos llamando la atención d eAsh.

— ¿Qué diamante? — pregunto extrañado el azabache.

— Una reliquia de esta ciudad, encontrada hace mucho tiempo, es el tesoro de aquí, incluso se dice que tiene extraños poderes — menciono uno de ellos.

Ash pensaba en lo que acaba de decir el guardia, y la primera persona en que pensó fue Senia, definitivamente ese mal presentimiento de antes se volvió realidad, se concentro un momento y logro sentir el aura de ella, pero expandió mas la suya para sentir otras auras que en si eran oscuras y llenas de codicia, odio y mas que nada sadismo. Esas auras iban directo a la casa de Senia.

— Maldición, esto es malo — se dijo Ash — ¡Darking, debemos volver a la casa de Senia ya! — grito el azabache recibiendo "si" por parte de darking, ambos iban a correr directo a la casa pero Ash sintió el aura de Senia llena de temor.

Se detuvo un momento para sentir mejor su aura y las que tuviera alrededor, encontrado tres mas cerca de ellas peor que las de los que iban a casa de Senia, definitivamente ella estaba en peligro, ademas sintió algo que lo asqueaba, algo que le hacia hervir la sangre, algo que le daban ganas de asesinar descontroladamente, lujuria, esos hombres de auras podridas tenían una mente llena de perversión y el juro ver imágenes de mujeres jóvenes siendo violadas por esos bastardos.

— Ash…¿Qué te ocurre? — pregunto Darking notablemente sorprendido al ver los ojos antes miel del azabache, ahora de un rojo sangre intenso, pidiendo la vida de personas.

— Yo…matare unas personas…— dijo el azabache sacando dos Pokeball para dejar salir a Lucario y Charizard — Vayan a casa de Senia y salve a Chochoo y la señora Kleida — les ordeno Ash recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos — otra cosa…— hablo Ash de repente siendo observado por los dos Pokemon y Darking — Ataquen a matar…— les dijo Ash mirándolos fijamente con sus ojos rojos sorprendiendo incluso a Darking.

Los dos Pokemon asintieron y tomaron rumbo a la casa de Senia, si alguien los hubiera visto de frente, hubieran notado la gran sonrisa de Charizard y la leve de Lucario.

Ash no le dio a nadie tiempo de reacción cuando empezó a correr velozmente por el lugar donde se suponía estaba Senia, como no fue mucho el tiempo que ella se fue y cuando llego él, pero que todavía podría llegar a tiempo donde estaba y salvarla de una terrible situación, sus puños hicieron presión con fuerza listos para golpear lo que sea que estuviera en frente, o mejor dicho, lo que los ojos de Ash tenían como objetivo.

Darking solo observo como Ash se iba de lugar sin decirle nada, se sorprendió al escuchar la orden que el azabache les dio a sus pokemon, pensó en ir tras Ash, pero prefiero mejor ir a la casa de Senia y poder ayudarlas también. Sin pensarlo salio corriendo en dirección contraria donde Ash para poder socorrer a Chochoo y la señora Kleida, lastimosamente, Darking debía entender que ellas no eran las que estaban en un grave peligro.

**Casa de Senia.**

Como podía, Chochoo intentaba mantener la puerta con objetos pesados, debido a la condición de la señora Kleida no le era posible salir corriendo de ahí, saco a sus Pokemon para que le dieran apoyo, pero estaba muy nerviosa pues escuchaba mas y mas voces dando a entender que eran muchos, si bien ella podría encargarse de unos tres, si había mas no creía posible hacerles frente a esos brutos pervertidos que gritaban cosas obscenas que deseaban hacerle a la madre de su reciente amiga y a ella misma. Mientras estaba al costado de la cama de Kleida como protección, su pokemon estaban frente a la puerta esperando ver entrar a los que querían dañar a su mejor amiga.

— _"Por favor, Ash, regresa pronto"_ — pensaba con esperanza la chica de que ese moreno con zetas en las mejillas apareciera y les partiera la madre a esos idiotas.

La puerta al parecer no aguanto mas de lo que pudo y fue destruía, los brutos iba a entrar, pero con una orden de Chochoo sus pokemon usaron chorro de aguas para alejarlos, afortunadamente el primero que intento entrar recibió todo el golpe dejándolo fuera de combate, mientras que los otros sacaban sus pokeball.

Esta perra nos esta complicando el trabajo, demosle su merecido — dijo uno de ellos liberando a sus dos pokemon que eran un Raticate y arbok.

Los demás lo imitaron sacando a muchos de sus pokemon, la mayoría solo saco los mas pequeños que tenían pues la casa no iba a poder resistir un Gyarados o Snorlax. Chochoo miro como los brutos mandaban sus Pokemon a la batalla, ella sabia que no duraría mucho. Pero debía mantenerse para proteger a la madre de su amiga, eso era lo que Ash haría.

**Con Senia.**

La chica estaba prácticamente contra el muro, siendo sujetada de sus dos brazos por uno de los brutos flacuchos, el líder la miraba lascivamente de arriba abajo. Cosa que preocupo a la muchacha pues se imaginaba lo que ese pendejo pervertido haría.

— ¡Malditas escorias, teníamos un trato! — grito ella en estado de enfado por haber sido traicionada.

— ¡Oh, claro que si lo teníamos perrita! — hablo el líder con sonrisa burlona — Pero no iba a dejar que una zorrita como tu se llevara la mitad de nuestro botín, eso no estaría bien…para nosotros, ademas tu madre ya sera atendida por varios…o muchos de mis chicos — le dijo el líder con todo malicioso y haciendo que Senia se aterrara — No te preocupes harán que disfrute mucho, por todos los lados posibles — al termina de decir esa frase se empezó a reír de forma sádica y demente aterrando mas a la muchacha por lo que esos hombres le harían a su amada madre.

Era su culpa, debía aceptarlo, ella se metió en esto a pesar de que su madre le dijo, recordó y reprocho mil y un veces que no andará con juntas peligrosas y entablara conversaciones con gente desconocida de aspecto peligroso, pero ella lo quería, quería el maldito dinero para ayudarla que no lo pensó y acepto a la primera con el desgraciado frente a ella. Lagrimas empezaron a inundar su rostro, tenia miedo, no por ella, si le daba la puta gana que el mismísimo Arceus venga la despellejara vida, temía por su madre, por lo que debía estar sufriendo, por su culpa.

El sujeto al mirarla noto como lloraba, cosa que le gusto, le encanta ver a la gente sufrir, verlos llorar y revolverse en el sufrimiento mientras él con palomita en vamos disfrutaba ese espectáculo. Con fuerza le desgarro la ropa dejándola semi desnuda, observando su cuerpo en pleno desarrollo, era perfecto, se acerco y bajo su mirada a la intimidad de esta mientras que Senia intentaba zafarse del agarre del otro. Observo como aquel sujeto depravado olía su parte intimida.

— ¡Oh, si, el olor a chica virgen me pone caliente! — expreso con locura y sádica voz tocando su entrepierna — ¡¿lista para tu "recompensa"?! — hablo en tono sarcástico.

Ella lo escupió con toda la rabia del mundo, deseaba que se pudriera en el mismo infierno. El sujeto tomo la saliva que cayo en su cara y la lamió, aterrando mas la chica quien termino por ser despojada de su ropa interior dejándola al completo desnuda. Las risas de aquellos sujeto apunto de violarla no paraban, ella seguia llorando, deseando que todo fuera un sueño, que todo esto fuera la mas cruel pesadilla de su vida, deseando…deseando…deseando que la salvara, que ese chico que intento robar y aun así acepto como amiga la salvara, que llegara y la salvara…pero…ella sentía que no pasaría…estaba condenada a sufrir por sus pecados y este era su castigo, no lo quería , pero no podría hacer mas nada.

El sujeto bajo sus pantalones dejando al descubierto su ya preparado sexo, el otro sujeto con fuera al suelo a la chica abriendo sus piernas dejando mas la vista su intimidad virgen y jamas tocada, el sujeto se acerco y coloco su sexo listo para hacer el pecado mas grande de todos, no dudaría, ya lo había echo, engañar a pendejas para que hicieran lo que el le plazca y luego abusar de ellas y matarlas, era tan divertido, estaba a punto, estaba listo, solo faltaba hacerlo con mucha fuerza para que la zorra sufra, solo tenia que…hacerlo con fuerza.

**En casa de Senia.**

Sus pokemon cayeron, totalmente exhaustos, heridos en muchas partes, quemados, golpeados, paralizados, estaban sufriendo, ella lo sabia, pero no podía hacer nada, ya estaba en sus manos, esas manos bruscas y llenas de dolor que la sujetaba y despojaban con fuerza sus ropas, mientras que la madre de Senia también pasaba por lo mismo, observo con impotencia como unos tres Houndoum se preparaban para comer a sus pokemon. Ella no podría hacer nada, solo llorar de amargamente por este destino cruel, no quería admitirlo pero, queria que en su momento entregar su cuerpo a su maestro, no podía ocultarlo, desde el primer día que lo vio sintió un calor en su pecho que jamas había sentido antes, un calor que nadie le había provocado, no sabia la razón, era inocente, pero luego lo supo, lo comprendió el día que la salvo de ese maniático científico, ella amaba a ese azabache de nombre Ash. Lloraba mas amargamente por saber que luego de ser abusada moriría, y no estaba ese moreno para salvarla. Deseaba con fuerzas que un milagro ocurriera, pero sabia que eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de hada, ambas, Chochoo y Kleida, fueron acostadas en el suelo al lado de la otra de piernas abiertas, la madre de Senia tomo con fuerza la mano de Chochoo para intentar hacer que el sufrimiento que iba a soportar ahora no fuera tan terrible, solo restaba esperar y pedir a Arceus que un milagro ocurriera. Solo…un milagro.

Un poderoso rugido se escucho, de la ventada entro una veloz mancha que nadie podía ver, los dos sujeto que estaba sobre Chochoo y Kleida salieron volando de un solo golpe chocando en la pared, frente a las dos mujeres estaba un pokemon amarilloso con aspecto de perro,Chochoo lo reconoció en un segundo, era su pokemon, era su Lucario, el de Ash.

La ventada se destruyo entrando un furioso charizard con una cara de mala leche tremenda. Los sujeto se asustaron a ver esos pokemon, ordenando a los suyo atacar dando paso a una batalla perdida, para esos brutos.

El Raticate se lanzo contra charizard dispuesto a morderlo con sus grandes dientes, pero el pokemon dragon no reconocido lo tomo con facilidad y lo atrajo hacia él, el pokemon ratón estaba aterrado al ver sus ojos, unos ojos que pedían sangre, y era la suya. Sin piedad alguna Charizard clavo sus grandes fauces en la cara del rato y las jalo desprendiéndola de su cuerpo dejando impactado a todos.

Soltó el cuerpo del rato a un lado y camino a paso lento a los brutos. El Arbok intento atacar a Lucario pero este con su rapidez y reflejo logro evitarlo con una facilidad innata para tomarla de su cola y luego de su cabeza, con una fuerza brutal estirarla y partir en dos al pokemon que soltó un grito de dolor para morir un segundo después.

Los Houndoum salieron en contra de los dos pokemon, pero fueron repelidos con golpes poderosos rápidamente quedando muy heridos en el suelo, sin piedad alguna Charizard piso la cabeza de uno destrozándola, mientras que Lucario piso las cabezas de otros dos, tomo las mandíbula de arriba de cada uno y las jalo con suma fuerza desprendiéndolas totalmente para matarlos.

Los otros pokemon empezaron a temblar al ver a los que mataron a sus amigos cubiertos de su sangre, los ojos de esas dos betias se posaron en ellos, en un intento desesperado intentaron huir, pero Lucario les corto el paso, subió su garra y la movió de un lado a otro negando el escape. Los brutos tampoco podían huir pues Charizard no dejo que ninguno escapara, cuando uno intento escabullirse fue recibido por un poderoso lanzallamas que lo redujo a cenizas mientras gritaba de agonía.

Darking logro llegar y ver parte de la escena que los pokemon de Ash causaban, con rapidez tomo una manta para tapar a Chochoo y la señora Kleida que mas que asustada, como estaba Chochoo, estaba agradecía por esos Pokemon, Darking la cargo con rapidez y salio de ahí, cuando los amigos de Ash se fueron, solo quedaron los maldito que iban a herirlo. Una intensa aura asesina proveniente de ambos pokemon se sintió, acorralando tanto a los pokemon como a sus dueño, esta noche, ellos serian testigos del mismo infierno. Lucario sonrió levemente tronando sus nudillos y charizard abrió sus fauces llenos de sangre con una sonrisa sádica. Esa noche, la luna se tornaría de otro color.

**Donde Senia, mismo momento que llegaron los pokemon de Ash a su casa.**

Aquel sujeto estaba a punto de violar a Senia, pero estruendo hizo que girara, para solo recibir un poderoso golpe que lo mando a volar, el sujeto mantenía a Senia en el suelo miro a su jefe salir volando, para luego ver al responsable, un chico, no mayor de 21, cubierto de sangre en todo su cuerpo, aterrado soltó a la chica y lo miro, sus puños ensangrentados, giro por la ventana y miro lo mas horroroso de su vida, ademas de a él en un espejo, sus amigos o compañeros, muertos, cubierto de sangre eh prácticamente irreconocibles, muchos tenían la cara tan desfigurada que no podía saber quien era, otro simplemente les quedaba de cara una especie de carne molida, huesos rotos saliendo del cuello de algunos, sorprendente mente ni él ni su jefe oyeron gritos, no se escucho nada.

— Malditos…— un susurro escapo de los labios de Ash, el sujeto intento escapar, pero en un segundo estaba estampado contra el muro sujetado por el azabache — Pagaran caro…— dijo en un susurro aterrador.

El sujeto empezó a llorar y suplicar por su vida, tenia miedo, había matado a muchas chicas y abusado de otras muchas veces, disfrutaba verlas suplicar y pedir que las suelte y deje ir, pero el hizo caso omiso y seguía disfrutando, ahora los papeles se cambiaron y estaba pidiendo piedad, mucha piedad, sin embargo ese chico no escuchaba, solo deseaba matarlos a todos. Sin pizca de cuidado lanzo al sujeto al suelo rompiéndole un brazo, todo siendo visto por Senia quien se preguntaba quien era ese, en un momento estaba feliz, era Ash, su amigo Ash, pero al verlo cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza y su mirada llena de locura y odio, sintió miedo, mucho mas miedo que lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

El azabache puso su pie en el pecho del otro, lo levanto y con fuerza piso, se escucharon huesos romperse haciendo que Senia se tapara los oidos por los desgarradores gritos del sujeto, Ash tomo los dos brazos, y empezó a estirarlos. El sujeto seguía pidiendo piedad, perdón, oportunidad, que cambiaría, que no haría nada malo nunca mas. Pero los ojos rojos de Ash solo deseaban una cosa, acabarlo.

Otro desgarrador grito se escucho por todo ese bosque, un grito de brutal sufrimiento, un grito que hasta aterraría al mismo Arceus. En la cabaña estaba Ash con dos brazos brutalmente desgarrados, el sujeto ahora sin brazos empezó a convulsionar sacando espuma con sangre de su boca, no contento con eso Ash soltó ambos brazos y subió su pierna dejando su pie cerca de la cabeza del hombre, sin misericordia bajo la pierna causando una escena sacada de una película de terror.

Senia sujetaba su cabeza con la mirada sumamente shockeada, no era Ash, ese hombre que sin pizca de arrepentimiento destrozo el cráneo de ese sujeto, no era Ash, no podía ser el chico del cual ella sentía algo especial, no podía, no debía, ese…no era Ash. Tristemente, si era él.

El jefe empezó a recuperarse del golpe, literalmente lo dejo fuera de combate varios minutos, cuando se recompuso, lo hizo para ver como ese sujeto destrozaba el cráneo de su mano derecha. Si mirada de horror no se hizo esperar, empezó a llamar a su demás camaradas, pero nadie venia, con terror intento huir, pero una mano lo sujeto fuerte y lo tiro al piso, lo miro, esos ojos, esos ojos rojos llenos de ira, sangre y venganza, tanto fue así que empezó a orinarse y hacerse encima, no le importo empezó a alejarse, pero ese sujeto lo tomo de la pierna y lo empezó a llevar arrastrado llenándolo de sus heces y orina, pero no importa, él quería huir, debía huir, salio de la cabaña llevado por ese hombre, miro, miro a sus hombres descuartizados, todos brutalmente asesinados, por esa persona.

Llegaron a un lugar apartado, lo dejo ahí y se empezó a alejar, era su oportunidad de huir, se paro y quería correr, pero un fuerte golpe lo mando al suelo otra vez, miro haber que había sido y con horror observo a varios Ursaring acercándose, su mirada llena de ira, no podían ser, no eran ellos. Recordó que hace tiempo caso a varios Ursaring para vender sus pieles, lastimosamente a los que mato tenían retoños, que miraron al asesino de su madre, lo odiaban, y querían venganza, ellos la tendrían algún día, y ese día es hoy. El sujeto solo se quedo en el suelo, tenia miedo, horror, sabia que no iba a morir fácilmente y así fue.

Los gritos eran peores que los anteriores, eran tan aterradores que varios pokemon huyeron para evitar oírlos, otro se quedaron oyendo esos gritos y…disfrutando, luego de una hora, los gritos cesaron, y solo quedo el brutal silencio de la noche.

Ash cargaba a Senia, quien estaba arropada por su chaqueta cubriendo su cuerpo, aferrada al cuello de Ash, era cierto, al principio no creyó que esa persona fuera el moreno de mirada apacible y sonrisa sincera, no quería creerlo, pero era él. Salto a su brazos llorando con amargura y felicidad, tenia miedo, pero ese miedo se esfumo cuando Ash la abrazo fuerte y le dijo que todo estaba bien, esas palabras borraron toda pizca de inseguridad y, aunque miro la brutal matanza causada por el azabache, quien dijo que recibió ayuda de unos amigos, no puedo evitar sonreír de alegría al tenerlo a su lado, estaba segura. Pero la amargura inundo su cuerpo y pensó en su madre y ya esperaba verla muerta.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de esta, se sorprendió al ver a su madre y Chochoo cubiertas con una manta y a su lado estaba Darking dándoles una taza de chocolate caliente a cada una, no sabia como pero el tiempo había pasado rápido casi haciéndose de día. Senia no aguanto y bajo de Ash para correr y abrazar a su madre con mucha fuerza llorando en el pecho de esta, quien correspondió el abrazo igual con lagrimas de felicidad al ver a su amada hija bien.

Ash por otro lado y se dirigió a la parte trasera, donde encontró a Charizard rascando su panza algo hinchada, y a Lucario recostado del muro. Sonrió a cada uno, los pokemon sonrieron también, los regreso a su pokeball y procedió a volver con Senia y los demás.

Varias horas después, la policía llego y interrogo a los testigos, Chochoo y Kleida dijeron que unos bandidos entraron a su casa cuando tomaban un baño, lograron meterse al cuarto y huir por la ventana a tiempo, dejando la casa sola, luego dijeron que cuando volvieron encontraron la "escena" ¿Cuál era? Pues un cuarto lleno de cadáveres tanto de humanos como pokemon, la oficial, quien era nada mas ni nada menos que conocían Ash y los demás, asintió y fue a hablar con el azabache.

— Escucha…se que tienes que ver con esto…— hablo la oficial mirando seria al azabache — Debería llevarte preso…pero no lo haré…— dijo dándole una leve sonrisa — se que tuviste tus razones, y te dejare pasar esta porque no eres alguien que mata sin razón, y ninguno de ellos tampoco, haré que esto es un caso desconocido para que las investigaciones no se hagan a fondo — termino de decir retirándose, para recibir un gracias por parte de Ash.

Luego de unas horas mas, Ash y los demás, con Chochoo, Senia y Kleida con ropa, estaban almorzando en el hospital debido a la salud de la ultima. Habia un pequeño silencio que adornaba el lugar, después de la noche anterior era obvio que las cosas no estaba tan bien.

— Gracias, Ash — dijo Kleida — si no fuera por ti…tanto Chochoo como yo y Senia hubiéramos sufrido mucho…gracias — decía la madre de Senia mirando al mencionado.

— No las de, ustedes necesitaban ayuda — dijo Ash con una leve sonrisa — ¿Ahora donde vivirán? — pregunto este porque sinceramente no creia que volvieran a esa casa.

— No lo se, nuestro dinero no es suficiente para una casa nueva — decía la madre siendo tomada por su hija de la mano — Pero ya resolveremos, mientras este con mi amada hija no me faltara nada — dijo la mujer mayor sonriendo.

— De eso nada — dijo Ash llamando la atención de todos — déjenme a mi, me haré cargo de conseguirles una nueva casa, mucho mejor — respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

— No es necesario, Ash, tu ya has hecho mucho por nosotras — decía Senia intentando evitar mas ayuda por parte del azabache, pues por lo de anoche, ya no podía imaginar pedirle algo mas.

— Ustedes son mis amigas, y las ayudare, denme un día, conozco a uno que me ayudara — volvio a decir con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso la conversación se volvió mas animada, olvidando las cosas de anoche en ese momento, el azabache se fue y llamo a su fiel amigo Scott, quien, como otras miles de veces, le pidió ser su corazón de la frontera, y que ademas viniera de vez en cuando para calmar los ánimos pues como siempre no había un rival digno al cual enfrentar, por otra milésima vez Ash negó, le pido ayuda a Scott de buscar en su base de datos un buen lugar para una casa. El susodicho encontró no una y con las condiciones pedidas por Ash, cosa que lo deprimió, entonces decidió que si no había una, debían hacerla, el costo era grande, pero para estos dos solo era como comprar pociones.

Luego de una semana, Kleida fue dada de alta, afuera del hospital estaban Ash y los demás, la mujer en silla de ruedas siendo empujada por si hija se sorprendieron al ver una limusina frente al hospital, ambas fueron subidas juntos con Ash y los demás, y tomaro rumbo a un lugar desconocido, luego de una media hora, tanto Kleida y Senia se sorprendieron al llegar y ver una casa, no perdonen, una MANSIÓN, todos bajaron del auto mirando el lugar que era por decir hermoso.

— Ash tu…— decía Senia sin creerlo.

— Espero les guste nuestro regalo — decía para luego una especie de pared falsa caer y todos del pueblo gritar un bienvenido — cada uno del pueblo ayudo a construirla, pero les guste — respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

Senia se abalanzo sobre el azabache en un mar de lagrimas llenas de felicidad llorando en el pecho de este quien le acariciaban la cabeza, Chochoo sentia celos, pero en ese momento no poda sentirse mas por feliz de su amiga, y posible rival.

La mansión tenia todo lo necesario, era bastante hermosa por dentro y bien amueblada, con una amplia cocina y varios cuartos de huéspedes, un hermoso jardín trasero para con aire puro para que Kleida pudiera salir y sentir la brisa del ambiente.

— Los gastos no se preocupen, ya me encargue de toda deuda que pueda existir, desde hoy esta casa es suya, por siempre, cada año vendrán unos cuantos re modeladores para arreglar cualquier falla que halla — sonrió el azabache sacando mas lagrimas por parte de Senia y Kleida.

Esa noche se hizo una gran celebración, podría decirse que todos los del pueblo estaba ahí disfrutando de la fiesta, Kleida después de muchos años se sentía sumamente viva, si moría mañana, moriría muy feliz, de eso seguro. Ash miraba todo desde un lugar apartado, recordando lo que hizo aquello noche, miro hacia la luna y le pidió perdón por todo aquello que vio. Senia se acerco lento al azabache y muy nerviosa, cosa que noto Ash.

— ¿Qué ocurre Senia? — pregunto el azabache mirandola.

— Y-y-y-yo q-qu-que-queria sa-s-saber si t-t-tu ba-ba-bailarias con-conmigo…—decía la chica sumamente nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

Ash sonrió y tomo la mano de esta para ir a la pista de baile, Darking, quien miro todo, sonrió y se dirigió al Dj susurrándole algo al odio, unos minutos después la música dejo de sonar sorprendiendo a todos, los bombillos se apagaron dejando que la luz de la una hiciera el trabajo de iluminar todo, el cielo estrellado daba el mejor toque romántico de todos ¿Qué mas faltaba? La música.

Una hermosa, lenta y romántica melodía empezó a sonar, una que le gritaba las parejas que fueran a la pista de baile, Ash sonrió, esto era idea de Darking sin duda, miro como Senia estaba mas nerviosa, él solo la tomo y la pego a ella con ternura empezando a moverse lentamente, Senia se aferro al azabache y ambos empezaron a bailar al lento ritmo de la música. En otro lado estaban Chochoo y Kleida mirando la escena.

— Me sorprende que controles bien tus celos, pequeña — hablo la madre tomando por sorpresa a Chochoo.

— ¿L-lo noto? — pregunto esta mas nerviosa.

— Claro que si pequeña, soy mujer y se cuando una esta celosa — le respondió con una cálida sonrisa haciendo que Chochoo baje la mirada — Parece que mi hija se intereso en Ash…— dijo la madre mirando con disimulo a Chochoo.

— Si al parecer…pero…esta bien — esa respuesta tomo por sorpresa a la madre de Senia — El maestro puede decidir con quien y no estar, el tiene un corazón hermoso, de eso no ahí duda — sonriendo — estaba segura que mas de una caería ante él — seguía hablando sorprendiendo a la mujer — ¡Pero yo no me rendiré, Choo! — dijo con energía sacando una risa a Kleida.

_— "Ash ketchump, definitivamente tendrás muchos problemas con las chicas…ojala alguna día pueda llamarte yerno" —_ pensaba la mujer con una sonrisa al imaginarse a su hija peleando por el amor de Ash con otras no se sabe cuantas, y sinceramente, le pareció divertido.

Luego de la agradable fiesta, todos se fueron a sus casas, Ash por otro lado miraba el firmamento pensando en el problema vital de todo, curar a Kleida, sinceramente no sabia como empezar, se sentó y empezó a concentrarse, debía hacerlo, por unos minutos, que se volvieron horas, el azabache se mantuvo en esa posición, nadie lo sabia pues Darking, Chochoo, Senia y Kleida dormían. Hasta que el azabache sonrió, seguramente era suerte o cosa del destino, no lo sabia, pero si sabia una cosa.

— Jirachi esta en esta región — se dijo con una sonrisa.

**Esta historia continuara.**

**Ending 2**

**(Escuchen el Shooting Star de Naruto)**

**Se puede mira a un joven Ash de diez años mirando al cielo, era de noche y la luna estaba llena, las estrellas adornaban el cielo brillando hermosamente, se ve al joven Ash desde atrás, luego ocurre una luz y se ve a un Ash caminando, luego llega Pikachu y sube a su hombro, Ash le da una sonrisa y sigue su camino, mientras camina el fondo va cambiando.**

**Ash va creciendo de a poco y en cada fondo se ven a sus amigos de cada viaje, primero Brock y Misty, aparece volando Lugia atrás en el fondo, luego se cambia el fondo y se ve a Misty y Tracey, al fondo se ve a Ho-ho, luego se cambia el fondo y aparecen Brock, May y Max, los dos últimos discutiendo, al fondo pasa Celebi, se cambia el fondo y se ve a Brock y Dawn, en el fondo aparece Shaymin volando, luego cambia el fondo y se ve a Cilan eh Iris, atrás se ve a Victini volando, luego el fondo se cambia se ve al Ash actual, atrás vienen corriendo unos cansados Darking y Chochoo mientras otras dos chicas atrás viene discutiendo, Ash los mira y sonríe, la imagen sube hasta el cielo, donde se ve una silueta pequeña con cola pasar frente a la luna, luego solo queda la gran luna y una estrella fugaz pasa.**

**Fin del Ending 2.**

**Fin del capitulo 14**

Yuu: bien chicos y chicas y sexo indefinido es todo por ahora. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que sinceramente no se cuando sera, pero no sera después de un año o meses no tampoco así, mas o menos dos semanas tal vez nyaja, otra cosa, no se, planeo, no es seguro, hacer un Fics de FnaF (Five nights at Freddy´s) lo estoy pensado mucho en serio ya que este juego me encanto, en fin nos vemos amigos.


	16. Chapter 15

**(Suena el opening de Pokemon XY Versión Mega)**

**Sale Yuu mirando al horizonte, de pronto la escena cambia y pasan Pokemon de distintos tipos, hasta que la pantalla sube al cielo donde pasan varios Pokemon voladores. Aparece una Pokeball girando en el dedo de Yuu que estaba caminando, iba vestido con con una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones azules oscuros, zapatos de color negro y una bufanda azul marino. Detrás del viene corriendo su equipo Pokemon, mientras que Kitsu aparece dormido sobre un rama que se rompe de la nada haciendo que caiga, atras del árbol se ve a Megu con cara maliciosa.**

**La escena cambia a Yuu comiendo junto con su equipo y Kitsu amarrado llorando mientras estaba siendo quemado, mientras que las Pokemon derriten malvaviscos con sonrisas inocentes. Luego cambia la escena a Yuu mirando el cielo estrellado mientras las pokemon estaba a su alrededor abrazándolo como podían, Kitsu estaba en un cohete volando simulando ser una estrellas fugaz. Yuu sonríe se levanta y mira al frente.**

**Sale señalando al frente mientras que Lopu y las demás se lanzaban a la batalla contra los Pokemon de una chica desconocida. Ocurriendo varios ataques y golpes hasta que ocurre una explosión. Aparecen varias sombras, una mujer sonriendo, Yuu de ojos rojos con una sonrisa sicópata frente al Yuu normal, acabando la escena con Yuu siendo llevando al cuarto por sus Pokemonas.**

**(Fin del espectacular intro)**

(Se escucha el Tema Pokemon XY Route 15 remix).

Hola lectores del mundo que siguen mi fic, les saluda nuevamente Yuu, con este nuevo capitulo de Pokemon RH, esta vez si inclui a los pokemon porque ahora si se vienen las escenas de accion, asi que no se desesperen, por otra cosa si se han preguntado que paso con el Team rocket, pues en esta saga "Busquemos a Jirachi" apareceran, y dare un Flash back de lo que paso mientras nos centrabamos en Ash y compañía. Sin mas que podamos decir empezaremos este nuevo capitulo.

Kitsu: Y tus pokemonas?

Yuu: estan en la piscina, les dije que tenian el dia libre.

Kitsu: gracias a dios…

Yuu: idiota…-me asomo por la ventana-…..jujuju –viendo a sus pokemonas en bikini sexys jugando en la piscina-

Kitsu:…empecemos mejor.

**Opening 2**

**(Escuchen el Opening 16 de Fairy tail)**

**Se aprecia a Ash desde atrás mirando al horizonte desde una montaña, debajo de esta hay una gran ciudad, luego la cámara se mueve lentamente a un lado para verlo de costado y ver como levanta la mirada, se ve luego la ciudad de fondo y el titulo "Pokemon, La Región Horonigai".**

**Las letras desaparecen, se aprecia a Ash sentando en un banco en un parque bajo la lluvia, luego vienen recuerdos de sus anteriores combates en las distintas ligas que participo, recordando sus pérdidas, hasta que llega a Unova, donde cae de rodillas y llorando, el recuerdo se termina, luego se mira a Ash nuevamente aun sentado con sus ojos tapados bajo la gorra, a un lado esta Pikachu mirándolo con preocupación.**

**Luego la lluvia empieza a detenerse, Ash siente varias personas delante de él, levanta con lentitud su mirada viendo a Darking que estaba de costado con los brazos cruzados, Chochoo quien le extendía la mano con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, más atrás venían caminando dos extrañas chicas. Ash sonríe acepta la mano de Chochoo y se pone de pie, luego ocurre una explosión un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban. Se ve un helicóptero bajando donde estaban dos personas de pie justo en la entrada de este y un Pokemon al lado, Ash los mira y luego da una sonrisa, luego se ve al Azabache desde atrás y se como cuatros chicas bajan del helicóptero liberando a sus Pokemon, Pikachu se pone al frente, Darking, Chochoo, y las otras dos liberan a cada uno un Pokemon, todos se lanzan uno contra otro, aparece un destello momentáneamente, y se ve al Ketchump desde atrás, la escena es diferente y se una especie de coliseo, donde frente al azabache hay ocho siluetas, la imagen se congela.**

**Fin del Opening 2.**

**Capitulo 15**

**¡Reunanse!**

Ya habian pasado dos dias desde que el azabache logro averiguar la ubicación del pokemon de los deseos, Jirachi, para mala fortuna de este, cuando intento saber exactamente la ubicación del pokemon, su lazo fue roto por razones desconocidas, estos dos ultimos dias intento volver a buscarlo para saber donde estaba el pokemon exactamente, pues, era una region grande y su suerte no era tal como para caminar dos pasos y verlo dormido en la calla, aunque no seria mala idea. Ahora mismo vemos al azabache en el patio trasero bajo la sombra de una gran arbol intentando volver hacer que su aura consiga descubrir donde estaba Jirachi, pero sin éxito.

— Demonios, aun no logro nada — se decia frustrado el entrenador de pueblo paleta al no poder hallarlo aun — ¿Me pregunto porque en ese momento su aura desaparecio? — se preguntaba Ash mirando al cielo.

— ¡Maestros, el almuerzo esta listo, Choo! — grito Chochoo desde adentro de la mansion.

Ash decisio que lo mejor era tomar un descanso y fue dentro de la mansion para poder disfrutar de la comida de Chochoo y Senia, pues ambas cocinaban muy rico. Todos comian con alegria hablando animadamente, el ambiente era agradable y familiar, por fortuna para Ash y Kleida, tanto Senia como Chochoo no quedaron con secuelas graves de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Luego del almuerzo, todos, excepto Ash, estaban en el patio aun hablando sobre algunas cosas, como las batallas que ah tenido Darking, las veces que Chochoo participo y gano en concursos pokemon, y una que otra batalla que habia tenido Senia, esta les dijo que su madre fue una gran entrenadora en su tiempo, cosa que causo un sonrojo de pena en la señora Kleida.

— Bueno es cierto, en mis tiempos jovenes era una entrandora, aunque no tan fuerte como dice mi hija — respondio ella mirandola con una sonrisa.

— ¿Alguna vez enfrento los gimnasios de la region? — pregunto Darking con leve curiosidad.

— Oh, claro que si, recuerdo esas batallas, definitivamente eran lideres formidables, oponentes poderosos, incluso vi a muchos lideres de otras regiones enfrentandolos — decia la señora Kleida recordando esos tiempos.

— Sinceramente, señora Kleida ¿usted cree que los lideres de ahora son igual o mas fuertes que los de antes? — pregunto nuevamente Darking buscando informacion.

— Es una excelente pregunta, y si, son mas fuertes, veras, los lideres de gimnasio de Horonigai tienen una ley para escoger a su sucesor, una batalla entre el lider y el aspirante, por dias o semanas, incluso meses, los lideres se enfrentan a muchos adversarios que quieren hacerse con el titulo de lider, pero como sabras pocos son los capaces de vencerlos, incluso yo trate, pero el resultado fue obvio, perdi rapidamente, la ley indica que quien gane al lider sera el nuevo lider, incluso si es el propio hijo o hija o algun familiar — respondio de forma serena la mujer mirando a los demas quienes se sorprendieron por dicha informacion.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Ash estaba en el centro haciendo unas compras que necesitaba, como algunas bayas, pociones y debas cosas que le ayudarian en situaciones dificiles en su viaje para encontrar al pokemon de los deseos, tristemente aun no podia hacer contacto con ella para encontrarla mejor, aunque tambien estaba el dilema de los gimnasios, él no sabia cuanto tiempo le tomaria a él y sus amigos encontrar al pokemon, capaz duraria semanas o meses, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando recordo la sonrisa de Senia, valdria la pena hacerlo, su madre era lo mas importante para él, como lo es para Senia la suya, y no dudaria que hasta él seria capaz de ir al fin del mundo solo para ayudar a su madre.

Se sento en una banca del lugar para descanzar un poco, tendria que decirles a todos su idea y esperar que aceptaran, esta aventura seria complicada pues al no saber la ubicación exacta de Jirachi era casi imposible saber donde empezar, era cierto que el sintio su aura, pero cuando intento ubicarla habia desaparecido. Solto un suspiro, definitivamente era complicada esta tarea, de pronto un sonido se hizo presente proveniente de su bolsillo, saco su videomisor y contesto la llamada.

— ¡Hola, Ash es bueno verte! — fueron las palabras de la persona que estaba llamando.

— ¿Nameraka? — fue la simple pregunta del azabache al ver a la lider de gimnasio.

— ¿Quién mas tonto? — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Vaya es bueno verte ¿Cómo has estado? — pregunto el azabache con una sonrisa.

— Bastante aburrida, desde que tu y Darking se fueron eh tenido puro retadores debiles, me eh entrenado mucho mas pero parecer que ahora los venzo con mayor facilidad — decia esta con un tono fastidiado.

— ¡El pokemon no puede continuar, la lider Nameraka gana! — se escucho del otro lado la voz de un referi.

— Nameraka…¿Estabas hablandome en medio de una batalla? — hizo la pregunta el entrenador y sus sospechas fueron acertadas cuando la lider se rio nerviosamente — Nunca cambiaras — dijo nuevamente con un suspiro.

— Bueno, ya que termine queria preguntarte algo — le dijo ella alejandose al parecer del campo de batalla — ¿Ya has ido al siguiente gimnasio? — pregunto la chica con tono serio.

— No, surgio una cosa y estoy ayudando a una amiga — respondio Ash.

— Perfecto, tal vez lo que te diga no sea bueno pero…— se pauso un momento para tomar aire — Los lideres hemo sido convocados a una importante reunion, asi que los gimnasios seran cerrados por un tiempo — dijo ella finalmente sorprendiendo al azabache.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo unico que pudo articular.

— Si, surgio un problema que los lideres debemos tratar, por eso los gimnasios quedaran inactivos por una semana o dos, ya que el sitio de reunion queda en una lugar lejano y apartado de todos los gimnasios, por esa razon te digo para que no vayas al gimnasio ahora, ademas podrias aprovechar el tiempo y resolver el problema de tu "amiga" — respondio ella, aunque eso ultimo lo dijo un poco molesta.

— ¿Podria saber de que trata esa reunion? — pregunto Ash curioso pues para que todos los lideres se reunan de golpe debe ser por un tema delicado eh importante.

— Lo siento Ash, pero no me es permitido hablar de eso — se disculpo la lider mirando al azabache que entendio — Bueno, es hora de irme, cuando este de vuelta al gimnasio hablaremos, cuidate — termino para que el videomisor se apagara.

— Vaya que problema — se expreso Ash con un leve suspiro, busco un numero en su agenda movil y encontro el indicado empezando la llamada.

— ¿Hola? — se escucho la voz de un hombre que aparecio en el videomisor.

— Hola Scott ¿Qué tal va todo? — le dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ash, muchacho! Todo esta bien, aunque con los cerebros diciendome que quieren pelear contigo, en especial Anabel, aun desea tenerte como novio — decia en broma el jefe de la frontera.

— ¡Maldicion Scott! — se escucho el grito de la mencionada a lo lejos, Ash se preguntaba porque siempre Anabel escuchaba lo que decia Scott, las primeras veces penso que estaban entrenando y Scott los miraba, pero luego de otras ocasiones que pasaba lo mismo ya ni sabia.

— Ya Anabel, calmate y deja de espiar cada vez que Ash llama — dijo un calmado Scott ya resolviendo la duda de Ash, la chica se fue dando insultos que el azabache jura no podrian venir de aquella chica dulce que él conocia — En fin ¿Qué ocurre ahora Ash? — pregunto el hombre recordandole al azabache la razon de su llamada.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, si! Scott, creo saber la forma de curar a la madre de Senia — le respondio el azabache seriamente.

— ¿Y cual es esa forma? — pregunto Scott con curiosidad pues ese chico era un libro con paginas llenas de sorpresas que no parecia tener fin.

— Jirachi — dijo Ash con una sornisa sorprendiendo a Scott.

— ¿El pokemon deseo? — pregunto mas extrañado.

— Asi es, Jirachi puede cumplir cualquier deseo que uno le pida, tiene la capacidad de darte lo que deseas — le respondio de nuevo Ash — Si lograra encontrarla pediria el deseo de que la curara — seguia diciendo Ash.

— ¿Y sabes donde esta? — hizo otra pregunta Scott.

— Esta aquí, en esta region — le respondio mas sonriente el azabache.

— ¡Entonces sera pan comido para ti! — se expreso con alegria el de lentes orgulloso de su mejor entrenador.

— Si, el problema es que…no se exactamente donde esta — hablo Ash con seriedad nuevamente sacando de angulo a Scott — Veras, logre saber que ella estaba en esta region, pero cuando intente saber exactamente donde estaba, perdi su aura — respondio Ash nuevamente.

— Entiendo…¿Entonces que necesitas? — pregunto el jefe de la frontera creyendo saber donde iba todo.

— Ayuda…necesito que me ayudes a buscarla…con la ayuda de los cerebros podriamos abarcar mucho terreno — decia Ash mirando a Scott quien se mantuvo callado unos minutos.

— Ash, eres un excelente entrenador, el mejor que eh conocido, eres como un hijo para mi, y sinceramente desearia ayudate — expreso con una sonrisa — Pero tristemente no puedo…— dijo nuevamente mirando serio al azabache.

— ¿Eh, porque no Scott? — pregunto sorprendido Ash pues no esperaba eso.

— Veras, yo y los cerebros tenemos una reunion muy importante con los campeones de otras regiones sobre un tema algo delicado, por esa razon estaremos ausente un par de semanas — dijo el de anteojos mirando al azabache.

— Ya veo…— con tono desanimado Ash miro el suelo.

— Venga, no es propio de ti tirar la toalla aunque los pronosticos esten en tu contra, Ash, levantate y hazme ver al chico que nunca se rendia — le dijo Scott con una sonrisa.

— Je, tienes razon Scott —respondio Ash con una sonrisa.

— ¿No puedes pedir ayuda de alguien mas? — pregunto el lider mirandolo.

— Creo que si puedo…— respondio el azabache con una sonrisa — Aunque ellos si seran mas dificiles de convencer — hablo nuevamente — Muchas gracias Scott, espero hablemos pronto — le dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa que solo le daba a las personas importantes para él y sus pokemon.

— ¡No hay de que muchacho, no me decepciones y cuando vuelva espero verte mas feliz por haber ayudado a esa chica, debo irme, nos vemos! — dijo antes de que la pantalla se volviera oscura.

Ash no se habia fijado cuando se hizo de noche, asi que simplemente se dirigio a un sito en particular para poder pedirle ayuda a los que posiblemente si se lo darian, aunque costaria un poco. A paso rapido se alejo un poco del pueblo, incluso salio de este, camino unos minutos que se volvio mas o menos una hora. Llego a un claro, el mismo donde se encontro con Ho-oh, la luna seguia dandole la hermosa luz y el viento mecia con delicadeza las distintas flores que hermosamente adornaban el paramo. Ash se relajo un momento, saco de entre sus ropas un objeto, una especie de flauta.—

— Bueno…aquí vamos — dijo para lamer sus labios y humedecerlos, y colocar la flauta en su boca.

Una hermosa melodia empezo a sonar en ese lugar, Ash estaba tocando la flauta de una manera muy preciosa, el lugar y la musica eran como una escena romantica digna de que una persona se le declare a otra, la melodia seguia sonando por varios minutos, el azabache de vez en cuando tomaba aire para poder seguir entonando aquella preciosa musica, mientras la musica sonaba, una luz empezo a bajar del cielo. Esta luz estaba alumbrando la parte delante de Ash, como si de una ilusion se tratase, unas escaleras empezaron a materealizarse frente al azabache, cuando las escalaras ya se veian por completo Ash dejo de entonar la cancion. Y empezo a subir por aquellas escaleras, por cada escalo que subia, este desaparecia.

Ash subio las escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de puerta, de entre su chaqueta saco una especie de llave con una extraña forma, metido la llave en la cerradura y la giro, el sonido de algo abriendose dio a entender que la puerta ya estaba abierta. Retiro la llave y la guardo nuevamente, abrio la puerta con lentitud para entrar y cerrarla nuevamente. Al entrar solo habia una especie de habitacion blanca, sin nada de algun lado ni nada del otro, al parece no habia techo, y el suelo eran como cristales unidos dejando ver ¿la tierra? A paso lento camino hacia adelante, no parecia que fuera algun lado, a lo lejos observo una especie de manchas que mientras mas se acercaban iban tomando forma, Ash sonrio y casi se rie al ver una escena muy graciosa sin duda.

Frente al azabache vemos a un muy nervioso Arceus, el todo poderoso dios de los pokemon, en una complicada situacion, y es que estaba en Jaque y estaba a punto de perder, muchos dirian ¿Quién seria el ser tan poderoso eh inteligente para dejar en ese estado al dios pokemon? Seguro pensarian en un pokemon glorioso, capaz de quemar ciudades con su mirada, capaz de causar temblores con un simple bostezo, ese tipo de pokemon deberia tener en las cuerdas al pokemon dios. Pero no, era una simple y que volaba de aquí para alla riendo, Mew.

— Esto es imposible…— se repetia el dios pokemon buscando la manera de salvarse de un Jaque mate seguro.

— Jijijiji admitelo Arceus, soy mejor que tu — se reia la criatura voladora.

— ¡Eso jamas, soy el dios de los pokemon! — grito Arceus con ira, aunque eso no intimido para nada a Mew.

— Pues el dios esta a punto de ser derrotado…por quinta vez — dijo la delicada voz de Mew riendose mas.

Arceus penso en lograr salvarse por un tiempo, eh hizo su jugaba dejando a su rey a salvo por el momento, pero en un movimiento digno de una campeona de ajedres, Mew logro comerse a dos de sus restantes piezas dejandolo en Jaque nuevamente, Arceus se le cayo la mandibula pues no penso en ver tal jugada, y eso mucho hablar siendo el quien vio nacer el ajedres, Mew reia divertidamente y ninguno se habia fijado en cierto chico que miraba todo aguantando la risa. Arceus intento salvar su pellejo, pero noto lo que no deseaba, no importa donde se moviera, su rey seguia en Jaque, lo que significaba una cosa. Era Jaque mate.

Ambos, Mew y Ash, se rieron al ver la cara de decepcion de Arceus mas su aura depresiva sobre él al haber perdido por quinta vez contra su propia creacion, al escuchar la risa que no era de Mew se giro para ver al azabache riendose de su desgracia ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Mew al darse cuenta de Ash volo rapido hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido por Ash.

— ¡Ash me alegra verte! — decia feliz la pequeña Mew volando de aquí para alla.

— A mi tambien me alegra verte Mew — dijo con una sonrisa Ash.

— Hola Ash — dijo en tono serio el dios pokemon.

— Arceus — dijo serio tambien Ash, ambos mirandose directamente a los ojos, luego de unos segundos Ash sonrio y abrazo al dios pokemon que solo sonrio por eso — Es bueno verte de nuevo — dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

— Lo mismo digo — respondio Arceus tambien con una sonrisa — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — pregunto extrañado el dios mirando al azabache.

— Queria pedir la ayuda de los pokemon legendarios — respondio sin rodeos el azabache sorprendiendo a ambos pokemon.

— ¿Es por lo de jirachi? — pregunto Mew curiosa viendo como Ash asiente con la cabeza.

— Ho-oh ya me habia contando, Ash y ella te dijo el porque no podemos ayudarte, nisiquiera yo se donde esta ella — respondio en tono sereno Arceus.

— Lo se, pero yo si se donde esta — respondio con una sonria sorprendiendo a los dos pokemon — esta en la region donde estoy ahora, en Horonigai, pero por una extraña razon, su aura se perdio cuando intentaba saber en que parte exactamente de la region esta — volvio a decir en todo serio.

—_ "Este chico si que es impresionante…dominar su aura a tal escala…"_ — pensaba con una sonrisa Arceus.

— Quiero que algunos de los pokemon legendarios me ayuden a buscarla, aunque yo y mis amigos podamos, nos tomara mucho tiempo, eh intentado volver buscarla con mi aura, pero me es imposible — volvio a decir Ash.

— Bueno…eso no depende de mi Ash — respondio Arceus mirandolo — Ellos deberan aceptar — dijo nuevamente viendo como Ash asentia — Bien, entonces preguntales — hablo nuevamente para que sus ojos emitieran un brillo.

— Jijijijiji — extrañamente Mew empezo a reirse.

— ¿De que te ries Mew? — pregutno curioso Ash.

— De dos cosas, uno, que le gane al dios todo poderoso 5 veces — decia en tono jugueton mientras Arceus sentia la depresion de nuevo — Y dos, que tal vez debiste pensar en llamar a los legendarios ahora porque…algunas estan molestas contigo — dijo Mew con una malicia en su voz haciendo que Ash trague saliva al entender — Y creo que mas de una esta en su "Epoca" — volvio a decir para reirse mas fuerte al ver la cara de espanto de Ash.

(Se refiere a su estado "delicado" que sufren las chicas cada vez, si aquí hice que las pokemon pasaran por eso tambien)

Muchos hologramas empezaron a verse en la sala empezando a realizarse un circulo, mientras los hologramas tomaban forma, Ash rezaba para que tuvieran piedad y que no lo mataran, pero sus plegarias se vieron interrumpidas cuando sintio unas miradas no muy acojedoras, giro suavemente y miro seis pares de ojos con mucho enojo, uno los tenia de azul brillante, otro de un rojo intenso y el ultimo de una verde furioso, las tres muy cerca de un tembloroso Ash.

— Ho-hola La-latias, Su-su-suicune y Me-meloetta — dijo muy nervioso, ante las furiosas miradas de las tres pokemon.

— Bien…Ash Ketchump, empieza a hablar...— dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo con un tono nada amigable.

Mew se reia inocentemente tapando su boca con sus patitas, Arceus tenia una depresion aun, Ash estaba aterrado, Ho-oh suspiraba de cansancion, y los demas legendarios no sabian que diablos pasaba, la reunion daba inicio.

**Esta historia continuara…si no matan al prota.**

**Ending 2**

**(Escuchen el Shooting Star de Naruto)**

**Se puede mira a un joven Ash de diez años mirando al cielo, era de noche y la luna estaba llena, las estrellas adornaban el cielo brillando hermosamente, se ve al joven Ash desde atrás, luego ocurre una luz y se ve a un Ash caminando, luego llega Pikachu y sube a su hombro, Ash le da una sonrisa y sigue su camino, mientras camina el fondo va cambiando.**

**Ash va creciendo de a poco y en cada fondo se ven a sus amigos de cada viaje, primero Brock y Misty, aparece volando Lugia atrás en el fondo, luego se cambia el fondo y se ve a Misty y Tracey, al fondo se ve a Ho-ho, luego se cambia el fondo y aparecen Brock, May y Max, los dos últimos discutiendo, al fondo pasa Celebi, se cambia el fondo y se ve a Brock y Dawn, en el fondo aparece Shaymin volando, luego cambia el fondo y se ve a Cilan eh Iris, atrás se ve a Victini volando, luego el fondo se cambia se ve al Ash actual, atrás vienen corriendo unos cansados Darking y Chochoo mientras otras dos chicas atrás viene discutiendo, Ash los mira y sonríe, la imagen sube hasta el cielo, donde se ve una silueta pequeña con cola pasar frente a la luna, luego solo queda la gran luna y una estrella fugaz pasa.**

**Fin del Ending 2.**

**Fin del capitulo 15**

Esto es todo por ahora chicos, espero les halla, gustado, subo capitulos casi semanas , no olviden comentar y darle a favoritos, un abrazo psicologico y nos vemos en otro capitulo de PokemonRH, adios adios.

(Musica de cuando se acaba un video de "Hola soy german")

Kitsu: pendejo.

Yuu: ya bueno, esto ah sido todo por ahora, espero disculpen mis faltas ortograficas y lo poco que inclui en este capitulo, espero les halla gustado y nos vemos en la otra chicos y chicas, se les quiere.

PD: Antes de irme quiero saber si quieren que el Fic de FnaF sea de terror, o que sea una especie de romacen y suspenso o romance y terror o lo que sea, pero diganme bien nos vemos me voy a la piscina con mis pokemonas.

Lopu: Megu no me quites el bikini!

Yuu:…adios! –corriendo como el corre caminos la piscina-

(dejemoslo hasta aquí)**  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**(Suena el opening de Pokemon XY Versión Mega)**

**Sale Yuu mirando al horizonte, de pronto la escena cambia y pasan Pokemon de distintos tipos, hasta que la pantalla sube al cielo donde pasan varios Pokemon voladores. Aparece una Pokeball girando en el dedo de Yuu que estaba caminando, iba vestido con con una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones azules oscuros, zapatos de color negro y una bufanda azul marino. Detrás del viene corriendo su equipo Pokemon, mientras que Kitsu aparece dormido sobre un rama que se rompe de la nada haciendo que caiga, atras del árbol se ve a Megu con cara maliciosa.**

**La escena cambia a Yuu comiendo junto con su equipo y Kitsu amarrado llorando mientras estaba siendo quemado, mientras que las Pokemon derriten malvaviscos con sonrisas inocentes. Luego cambia la escena a Yuu mirando el cielo estrellado mientras las pokemon estaba a su alrededor abrazándolo como podían, Kitsu estaba en un cohete volando simulando ser una estrellas fugaz. Yuu sonríe se levanta y mira al frente.**

**Sale señalando al frente mientras que Lopu y las demás se lanzaban a la batalla contra los Pokemon de una chica desconocida. Ocurriendo varios ataques y golpes hasta que ocurre una explosión. Aparecen varias sombras, una mujer sonriendo, Yuu de ojos rojos con una sonrisa sicópata frente al Yuu normal, acabando la escena con Yuu siendo llevando al cuarto por sus Pokemonas.**

**(Fin del espectacular intro)**

(Se escucha el Tema Pokemon XY Route 15 remix).

Hola amigos, lectores, supcricotores y demas personas que me siguen a mi y mi fic, ah pasado el tiempo no lo dudo, pero aun sigo vivo y con ganas de continuar, eh tenido algun bloqueo metal asi que por eso no eh seguido con al historia, pero ahora que tengo algunas ideas frescas les traigo el capitulo 16, este sera corto, muy corto, porque sera en tres partes, Reunion de legendarios, Reunidon de Cerebros de fronteram y Reunion de lidere Horonigai. Por eso no lo hare tan largo como es debido, en fin, sin mas que decir y pedir perdon por mi ausencia vamos con el capitulo.

**Opening 2**

**(Escuchen el Opening 16 de Fairy tail)**

**Se aprecia a Ash desde atrás mirando al horizonte desde una montaña, debajo de esta hay una gran ciudad, luego la cámara se mueve lentamente a un lado para verlo de costado y ver como levanta la mirada, se ve luego la ciudad de fondo y el titulo "Pokemon, La Región Horonigai".**

**Las letras desaparecen, se aprecia a Ash sentando en un banco en un parque bajo la lluvia, luego vienen recuerdos de sus anteriores combates en las distintas ligas que participo, recordando sus pérdidas, hasta que llega a Unova, donde cae de rodillas y llorando, el recuerdo se termina, luego se mira a Ash nuevamente aun sentado con sus ojos tapados bajo la gorra, a un lado esta Pikachu mirándolo con preocupación.**

**Luego la lluvia empieza a detenerse, Ash siente varias personas delante de él, levanta con lentitud su mirada viendo a Darking que estaba de costado con los brazos cruzados, Chochoo quien le extendía la mano con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, más atrás venían caminando dos extrañas chicas. Ash sonríe acepta la mano de Chochoo y se pone de pie, luego ocurre una explosión un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban. Se ve un helicóptero bajando donde estaban dos personas de pie justo en la entrada de este y un Pokemon al lado, Ash los mira y luego da una sonrisa, luego se ve al Azabache desde atrás y se como cuatros chicas bajan del helicóptero liberando a sus Pokemon, Pikachu se pone al frente, Darking, Chochoo, y las otras dos liberan a cada uno un Pokemon, todos se lanzan uno contra otro, aparece un destello momentáneamente, y se ve al Ketchump desde atrás, la escena es diferente y se una especie de coliseo, donde frente al azabache hay ocho siluetas, la imagen se congela.**

**Fin del Opening 2.**

**Capitulo 16**

**¡Reunanse! (Parte II)**

**¡Legendarios unidos!**

Ya era de noche en la región Horonigai, los pokemon nocturnos salían de sus cuevas, otros, como los pokemon búhos, salían a cazar o en dado caso a dar una vuelta por los lugares, en la mansión creada por Ash y los demás, estaban la señora Kleida, Senia, Chochoo y Darking esperando tener noticias del azabache quien no había regresado aun de donde sea que estuviera.

Esto tenia preocupada a las dos chicas de jóvenes de la casa quienes se preguntaban dónde estaría aquel chico que de cierta forma les hizo sentir un cálido sentimiento en su interior. Mientras que a Darking no le importaba mucho pues después de haber estado tanto tiempo con Ash, sabía que el mayor del grupo era muy fuerte y más con su equipo pokemon, así que no temía que algo malo le pasara, aunque hace no mucho sintió un escalofrió, como si la furia de tres mujeres estuvieran a punto de caer sobre el protagonista de este fic.

Mientras que algo similar pasaba por las mentes de Chochoo y Senia, quienes por alguna razón sentían esa misma aura de ira alrededor de Ash, y eran chicas, tal vez solo eran sus mentes jugándoles malos ratos, por otro lado la señora Kleida tenía el mismo pensar y al parecer sabía que ese malestar no era casualidad, Ash tenía un gran problema con algunas chicas. En la mente de los cuatro, raramente aparecieron las mismas palabras, excepto una por parte de Chochoo.

"Se fuerte, Ash/Maestro"

En el plano ancestral del todo poderoso dios que perdió cinco veces con su creación, Arceus, las cosas no estaban color de rosas, pues vemos a nuestro amigo Ash, perdedor de muchas ligas y salvador del mundo innumerables veces, ser rodeado por tres pokemon quienes tenían una mirada de pocos amigos, mientras que el mencionado temblaba de miedo.

— Pu-pu-puedo explicarlo, chicas — temblaba Ash esperando que aquellas tres no intenten matarlo, olvidándose por completo que eran solo hologramas así que no podían dañaro…creo.

— Este Ash y en los líos que se mete, por eso yo no tengo pareja — expreso con una sonrisa socarrona el creador de las tierras, Groudon.

— Eso es porque eres un legendario y no tienes genero, además nadie soportaría estar a tu lado — replico Kyogre mirando a otro lado.

— ¡Repite eso renacuajo! — grito con enojo el pokemon rojo.

— Eres irritante — volvió a decir el creador de los mares quitándole el título a Lugia.

— ¡Acabare contigo, cuando sea y donde sea renacuajo! — volvió a gritar furioso Groudon.

— ¡Cállense! — fue el fuerte grito de Rayquaza — ¡¿Pueden estar un día sin pelear?! — volvió a replicar el pokemon de los cielos.

— ¡El renacuajo empezó! — fue la vaga excusa de Groudon.

— ¡Me importa muy poco quien empezó, son legendarios por el amor de Arceus, compórtense como tal o hare que los degraden a nivel Rattata! — dijo el pokemon dándoles una amenaza a los dos quienes sudaron frio al escuchar el nivel a donde iban a llegar.

— Dejando eso de lado ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — fue la pregunta de Mewtwo con su expresión seria como siempre.

— Ash quiere hablar con ustedes — fueron las simples palabras del dios pokemon.

— Pues, por lo que veo no creo que ahora pueda — expreso con una gotita anime el pokemon rayo, Zekrom. Observando a un Ash aun acorralado por la tres pokemon.

— Pobre Ash, eso le pasa por pokeriego — fueron las palabras de un pequeño Victini, los demás legendarios lo vieron sin entender las palabra dicha por este.

— Te esperamos, Ash — fueron las frías palabras de Suicune.

— Es-espera un poco, tal vez es mejor hablar de esto luego — intentaba escapar el azabache.

— De eso nada, nos dices ahora porque no has contactado con nosotras, o algún otro legendario en tanto tiempo — expreso con enojo Latias, para luego verse unas lagrimas — No sabes lo preocupada que estoy de ti, siempre te andas metiendo en problemas y no se si seré capaz de verte otra vez, en cada aventura que vas pienso que algo malo te puede pasar y...y... — seguía diciendo con tristeza y llorando.

Ash miro esto y se sintió fatal consigo mismo al ver como hizo llorar a la pokemon eon, realmente no pensó que su ausencia preocupara tanto a sus amigos legendarios, mas a las femeninas, que le costó lo suyo saber quiénes eran machos y quienes hembras, pero como le causa risa verlos aun sin "Genero" no les dijo a ninguno su género y prefiero que ellos, y ellas, se delataran con el tiempo, como en el caso de Suicune, Meloetta, Ho-oh, Jirachi y Mew. Intento abrazar a Latias, pero como era un holograma le era imposible.

— Perdóname, Latias, sabes que soy un completo idiota que no piensa en sus acciones ni a quienes lastimo, solo cuando es tarde me dio cuenta de lo imbécil que fui, por favor discúlpame — fueron las sinceras palabras del azabache, por su parte la pokemon eon miro a otro lado.

— Está bien, te perdono, pero no vuelvas a dejarme tanto tiempo sin saber de ti — fueron las palabras de Latias limpiando sus lagrimas que con un puchero acepto las disculpas de Ash.

— Ustedes también perdónenme, Suicune Meloetta, prometo no hacerlas preocuparse por mi nuevamente, en serio perdónenme — volvió a decir Ash mirando a las otras dos.

— Está bien, pero ya verás cuando estemos cerca — fueron las frías, pero a la vez cálidas palabras de una de las bestias legendarias.

— Te perdono Ash — fueron las simples palabras de la pokemon cantante quien se acerco y beso la mejilla del azabache, que como era un holograma no pudo hacerlo, pero aun así para ella bastaba, claro que sintió las furiosas miradas de algunas presentes ahí.

— Bueno, a lo que eh venido — dijo Ash caminando a donde estaban los demás legendarios — Quiero pedirles su ayuda, no a todos, pero me gustaría que algunos legendarios me ayudaran a encontrar a Jirachi — fueron las directas palabras de Ash llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Jirachi? — pregunto Zekrom.

— ¿Por qué deseas encontrarla? — pregunto ahora Reshiram.

— Tengo una amiga, importante para mí — empezó a decir Ash, sin fijarse como esas palabras afecto a más de un presente — Su madre tiene una enferma terminal, que no puede ser curada con la medicina actual, y no existe algún terrestre que pueda salvarla, excepto Jirachi, ella puede cumplir cualquier deseo, y por eso quiero encontrarla, para pedirle que nos ayude — explico la situación Ash.

— ¿No puedes hacer tu algo Arceus? — fueron las palabras de Entei.

— Tristemente no, mi trato con la humanidad es delicado, sabes los conflictos del pasado, además, mi poder solo sirve con personas "dignas" y aunque quisiera, ella no se curaría si lo intento — explico Arceus.

— Igualmente, pedirnos dejar nuestros hogares para ayudar a una humana ¿No crees que pides mucho? — fueron las duras palabras de Landorus.

— Sé, que en el pasado nos ayudaste mucho Ash, y estamos en deuda contigo, pero pedirnos hacer tal cosa, dejar nuestros hogares implica un gran riesgo, podríamos ser capturados como en el pasado por alguna otra organización — fueron las palabras de Thundurus.

— Si, lo sé bien, no pido que todos venga, me conformo con los voladores y los rápidos, ustedes son legendarios, no se dejaran atrapar fácilmente — A pesar de que Ash intentaba convencerlos, muchos no estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

— Aunque te ayude, solo seria por mar, y eso no te será de utilidad, lo lameto Ash, pero no puedo ayudarte en esto — fueron las palabras de Kyogre.

— Moverme para mí de una región a otra es algo muy difícil, Ash, no puedo ayudarte — esta vez hablo Groudon.

Poco a poco la mayoría de los legendarios fueron negando la petición de Ash, ya sea por la distancia, por temor a que pase algo malo mientras están ausentes, o porque su deber de proteger sus territorios era más importante que la enfermedad de una humana.

— Yo te ayudare, Ash — dijo Latias con determinación.

— No, Latias, tú tienes que proteger a Altomare, no puedes dejar a la joya alma sola — dijo cálidamente Ash mirando a Latias bajar la mirada.

Pareciera que todos los legendarios, por sus ocupaciones, debían permanecer en sus respectivas regiones, y que por esas causas no podían ayudarle, cosa que Ash entendía y que realmente no se quejaba aunque pensó que sería más fácil, pero resultaba que no, al parecer no tenia opción, así durara un año, debía buscar a Jirachi, pero el tiempo es algo que estaba en su contra, aunque el médico encargado de la señora Kleida dijo que el aire puro y el nuevo hogar mejoraron un poco su salud, seguía teniendo poco tiempo de vida.

— Gracias por ser sincero conmigo chicos, espero no haberles quitado tiempo — expreso Ash con una ligera sonrisa, que sin duda estaba algo forzada.

Estaba a punto de retirarse, debía planear la mejor forma de ir a cada rincón de la región para poder encontrar rápido a Jirachi, tenía una ligera pista el lugar donde estaba, pero nada era seguro, se despidió de cada uno y estaba casi marchándose mientras era seguido por los legendarios.

— Tal vez, exista una forma — fueron las palabras de Ho-oh, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, Ho-oh? — pregunto Arceus, sabiendo que esa ave era muy astuta.

— ¿Acaso no había un legendario que tenía la capacidad de tele transportar a cualquier pokemon o cosa? — pregunto con una sonrisita Ho-oh.

— Te refieres a…— fueron las palabras de Mew no queriendo mucho responder esa pregunta.

— Así es, preguntémosle a Hoopa — fueron las palabras de Ho-oh.

— ¿Hoopa? — fue la pregunta de Ash sin conocer a ese pokemon.

— Hoopa, es un tipo legendario, vive en la región de Kalos, junto con Xerneas y Yvelta, aunque estos dos últimos aun no ah sido despertados al parecer — explico Arceus, Ash se sorprendió pues esa región fue a la cual el profesor Oak le pidió ir.

— ¿El podría ayudarme? — pregunto Ash.

— Hoopa tiene la habilidad de traer a cualquier cosa, ya sea pokemon y humano, a donde este gracias a unos anillos que tiene, serviría para traer a varios legendarios de sus regiones, sin necesidad de que estos viajen, y en el mejor de los casos, podría traer a Jirachi — explico nuevamente Ho-oh dándole esperanza al azabache.

— Entonces debo ir a Kalos — dijo Ash con determinación.

— Si, algo sencillo, aunque ten cuidado, Hoopa resulta ser algo problemático — volvió a decir Ho-oh.

— Aun recuerdo cuando me llevo a un volcán — explico Lugia con enojo.

— A mí me llevo a un lago…— replico Groudon con leve enojo, haciendo notar al azabache lo problemático y travieso que podía ser ese Hoopa.

— Y otra cosa, Hoopa tiene una objeto llamado "Vasija castigo" es un objeto que mantiene oculto todo su poder — explico Arceus mirando al azabache — Ese poder fue sellado pues se volvió maligno, causando destrucción por todos lados, cuidado con desatar ese poder, además, también podría corromperte a ti — dijo seriamente Arceus.

— Lo dices como si me metiera en problemas siempre — expreso Ash con leve enojo, pero miro a los legendarios quienes con una mirada de "Si, si lo haces" le hicieron entender que tuviera cuidado, y no meta la pata — Esta bien, entiendo, tener cuidado con la "Vasija Castigo", lo capto — dijo Ash con pena.

— Hoopa resulta ser alguien bueno si lo conoces bien — dijo Ho-oh.

— Muchas gracias, a todos, les debo una — expreso Ash con una gran sonrisa.

— Esto no es nada, comparado con lo que tú has hecho por nosotros, Ash — expreso con calidez Ho-oh — Deberías partir ahora, tus amigos estarán preocupados — volvió a decir la ave legendaria.

Ash asintió y se despido de cada uno rápidamente, abrazando a Arceus y Mew, este último con mas afecto, luego de eso, Ash volvió a la puerta, las escaleras volvieron a formar por donde el azabache se fue.

— Es un chico excelente ¿no crees? — pregunto Ho-oh a Arceus, siendo esta, Mew y Arceus los que quedaron pues los demás se habían ido.

— Seguro que, hará grandes cosas, incluso puede que necesitemos de su ayuda en el futuro, no sé porque, pero siento que un mal se aproxima — expreso con seriedad el dios pokemon.

Los tres se quedaron mirando el lugar por donde el azabache partió, cada uno con una idea distinta, pero con sentimientos iguales, ese joven azabache había hecho un gran trabajo por llegar al corazón de cada legendario, hasta el punto de que ellos lo respetaran y admiraran, aunque algunas tenían un sentimiento mas fuerte por Ash, y más adelante le darían una sorpresa que seguro le encantaría.

**Esta historia continuara.**

**Ending 2**

**(Escuchen el Shooting Star de Naruto)**

**Se puede mira a un joven Ash de diez años mirando al cielo, era de noche y la luna estaba llena, las estrellas adornaban el cielo brillando hermosamente, se ve al joven Ash desde atrás, luego ocurre una luz y se ve a un Ash caminando, luego llega Pikachu y sube a su hombro, Ash le da una sonrisa y sigue su camino, mientras camina el fondo va cambiando.**

**Ash va creciendo de a poco y en cada fondo se ven a sus amigos de cada viaje, primero Brock y Misty, aparece volando Lugia atrás en el fondo, luego se cambia el fondo y se ve a Misty y Tracey, al fondo se ve a Ho-ho, luego se cambia el fondo y aparecen Brock, May y Max, los dos últimos discutiendo, al fondo pasa Celebi, se cambia el fondo y se ve a Brock y Dawn, en el fondo aparece Shaymin volando, luego cambia el fondo y se ve a Cilan eh Iris, atrás se ve a Victini volando, luego el fondo se cambia se ve al Ash actual, atrás vienen corriendo unos cansados Darking y Chochoo mientras otras dos chicas atrás viene discutiendo, Ash los mira y sonríe, la imagen sube hasta el cielo, donde se ve una silueta pequeña con cola pasar frente a la luna, luego solo queda la gran luna y una estrella fugaz pasa.**

**Fin del Ending 2.**

**Fin del capitulo 16**

Bien, eso a sido todo, nos vemos en otra ocasión Yuu fuera!.

PD: las conversaciones son telepaticamente, solo si se preguntan como hablaron.


End file.
